


The Servant Queen

by CCNilesBabcock



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 148,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCNilesBabcock/pseuds/CCNilesBabcock
Summary: Newly orphaned Lady Babcock finds herself destitute and alone in a hostile world and at the gates of Whitehall Palace, where she is to work as a maid to the monarchs and their conceited, womanizing cad of a son – Prince Niles, heir to the English throne and famous for his many affairs. What will happen when this spoiled prince sets eyes on the beautiful but headstrong Lady Babcock?





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Prologue _ **

The bottom of the stairs had never felt such a long way down. And it was unclear if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock, daughter to Stewart Babcock, Duke of Bedford and the richest man in England, was unsure for a number of reasons, and each time she thought about an individual one, she tugged at her dress to make it even straighter than it already was. She was already in danger of pulling a seam loose, at this stage.

When she went to do it again, she balled her fist so it couldn't grasp the fabric and had to settle for ineffectively hitting her in the leg instead. This was her first ball, and she wanted to look just as beautiful as any other lady there.

Not for the same reasons as most of them, however. The night was supposed to celebrate Prince Niles returning from his military training and to aid in finding him a bride. Not that C.C. held any interest in him – she was more concerned about looking elegant for the first time at a place such as Whitehall palace.

At least she had the anonymity of the masquerade theme if she fell flat on her face.

That had to reassure at least a little.

She could hear the heated discussion coming from her sister's room, too, even if D.D.'s voice was currently weakened by sickness.

"Why is she allowed to go and I'm not...?!"

"Because your sister is both old enough and well enough," came her mother's annoyed (and very parental) reply. "It will be your turn, soon enough, my dear! For now, you must stay here and recover!"

C.C. turned away from the noise, not about to jump in where she only knew she'd hinder, rather than help. Taking in a deep breath, she made her way down the stairs to where her father was waiting. His eyes were shining, and his jaw had dropped.

"Kitten...!" he gasped, coming forward to meet her. "You look beautiful!"

C.C. thought she looked better than usual, but she wouldn't have gone so far as to say "beautiful". Her dress, however… that was another thing entirely. It had been custom made for her by the best seamstress in Europe. Only the finest fabrics and threads had been used to create it, it was deep blue in colour and with sapphires sewn into it – how could anyone not look beautiful in such a fine piece of clothing? On a real woman, it'd look like what it was supposed to – an ordinary ride that flowed as naturally with their bodies as the tides did with the sea.

She wasn't one of those women. She wasn't there for the benefit of the Prince, and she certainly wasn't going to be marrying him!

But she had to be gracious about it to her father, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Papa," she took his hands lightly as she closed the gap. "I really appreciate you taking me to this masquerade!"

"It's only right, my sweet girl," her father replied, coming to offer her his arm, "The invitation clearly stated that all marriageable, well-born ladies ought to be in attendance. And, if I might say so, I believe you will outshine them all."

C.C. couldn't help the faint blush in her cheeks – her father was prone to waxing lyrical on her beauty, even if most of the time she didn't feel half as beautiful as he said she was.

But it wasn't the time to argue about if, indeed, her attributes were as fair and as legendary as her father claimed. It was time to get moving and go to the palace, where a wonderful party awaited.

She'd heard only wonders about the lavish soirées organised by the monarchic couple. From artists native to distant and mysterious lands to the finest musicians on Earth, their parties had everything to entertain the crowned heads of Europe, and C.C. was certain no expenses had been spared this time, given that the party was in Prince Niles' honour.

He was, after all, the heir to the English throne, and the only (surviving) child of King Joseph and Queen Marie.

Truth to be told, she didn't know much about the Prince – she'd heard through the grapevine that the prince was a bit of a womanizer – but since she had little interest in marrying him, she couldn't care less.

She only wanted to dance the night away.

And, God willing, she would do so tonight.

It was a few good minutes until her mother finally managed to come downstairs – minutes that she spent being complimented by her father and the gathered servants who wished to see them off. They were saying that she'd surely turn the prince's head! She wasn't sure about that, but she still thanked them all politely.

The compliments only stopped when the servants had to help B.B. with her coat. C.C. then said her goodbyes to her staff and her sister (calling to her from the stairway, as her parents would not allow D.D. to leave her bed and would not let C.C. close enough to catch whatever her sister had), and finally, let her father escort her and her mother to the carriage.

They were off in no time, and the closer to the palace the carriage got, the more excited she was. All the preparation had been fun so far, from picking out dresses and masques to getting ready. And now she finally was almost there!

She could see the palace in the distance if she looked at a certain angle from the window. She had to do so carefully – the servants had pinned her hair back, and she didn't want to turn up looking like a scarecrow instead of a woman. She had to keep out of any potential breeze.

Though if she danced as much as she hoped she would, it was possible her hair would come loose anyway.

Stewart could see her eagerness, without even saying so. He couldn't possibly have denied her this ball – even if it hadn't been commanded by King Joseph.

Besides, he loved seeing her so excited. She was legally a woman now, but to him, she would always be the little girl who'd sit on his knee in the study while he read a great document or two on one subject or another.

This ball would be different, but wonderful nonetheless.

He chuckled, "Having fun, Kitten?"

"Obviously," replied B.B. for her child, giving a good-natured eye-roll at her husband. "She's on the edge of her seat as it is!"

C.C. could only agree. This was her first ball, and she wanted to make the best of it and enjoy her introduction to society as much as she could. Especially since she'd get, for the first time, to dance with a man that wasn't her father.

Not to get her wrong, she cared not for romantic pursuits – she was confident that, in due time, her father would secure a suitable marriage for her – but in a way, this signalled her passage into adulthood.

It was a milestone she'd looked forward to for years now!

"We'd better put our masks on," commented B.B. when the carriage eventually pulled up Whitehall Palace's driveway.

Soon, the Babcocks had their faces hidden beneath their expensive masks; C.C. could hear the blood pumping in her ears.

It was almost time.

Upon descending from the carriage (and since she was a marriageable maiden) she was guided by one of the footmen to the designated entrance for all the young ladies. There were plenty of women waiting there, but they all were entitled to be announced and have their moment of glory in front of the other royals. They would not be announced by their real name, though. They were to use a pseudonym of their own choice – to preserve a sense of mystery, of course.

Unbeknownst to the ladies, the Prince was not to be announced – he'd mingled with the rest of the attendants, safely hidden beneath his gilded mask.

At first, he'd thoroughly enjoyed the endless parade of ladies that, in all certainty, were ready and willing to offer themselves to him. But now, after having seen and interacted with countless women, he'd become bored. They were all the same – average-looking, airheaded and, frankly, unmemorable. He'd slept with plenty of maids and whores who were ten times more beautiful than most of the girls in the room, and part of him had begun daydreaming about slipping away of the party and into the nearest brothel…

But soon enough that idea was well out of his head, and his eyes were on the newly-announced marriageable lady – the Lady Bird.

It was as though new life had been breathed into him. With it came the sense of sweet, fresh air filling his lungs, a newfound sense of relaxation, and a renewed ability to appreciate beauty.

And Lady Bird was a beauty, without question. Even with her mask perfectly in place, he could see it.

He just had to dance with her (eventually, he obviously couldn't right then) - he had to see her up-close, and talk to her.

And it wouldn't be boring small talk, such as the kind he'd been passing off for at least the last five conversations he'd had with women in passing. He'd sooner throw himself from the balcony than talk about what mild weather they'd been having, and how lucky it was that the ball was scheduled for a clear night, for a dozenth (or even more so) time.

Not when there were more interesting topics to be discussed.

Of course, in order to talk about any of them, Lady Bird had to come his way. But at least half a dozen suitors were already making their ways towards her, clearly claiming dances.

That made Niles stiffen, and suddenly he hated the fact that he could only stand. He'd agreed with his father that he'd reveal himself when he was ready, and he had to make an almost inhuman effort not to yank his mask off and demand that all suitors stay away from the Lady Bird.

Not that Lady Bird was her real name – part of the fun was having a pseudonym. And she had certainly chosen one which implied she had a sense of humour.

Ladies were usually to use something that implied the territorial designation taken from their fathers' titles or surnames, but he could not for the life of him figure out which nobleman was the one that had fathered the gorgeous creature!

But, if he found her to be a marriageable prospect, he only needed to find out who her father was and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

For the next hour or so, he could only watch how nobleman after nobleman (some of them were even married!) danced with Lady Bird and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. That, obviously, only served to spoil his mood. Especially when all the ladies he'd danced with had been pretty-faced airheads.

But finally (and after practically having to elbow his way to her) he got his turn.

"Of course," she said upon his request for a dance, smiling in a way that was making him weak in the knees, "I'd love to dance with you, Lord…?"

"Lord Carrick," he quickly said. "And it's an honour, your Ladyship."

He saw her smile widen beneath her mask, and thought his heart had just grown wings to soar like an eagle.

"Lord Carrick," when she repeated his name, it was like music. "The pleasure is all mine."

He offered her his hand, which she delicately took, and they made their way out onto the dance floor.

Even as they went, they parted crowds, both standing tall and magnificent in the middle of the room. She was truly beautiful, even more so when he was stood less than a foot away – her hair was golden, and her dress sparkled in the light as the room's candelabras and chandeliers flickered against the sapphires on her dress.

Everything else fell away for Niles again when they prepared to dance. He had her hands in the correct position, and in the brief moment before the music began, he found himself lost in her eyes.

Bluer than the Mediterranean Sea, and held the promise of twice the adventure.

He was only brought back into the present with the swell of the music, and the subtle nudge with her foot that his partner gave him.

He thanked her and apologised for being caught up in the moment. But he thought that that had made him sound particularly inept and awkward, so he tried to be more casual.

"So...Lady Bird," he enjoyed the way his words rolled off his tongue when he was trying to be charming. "You don't look much like an insect."

He couldn't tell if the lady had raised her eyebrows beneath her mask, but from what she said next, he could only imagine that the answer was yes, she had.

"No, my lord – I do not," she replied. "It truly is amazing what a mask and a good dress can hide, isn't it?"

Niles huffed out a laugh and studied her in movement. She was clearly a natural dancer, with wonderful rhythm and flair for music.

She was educated and refined. Beautiful and a fashionable dresser. She had wit and intelligence...

She was perfect in every way.

Perhaps...no, it was too early to tell if she was completely the one. He had to at least finish the dance before he made up his mind.

Although seeing her there in front of him, movements as graceful and refined as a swan's, made it very hard for him to think that she could possibly be anything less than perfect.

He wanted to keep talking to her, which truly had been a rarity at that ball, and in his interactions with women previously. This one was simply remarkable to him, in every way.

He was determined to show her that he was serious, too.

"It fails to hide your beauty," he told her, not even a breath of it meant in meaningless, empty charm. "Though I suspect neither mask nor shadow could dim that light."

If he had seen her full face, he believed he would've seen her raising an eyebrow, or perhaps even both.

"You certainly are a bold one, my lord," she said. It was a measured response, but playful as well. "Bold enough to declare such a thing to every woman and girl here tonight, perhaps?"

Niles felt his own eyebrows raising beneath his mask. She was clearly teasing him for a chase. And it was a chase that he was prepared to win.

"I only speak the truth in my words, my lady. Empty compliments serve only a selfish purpose," he replied. "I would never call a lady beautiful if I found her otherwise, and there have been many...unique individuals in this room tonight."

That explanation didn't seem to satisfy Lady Bird, who made a disbelieving noise.

"I'm sure there have been," her eyes looked about the room, trying to spot some of the others no doubt.

He knew exactly what she was doing. For some reason, it made him start to worry - what if she did think he might've liked another partner better? He knew he'd declare his intentions in her favour, but he did not want her mind plagued by doubt.

"You will not find anyone that I think more beautiful than you," he said. "And none of them even half as witty or interesting."

Again, the lady appeared to give the impression that she was raising her eyebrows beneath her mask.

" _Really…_ " she stated.

It came without even a hint of a question to it or the tone of flattered and joyous hope that a young maiden might have when she was desperately wishing that the best looking boy in the village really did love her in return. There was only amused sarcasm in her single word, and not a single sign that there was going to be anything else any time soon.

She still didn't believe him, and that made the prince's stomach tighten. How could he make her see that he really was interested in her, and not just leading her on so that he could gain something from it? Or that he wasn't then going to say the same thing to someone else, and smooth talk his way through the night?

They needed to be alone. There were too many other people around that could make her doubt – too many other young ladies he had no intention of ever even speaking to again, once this night was over.

Luckily, he knew that the gardens would be open, and not off-limits. Couples often took walks there during balls, and he'd sometimes wandered out there in order to breathe in some fresh air when the heat of the room became too much...

And he felt like taking in the night air with this Lady Bird.

"Really," he repeated, firmly and sincerely. "And I would certainly be happy to take a walk with you in the gardens, away from the noise, where we might hear each other better?"

He really and truly hoped that she would say yes and that what he'd just said hadn't sounded too much in her ears like a proposition. Countless bounders and cads had taken young ladies into gardens for far less chaste and honourable intentions, and he didn't want her thinking that he was going to be one of those men, either.

Even though she would probably immediately think it. She'd immediately thought that he'd intended to use the same honeyed nothings on every young woman in the room, dangling bait like he was fishing for them and triumphing when he landed them.

She didn't trust that he wouldn't throw her away again in the morning.

But she had remained silent for some time, and that sent a spark of hope to his heart as he recognised the signs of her deliberation. She was wondering if she should go, what it could mean if she did (though he intended for nothing untoward to happen), and probably what it could mean if she decided not to go as well...

He couldn't help but try to convince a little more, even if he knew she was still unlikely to take his word into account.

"It is a lovely night out, and we would not go too far," he said. "I feel like we might be able to get to know each other better, away from the crowds."

"Away from prying eyes, too, conveniently enough," replied the mysterious Lady Bird.

"My Lady, I assure you, my intentions are honourable!" exclaimed the prince, feeling himself starting to sweat – he'd never been bothered by women before! He'd never felt nervous our unsure around them before, and yet this young lady's potential rejection was making him uneasy.

He unintentionally held his breath as the Lady Bird considered his invitation, her silence stretching for well over a minute.

"Very well, then," the Lady eventually spoke, bringing their dance to an end and stepping away from him, "Lead the way, Lord Carrick."

That lifted some of the worry (which had been creeping up on him ever faster, as he waited), and he relaxed and silently let out his breath.

He obviously didn't want her to hear that he'd been holding it. His father had always told him to never show that he was worried, for anyone or anything, and that went double for women. He'd always said (and continued to say to this day) that they could sense when a man wasn't a real man, and that a lack of interest from them proved that a man wasn't enough of one.

Niles hadn't had trouble in that regard, but he didn't want it to apply to Lady Bird. Even more so in this case than any other he'd ever come across.

Not that he would say so just yet – he would wait until the formal announcement, before he declared his intentions.

His real intentions, in this case.

"With pleasure, my Lady," he gave a slight bow – which he thought must have made her roll her eyes yet again, beneath her mask – before taking her hand so that it rested on top of his, and leading her from the room in the direction of the gardens.

Their leaving hadn't gone unnoticed, though. Two sets of royal eyes had been following them the whole way, and the pair that belonged to King Joseph were shining with pride and gleeful delight.

Their boy, leading a girl out of the room into the gardens in the night, where no one would see them...ah, he was already earning his place as a man's man, and he would be able to cover the floors of the palace with the number of women and girls that he'd had, by the time he was king!

Queen Marie, who was already cringing internally, only felt it all get worse as she saw her husband's chest start to inflate with satisfaction, and a smirk start to form on his face as well.

"Well, it seems as though our young stag has found himself a doe to mount for the evening...!"

He practically announced the news to the whole room, he was so loud. He was probably pleased with the fact that their boy was on a fast road to becoming just like him. Stuck with a self-image comparable to Narcissus, believing that he should get his way in everything and be treated like God's gift to women, and never finding or having love because he did not know how to respect a woman, let alone love one.

The very thought made Marie sick.

It only got worse when he continued, "Of course, stags have harems so this might just be the first one of the night...!"

That comment ended Marie's self-imposed silence, "Your son eez supposed to be 'ere to choose a bride, and you applaud 'im for peacocking around?!"

Joseph gave his wife a dirty look, "He is a man, My Lady, and men have needs – needs that are sometimes satisfied by pretty little flowers, such as the one our son has laid his eyes on."

"My Lord!" snapped Marie, her cheeks taking on a bright red hue, "Can't you at least pretend to 'ave some decorum?! Zhe whole of zhe English nobility eez 'ere!"

"I am," replied the King, reaching over for his goblet, which was set atop a small table in between his and Marie's thrones. "If I weren't I wouldn't be sitting here with you, woman."

The implication in his words sliced through Marie, just as he'd expected. He was patient with her most of the times, but the minute she got ideas in her head about policing him on what he could and couldn't do, it was the minute he put her right in her place.

She was his wife. Her sole purpose was to bear his children (something she hadn't particularly excelled at, given the fact they had but one surviving child), satisfy his needs when he desired her to, and be his demure and steadfast support throughout his reign.

To give credit where credit was due, however, he had to admit she was a good wife. Most of the times…

It was a pity that her good qualities were usually sullied by her irritating habit of meddling in his own private affairs. He was the King, but most importantly he was a man. He didn't have to respond to anyone, not even to his wife. He'd carry on in private with whoever he wanted and whenever he wanted, whether Marie liked it or not.

It was something she hadn't gotten used to, throughout their entire marriage. But he had no intention of stopping, or of even slowing down. Why should he, when there were still whores out there who could stroke his ego and other parts in just the right fashion?

Marie had once asked him if he respected her at all. He'd responded that respect was something reserved for men, and that was something he still firmly believed. The more women a man had had, the more worthy he was of respect, too.

His son was shaping up nicely, to be worthy of the respect of men the whole world over.

Marie, meanwhile, was thinking just the opposite. If Niles ended up just like his father – a conniving, cheating bastard – he would end up a laughing stock and so would the kingdom. Having two womanising, disgusting... pigs on the throne would only give a reason for other countries to ridicule them! And with ridicule came a loss of respect, and taking advantage of an apparently weak nation soon followed...

Not that Joseph seemed to know, or probably even care about that. His head had been inflated with self-importance since the day he'd been crowned, and all remaining thought had been redirected to the contents of his britches.

It was why she was so desperate for Niles to not end up the same way. Not that it seemed her prayers were being answered on that matter. If he had taken that girl outside to simply have his way and then drop her like a toy he no longer wanted, at the ball where he was due to choose a wife, then she didn't think she could see any more hope that things could be better.

Not to mention that, by the time he was actually married, she'd pity the girl who would have to call her womanizing son "husband".

This was all Joseph's doing! That… that libertine cad! And he had the gall to ridicule her by declaring to everyone who would hear him that he'd rather lie with a common harlot than with his own wife.

"You are disgusting," she hissed, getting to her feet, "And I shall not remain 'ere and listen to your vile words."

"Then leave," said Joseph, waving his hand dismissively, "You are no fun anyway."

He didn't need to say it twice – she was gone in the blink of an eye, her elaborately ornate dress billowing about her as she went. He watched her go with cold indifference as he sipped at his wine and ordered for more food to be brought to him. She'd get over it, eventually – she always did.

Besides, he didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with a woman´s ridiculous tantrum. It was a time for celebration – a night to honour his precious boy and heir.

It was almost impossible to believe that his Niles had turned into a fine young man. He still remembered the day he'd first held him, and how grateful he'd been for his God-given gift. He would be a fine King, Joseph knew, and carry on his legacy.

Although sometimes he wished he was able to do so, he simply couldn't stop time. His boy was growing, and this night was his. Whether he truly and really found a wife or not was unimportant to Joseph. He would get married, eventually. He only hoped that his son realised just how proud he was of him, and how much he wanted for him to enjoy himself.

He looked over, towards the windows that gave to the gardens, and rose his goblet to the air.

"God bless you, my son," he said with a devious smirk, "and may He bless your hunting tonight as well…"

* * *

 

The gardens were just as quiet as Niles had imagined they might be, and a blanket of stars covered the inky black of the night. The breeze was fairly warm, and it made walking around there feel...refreshing...

Of course, that could also have been the presence of his companion. Lady Bird was the most interesting person he'd had the pleasure of listening to and spending time with in...well, a very long time, indeed! She was the sharpest wit he'd ever come across, had the intellect to rival any learned scholar or tutor, and had beauty and grace to match both!

She really was everything a woman could be. And he was genuinely enjoying spending the time with her that they were now occupying - time he'd usually spend trying to ply a woman with enough compliments to get her to agree to come back to his chambers or to just lift up her skirts if they were too far away. And then, when he was done, he'd show them the door - either until the next time he needed a plaything, if they lived or worked around the palace, or forever if they didn't.

He didn't want to do that this time. Lady Bird felt like a rarity, and the thought of casting her aside after some fun was suddenly more uncomfortable than it usually felt.

He...liked her. As a person, not for what he could get from her (though he knew he'd be lying if the thought hadn't briefly crossed his mind). That wasn't something he'd ever thought about anybody before, but he knew that he should get used to it if he was to declare his intentions that night.

Lady Bird seemed, in every way, the perfect choice to declare them for, too.

Neither of them had said much since they'd left the ballroom, but the little talking that had been done had been commandeered by the Lady Bird. He had hung onto her every word, listening intently to her wisdom about the different constellations that littered the night sky.

She was well versed in astronomy, it seemed. He'd never met a woman that knew about stars befo–

"Are you listening to me?!"

Lady Bird's mildly exasperated comment brought him out of his contemplation. Had… had she asked him something? It clearly seemed like it, judging by the look she was giving him! Since when did he lose himself in thought when he was with a woman? He was an avid conqueror of women's hearts, for Christ's sake! Not some brainless poltroon!

"Pardon me, Milady," he quickly replied, bowing to her, "I got lost in thought – you see, I was admiring your knowledge about stars."

"Is that so?" said the Lady Bird disbelievingly.

"Indeed, Milady. I have never met such knowledgeable young lady, astronomy-wise," he replied, "But then again, I have realised that, since you are an angel from Heaven yourself, it makes sense that you know the skies like the back of your delicate hand."

Lady Bird made a short, quiet, most certainly unimpressed noise in the back of her throat. It immediately told Niles that he might have gone too far with what he was saying, but he just hadn't been able to help himself.

But it had already done damage, in her eyes.

"I don't respond to honeyed words, sir," she told him, slipping her hand off his and looking as though she intended to walk away. "Particularly if I know they're hollow, and only intended for one purpose."

Niles felt his stomach tightening at her words and movements. Perhaps she meant to go back to the ballroom, and then she'd probably spend the rest of the evening avoiding him...

He wasn't simply being flattering for the sake of it. He often was, but he knew the difference and he knew that he truly meant what he'd said this time.

She wasn't some plaything, like the rest. He wanted her to know that he was being sincere, and saw beyond the body that he'd normally be focused on.

Though how he would do that, he wasn't quite sure.

Maybe...well, he'd never done this for a woman before, but...he could probably start with an apology, and then use that to lead into an explanation that he had been speaking the truth...

He had simply spoken too much truth, without even realising.

He had to think quick, at any rate — she was indeed turning her back on him, intending to return to the ballroom without him!

"Milady, wait!" he cried, rushing past her to block her way, "I...I am deeply sorry if I have offended you in any capacity. My words are true just like my heart it—"

"And how might I know your heart is true, my Lord?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. "Men don't give their hearts easily, and more often than not honeyed words and flattery are but mere illusions of love."

Niles felt himself deflate — what would it take for her to believe him?! He wanted to lay claim on this woman. He wanted her. She had to see!

But again, he had to think quickly. He was trading a paper-thin line, and he had a feeling grand gestures — those that would make most women swoon and throw themselves at his feet — would get him nowhere with her.

She wasn't like most women, and as such he couldn't rely on the seducing tactics he normally used.

He had to improvise.

"I know that, Milady," he said, giving a step closer to her and reaching out to hold her hand in his. "I don't blame you for not trusting adorned words. But know this — I have never offered my heart before. This is a...feeling I have never experienced before. My words are true, but if they have offended you, I beg you forgive a foolish man. I only thought they would be a way to convey just how...how much I—"

"Kitten!"

The voice halted him in his tracks and made Lady Bird turn on her heel with a gasp.

She turned in the direction of a figure hurrying faster than Niles had ever seen a man run down the garden path towards them, his face partially in shadow but mostly obscured by his mask.

"Papa?!" she cried, obviously surprised and confused by his presence. "What are you doing here?! What's wrong?!"

So, this man was her father...

The timing could be perfect, even if it did slightly break the tradition (in private - no one would ever know if they then went back up to the palace and ended the ball). Whomever he was beneath that mask, Niles knew what he had to do right then and there. If he could get a quick word in without being interrupted, then maybe he could speak to the man himself about arranging–

"Sweetheart, you must come right now," the man said to his daughter.

What?! They were leaving?! Why?! Niles didn't understand...!

The same questions seemed to be in the mind of Lady Bird, as she looked back at her father, "I don't understand...! Papa, what's going on?!"

The man sighed, before taking on what Niles could see was a grave expression.

"A page came from the house," he explained, starting to look like he was going to crumble. "They...your sister...they found buboes..."

That seemed enough of a reason to Lady Bird. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open, and all of a sudden she had turned to Niles again.

"I...I have to go," she told him quickly, heading in the direction of her father and starting to disappear into the shadows. "I'm sorry...!"

What? She was going?! She couldn't yet – he hadn't finished! It would only be a minute at the most! He had to be able to find her again, and to tell her what he wanted to say!

Feeling his heart squeeze itself into a knot, Niles took a rushed few steps towards her, "Wait! How will I find you? I don't even know your name!"

But they hadn't stopped. They were still running. He had no way of finding her, and even as he continued to try and follow, they were getting further and further away!

"Wait! Please!" he had never begged a woman for anything before, and yet he was begging now, with a pained heart and a crushed sense coming over his entire body. "Please, don't go yet!"

He could only hear part of her reply as she continued to run and vanish out of sight, just behind her father.

“I'm sorry!”

They were gone before Niles could yell anything further. Part of him swore that he could still hear Lady Bird's crying, echoing somewhere in the night, but he wasn't sure if he was hearing her still, coming from somewhere, or if he was simply hearing it in his own head.

It wouldn't surprise him if it was the latter. Lady Bird had swept her way in there, gone straight through all of him and announced herself in his heart without any warning, and appeared to be there to stay.

Well, the memory of her was. He wouldn't have walked alone back up to the ballroom if she'd still been there for real...

He would have continued to listen to all her fascinating tales and pieces of information. He would have laughed at her jokes, and made his own in turn. He would have asked her to dance again, and then told his father that he was ready to announce his intentions...!

But only part of one of those things waited for him. At the door going back into the ballroom, his father was smirking at him as he leaned against the wall.

Niles could guess why he was looking so pleased – this wasn't the first time he'd left a ballroom with a girl, and his father was always proud when he told him of his latest conquest. Not that anything like that had happened, nor anything else that might have brought even more happiness...

"Well then, my boy," the king began. "How was she? Tight like it was her first time or more of a seasoned harlot than a young lady...?"

Niles felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. He didn't like his father calling her that, but he couldn't say so – he knew it was just how men were supposed to talk about women.

If it were anybody else, he'd happily describe it all for his father. But right then, he couldn't think of it.

Just like he couldn't think of going back into a room full of people having a good time.

He thought he needed to be by himself. Not that he cared to stand around explaining why – he was feeling far too heavy and like he was sinking for that.

"The ball is over," he told his father simply.

Joseph's face dropped its grin, "I'm sorry? What do you mean, "it's over"?"

"I mean that it's over," Niles repeated, sounding slightly more forceful and turning around. "Tell the guests "thank you for coming" from me. Goodnight, Father."

He then marched purposefully away, heading in the direction of his room, shutting out the voice of his father as he tried to call him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

 “And here is the kitchen,” the Head Maid gestured around them. “When tea is prepared for Her Majesty, it shall be left on a tray on the table just to the right of...”

Lady Chastity-Claire tried hard to pay attention to what she was being told. But in her mind, she felt like she was drowning. And this might have been a rock upon which she might cling and rest, but it was a far cry from the place she had once called home.

A home to which she could never return. Not since her mother, father, and sister had all succumbed to the plague, and she had been left destitute. She could not (at her age, or her gender as the law said) run or keep the house and its grounds, and no matter how much she wanted to stay, and to be close to the place she had always lived with her family, it had been passed to her cousin.

Her cousin, whom her father had once vaguely suggested she might marry, but had never mentioned again when Chastity-Claire soundly rejected the notion.

Her cruel cousin, who would not let her stay in the house once her family were no more.

He had watched as she was thrown out into the streets, begging and pleading all that time, and the only remark he made was how begging might save her if she could find a good corner in London so that passers-by might toss her coins.

It was only the intervention of her half-brother Noel that had saved her. He had some friends among the serving staff and had found her a job as a maid at the palace, for which she was currently being shown her duties.

Not that she could concentrate. She missed her parents and her sister. She wanted them back, and to wake up realising that all of this had just been some terrible nightmare.

It weighed heavier on her heart every day, knowing it wasn’t. She had been Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock, daughter of a Duke and a Duchess and with all the prospects in the world. And now...she was Chastity-Claire, at best, and “you, girl” at worst. There was no money or title, no family or home.

She had nothing, apart from this job.

That’s why she’d decided she had to make the best of this opportunity. She simply couldn’t throw it away or waste it by doing a lousy job! No, she had to be a dutiful, hard-working and responsible servant. She had to serve Her Majesty the Queen as though serving her was her sole purpose in life.

She didn’t know if this new job would result in her finding some sort of lasting financial security, but for now, it was enough.

It had to be enough…

She had a roof over her head, money in her pocket and food in her stomach. She had no reason to complain. Not much, anyway.

She’d mourn her parents in private when no one was listening, and during the day she would rise to the occasion; she would be stalwart and push down her feelings of heartbrokenness and loss. Maybe, with enough practice, it would get easier in the future.

She really hoped so…

“… understood?” said the Head Maid, snapping C.C. out of her gloomy thoughts.

“Yes, Madam,” replied the young woman, “When shall I start serving Her Majesty?”

The Head Maid – whose name C.C. would eventually learn was Prudence – gave a satisfied nod. She liked when the new girls were eager to work and fast learners. It saved a lot of time in training.

“Right after you’ve put on something more… adequate,” said Prudence, gesturing at her dress. Her brother had given it to her when he’d first arrived at his home in London. Her cousin hadn’t allowed her to even take a few extra dresses for her to wear!

Luckily for her, Noel had gotten her a number of new dresses for her to wear around the house. She hadn’t brought them with her that day – her brother had promised to send them along with the rest of her things once she was settled – but she was well aware that they weren’t exactly the aptest or comfortable garments to work around the palace. They were too fine for her new station, as it was…

“You’ll find seven new dresses in your room,” explained Prudence, gesturing for C.C. to follow her – she was going to show her to her new room. “You’ll also be given a set of aprons, which you must keep clean and starched at all times. You’ve told me you know how to sew and mend your own clothes, so I trust you won’t have any trouble keeping your uniform in perfect conditions at all times."

C.C. shook her head a little, “No, Madam, it will not be any trouble.”

“Good,” Prudence replied without even so much as looking over her shoulder to make sure the newest servant was following. “I have a feeling that you might settle in here nicely.”

If only her tone reflected as such!

The door designated as hers was down the far end of the servant’s quarters, but she had no luggage to bring so the journey was not tiresome.

Prudence opened the door and gestured with a flourish of her hand.

“Here is your room,” the Head Maid announced. Then a stony edge came to her voice. “However, there is a ground rule which must be kept; you must not get any ideas about bringing a man back to–”

C.C. laughed and waved a hand almost dismissively, “There is no chance of such a thing taking place!

The Head Maid pursed her lips, perhaps annoyed at being interrupted. But she also seemed to be inspecting C.C. thoroughly – scrutinising her character as well as the clothes that she wore.

And, eventually, she gave one stiff nod and straightened her back.

“Very well. You shall begin your duties immediately, by bringing tea to Her Majesty,” she said, pointing an imperious finger at the wardrobe C.C.’s dresses were to hang in. “And you shall dress appropriately, in order to make a good and professional impression upon her.”

The order was clearly meant for following right away, so C.C. got to it.

The fabric in each piece of clothing itched, and it felt rough on her skin when she moved. It was nothing like the dresses she’d had back home...

The dresses which didn’t belong to her anymore. None of it did. She’d not fought hard enough for it and this was the price.

But she was giving to have to live with it. So, changing into an approved dress, just as the Head Maid had requested, was her very next step.

And then she’d get on, for the first time in her life, with serving tea for the Queen.

* * *

 

Any man knew that Prince Niles never usually grew bored at council meetings. He found the business of running a kingdom too important to do anything else. But for that moment in time, he couldn’t get any orders or businesses of the day into his head. That was all filled with ideas of what he’d rather be doing.

Going hunting with his father, taking down a magnificent stag or a prized wild boar.

Reading in his chambers, surrounded by good food brought freshly to him.

At the nearest brothel, forgetting that a world outside even existed under some young lady’s expert hands...

He was particularly fond of a young lass named Sarah – she certainly knew how to please both with her hands and mouth! He’d given her a hefty tip last time around, and since his father had recently given him his monthly allowance, he reckoned that a visit to Sarah was due.

But that would come later when the meeting was over and after he’d had tea with his mother. He’d promised her he would visit her after the meeting with the Council (without his father, obviously. After his latest infidelity his mother didn’t want to be anywhere near her husband and had temporarily banished him from the marital bed).

Thankfully for him (and probably because his father had seen the boredom on his face), he lifted the session, and the Prince of Wales was allowed to go.

But not before exchanging a few words with his father, of course.

“Son,” said the King, still sat in his comfortable throne, “Do tell your mother that I am hoping she finds herself in high spirits today. And give her this…”

With a gesture of his hand, a box full of brand new jewels was given to Niles; his mother’s coat of arms had been carved on the centre of the box’s lid.

“You know, this won’t grant you her forgiveness, father,” said the prince.

“I am hoping it will ease her anger, so that she might warm to me again,” Joseph replied. “She cannot remain cold to me for all time.”

A part of Niles wondered if that were true, or if his father was merely hoping. Not that he was going to say so – he knew nothing of marriage, and his inexperienced word would only lead to discourse. And once that happened, his father’s anger always became unparalleled.

Niles had to take it upon himself to remain mostly neutral; a conduit for both sides. In return, neither side bothered him about his prowess with women (his father was actually rather proud of him for it).

The gift really was beautiful, though he still felt his mother would probably much prefer a husband who didn’t stray. And his father knew this, even if nothing would change.

So they remained at what could either be equilibrium or an impasse. And either way, Niles had tea to get to.

He nodded at his father, sighing only minutely, “I shall see that she receives it.”

Joseph smiled and slapped him heartily on the upper arm. The King then turned and went out, no doubt to either attend to something else that was important or to go and play sports.

Though which sport it would be – dogs, horses or women – Niles did not know.

He followed the passages round to the salon his mother most enjoyed taking tea in, and he knocked before a soft “Enter!” bid him come in.

“Good day, Mother,” he greeted without looking up from the door, which he was closing. “Father sends his warmest regards, and bid me to see to it that you received...”

There was no other reaction to be had – trailing off was the most suitable thing he could do, when he finally turned and came not face-to-face with his mother, but with one of her maids.

And she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen! He’d thought Sarah comely, but this new girl made each and every single brothel worker look as plain as a bowl of flour!

She was statuesque, with a head full of golden blonde hair that ached to be caressed, and lips that even just from looking at he could tell would perform miracles. Her hands were slender but strong, and her legs just the same. And her body curved in a way which made him want to reach out and touch-

“Ah, Niles, my boy!” his mother snapped him out of it, by coming from a room off to one side. “Eet’z good to ‘ave you ‘ere!”

Niles merely hummed his reply as his mother crossed the room to take him into a brief hug. His eyes were glued to the young maid as she shuffled back to the ornate coffee table upon which their tea awaited, along with trays full of scones and pastries. His mother had a bit of a sweet tooth.

He had never seen this servant girl before. Judging by the freshness of her features and her lean body, she had to be between sixteen and seventeen years old. She worked in silence, bright blue eyes and nimble hands focused only on her task. She was pleasing to the eye, and Niles couldn’t help but wonder just what it would feel like to stroke her soft skin with his fingertips…

“And what eez zhis?” said his mother, smiling down at her gift and unintentionally snapping Niles out of his thoughts.

“Oh… this… it’s a gift from His Majesty,” he informed her, immediately causing her expression to sour. Just as he’d suspected, gifts – however pretty and expensive – wouldn’t put his father back in Marie’s good graces anytime soon.

If he had any place in her good graces – if she had been asked, Marie would have been more than sure that Joseph didn’t even warrant a mention in that book. He had been nothing but cruel to her throughout their marriage, taking mistresses whenever he felt like it and humiliating her on a constant basis. He’d contracted a disease from one of his countless lovers, and passed it to Marie without a thought in the world. He hadn’t so much as apologised for it!

It hadn’t been like that when they’d had their first daughter. Little Princess Josephine had brought light to their life that had seemed to make her husband kind to her. He’d been there, and for a while they’d...seemed to be happy.

But it had all changed again in the blink of an eye. He hadn’t been the same towards her since the death of their second daughter, Elizabeth, when she had been but a baby...it was as if he’d simply lost all interest in her, in making her happy, or in...anything to do with her that didn’t involve him getting what he wanted. He preferred getting it from other women, whenever and wherever he could - and that included just after Josephine’s third birthday, a few months after Elizabeth had left them.

The two things combined had broken Marie’s heart, and when Josephine had eventually been taken from them by consumption, Joseph withdrew from everybody, not just her. Even though she’d been pregnant again, he’d wanted nothing to do with her...

He had only come to see Marie after finding out she’d given birth to Niles...

Their boy, who only received affection from his father because he was a boy. Joseph’s son (one of many, but the only he acknowledged), and the heir to the throne.

He’d wanted more after that – he’d had his heir and he wanted more. So, he’d come to her chambers monthly, trying to secure another child from her.

He hadn’t managed it, and when he’d realised she’d been rendered infertile by some illness he’d given her, he’d stopped coming altogether. They spent no time together whatsoever either, and when they had to appear together in public, they didn’t speak. They barely even looked at each other.

He’d truly brought her nothing but pain and embarrassment and disease. Did he really think he could even begin to make up this latest betrayal with a trinket? A flimsy piece of jewellery that they both knew was really just a bribe to crawl into her bed and slither back out again when he was done?

How stupidly shallow did he think she was? He could gift her a thousand new pieces of jewellery, and have all the odd fancies about her that he wanted, but it wouldn’t even begin to take reverse what he’d done to her!

It burned in her blood that she wasn’t allowed to refuse him. He came to her occasionally, when he didn’t feel like going out of his way to look for women, and all she could do was let him get on with it.

But she did have her pride.

“Oh,” very close to scowling, she used the fingers of one hand to push the chest back towards Niles, touching it like handling it any more than that would stain. “Tell your fazher zhat I do not want ‘is gifts. I do not want anyzhing from ‘im.”

She couldn’t refuse her husband what he wanted, but she could make it known that it wasn’t what she wanted.

Niles raised an eyebrow, but turned to one side and gave the box to a serving girl (one he’d had just after turning seventeen if he remembered correctly) and sent her away with it. He then addressed his mother again.

“As you wish, Mother. I am but a messenger,” replied the prince, offering his arm to Marie and gesturing at the waiting tea, “Shall we?”

“Indeed we shall,” Marie allowed her son to escort her to the table.

They seated themselves, and the conversation began. It covered a list of subjects, from the topics at the day’s council meeting to the weather and to the various hunts that would no doubt be starting up soon.

And all the while, Niles boasted as loudly as he could to catch the maid’s attention. By now, she’d know he was interested – they always did. They’d be shy at first, and play at being coy to make sure he wanted it badly enough. But then he’d show them, and he’d leave more than satisfied.

All he needed to do was prove to her how strong and virile he was. It had maids falling at his feet in no time.

“I fear I might need a new horse – I am such a strong rider; the last poor filly could not keep up.”

“The kingdom will need a ruler with a firm hand, and I certainly know how to work mine.”

“I am thinking now that the fair weather has returned, I might pursue archery again. My arrows are long, straight, and well suited for a quiver.”

But, despite his boasting, the maid never looked his way. She remained stood at a respectful distance, eyes firmly cast to the floor and hands neatly folded behind her back. She was surely was keeping up the pretence that she didn’t care to make him more interested. Typical of women!

Why would she ignore him otherwise?

When he asked for more tea (purely to make the girl come closer to him) he soon discovered she was soft-spoken. Her voice was sultry and pleasant, and he could only imagine how it would sound when she called his name in the throes of passion. He wanted her to scream his name and beg for more, and he was certain it would become a reality sooner rather than later.

Eventually, when they ran out of tea, she left the room for the kitchens to bring more. Niles watched her go with interest, not caring to hide just how taken he was with the new serving girl.

“Eet’z ‘er first day,” chastised his mother, bringing his attention back at her, “Could you please behave een a dignified manner?”

“And, pray tell, what did I do?” he asked, half-smile fast appearing on his features.

“You know full well, son,” replied Marie, “Zhe girl eez a noblewoman – Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock, daughter of zhe late Stewart Babcock, Duke of Bedford. She was left destitute after ‘er fazher’s death, and ‘er cousin, zhe new Duke of Bedford, ‘as kicked ‘er out of ‘er ancestral ‘ome. Zhe last thing she needs eez you ogling ‘er!”

Niles raised an eyebrow. So, she wasn’t just some ordinary serving girl – she’d been raised a little better, and she’d have a sense of how affairs should be handled. Playing hard to get was practically a pastime of the wealthy girls, though they all wore down eventually.

He just had to bide his time. Perhaps give her a little space, considering her family had just been lost, but still close enough so that he could seize his moment when the time came.

And he would have his moment. He always did, in the end. He was the Prince of Wales, he was rugged in his looks, and he was charming when he spoke (who cared if the words were empty?). Those three things had practically made him an expert.

But, to currently appease his mother, he leaned back in his seat and took another sip of his tea.

“I see,” he said.

Marie pursed her lips, “You ‘ad better, my boy. As I said, zhis girl ‘as been zhrough enough already. And you know, you ‘ave met ‘er before now.”

Niles put down the tea he’d just been about to drink. He was sure he would’ve remembered a seductress such as the one that was currently serving them!

The interested look made his mother continue, “Back when she was first born, your fazher and I took you wizh us on our visit. To see ‘er and ‘er parents. Oh, she was tiny! And you ‘eld ‘er, after I did, and asked eef you might one day ‘ave a sister...”

That made her sigh to herself – remembering a lot of that day did. Niles’ bright little face as he declared how much he liked the new addition and wanted to be her friend, her showing him how to hold a baby properly, while Lord and Lady Babcock watched with proud smiles on their faces, already head over heels for their five-day-old daughter...

The prince very vaguely remembered something like that going on as well, when he was about six...so, that baby that he’d held had grown up very well, indeed!

“Zhe two of you becoming playmates was discussed, but nozhing ever came of eet,” Marie said, drinking her tea, shutting out the memories again before it got to Niles asking why he couldn’t have a sister.

Niles, not remembering any of that, smirked and thought to himself that he and Lady Babcock would get to play with him, soon enough. And for all his mother’s talk, she wouldn’t be able to stop it.

She wouldn’t even notice when he’d gotten what he wanted.

All he needed was the opportunity to get this Lady-turned-maid alone. He didn’t know if she’d go by herself at the end of tea, though. And she could go anywhere, if she was fast enough – he enjoyed the chase, but the servants’ corridors in the palace were so winding (and he, having spent so little time in them, being a prince and not some hall boy), he often found himself losing them before he could work his charm.

When he did get them (and he always did), it was in his territory – chambers in the parts of the palace usually meant for the Royal Family. There, they were in his power, and it was just the way he liked it.

They were in his territory now. All he needed was for something to happen which called his mother away.

And then he could start working the beauty he was eagerly awaiting.

She had to return from the kitchens eventually.

Let the hunting begin.

* * *

 

There was something soothing about the faint bubbling noise made by the water as she heated it up on the stove. It reminded her of quiet afternoons spent at home, cooped up in her father’s study with a good book and a nice cup of tea. She remembered that her mother would drop by at some point, mostly to complain about one thing or the other. C.C. had eventually realised her complaints were but an excuse to visit them in the study. She remembered her dearest father would take her mother in his arms and…

God, thinking about it hurt her so…!

She missed them. She missed her old life. She missed her home…

Sighing, C.C. moved to fetch the kettle from the stove and put it back on the silver tray, ready to be taken back to Her Majesty and her son.

She’d heard plenty of stories about Prince Niles’ good looks, and although they certainly were as true as they could be – he was rugged in his looks and had the most wonderful set of bright-blue eyes she’d ever seen – none had mentioned his irritating penchant for boasting about his feats and achievements.

She’d spent the better part of an hour just hearing his adorned soliloquy, trying not to laugh at certain comments he’d made, and hoping they’d dismiss her as soon as possible.

Was he always that annoying and self-important? If so, she couldn’t help but wonder how the Queen tolerated him!

Just as C.C. meant to make her way back to the Queen, the door to the kitchen was opened to let another maid in – it was Ruth, another of the Queen’s personal servants. She carried an empty tray with her, clearly meant to be refilled with food and the most delicious pastries. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the Prince’s new love interest!” exclaimed Ruth, smiling coyly.

The words set off some form of a warning sign in C.C.’s head, even though part of her was also certain she could not have heard correctly.

She blinked at Ruth, showing she didn’t understand, “I beg your pardon?”

With a knowing look on her face that could either mean something good or something bad, Ruth made her way to the counter. The cooks had prepared some more pastries, and the other maid started to pile them onto the plates on the tray, arranging them prettily.

“Surely you saw the way Prince Niles was preening himself around you, like a bird of paradise?”

C.C., whom at that point had been in the middle of lifting the boiling kettle, nearly dropped it on her foot. Fortunately, she didn’t, and also managed to keep herself from looking as ungraceful as a blind bear being made to dance on hot coals.

The prince, interested in her? No, that wasn’t possible! She was a maid and a disgraced lady at that! Ruth had to be joking around with her, there wasn’t any other option!

“What are you talking about?” she asked, distracting herself from the previous near-accident by pouring the hot water into the teapot, where it began to stew the leaves. “He was preening, I’ll give it that – but it was not for my benefit!”

Ruth shrugged, “Well, it’s always for his benefit. But it was directed at you, dearie.”

C.C. blinked again and wondered if she’d ever heard anything so ridiculous in her life. Men didn’t look at her, and princes especially didn’t look at her! She was below their frame of sight, and always would be.

She made a noise which sounded like “tch” and shook her head before returning her gaze to the tea. It had stewed enough – she had to take it back up soon.

“It was not,” she told her fellow maid. “A prince would never look at me.”

Ruth’s eyebrow raised, and she lifted her now-full tray.

“Ever looked in a mirror, love?” she asked. “His Royal Highness has a… fondness for us, younger lot. Beauties and maidens of all walks of life. And take it from me, he doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants. And once he’s had it, he won’t want it anymore – he’ll move on to whichever young good looking thing comes next.”

C.C. frowned – by the look of things Ruth was talking from experience. It was known that Prince Niles was a bit of a womanizer, but she’d never imagined that even serving girls would have to deal with that side of his personality.

In hindsight, the Prince would talk louder and look her way when retelling his feats and boasting about his virility and strength. Had… had he really been trying to call her attention? She’d never considered herself particularly beautiful, but it seemed the prince… liked her?

Why?!

She was flattered indeed, but under no circumstance would she become the latest notch on his bedpost. No sir. She may be a pauper and have to work as a maid for a living, but she still had her pride. She still had the education her parents had given her. She still had her dignity.

She was determined to save herself for her future husband (if there ever was one), and not even the prince’s charming smile would convince her otherwise. She was still sceptical about Ruth’s asseveration – it seemed ridiculous that Prince Niles fancied her – but if that indeed was the case, then she would politely turn him down, so he could go back to pursuing his next conquest.

She would never stoop so low as to act as his lover for one night, much less when she had yet to lose her virginity.

“Well, he won’t get anything from me,” she said to Ruth as she took her own tray in her hands and lifted it up, taking care to balance the teapot upon it. “I am not going to be a notch on his bedpost."

Ruth gave her the kind of look someone might give a girl of about five who says she’s never going to like boys.

“We all say that at the start, dearie. And then he charms you into it. Nothing beyond what he wants and no feeling to it whatsoever, and you end up back down here, just the same as the rest of us,” Ruth held back to let her go through the door that led to the servants’ corridor first.

C.C. felt an irritated, churning sensation in her stomach. She didn’t like the implication that she couldn’t keep her head when confronted with a man who offered her attention. But she wasn’t interested in the empty attentions of a man who only wanted one thing and was not interested in her as a person.

She was not going to be with a man who didn’t love her, and who’d drop her just like he’d dropped every other woman around the palace, apparently.

She wasn’t going to try and explain this to Ruth, however. She’d more than likely just keep on insisting that they all ended up the same way, in the end.

But C.C. wouldn’t allow it. She’d be the exception if she had to be, but she would not give that smug prince what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

It had been raining all day, so the hunt Niles had been preparing to undertake had been called off. It was a pity, really – he’d seen the most magnificent stag recently, and he could imagine its antlers taking pride of place mounted on the wall over the fireplace in the dining room.

It left him with a build-up of adrenaline that he felt could really be used somewhere else. But he hadn’t been able to leave the palace because of the weather and had had to settle for grabbing a book from his study and taking it to one of the quieter rooms to read.

But the one he walked into wasn’t empty.

Lady Babcock was in there, on her hands and knees and sweeping something up off the floor.

Oh...! That brought Niles’ mind out of his glum thoughts and somewhere a lot more pleasant to him. He’d been so caught up in thinking about his failure of a hunt that he’d completely put aside the fact that there was a perfect hind right there in the palace who was just fit for mounting.

And she was a sweet chase, indeed. She might have evaded him so far, but no woman was immune to his charms. All he had to do was sweet talk her in just the right ways, and she would fall at his feet with the rest of his conquests.

And she would be one of the better ones. Ample and curvaceous in all the right, hand-sized places, and ready for him to grab and fondle. He could very easily see himself slapping her rear, or slipping his hands upwards and over her breasts – she’d love it, once she’d agreed.

He’d make her love it so much that she’d beg for more, and then she’d be eating out of the palm of his hand until he was done with her.

All thoughts of his book were abandoned after thinking that, and others of getting some exercise after all were back on. He dropped the novel on the nearest table and approached her quietly from behind.

If his hunt was successful and he got what he wanted this time, then it wouldn’t be the only time he got to do that, either...

“A beautiful woman such as yourself should really have better work for her hands,” he crooned. “And can only really be on her knees for so long...”

His voice made her flinch, so much so that she lost her balance and fell on her side. Clearly, she hadn’t been expecting to be interrupted by anyone, least of all by Prince Niles himself.

“Your Royal Highness!” said C.C., scrambling to her feet and bowing to him, as most of the servitude did.

“There is no need for that, dearest,” he said, smiling boyishly and plucking the wet cloth C.C.’d been holding from her hands. He then proceeded to drop it in the washbasin at her feet. “Noble women such as yourself should not reduce themselves to maidhood.”

As he spoke, the prince had gotten progressively closer to C.C. – uncomfortably close, at that. She didn’t like the way he was looking – leering – at her, nor did she like the fact that one of his hands was moving towards her waist.

She hated to admit it, but Ruth had been right. The Prince was after her.

Over the past few weeks, she’d noticed Prince Niles was constantly looking at her and preening himself for her attention. He’d ask that she serve him at every meal, and would catch him openly ogling her. So far she’d refrained from asking him to stop, but now that they were alone (and given the way he was approaching her) she felt maybe it was the time to set some limits.

And that started with her taking a step away from him.

“Th…thank you, my lord, but I… I have no other way to sustain myself,” she said, smiling nervously at him. “And if… if His Royal Highness does not mind, I shall continue with my work. Otherwise, I will be reprimanded.”

It wasn’t all her reasoning, but it was all she was willing to give to him.

Niles smiled at her like a fox might smile when confronted with a full henhouse.

“There is no need to worry about that, my dear,” he put his hand over where his heart should be. “I am the Prince of Wales, after all. You will never get in trouble for talking with me...”

C.C. doubted that very much and took another half step back before he could come forward again.

“I’d like to think that I can also stay out of trouble without talking to you.”

But the Prince wasn’t giving in. She might have been circling overhead like a magnificent bird of prey being used in falconry, but she needed someone to tell her that it was more than alright to land!

“Yes,” he grinned. “But certain things are much nicer in life if people are talked to. And I do believe that I could make life _a lot nicer_ for you...”

The way he said “nice” was ironic, considering it was the furthest thing from “nice” that C.C. could imagine. It actually sounded as though it had a layer of slime on top of it.

She wasn’t going to fall for it. Charm without actual feeling behind it held no purpose. And there was no feeling - not from him to her, nor from her to him.

 “I am not looking for...nice things.” She told him tactfully. “I am looking for a stable income!”

The prince’s facial expression was insufferable, “Well, we could always be in the stable...”

“Your Royal Highness!” she cut off over the top of him. “With all due respect, I have no interest in having...that kind of thing with you.”

Much to C.C.’s annoyance, Prince Niles merely scoffed and he gave yet another step forward, forcing C.C. to give a step backwards. To her horror, she realised that the prince had backed her into a wall and, before she could slip from his grasp, he put his hands either side of her head.

“I doubt that very much,” he crooned, pressing his body against hers, “Especially since my favourites get… special treatment.” 

The words were enough to make C.C.’s skin crawl.

“What makes you think that I want special treatment from you?” she asked disgustedly.

The prince looked at her, “Oh, come now, my dear – my attentions are very much sought after amongst young, beautiful women. They fight for my favour and I am handing it to you...!”

C.C. was about to say that she’d happily hand it right back when the prince spoke again.

“My favour comes with many benefits, too,” he said, leaning in towards her. “Let me demonstrate one of them to you...”

Fear gripped at C.C.’s heart in that split second. He was leaning in to kiss her!

Well, her fight and flight responses were having none of that!

So, taking advantage of the fact that he’d closed his eyes to catch him off-guard, she grabbed at his shoulders and shoved them roughly away.

The prince staggered, astounded by her strength, but managed to balance himself.

Not that getting his footing back made it any better. This was something that had never happened before, and it had hit him like a slap in the face.

Lady Babcock, this curvaceous maid who’d make a fine bit of fun for an afternoon, had just shoved him away?! She’d physically told him no?!

He just didn’t understand it! He always got his way with women! From the highest of highborn ladies to sluts and whores who’d been born in the gutter; they practically queued up to open their legs for him or spend a few hours in his bed before being tossed out! What on Earth made this maid think she was any different to any of them?!

It was insolence. Pure insolence on her part, to imagine that she was more special than they were! The only one there who got any special treatment was him, from every woman that he met and seduced, and that was the way things were supposed to be!

Not that things had gone the way they were supposed to be. She should have been on her knees in front of him right then, taking everything he gave her! She had no right to have shoved him so far away!

The fact that it was away from her was C.C.’s main concern.

“You… how dare you?!” snapped the prince – never in his life had a woman pushed him away! Never. They all swooned over him, and practically threw themselves at his feet for his interest in them, if not for what he could give them in return for certain… _favours_.

How dare this insignificant girl, noble or not, push him away as though he were a common man? Didn’t she know he was to be her king?!

“It’s me who should be asking that question!” exclaimed the maid, “How dare you force yourself on me?!”

“I am your prince! Your future king! You can't–”

“You are not above the law, my lord,” barked C.C., contempt and ire dripping from her every word, “Rape and sexual assault are punished by law, and what you just did borders on that.”

Silence hung in the air. Niles knew the courts would probably take his side if it came to that. The word of a prince against the word of a (to many) common woman would only ever have one outcome.

And that...didn’t feel right to him. It only made him wish that he had been good to her – he wasn’t some monster who forced himself on women!

He had just tried to...he’d been trying to get her to...

Oh dear God, he’d just done exactly what a monster would have done and had forced himself on a woman! How could he have done such a thing?! He wasn’t ever like that, normally – his father had taught him that men who needed to force themselves on a woman to get sex instead of rightfully charming them, weren’t real men at all! He’d seen that disgusting behaviour in the military and he’d promised himself that he’d never turn into those animals who’d claimed that a woman seen, was a woman free for the taking.

What kind of a man was he?! Was he even a real man, if he could go back on that vow and do what he’d done to a woman so easily?!

His eyes must’ve been widening because C.C.’s own gaze grew more triumphant.

“It’s just as I thought,” she said before she turned away to leave.

She knew she’d won this, for the time being. And she was going to make it out of the room with nothing lost, nothing gained.

She’d come back later, and discreetly finish cleaning before anyone noticed.

Long after he’d gone.

She packed up her cleaning implements, all the while keeping an eye on the prince. She wanted him to stay exactly where he was – preferably even farther away!

She had no interest in kissing him or even letting him think that she might want to kiss him. He was an arrogant boor who wanted nothing but to use women. He was spoiled, entitled, and completely and utterly repulsive.

Why any woman would want him, she didn’t understand. What she did understand was that she would never fall for that empty charm, made attractive only by wealth and power but completely lacking all substance.

Once she had all her things, she marched towards the door and only looked back once more to glare at the prince. Without giving him time to attempt anything else and without bowing or asking for permission, she scurried out of the room, leaving the prince alone with his troubled thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

The corridors of the palace had felt darker recently, even though autumn had only just begun. As had most other places both inside and outside the palace, if Niles was being honest. He knew his own tempestuous mood had something to do with it, but he chose to turn the anger outwards, rather than focusing it on himself.

It was all that maid’s fault! If she had given in to him once – just once – this would all have been over by now! He wouldn’t have to keep on asking, or trying in various ways to get her to swoon and fall at his feet like other girls.

He’d be in a better mood if he’d had what he wanted, and then he’d be off chasing the next available young thing that he saw.

This one giving him the runaround had kept him from doing so. He’d been spending all his time and energy on her – he’d obviously approached her many other times after that fateful day when she’d accused him of assaulting her, but always with no luck – and the money he reserved for his brothel visits was burning a considerable hole in his pocket, unused and going to waste. He hadn’t even looked for free opportunities – no new young maids had come in, and he’d already had his fun with the ones that still held jobs there. They weren’t in his sight anymore.

He couldn’t even get away from thinking about it where he was going. It was time for his usual tea visit with his mother, and he knew the maid would be there.

But still, he kept going. He even rapped on the door with his knuckles, as usual, and waited for his mother to call out “Enter” before he went in.

He greeted her from the door, as always. And, just as the first cursed day she’d arrived, he saw the maid stood there as well.

She didn’t look afraid of him (which was just as well – he didn’t want her to be afraid of him). She didn’t even look red-faced like some girls did when he began his pursuit of them.

No, she looked...stoic. Like she wasn’t affected at all by his presence!

How could she be so unaffected?! It was impossible to think that he didn’t appeal to her at all – was the girl blind?! Did she not understand who he was, or why his attentions were not just a compliment but a gift?!

The thought of his self-esteem being bruised like that set a small fire burning in Niles’ chest.

And he knew exactly how he wanted to release it.

If she would not let him have what he wanted, thereby inconveniencing him, then he would inconvenience her at every given moment! He would make her life impossible until she caved into him, or until he lost his interest in her. Whichever happened first.

Still, he couldn’t understand her reluctance to sleep with him! It wasn’t like she was married or had to save herself for some important marriageable prospect. With her father gone, she had no chance of marrying into any noble family. Being his favourite plaything was her best shot at recovering some of the luxuries she’d lost!

But no, she’d chosen to ignore him. To humiliate him!

He wouldn’t have that.

Trying to keep his irritation under wraps, Niles took his seat at his mother’s table and, unlike other times, allowed her to take the reins of the conversation. He was only half-listening to her, eyes firmly set on the maid as she poured his mother a cup of tea.

It was then when his first idea struck.

Neither her nor his mother were looking his way – Marie was too busy thanking the girl for her services – so he quickly reached out his hand and switched the pot of sugar and the pot of salt. Naturally, the maid took hold of what she believed was sugar and poured two spoonfuls of it in his mother’s tea.

Marie’s disgusted face when she tried her drink was priceless. 

She coughed and spluttered, too, unsure of what to reach for to cleanse her palette, with her own tea obviously contaminated. To alleviate himself of any suspicion, Niles looked concerned. He even leaned across the table, for added effect.

“Mother? Is everything alright?”

Marie shook her head, her face still partially screwed up, “Zhis tea...eet...zhe taste is more zhan strange!”

Pretending that his concern was growing, Niles picked up his own cup and offered his mother the tea from that.

He then looked back and forth between her and the maid, who had come forward a few steps to check on the Queen but hadn’t gone any further when she’d seen the prince had gotten there first.

“How did this happen?” he asked aloud, turning to the maid. “What did you put in my mother’s tea?”

The panic on the girl’s face was evident, and in a certain sense, it was satisfying to the prince. She could have shared in that satisfaction if she’d only allowed him in her bed, but since she was a prideful little woman this was what she’d gotten. And would continue to get in the near future.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Your Royal Highness,” she replied, quickly picking up the cup of tea. “Milk, tea and two spoonfuls of sugar.”

She gestured at the pots as she spoke, and Niles, still pretending he knew nothing of what had happened, inspected each and every pot, sampling the tea, the milk and lastly, the pot of “sugar”.

“This is salt!” exclaimed the prince, glaring up at the maid – he cheeks had reddened. It would have been a lot more pleasant if his actions in bed had made them flush, wouldn’t it? “You foolish woman! You mixed the salt with the sugar.”

The girl immediately turned to the Queen, clearly ashamed of her mistake, and bowed low to Marie.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty!” said the young maid, “It shall never happen again.”

C.C. couldn’t understand how she’d mixed them up! She always put the pot with salt to Marie’s left and the sugar pot to her right! Why were they mixed up? She specifically remembered setting them down in the right order…

Unless…

Oh, no.

Unless someone had switched them.

And that someone, C.C. now suspected, had plenty of ulterior motives to make her look like a fool before her employer.

“Don’t worry, chérie, eet can ‘appen to anyone,” replied Marie, “Just pour me anozher cup of tea and zhat should be eet.”

“This time with no salt,” teased the prince, but a hard look from his mother soon shut him up.

To C.C., his teasing only confirmed what she’d suspected.

That bastard… she had to be on the lookout now! She wouldn’t allow him to ruin this tea. She was a loyal servant to her mistress, and would not allow a self-important prick of a man to make her look incompetent in front of the Queen.

The next hour was a sort of silent battle between prince and maid. He would complain of the water not being hot enough (which had meant two extra trips to and back from the kitchens), he’d “accidentally” drop things so she would have to clean them up, and demanded that she ask the cook to prepare pudding only to reject it when she brought it up because “he was satisfied”.

Honestly, C.C. thought she deserved to be sanctified for not having smashed the teapot on his big head!

But the last trick up his sleeve was the worst yet, and it caught C.C. completely by surprise.

She’d picked up the near-empty cups of tea and teapot and laid them on the tray, along with the remains of Niles’ meal. But when she tried to move to the door, Niles stuck out his foot and made her trip, with such bad luck that the remains of tea and food fell all over her and Niles’ shoes just as her boss walked into the room.

“Your Royal Highness!” cried Prudence, uncaring of C.C. being on the floor, dirty and bruised.

To Niles, it felt fantastic.

“Sir, I am so sorry…” cried the Head Maid before turning to her employee, who was still on the floor, head hanging low and breath hitched. “Apologise immediately for your own stupidity!”

But she didn’t move.

Was… was she crying?!

She was! She was curled up on the floor, sobbing!

Had...had she hurt herself when she’d fallen? He looked her all over...and spotted a cut running down the length of her hand!

Niles felt something sink in his stomach. So, he’d not only managed to trip her up and get her in trouble, but he’d also made her bleed!

He was soon distracted from his inspection, however, as the Head Maid continued to fuss and to scold the girl in equal measure. The tea and the leftover food was staining his shoes, seeping in and ruining them.

There was no way the washerwomen would be able to get out the stains.

“Please, Your Royal Highness, I implore you – change out of those shoes and I will do all I can to clean them myself!” Prudence cried. She then turned a glare on the girl again. “Those shoes are worth more than half the wages you’ll ever earn, you stupid girl!”

But the maid didn’t respond. All she could seem to do was cry, and Niles bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from frowning. He’d seen Prudence shouting at maids before. But none of those times had ever felt quite like this.

Perhaps it was because none of those maids had been shouted at over something he had done.

“I will not have it in my staff!” Prudence continued. “You are finished here!”

That struck Niles worse than just knowing she was in trouble.

She was actually going to be dismissed over this!

It had been one mistake! And it wasn’t even her fault – he’d been the one to stick his leg out so that she’d fall!

He’d gotten her into this...

He had to do something! He’d never thought that in his entire life, and yet he knew it was what he had to do. He couldn’t let her be thrown out into the streets over this. It was supposed to teach her a lesson, not send her away!

So he did something he never imagined doing in his life. He took a step forward and held out a hand to stop Prudence’s tirade.

“Please, madam,” his voice was firm to make her listen. “This was my fault. Don’t dismiss this woman on my account!”

Prudence looked at him in shocked horror, “Your Royal Highness! This stupid girl’s mistake cost you a fine pair of shoes!”

For some reason, Prudence calling her stupid rubbed him the wrong way, and when he next spoke his annoyance at the older maid showed.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” he said, glare firmly on Prudence. “I stuck out my leg and Lady Chastity-Claire had no way of seeing it since she was carrying a tray. I should have been more careful. I have plenty of shoes to replace this pair, so do not be hard on Lady Babcock.”

Prudence looked in disbelief between Niles and C.C., who was still crying and curled up in a ball, seemingly uncaring about her bleeding hand or her stained dress. The young woman’s crying plus Prince Niles’ unlikely intervention were getting Prudence on her nerves.

“But, sir, I–”

“Enough!” bellowed Niles, getting to his feet, scowl firmly in place, “I am the prince here and I won’t be contradicted by you!”

Prudence was instantly cowed into silence, and she could only lower her head and nod.

“Now, if you want to make yourself useful, go and fetch me another pair of shoes,” said Niles, “And if I hear you are giving Lady Chastity-Claire any trouble, then you will have to answer to me!”

After muttering a panicked “Yes, sir” and throwing a brief (but loath-ridden) look at Chastity-Claire, Prudence scurried out of the room, leaving the queen and the prince alone with C.C..

Niles would not dare to look at his mother – he knew she’d be staring daggers at him, and at the moment he didn’t want to deal with two upset women at the same time. First, he had to try and soothe the young maid, and then see to it that she got medical attention. So, he crouched and attempted to begin helping her up.

“Let me help you–”

“Don’t!” she immediately screamed back, flinching away as soon as he looked like he might get close enough to touch her. “Don’t you dare! I don’t care if you’re a prince!”

Normally, Niles would have, at best, resented being spoken to in that manner. He was the Prince of Wales! He’d be King one day, and no one would speak back to him unless they wanted punishment!

But this...it had thrown him! The rage in her voice was so powerful, he actually staggered a few small paces, upon hearing her!

He hadn’t not sounded confident around a woman in many years. But suddenly he was feeling that way again.

“But I… I’m only trying to help!”

“I don’t need your help!” C.C. spat. “I know exactly how you want to help me, and I’m not going to fall for it!”

That felt like a hard slap to his face – he wasn’t trying to do anything! He truly and really had wanted to help after what he knew had been an overreaction from his part! He had no ulterior motive to send Prudence away or help her back up. He… he just wanted to rectify his wrongdoings!

“I am not trying to–”

“I don’t care what you have to say!” Chastity-Claire screamed, she herself getting back up on her feet and holding her bleeding hand to her chest; it disturbed Niles to see her dress had become a bloodied mess.

She really needed a doctor to see that cut…

“Lady Babcock, please, calm down. I–”

Again, his attempt at soothing her flopped miserably.

“Calm down?!” screeched the maid, “Calm down?! Don’t you dare ask me to calm down! Thanks to you I’ve almost lost my job and I’ve made a fool of myself. You have everything you want – women, money, land… and like the spoiled brat you are, you cannot take a no for an answer!”

Niles felt himself shrinking the longer she screamed at him.

“You are a pig dressed in fine clothing – I am not going to sleep with you. Not now, nor ever! I am not going to hand you my dignity so you can step on it. And if that is too much to ask from you, then England is doomed!”

With that, C.C. bowed to her Queen, apologised for her outburst and, once Marie had given her permission to leave, stormed out of the room.

The silence that followed felt like the aftermath of an explosion – after the booming sound had been expelled, the screams had ceased and all the debris had fallen to the ground and moved no longer.

And only then did Niles feel like he could breathe.

But it wasn’t easy breathing. Something in his chest felt unpleasantly tight, and it was making him take deeper breaths than he normally would.

It wasn’t eased when he looked at his mother, either.

She was staring angrily back at him, and Niles looked confused.

Not that Marie was having any of it.

“Don’t look at me like zhat!” she snapped, pointing out the door. “You are zhe one who ‘as done zhe girl wrong!”

It wasn’t often he got to hear that sentence without feeling oddly satisfied and proud of himself.

But this time, he didn’t feel proud at all.

He felt like the lowest man on Earth.

“I zhought I’d raised you to be a respectful and kind-‘earted man,” said Marie in a steely voice, getting to her feet, “But clearly you take after your fazher in zhat regard. Your fazher, ‘oo ‘as no respect for women whatsoever, and ‘oo ‘as cost me part of my life, because of ‘is own selfishness!”

Again, Niles felt as though he’d been struck – his mother seldom compared him to his father, but considering the state of their marriage, the prince knew it wasn’t a good comparison. He knew he was a boorish prick with women, but it had never bothered him before. Probably because his mother had never openly criticised his own actions like she was doing now.

She’d certainly never compared him to his father like that, nor talked about...the disease...it was making tears form in the corners of her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

And she had clearly taken his dumbstruck expression for some form of indifference or protest of innocence because she was wearing a face like thunder after she did.

“Nozhing to say. Just like your fazher in zhat regard, too! I must’ve been wrong to zhink zhat I ‘ad raised you to be better zhan ‘im! But listen to zhis, if nozhing else; you might ruin a thousand women, just like ‘e ‘as done, but you ‘ad better stay far away from zhis girl,” glowered Marie, “She eez young and ‘as ‘ad a difficult time. She does not deserve you treating ‘er zhe way you did. And don’t bozher coming to zhese rooms anymore. Eef and when I want to ‘ave tea wizh you, I shall inform you. Now, I ‘ave a young maiden to console – leave!”

Without another word, his mother ushered him away. Ushered him so far that she was practically pushing and he stumbled out of the room. He then had the indignity of his mother sweeping past him to make her way down the corridor.

She didn’t even look at him as she went.

And Niles felt worse than ever.

He’d hurt a woman he didn’t even know (physically and very nearly in her job as well), blamed her for all of the trouble, and then he’d seemed to have let her get angry all over again!

The guilt was gnawing at him. His mother had been right, and he knew it.

She had lost her family, her home, her whole way of life recently – and all he’d done since she’d arrived was trying to take her to bed, and then to push her deeper into misery!

Perhaps he…owed her an apology? It would have been the first time he’d apologised to a woman he wasn’t related to, he thought.

But there was a first time for everything, and he wanted to give it a try.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

The walk to the cemetery had been exhausting, but it had been just what C.C. needed to forget the events of the day before. She’d been certain that, after having talked in such an impertinent manner to Prince Niles (or Prince Asshole, as she’d taken to calling him in private), she’d be back on the street before she could so much as make a peep.

But nothing of the sort had happened – what was more, the Queen herself had visited her rooms later that evening, accompanied by the royal physician, who’d treated and bandaged her cut. Her Majesty had remained in her room for a little while afterwards, and she’d apologised for her son’s behaviour. She’d said he wasn’t allowed anywhere near her anymore, and she’d given her the next two days off to do as she pleased.

Not only that, but she’d also told her that, if she so wanted, she would like it very much if she became her new lady-in-waiting.

Needless to say, C.C. had immediately agreed and thanked her mistress for her kindness. Marie had brushed it off as nothing – she’d said it was her pleasure to have such a kind and smart woman in her service, but to C.C. it had meant the world. This promotion not only meant a lighter workload but also a substantial addition to her monthly income. 

Another good thing about being a lady in waiting was that, unlike Prudence, the Queen was known to be a kind and generous mistress. She treated her staff well, allowed her ladies to sit and eat with her (in order to have some company) and she gave them thoughtful gifts from time to time. C.C. had already benefited from Marie's generosity - the Queen had ordered a number of new and prettier dresses for C.C. to use around the palace when she was serving her. She hadn't received them yet (they weren't finished), but Marie had promised that, in a week or two, she'd have a new wardrobe that agreed with her new position.

To some extent, C.C. thought, the constant presence of her ladies helped her forget just how lonely she felt.

C.C. understood the feeling, and she suspected she and Marie had bonded over that. Not that either would admit to it, but Marie was almost...motherly towards C.C.. Her liking for the girl was obvious.

Another token of Marie’s fondness for her was the gifting of new embroidery supplies for C.C. – she’d almost run out of them, and Marie had noticed so when she'd visited her room and seen C.C.'s treasured and half-empty embroidery box atop her bedside table.

Embroidery had been one of her favourite pastimes back when her parents were still alive, and Stewart would provide her with the best and most varied threads money could buy. She remembered she’d had a room full of materials to embroider with, but she’d kept her favourites inside her hand-carved wooden box, which was gilded and studded with precious jewels.

It was good to have it with her.

Things were starting to look up at long last.

So, since Marie had given two days off, she’d decided to use one of them to visit her father’s grave.

In another show of contempt and disregard for her family, her cousin had refused to allow her father’s body to be buried in the family vault, by his wife’s body, as he’d always wanted. So she and Noel had had to bury him in a public cemetery. That’s all they’d been able to afford…

It was a slap in the face, but what else could they do?

When she'd informed her intentions to the Queen, Marie had offered her a carriage to take her to and back from the cemetery, but C.C. had politely refused. She needed to get away from the palace for a change, even if it meant a long and hard walk.

But she’d made it there now, and she could already see her father’s grave – the lone headstone under the willow tree. 

“Hello, Papa,” she muttered as she made her way over, “It’s been...far too long, and so much has happened!”

She was sure that he and her mother would have seen –  they’d be watching from Heaven. But she wanted them to hear it from her as well.

She wanted them to hear about all her days. She wanted them to know what was going on in her life, and to feel their support.

She wanted them back, most of all, to make the world make sense again. She wanted to be holding them in a tight embrace, from her own bed in their own home.

She didn’t want them underneath her feet, cold and unreachable.

But it was all she had. And she’d rather have that than absolutely nothing.

“You saw that I took a job at the castle,” she remarked.

Of course, that got her no reply, but she left a small silent instant as though there had been one anyway. She knew what her parents were like, so she had more than a good idea of what they’d say if they were there.

“Noel did a wonderful job helping me, Papa. I’m already saving money, and things could be looking up.”

“No, Mama – I don’t believe this takes away any of my dignity.”

The tears were cascading down her cheeks already. She tried to blink them away, but it didn’t help make her vision any less blurry.

It wasn’t fair. What had she done to deserve her whole family being taken away? What had she done to deserve losing everything she’d ever had…? She’d always tried to be a good person, she'd helped others whenever she could… and yet…

Here she was.

“I miss you so very much…” she wept, finally giving in to the urge to kneel in front of her father’s grave. “And I am so lonely… there is no one that truly and really loves me, and I…”

The maid turned lady-in-waiting trailed off, too overwhelmed by her situation to go on.

Unbeknownst to her, right that instant she was not alone. Prince Niles stood in respectful silence at the entrance to the cemetery, watching her grief and feeling his own heart break for the young woman

He didn’t know how it was possible, but he felt even worse than he had done back at the palace.

She had nothing and no one, and her only consolation was coming to talk to two people whom she’d never get to hear in reply again. He couldn’t imagine having it all taken away all at once. It might have crushed him if he was honest.

He wanted to go over there, to try to be of some kind of comfort (even if nothing came of that). But he didn’t want to intrude at the same time – Lady Babcock appeared deep in conversation, and it was something best left between her and the remains of her father.

It wasn’t for anybody else to hear.

From a distance, he wondered what she was saying. Probably something about her new job and the Queen and the...

The...prince, who’d been making her life miserable.

God… he really was scum, wasn’t he?

He had no idea how he would make it up to her, but he would try his hardest. He still thought her to be beautiful beyond measure and very much fancied her, but how could he attempt to woo her and still dare to call himself a decent man? After everything he’d done to her, he had no right to expect anything from her.

But he… he had to try and apologise. He had behaved in a boorish and disgusting way, and she deserved to know just how sorry and how much of an idiot he was.

He’d actually gone to her room to beg for her forgiveness, but upon finding them empty he’d had to do some digging. Eventually, one of the other maids, Ruth (former lover and, frankly, current annoyance), had informed him she’d left to pay her respects to her father’s grave.

He had debated himself over whether or not he should go, but after much thinking, he’d decided that it was the right thing to do.

He’d brought with him a few gifts as well, hoping that they’d be a physical representation of his repentance. That wouldn’t save him from actually having to say the words, and he was well aware of that annoying (but unavoidable) little detail, but again, he was willing to do it for her. 

He remained in silence for the longest of times, just letting her pray and have her moment with her father, but when she eventually turned to face his way, her expression soured.

It was the stormiest expression he’d ever seen another human being wear, and the full force of it being directed entirely at him was more than unnerving.

Leaving her father’s grave behind for a moment, she marched a few paces across the yard towards him. She planted her hands on her hips and fixed him with a hard stare.

“What are you doing here?!” she demanded to know. “This is no place for you!”

Niles would have answered that he was aware of that and he was sorry but he had to come and check on her. But he never got his mouth open before she spoke up again.

“You’ve especially come to the wrong place if you think you’re going to try anything!” she cried, wiping angry tears from her eyes.

Niles frowned – he was a boor alright, but he’d never do such a thing! This was consecrated ground, a place to pay respect to the dead… he would never stoop so low as to try and seduce a woman in a place like this!

Besides, he hadn’t come to woo her. Not anymore.  

“I have come to apologise,” he spoke, sounding more like a scared teenage boy than like the Prince of Wales and the future King of England. “I know my behaviour has been shameful, at best.”

He didn’t dare to give more than a few paces towards her, but he considered it a good sign when she didn’t attempt to leave, even if he’d gotten closer.

“So you’ve finally noticed?” said Lady Babcock caustically, “Oh, congratulations, my lord, it looks like you might have a heart in that cold chest of yours after all! Now that you've said that, why don't you go on your merry way and leave me be? You have hurt me enough as it is.”

Her saying that hurt more than words could say. He had been awful, and he knew it – any outside reminders were all salt being poured and then rubbed into the already gaping wound.

Suddenly, what he had tried to gather together to make up for everything didn’t seem enough. But he gestured back towards the carriage anyway.

“I… I bought you a new dress,” he said. “To make up for ruining your old one. And I got chocolate, a-and flowers, and a necklace...”

Those were all things women liked, weren’t they? He had never really paid much attention before and was finding it difficult because there was no one in the palace he felt like he could ask.

He felt like she might at least appreciate his effort.

But he was wrong.

“So, you want me to wear this dress for you?” she folded her arms. “And you want to ply me with chocolates and dazzle me with flowers and shiny trinkets! Parading me about as one of your ‘favourites’, no doubt!”

Niles’ jaw dropped at the accusation, and he began to shake his head, “N-no! No, that’s not what I meant!”

He fumbled with his hand, too nervous to even coordinate his flailing limbs – God, he usually was suave and debonair around women! Why did he have to turn into a babbling idiot when she was around?! It was like the connection between his brain and his mouth broke off whenever he interacted with her...

“Then what is it? A pitiful attempt at making up for your actions?” she spat, “You know, shiny things might work with your whores, but not with me. You can keep your gifts – I’m sure they’ll come in handy when you try to bed your next victim.”

If it had been physically possible, Niles’ jaw would have dropped even lower. That… that had been ruthless. She certainly knew how to use her words as weapons – they’d cut him deep, and if he could he’d be bleeding.

She… she really hated him.

He’d gotten himself in a mess he had no idea how to fix.

“Lady Babcock… I…”

“I beg you, forfeit your quest to remedy what is your undoing,” she cut him off, “And leave.”

He wanted to argue – desperately. He wanted to stay and to make everything better. He wanted to see her admiring the dress and smelling the flowers letting him clasp the necklace around her neck...he had hoped that they could eat the chocolate on the way back to the palace.

But it was all for nought. He couldn’t please her – she just didn’t trust him, and there was apparently nothing he could do about it.

Not that he blamed her…

He’d done nothing to deserve her trust – quite the opposite, as a matter of fact.

So, he nodded, “Alright, fine...I will go. Farewell, Lady Babcock. In a few hours, I shall send for a carriage to pick you up and bring you back to the palace.”

He turned sadly to leave, seeing Lady Babcock waiting for him to disappear. She even folded her arms, eyes fixed on him.

 “Don’t bother,” spat the blonde, “I’d rather walk.”

Again, he wanted to argue that the roads were not precisely safe for a woman, but somehow he suspected she would not welcome his worry nor heed his advice. The only thing left for him to do at this point was retreating back to his palace, and accepting defeat.

Accept that, despite his prestige, all of his money and titles, he’d hurt a woman who’d done him no wrong. A woman, he realised, he now wanted to get to know better.

Maybe the first woman he wanted to know better.

“Be safe,” he told her, and with that he turned back to his carriage and stepped into it, shoulders and head hanging low in shame.

He glanced at her one last time before ordering his driver to head for the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

Niles had a bad feeling – an awful, bad, heart-wrenching feeling gnawing at him.

Part of it, he suspected, had to do with the overbearing guilt his actions towards Lady Babcock had caused, but he also suspected that the biggest part of it had to do with the fact the sun was setting, the heavy rain that told of the storm they were due to get was now starting to more than occasionally drip onto the roof of the carriage, and all the while Lady Babcock was on her own and had to walk all the way back to the palace.

It eventually got so bad (it was truly coming down at that point) that, after fifteen minutes en-route, he ordered the driver to turn around and return to the cemetery.

She could hate him later, when she’d returned to a warm fire at the palace and had avoided a case of pneumonia for her troubles.

Another quarter of an hour went by, and just as the cemetery came in sight, Niles’ eye caught something else – two men, grinning between each other and creeping like they’d be heard if they made the slightest sound, sneaking up behind a woman walking in the other direction.

A soon-to-be unconscious woman, as one of the men had raised an arm to strike her in the back of the head, hitting his target before Niles could scream out above the sound of the driving rain to warn her.

Niles felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as he watched none other than a now-unconscious Lady Babcock being dragged by the two ruffians towards the bushes.

He should’ve known something like this would happen! He never should’ve let her insist that walking alone by herself was better!

He needed to get to her, and quickly! He didn’t care if he was only one man and there were two - he’d faced more than that in combat before! Lady Babcock needed him, and he wasn’t about to let her down just because she’d refused his help before!

This was far more important and life-threatening than a little bit of rain!

Ordering the driver to stop the carriage, he grabbed at the hilt of his sword and leapt out.

He didn’t know who these brigands were or what they intended to do (although a number of horrific possibilities presented themselves and each flashed in turn in front of his mind’s eye like some sort of nightmarish dream sequence). All he knew was that he had to stop them before it was too late.

And he would. He always carried his prized weapon with him on journeys through wooded areas, which he was currently brandishing as he screamed at them from the top of his lungs.

“Leave her alone, you curs!”

The brigands were so surprised by his attack that they dropped Lady Babcock, and though they themselves wielded daggers, they were no match for his skill and determination.

They fled with cuts all up their arms and down their legs, counting themselves lucky to be alive.

Niles then went immediately to Lady Babcock, nearly sliding over on the wet ground in his hurry, and tried to rouse her from her unconscious state.

She had to come out of it - she had to be alright! She had to make it back to the palace and get warm and dry, to stop herself from catching a chill!

He pleaded with her quietly - not once, but several times. And, eventually, she began to come round.

Though she wasn’t pleased to see his face when she did.

“You! I...” she winced, one hand immediately moving to nurse the back of her head. “When did you get here?!”

Had this been a less serious situation, he would have pretended to think about it before he answered. As it was, jokes were hardly appropriate.

“About thirty seconds before something awful happened,” he said firmly in reply.

The lady-turned-maid delicately sat up on the ground, wincing and cringing at the disgustingly uncomfortable way her dress clung to her when wet, and not allowing the prince to lift or touch her in any way.

But that didn’t mean the end of Niles trying to help.  She’d just been hit on the head and she was soaked to the skin (they were both getting that way, if he was honest) - he had to help to get her out of there! There was no one else to do it, and she needed the doctor and a dry set of clothes more than anything else right then!

He could always try talking to her, to get the extent of the damage...

“Do you remember what happened?”

Lady Babcock huffed out a breath and attempted in vain to brush herself down, the dust from the road having formed mud in the wet weather. Unfortunately, it was stuck to her dress and simply smeared across the fabric and her hands when she tried.

“I...remember walking, and hearing footsteps behind me,” she replied, bringing her hand back to her head and wiping it off further up her dress before tenderly feeling around in her soaked hair for bumps. “I tried to ignore them but they got faster, and someone...well...I suppose someone must’ve hit me! Because I don't remember anything afterwards.”

She pressed down on part of her head and sucked in a sharp breath. She’d found the bump the bastards had left.

Even Niles flinched, seeing her in pain as she was.

Those brigands had hurt her and would’ve done worse if he hadn’t arrived, and the very thought was making something burn deep within his chest.

How he wished he’d been with guards! He’d have had them chased and arrested, and they would’ve been given a much harsher punishment than the one he'd given them. There would’ve been no way they could be declared innocent – no one would believe a common bandit over a prince!

But he had to be satisfied with the gashes he’d left in their arms and legs, sending them limping away. He wasn’t going to give chase when Lady Babcock was in no position to be left by herself.

He still wanted to help her – do something for the bump on her head, and to get her somewhere warm and into dry clothes. He wanted to walk her back to the carriage and get the physician when they got back to the palace, preferably in a room with a nice, warm fire.

But how could he do any of that, if she wouldn’t let him?

Wait a minute.

How was she stopping him? He was a prince; by his very birthright, he was permitted to intervene how he saw fit! And Lady Babcock was hardly well enough to decide what the best course of action was in regards to her current health. He had to make the decision!

Not that he was sure if she was even going to be able to walk. Bumps on the head had made him dizzy before, but he’d seen men collapse and die from the same thing. He didn’t want her to get worse, because of some unseen injury...

He wasn’t even certain if she’d walk slowly to the carriage with him, to test if she could.

But she needed a physician and she needed to be somewhere warm and dry, whether she liked it or not. And whether or not she liked the person who was taking her there.

So, he had to come up with another plan. One he couldn’t even prepare her for, in case she struggled and hurt herself further.

So, without a word, he scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her towards the carriage.

Of course, that set Lady Babcock off screaming and trying to kick.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” she demanded, trying to wriggle and elbow him in the ribs or the chest. “Put me down! Let me go!”

But the prince wasn’t about to do that. She was soaking wet, which made her slippery, and she was putting up an extremely good fight (if it had come down to her facing one unarmed man, she might have stood a chance), but he was stronger and held firm.

He didn’t want her to injure herself, which might happen if she struggled too hard.

“I’m not going to let you walk off anywhere while you have a head injury!” he shouted over the top of her protests and the falling rain. “You need to rest in the warm – have a lie-down!”

“I know exactly what would happen if I tried to lie down anywhere near you!” she hissed, trying to get down again.

Niles pursed his lips and ignored the slight. He had to keep her steady and focus on getting her to the carriage, which was only a short distance away now...

Soon, they’d be out of the god-awful weather...

Of course, the more she insulted and pushed at him, the longer it felt.

He’d never been spoken to in such a manner in all his life – he was a prince! Men twice his age didn’t dare to call him half the things that were leaving her mouth and women of all ages would much rather be letting him call them sweet names that really meant nothing in the long run, than struggling in his hold in order to get away!

This woman was very different from any he’d ever met before.

He eventually made it to the carriage without losing his rag, slipping over, or dropping Lady Babcock on her head. The driver opened the door for him well in advance so that they didn’t have to stand around getting plastered by the rain, and he tried as best he could to make sure he wasn’t unceremoniously bundling the woman inside.

He knew how it must’ve looked to her (and to anybody who could see beyond the mist the rain was producing), being taken against her will into a carriage, but he didn’t intend on doing anything to cause her any harm.

He’d already told her what was going on. There wasn’t going to be anything untoward of any kind. He knew she didn’t trust him, so he was planning on giving her as much room as the carriage could give, once they were inside.

He settled her down on one of the seats once they were, and seated himself opposite to her, as far away as he could be in that location, just happy that she was out of that downpour and somewhere safe at last!

And all the while, he watched her glare at him.

“Well?” decorum was probably the only reason her words weren’t literally spat. “What are you going to do with me now?”

Making sure his eyes never left hers, he slowly reached over and shut the carriage door. He tried not to feel insulted when she flinched away. He then leaned back in his seat and knocked on the panelled wood behind him. That set the carriage off moving, which in turn startled Lady Babcock.

Not that he intended to leave her afraid, even if she had been ticking him off on the way there.

“We are going back to the palace, you will get yourself some warm, dry clothes, and the physician will take a look at you,” he explained straightforwardly, leaning back in his chair. “Don’t give me that look, either – I’m only trying to help.”

Lady Babcock gave him a dirty look – boy, he really was not used to being treated like this by women! – and crossed her arms as she let out an annoyed huff

“How convenient,” she said acidly, “That would also require me to get into bed!”

Niles made an effort not to groan out in frustration – he was not trying to sleep with her! Well... not anymore. Or better said, for the time being...

He’d still very much pound her until they'd both reached a lustful peak, but as it was, he knew her feelings about his advances hadn’t changed.

He did care for her, at any rate. Annoying as she was, she was also a source of certain... fascination for him.

She was just so... different!

Being used to ladies (especially serving ladies) being demure and compliant, he couldn’t help but find her and her...noticeably feisty personality to be oddities. Something he’d never seen before and that, much to his chagrin, enticed his curious nature.

He wasn’t used to women intriguing him. For him, they were simple and vain creatures, who were usually more worried about their latest caprice than about intellectual or cultural matters.

But not Lady Babcock.

If anything she had a no-nonsense attitude and was always happy to go straight to the point. Not to mention she was remarkably hardworking and resilient! She was also known to keep her feelings (and the extent of her pain, whether physical or emotional) to herself. Now, for instance, the cut she'd gotten the day before had opened up and was bleeding, but she hadn’t made one sound about it hurting her. She hadn’t complained of getting mud and blood on the fabric of her dress, either!

Truly, the woman was an oddity! 

But, he had to stay focused. And that involved...well, not lying, exactly. Just withholding all of his intentions until she was ready to be asked again so that she’d say yes.

She just needed to be worn down. But that would come later, when she was well enough.

“I am not trying to get you into bed,” he insisted. It was the truth for the time being. “I am trying to get those cuts on your hands cleaned and get you dry before you give yourself an infection or an awful chill!”

“You’re trying something!” Lady Babcock insisted, rolling her eyes and trying to fold her arms.

But Niles noticed that she laid her injured hand so delicately over her sleeve that it was barely touching it. It was obvious that it hurt a great deal. They needed to get to the doctor, and fast. }He rapped on the wood again to make the driver speed the carriage up, not caring if going faster was dangerous on a wet path.

“I am not trying anything!” Niles maintained angrily. “In fact, I even succeeded in saving you from some ruffians who would most likely not ask your opinion on being...tried, before they commenced!”

Lady Babcock stiffened, “They were thieves! I’m...sure they wanted money, and if they’d found any, they would’ve taken it...!”

Niles groaned inwardly. What was it about this woman that meant nothing he said was presented as fact? It all seemed to translate into an opinion with her.

And, quite clearly, his opinion meant very little.

For some infuriating reason, that made her a lot more appealing.

What on Earth was wrong with him?!

“Believe what you want,” he eventually said, frown firmly set in his features, “But I know what I saw, and those two were after a lot more than just monetary gain.”

“It takes one to know one, I suppose,” was Lady Babcock’s thorny reply before, against all decorum and protocol, she put her feet up on the seat and turned her back on the prince.

She was well aware of her insolence, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. This man was no good, prince or not. She had no desire to be polite to a brutish boor that believed women to be idle playthings to cavort with and then drop as soon as he got bored of them.

No, she had dignity and self-respect. She would not stoop so low as to be the latest notch on his bedpost.

She might have been a maid (or, well, lady-in-waiting), but she wouldn’t yield to his demands.

Had she been looking at him, she would’ve seen Niles’ face looked angry momentarily. He was truly finding her the most frustrating woman in England - maybe even the world!

And he should know about that last point; women from overseas were not immune to his charms. Even if his latest quarry was proving elusive for the time being, he had racked up a fine number of successful chases.

Women truly were like deer – elegant to look at, fun to chase, and best when mounted in a fine stately home.

But this one was fighting back, so he had to make a tactical retreat. They would be nearing the palace soon enough (hopefully the journey would not feel as long as carrying her to the carriage) and they’d get her hands and head seen to, and get her drying out before it gave her a cold.

He knew he was trying to be a bit less of an asshole after his recent behaviour towards her, but her reticence to even be civil to him was making the task painfully difficult and it was tempting him into slipping back into his old habits.

Ah, whoever said that women were simple creatures, deserved a thrashing or two for leading poor unsuspecting blokes like himself on...

Much to anyone's surprise, the rest of the ride was spent in silence. At first, Prince Niles believed that she was merely trying to be indifferent to his presence, but just as the carriage arrived at the castle, he discovered the real cause behind her silence...

She’d fallen asleep.

The exhaustion of an emotional day was the culprit, surely, and the prince found the sight somewhat... endearing.

There was a certain something about it that made his heart skip a beat or two.

It was the oddest of feelings, but despite the pleasant warmth it had evoked, it also made him feel terribly uneasy.

Preferring to push his troubling musings to the back of his mind, he gently leaned forward and picked her up in his arms the moment the carriage stopped at the palace’s door. She groaned in her sleep when she was in his hold, but she didn't wake up. 

She even snuggled into him; instinctively, he supposed...!

Unbeknownst to him, the King and Queen were just above them, in the royal bedchamber. Joseph’s gift of jewellery hadn’t been appreciated by Marie, but he’d gone looking for her (and what he wanted from her) in their bedchamber anyway. She’d given him an eye roll when he’d showed his face and told him to “get on with it”, which to him was as good as any swoon.

It meant he got what he was after. That was all he cared about.

From the windows about the palace doors, one could see everything. And King Joseph was not enjoying the view whatsoever. He had been, previously – he’d managed to get his half-naked wife up onto the ledge by the window (part of him got a kick out of someone potentially looking out from the rain, in through the window, and seeing how much of a man he was), he’d hoisted her skirts, and he’d been about to start having his way when he’d made the mistake of looking over her shoulder.

And he’d peered down into the miserable weather outside to see his son, carrying what appeared to be...a serving girl...up into the palace, like a bridegroom carrying his bride?! Quite obviously soaking himself to the skin in order to do so?! All for a filthy maid, covered in mud that they were both about to track into the palace?!

It was unacceptable! Unseemly! No prince should be parading a dirty servant around like that in public! What on Earth did he think he was doing?! How bold had the boy become?!

Bold enough, he realised, that when the two hurried close to the palace, Niles didn’t put her down, and Joseph managed to catch a glimpse of the girl’s face.

It wasn’t just any dirty servant that his son was handling improperly in an awfully public place.

It was Lady Babcock, daughter of the former Duke Bedford!

She might’ve once been the eldest child of a close (and very rich) friend, but that was in the past!  Stewart was no more and her name was mud now. The family title had been passed over to a man, just as things should be!

If Joseph had known things would turn out this way, he’d have never visited the Babcocks just after the girl had been born. He’d certainly never have suggested that she should be betrothed to Niles!

They’d managed to avoid that happening, fortunately. The girl was not one for their family!

She was probably good for a bit of fun – her beauty was unparalleled, without a doubt, and he’d wondered about taking her himself on more than one occasion. He’d congratulate his boy later on bagging such a prize, but he expected him to be more discreet and less stupid than this!

“What does that boy think he’s doing?!” he nearly hissed, not minding his wife’s flinching, and then her shifting as she turned to see what he was looking at. “Has he got no sense?!”

From her seated position, Marie frowned to herself. She was relieved that this distraction had postponed what her husband was about to do (even if it hadn’t put him off altogether) but she was also worried. She knew that C.C. had gone out by herself, and so had Niles – the fact that he’d brought her back suggested something terrible had happened!

But the way Niles was carrying her through that awful rain outside was...oddly careful. Like he didn’t want any part of her disturbed whatsoever, and not even caring in the slightest that she would be so very uncomfortable to touch...

It reminded her so much of seeing him hold C.C. as a newborn, when he’d looked down into her little face and then back up with his eyes shining, like she’d been the most amazing creature in all of creation.

The two acts felt like mirror images of each other. They were the kindest she’d ever seen him behave towards any woman, and hope blossomed in her heart, along with a warmth at knowing he’d obviously stopped to help her out of whatever trouble she had gotten into out there, and had soaked himself to the skin to do so - not caring about his appearance or his well being at all!

It was the complete opposite in Joseph’s heart.

A spark of annoyance had quickly become a flicker of anger – the boy could carry on in private as he was all he wanted. Joseph would encourage it, and as long as he gave his future wife children it wouldn’t matter how he carried on.

But this wasn’t in private. This was blatantly open, and a relationship between a prince and a disgraced lady-turned-serving girl was something Joseph would not allow.

“I’m going to nip this in the bud right now!”

He tried to turn, fumbling at his britches and hurrying to catch them, but he felt his wife’s hand grip at his shoulders to pull him back.

She might not have been looking forward to their evening, but she’d bear it to keep their son and C.C. together and undisturbed for a little while longer.

“You will do no such zhing!” she told him sternly. “‘e eez obviously ‘elping after some terrible accident, and you are not to interfere!”

Joseph narrowed his eyes at her, “Our son is wandering around in public – carrying on in public – with a common maid!”

“Eet never bozhers you when eet’z you doing zhe carrying on!”

Joseph stumbled a step back but kept his footing. This scenario was different from his own escapades! He was the king, and kings had mistresses and had their fun where they could take it – wives were supposed to understand!

It was just his rotten luck that he’d gotten one that hadn’t.

One that seemed to have another trick up her sleeve, as well.

“And eef you decide to go after zhem anyway, you shall ‘ave to carry on exclusively wizh zhose...zhings you find on zhe street,” her face was deadly serious. “You will not get anyzhing more from me!”

Joseph nearly stumbled back at that. She’d refuse him his right as her husband?!

He almost wanted to shout at her and demand it - to let her know how powerless she actually was here, but he knew his wife’s temper.

If he did that, she’d just leave for one of their other homes. He’d never see her again if she could help it, and his constant source of pleasure would be out of reach.

He’d have to go out for it every time, which would be inconvenient...

And even if he wanted to stop his son and the toy he’d been carrying, they’d be somewhere in the palace by now and it was unlikely he’d find them...

He had to concede defeat, until the next time.

“Fine, I won’t go looking for them,” he said moodily as he returned to his previous position, clamping his hands down on her thighs. “But if shame is brought upon us because he won’t stop parading her around when he’ll be having to look for a wife soon, then it is on your head!”

Marie looked smug, but there was also a fire burning in her eyes, almost like she wanted to say more than she was about to.

“Good,” she said curtly. “Zhen your fun time eez safe, for zhe time being.”

She basically spat the words “fun time”, they were so sarcastic, but Joseph ignored it. Just like he’d ignore what she said about Niles (after he was done). Marie didn’t get a say in any of this, so she’d just have to deal with whatever “feelings” came about as a result.

He told himself that none of it even mattered, beyond what he thought – he was the king, and what he said went. Always. He didn’t have to change for anyone.

And he most certainly wasn’t changing his mind about Niles and the little bit on the side he currently had.

He could do whatever he wanted with that maid in private, but he had to find a princess (or at least a noble) to marry as well!

He could have all the maids in England once he was married, including the one he’d just been seen carrying, if she was smart and went back at his beck and call, instead of becoming incensed at being dropped.

But that was for later.

He’d told Marie he wouldn’t interfere this time. And he wasn’t going to go back on that when she was there and had already agreed to let him have what he wanted.

But the next time couldn’t be very far away…

He smirked to himself for being so clever and getting around it, before he undid the front of his britches again and pulled his wife towards him.

He thought only of how good he was, as he pushed into her and began to enjoy himself.

Marie wasn’t enjoying herself. Not in her head, even if her body was involuntarily betraying her. Joseph might not have wanted to make it good for her, but he did it anyway to spite the fact that they both knew she was enjoying herself anyway.

She was repulsed by him, but he pushed into her so deeply, causing a long groan of pleasure that she hadn’t meant to let slip. She saw him smirk as he drew out of her again.

“Yes, that’s it,” he growled. “Make noise for me. Tell me how much you love it.”

Marie wouldn’t utter a single word that suggested such a thing. But to Joseph, she didn’t have to – all he had to do was pick up his pace and she’d gasp without warning, gripping at his shoulders and trying her damned hardest to remain silent even as the pleasure built up inside her.

She didn’t want to reach any kind of peak. Not for the disgusting pig she’d had to marry, and whose triumphant, self-satisfied grin she still saw when she closed her eyes. But it was going to come anyway – her walls tightened with every thrust he gave...

And when it did come, the cry that left her didn’t leave her throat on purpose.

The pleasure might’ve left her body blissful, but she felt awful where it mattered. Joseph had won again, and was going to continue to win – he hadn’t finished yet.

“Don’t you feel a little better?” he leered at her. “Or do you need some more?”

That was all the warning she got before he started again, not letting her fully recover so the feeling would be more intense.

“How about I get you to say my name this time, hm?” Joseph gripped her behind, squeezing it tightly as he started to thrust again. “You know you want to...”

She didn’t want to, but she’d bear the humiliation if it came out. She had for years now, and she would for years to come, as well.

At least on this occasion, there was something that would make it worth it. Niles would get to spend more quality time with C.C., and get to know her properly...

He had a greater chance then, at learning how to properly treat a woman.

At falling in love for real, unlike his parents.

And unlike his father, he’d have a chance at his soul being saved.

* * *

 

Again, Niles was cursing the winding nature of the servants’ corridors.

He’d been carrying Lady Babcock all the way through them. He’d managed to stop one of the other, older maids to ask her for directions to Lady Babcock’s room, and luckily, he’d been met with an answer.

But he’d also been given a concerned look. It had confused him greatly at first, until he realised how the scenario must’ve looked – him, carrying an apparently unconscious woman, and asking to know where her chambers were...

But he couldn’t worry about what other people were going to think, for the time being. He had to get Lady Babcock to her room.

Eventually, he found it, followed all the way by whispers in other rooms of what he intended to do to “that poor girl”. He’d have fired back that he was not some monster, but there was no time. She needed to be lying down properly, and he was able to make that happen after a few more steps towards her unmade bed.

The only things he did for her after that, was remove her shoes (slick at wet though they were), wrap her up in a warm towel he found hanging from an old coat hanger, and wait. He didn’t want to leave until he knew for certain that she was awake and unharmed from any potential side effects of hitting her head – the feeling of doing otherwise just didn’t settle right.

Fortunately, she didn’t take too long to stir (hopefully she wouldn’t have made her bedding too wet to sleep on). She yawned and stretched, opening her eyes.

And as her mind began to register where she was, and exactly who was stood there with her, she scrambled to sit up, fighting against her sodden dress all the way.

“You!” she hissed. “What did you–”

“I did nothing,” Niles interrupted her immediately, stopping her from using up all of her energy. “Apart from getting you to your room and removing your shoes.

I’ll also be calling for the physician at any minute, so you might want to get changed out of those wet clothes.”

Lady Babcock cast a suspicious eye over him, before rolling it, “Right! You’d just love it if I did that, wouldn’t you? You’d probably find yourself some sick little hole or crack in the door to watch through as I did...!”

It took all the willpower Niles had to not puff his chest all the way out in indignation, and demand at least some gratitude for saving her.

“Fine,” he replied gruffly and sarcastically instead. “Have the doctor look at you while you’re all wet...”

Lady Babcock didn’t appear to have anything to say to that, and that clearly infuriated her the longer she had to sit there without a single witty comment or sharp remark coming to mind.

Eventually, it all became too much and she caved in.

“Alright, fine,” she said, just as annoyed as he had been. She pointed a warning finger at him. “But you will leave the room when I do, and turn away from the door.”

He agreed to her terms and watched in moody silence as she slipped herself off her bed and began to go through her things, probably in search for dry clothes to wear.

The cry of “Huh?!” that soon followed was so strangled, Niles started and something tense gripped at his heart. He thought something had ruptured in Lady Babcock and that she was going to collapse at any moment!

But she didn’t. She was hurrying all over the place, pulling open drawers and muttering things to herself frantically.

Niles quirked an eyebrow, “What on Earth are you doing?”

“Looking,” she replied immediately, not seemingly bothered by his judgement of her behaviour. She didn’t sound like she’d care about anything that could be told to her, in truth. “My mother’s bracelet - I can’t find it anywhere!

What? Her mother’s bracelet?

Niles frowned. He knew she didn’t have her family anymore – did she not have much left to remember them by? The way she was reacting suggested she didn’t. That perhaps this bracelet was the only thing left to remember her mother by.

Niles felt a sinking feeling that he didn’t really want to identify as guilt. He watched her rushing around, tears starting to form and fall from her eyes. She didn’t even seem to care about her head injury anymore, which was more than a little concerning.

He had to help her – rushing around would make things worse.

He began to look around with her, craning over her things, “It can’t be far from here. What does it look like?”

C.C. peered dubiously at him out of the corner of her eye. She was wondering what the prince possibly thought he could gain from helping her find her bracelet.

It was some sort of sordid “she would owe him if he found it” situation, he could forget it. She’d sooner lose it forever than have him find herself owing his smug face.

Well, maybe not forever, but for long enough that she gave up hope.

She also doubted very much that he was just doing it to be nice. He wasn’t nice – he was charming when he wanted something and afterwards he was nothing. She knew he treated women like they were nothing.

And she wasn’t going to be just another nothing.

So she tried to move away from him, and usher him away from her things at the same time.

“I will find it, I have no need for your help.”

She had no need of him, was really more like it.

Niles caught the stony edge in her tone. But he wasn’t about to give in so easily, not when she could be injuring herself without even knowing. And as much as she annoyed and frustrated him (in more ways than one), he had to be the one to help.

No one else was there to. She only had him.

Though if she’d had him, back when he’d first tried it on with her, then neither of them would be in this predicament!

That thought, along with irritation at her current insistence to not let him help her, sharpened into a wave of singular anger directed at her.

“Why ever not?” Niles kept his voice level.

Lady Babcock let out a sigh, followed by a spectacular roll of her eyes.

“Because I am very much aware of what you want! And it’s got nothing to do with finding my bracelet!” snapped the young woman.

Niles felt a pang of annoyance. He knew what she was basically openly stating, and he did not appreciate it!

“It has everything to do with finding your bracelet,” he told her. “I would not have asked, had it not been!”

That, he knew, was the truth. He would’ve told her to forget about some stupid bracelet, and to pay attention to him. He probably would’ve offered her thousands of bracelets of her choosing, each design more expensive than the next.

But he didn’t. Because the one she was looking for was more important.

At least, for the time being. The other offer might make a wonderful backup plan if he ever needed one with her.

Which he would. He had one for every lady he seduced.

But that was for another time. He thought he could see cracks appearing in her defences. She might have been about to accept his help.

Perhaps she wasn’t as stubborn as he’d previously thought...

The girl looked around one more time, misery and heartbreak clearly etched into her gorgeous face. Niles had never seen such devastation in a woman’s eyes (that wasn’t his doing, of course), and for some reason this one time it... upset him.

He was used to being serviced and pampered by women and until very recently he didn’t give one whit about their feelings, and yet this girl was changing him.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but he knew it was there.

And it scared him.

Why didn’t she feel like just another amorous conquest? He’d met women who’d played hard to get, but they hadn’t roused this kind of feeling in him. What could it be? And why the fact that she was now crying felt like someone was squeezing his heart?

“It’s gone...!” cried Lady Babcock, frail body shaking with sobs, “The only thing I had left of my mother... is gone...!”

She buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, feeling defeated. It wasn’t fair – why did this kind of things happen to her?!

“I had to steal that bracelet so I could take it,” she wept, “My... my cousin would have never given it to me otherwise...! And... and I miss my parents and I miss my life! Do you think I want to be scrubbing floors for a living when my father was the wealthiest man in England?!”

Niles frowned deeply, “Of course you don’t...”

But that wasn’t the only thing that had struck him in what she’d said. There was another little detail she hadn’t mentioned before, that apparently no one had told him.

“Wait...what do you mean, your cousin would’ve never given it to you otherwise?”

Taking her hands away from her face, Lady Babcock sniffed. She then proceeded to pull a handkerchief out from her bodice (the sight would’ve excited him before, had the situation not been so utterly grave) and dab her eyes and delicately wipe her nose.

“My cousin – the new Duke of Bedford,” she said bitterly. “He is the reason I’m here. I wouldn’t marry him, and as such after my parents died, he inherited everything and refused to let me stay! He kicked me out of my own house, and left me with nothing!”

It had all come out like a flood during a heavy rainstorm, and Niles was astonished. He’d heard things about Lady Babcock’s family, but he’d never heard about her cousin. The new wealthiest man in England, he was guessing.

And it had clearly all come at this woman’s expense.

That...made him feel rather guilty, as it so happened.

He’d been so hard-set on taking her to bed that he’d missed the pain she was in. Why should she trust him as a man when it was her refusal to marry one that had brought on her current plight? Life wasn’t fair, he knew that, but her suffering had touched him in a way he’d never experienced before.

His father had taught him to care only about himself – he’d drilled into his head that his position as future king put him above others and that his wishes came first and foremost. He’d told him that nothing but what he felt mattered, especially when it came to engaging with the opposite sex...

And yet...

And yet her tears were making those words fall flat. Proving them to be a fallacy.

He was frustrated – she’d made him frustrated. And angry. And upset...

But right then his feelings were unimportant. He was acting like a spoiled child who hadn’t been given what he wanted. It was only when he’d been faced with real pain, real suffering, that he’d realised just how frivolous his problems were. How irrelevant.

This woman was hurting more than he’d ever hurt in his life, and the honourable thing to do – the thing a true gentleman would do – was try to make the ache go away.

Gently, he moved to sit by her side, taking care to not startle her and always keeping a respectful and decorous distance between them.

For the first time in his life, he was putting others first.

“Lady Babcock,” he spoke in a soft (and what he hoped was soothing) voice, “I cannot claim to know what you’ve gone through. I do not know how to make the pain of loss go away...”

He made a pause; he’d never felt this nervous in his life before...

How curious...

“... but I promise you I’ll try and find that bracelet,” he eventually said, “I have behaved like a disgusting pig towards you, and for that, I apologise. But believe me when I tell you that, if you give me the opportunity, I’ll try and make things better. I’ll find that bracelet, and, if you so wish, we could... maybe have tea some other time?”

Lady Babcock looked at him curiously. She probably couldn’t believe that he was asking – he almost couldn’t believe that he was asking! It wasn’t like him to actually want to spend time with a woman. Well, at least, not time that didn’t end with him getting what he wanted from her.

But funnily enough, all he could currently think to want was tea with her.

He watched as she shifted about where she was sat. Perhaps she was weighing up the options, and deciding if it was a good idea. He hoped she thought it was - they wouldn’t be alone in the room, and he would never do anything so vile as to force himself on her.

He had never done that to any woman. His own needs might’ve always come first, but he’d always made sure the woman wanted it.

And he was right – C.C. had been weighing up her options. She didn’t know why he’d suddenly apparently changed personality, but he looked and sounded...well, more like a polite gentleman. More like she’d imagined a prince should be, not the disgusting boor she’d been subjected to for so long.

And he really did sound like all he wanted was tea.

So, she took in a deep breath, and answered, “Well...alright.”

Niles started to beam, “Oh Lady Babcock, thank yo–”

She cut him off with a warning finger, “But _just tea_. The minute it becomes anything else, I will take my leave and you shall never hear from me again. Do we have an agreement?”

Had any other person used that tone with him, he’d have demanded that he or she begged for his forgiveness if they didn’t want to risk being flogged.

But, well... he didn’t really mind if she spoke to him insolently. Lady Babcock had more than enough valid reasons to warn him that he ought to toe the line. And he was certainly planning on being nothing but a perfect gentleman with her.

“We do, Lady Babcock,” he said, beginning to smile a little, “But now, I really think you ought to be seen by the royal physician. The cuts in your hands need to be cleaned and the wound in your head checked.”

Again, she fixed him with a strange look, almost as if she were evaluating his words, but in the end, she merely nodded. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, her hand and head were throbbing, and she really couldn’t refuse a doctor when one was being offered to her.

“I know you think so,” she said, gesturing to the door. “I will see a doctor. But please, wait outside while I get dressed.”

The first part pleased Niles no-end, and he rose from his seat with a wider smile. The second part... well, not so much, but he had to stay true to his word.

“Excellent,” he said. “As you wish - I’ll see to it that the physician is brought at once.”

Checking that she was alright in getting up as she went to look for her things from over his shoulder, he then began to make his way towards the door.

But he was stopped by her voice.

“Your Royal Highness...?”

He didn’t know if her tone meant something was wrong or not. Was she uncomfortable? In pain?

He couldn’t live with himself if she was trying to warn him that something really bad was happening, so he had to turn back to face her properly.

“Yes, Lady Babcock?”

C.C. managed a faint smile, perhaps begrudged, “Thank you...for your promise about my bracelet.”

That let relief flood Niles’ heart. He smiled warmly and nodded.

“You are most welcome,” he said. “Now, I must be off to get the doctor for you.”

With that said, he turned and he left. The nearest maid would probably suffice as a messenger.

It was the first time he’d ever mentally added “as a messenger”...

It didn’t take him too long to find one. Servants worked in shifts in the palace, so there would probably always be someone about downstairs.

And there was a maid fairly close by. She looked like she was trying not to be seen when he spotted her.

She looked very ashamed of herself when Niles called her over.

“What were you hiding from?” he asked.

The maid shifted uncomfortably, “Wasn’t ‘iding, Your Royal ‘ighness. I was...supposed ta be keepin’ an eye out. The others – when they saw you with C.C., they...they feared that–”

Niles stopped her right where she was, “Say no more, girl. But know this; I am not that kind of man. Lady Babcock needed my help, and now she needs you as well – go and fetch one of the royal physicians right away, and bring him to Lady Babcock’s room.”

He watched the maid curtsy and dash off with a lingering sense of hurt. He couldn’t believe his own servants thought so little of him!

He wasn’t a bad man – he’d never force himself on a woman. He despised men who did. Yes, he’d used women before and considered them to be playthings to entertain himself with, but he’d never do something as vile as raping a woman! Men who needed to use force to take a lady to bed didn’t deserve to be called men at all.

But maybe, just maybe, he’d earned himself something of a reputation as a heartless cad. Considering his actions, how could people know where he’d draw the line? There was a fine line between being a cur and being an abuser, and he may or may have not treaded it too many times.

Releasing an annoyed huff, Niles turned on his heels and returned to Lady Babcock’s room's door. He didn’t want to leave her alone in her condition, but he wouldn't go back in until she was ready.

He hoped her company would help keep his mind distracted from the many uncomfortable realisations about his personality.

For the first time in his life, Prince Niles was beginning to feel ashamed.

Not that he knew so, but it was a sign that change was coming, and it would catch him devastatingly off guard.

* * *

 

The room was completely silent when Joseph opened his eyes. Apart from deep, even breathing coming from next to him.

Excellent. Marie was asleep – his prowess had overcome her, like it would always do, and he was free to leave.

Free to go and have a talk with his son about how he should and shouldn’t be parading his women around. Perhaps he’d somehow convince him to drop the former Lady Babcock too, and prevent any more humiliation for their family!

And it might open the girl up to...other possibilities. She seemed too focused on the boy to even consider trading up, currently.

But who knew what would happen once he’d seen about Niles?

Easing himself up and swinging his legs out of bed, he prepared to go grab his britches, which had been discarded before he’d even made it to the bed. Much like the rest of his clothes.

But as he tried to push himself up and off the bed, a hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. Starting, he spun to face where it had come from, only to come across another pair of glaring eyes across the bed.

Marie. As naked as he was and very much awake.

“Eef you zhought zhat I was stupid enough to believe you would not interfere, zhen you were very wrong.”

Joseph tried not to deflate – no, he purposefully chose not to. No matter his surprise at her being awake, or knowing what he was going to do, he was going to hold it in. Instead, he calmly reminded himself who he was and puffed out his chest.

“I’m the king here, not you,” he snapped. “I can do as I please.”

Marie released his arm and eased herself into a more comfortable lounging position.

“As can I, eef I must remind you,” she told him. “As queen, I may do as I please as well. And I may choose to exercise zhis right, eef you even zhink of going to talk to Niles.”

Joseph’s mouth formed a line, “Is that supposed to be a threat? What on Earth could you possibly do?”

Marie shrugged casually, “Go away to France, of course. Tomorrow, and until furzher notice. Per’aps forever. Eet will make no difference to me what ‘appens ‘ere after.”

That felt like a slap in the face to Joseph, but it wasn’t one that he was going to let floor him. He didn’t enjoy letting her win, and he’d do everything possible to make sure she didn’t.

And in this case, he was sure she couldn’t.

“You can’t leave,” he told her. “We are married, and in the eyes of God, you are bound to live in my home!”

It appeared that Marie had – annoyingly – thought of that, too.

“Hm. True. Zhen per’aps I will not leave,” she looked at him pointedly. “I will simply move to one of our many ozher castles, palaces or stately ‘omes. Living in your ‘ome, just not wizh you. Or your... _needs_.”

She cast her eyes down towards his now limp manhood, and Joseph knew full-well what she was implying. She knew he was less inclined to go to brothels these days – travelling made him tired, and most of the ladies who came to work or to visit the palace were...starting to get put off by his age.

He was running out of options – she was one of the few left.

The frustration of being backed into a corner (and not being the one doing the cornering) was making his chest tighten. He didn’t like it one bit.

And he was going to put an end to it.

So, as much as he thought of what he had planned as the coward’s way out, he turned on the bed and faced her properly.

He sighed, though it was really more like a groan, “What’ll it take to convince you to stay, and to not...to continue your wifely duties?”

Smiling, Marie sat up more, leaning her back against the headboard and pulling the sheets up around her.

“Well, to begin wizh, you must agree to leave Niles and Lady Babcock be.”

Joseph froze, nearly starting to burn up inside. Of course that was her first condition! He wasn’t sure he could give that up, but the thought of not getting into anyone’s bed at night and making it warm made him feel...small, insignificant...

He hated that feeling more than the image of his son and Lady Babcock floating through his head.

But agreeing to it on her terms like that made him feel as though he was stooping, as well. He was her husband – the man got to decide what happened, for everything!

He had to regain his pride and negotiate harder.

And if he wasn’t allowed to take it out on Niles or Lady Babcock for the time being, then he’d take it out on and humiliate Marie instead.

“Alright. I will leave them be, for the time being. They can carry on with no interference from me,” he said, nodding. He then pointed at her. “But you must let me into your bed at least three times a week. And you must engage in our activities. Be present in the moment, and tell me exactly how you are feeling throughout – every scream, sigh, name shouted aloud – you have to say and do it all.”

He knew that would be the ultimate humiliation for her. To have to let him in, and to fall down in unabashed worship of his abilities, and to beg for more, all the while hating him and hating how good he felt inside her...it would be deliciously sweet for him.

He thought he had her across the silence, but eventually, she nodded once, looking as though she’d steeled herself for it during her thinking time.

“Alright,” she said, before adding her next condition. “But I am to be zhe one who decides when we finish.”

That was...not as satisfying an outcome as he had imagined it would be. He’d imagined she might get angry, or upset, and try something else before finally giving in.

He usually loved it when he had to wear them down...

But he could live with things this way, and with her condition, if she allowed for an immediate amendment.

“I will allow it,” he began. “As long as we have at least three complete rounds each time.”

Marie appeared unaffected by this, “Deal.”

So...that was it, then. They’d finished negotiations, and...well, Joseph didn’t feel as though he’d won!

He had to rectify that before it made him feel like he’d been emasculated.

He crawled towards her, intending to climb on top of her.

“Fine then,” he growled. “We are going to start right now.”

He tried to rip away the bedsheets, but Marie grabbed his hand and pushed it back, tutting.

“No, no... _you_ shall be starting now,” she corrected him and took the sheets away herself, indicating down to her womanhood. “Eef you want me to enjoy myself and to be vocal about eet, you must... _prepare_ me first.”

Prepare her...he knew what that meant. It made him cringe to think that he’d have to do something for her that he got no pleasure from, but it had all just been agreed...

And she’d go entirely if he didn’t, depriving him of any pleasure at all...

Conceding defeat, he changed angles so that he was positioned between her legs, and bent his head down to start.

And even though he couldn’t see it, he was sure that Marie was smirking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

 “Oh, Christ, _yes_...!"

Niles’ cry of joy echoed in Ruth’s chambers as she took him in her mouth.

A week had gone past since Lady Babcock’s accident, and the doctor had prescribed a few days of bed rest and bandaged her hand. He’d told Niles she was lucky that he’d been there to save her from those ruffians.

They’d agreed to have tea a week from then, and the day had finally arrived.

Still, weeks-worth of self-imposed celibacy had taken their toll on the prince, and when the maid Ruth, one of his on-again-off-again lovers, had come up to him and suggested he visit her room, he hadn’t been able to resist.

She’d been one of the better ones over the years, so he’d gone to her fairly frequently. She was certainly the most convenient, given that it never took more than a few charming words for her to agree, and her bed was within walking distance. Of course that her favours for him often did get her favours in return –he’d spent quite a sum of money on things for her, in return for what she could give him – but he had quite liked that exchange. It was almost as though she owed him for something he had done for her, and that gave him a kind of power he was very happy to wield.

But she’d also been oddly aloof, ever since he’d begun courting Lady Babcock; usually, she’d be offering herself any chance she got, but she’d refrained from doing so since then. She’d actually come across as slightly cold, in the slight moments he’d taken notice of what she seemed to be feeling.

But, right then, it was a change of pace – she was there, she was willing and, more importantly, he needed some loving. Well, not “loving”, as such – there weren’t any feelings like that attached to what they were doing. She was simply another willing and available body, who just so happened to get something out of what he wanted.

And there wasn’t wrong with that in the slightest. It was how he preferred to conduct most - if not all - of the times that he had women.

“God... yes... yes, suck it just like that...” he groaned, pleasure beginning to overtake his senses.

This one was certainly good. She always had been, every time. But this time, it was getting to the point that his eyes were very nearly rolling back in his head.

If he could get it like this every time, he’d never have another complaint again!

It was lucky the maid had the morning off, or he’d...he’d...

“God, I am about to explode…” he grunted forking his fingers through her red hair before yanking at it to pull her away from his member. He couldn’t allow himself to finish in her mouth, no matter how enticing the prospect might have been. If he did so, it was game over, and he was not ready for it to be over.

Not yet.

He roughly threw her on her bed, giving her just enough time to get on all fours and ready to welcome him inside her. They’d tried several positions over the years, but doggie-style was their go-to position; given the nature of their relationship (a purely sexual one), it simply made no sense to shag in positions that would give them little pleasure.

Not to mention they both were into rough sex. At least when they were in bed together.

“What a lovely ass I see,” he teased as he positioned himself behind her, “Perfect for slapping!”

As if to emphasise his point, he gave Ruth's backside two hard slaps, relishing in the feeling of her bare skin surrendering against his open hand. He smirked as the creamy skin of her buttocks turned a bright shade of red. He loved marking his quarries.

Seeing the outline of his hand firmly imprinted on a woman’s backside fed his ego, as it was. And Ruth’s backside had been marked by him many a time. She’d been branded. And now…

Now it was time to ride her.

He pushed into her roughly, one of his hands grabbing at her flowing red hair and yanking at it as he began to thrust. The feeling was exquisite – it was almost like touching the sky, he thought. Despite having been used plenty of times (and by plenty of men, he was certain), she was incredibly tight. Over and over again he pushed into her, fastening the pace and becoming rougher with each drive inwards.

“Oh, my lord, you…you are so good!” she moaned as she lowered her upper body onto the bed, her arms having gotten tired of holding her upper body, “Harder…go harder…!”

He never usually did as he was told (he was the prince, why would he do as other people told him to, rather than the other way round?), but he always got spurred on when a woman yelled something like that out. It was the one time he ever let a woman tell him what to do, and he was willing to let it happen.

Especially when he gained something from it.

Well, mostly because he gained something from it, really. If it had all been about her, then he wouldn’t have bothered. His own father had been the one to teach him how it all worked - if the man wasn’t getting anything from it by the end, then there was truly no point.

Not that he should really be thinking about his father. There were much better things to focus on – like the feeling of Ruth's cunt pulsating around his manhood as he thrust even harder than he had done before.

“Yes...oh, yes, my lord! Keep going, you are so good...!”

He knew he was good. She wasn’t the first to tell him so, and he knew that she wouldn’t be the last.

But he didn’t think the next time with some other agreeing (and agreeable-looking) wench would ever be like this!

She was so damn tight, and he could feel himself starting to slip – he could feel himself starting to lose control over his body. Not that he wanted to. Again, if he allowed himself to climax, the fun would be over, and he was having far too much fun to bring what they were doing to an end.

Without warning, he slipped out of her, rolled them over until she was sitting on his lap, and helped her sheath his manhood inside her warm cunt. He loved it when women rode him, and Ruth was well aware, so she was soon moving up and down his shaft at a frenzied pace. Just like Prince Niles, she was seeking for relief, but she sure as hell got a kick out of dragging the moment they were in on.

He aided her with his fingers, unable to resist the sight of her taking his whole length in and out over and over again. His touch made it harder for her to concentrate, and she was soon crying out his name, having reached her first peak.

Prince Niles, being the experimented lover he was, took complete advantage of her momentary lapse of attention, again rolling them over until Ruth was on her back and he was hovering over her. He quickly hooked both of her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her with no mercy or gentleness – his mind was after one thing and one thing alone: pleasure.

And when he eventually got to the point where he simply could no longer hold his climax back, he barely had time to slip out of her before he came. He was very careful about where he culminated – after having impregnated one of his lovers a few years ago (she and their child had sadly died in childbirth), he knew he simply couldn’t indulge himself whenever he wanted. Sometimes it was inevitable, but when he could prevent it, he did so.

Besides, climaxing _on_ her was just as fun as doing so _in_ her.

It was another element of dominance and control that he liked, letting it all go just wherever he wanted. When he did pick his next one, she’d just have to get used to the fact that he was the one in charge - he wasn’t going to hold back on her account.

That was also why he was sure that it wouldn’t be as good. Ruth already knew all of this; he didn’t have to tell or train her, like he did for some.

They both collapsed after that, Ruth being in the near-raptured state of being that he often left women in for quite a while afterwards. Their chests were heaving and hearts were racing in their chests, but even then they didn't even attempt to hold one another. Ruth had long since learnt that the prince disliked any attempts at romanticism while in bed with her. He was happy to simply lie there, limbs tangles and bodies recovering from the intense experience they'd just shared.

Eventually, once her breathing had returned to normal, Ruth lifted herself up from the bed.

“My lord left quite a mark on me today,” she grinned, admiring the stain he had put on her. “I must get a cloth before it ends up somewhere the whole world will see...!”

With that, she hurried off, and Niles smirked to himself. He didn’t care who saw it or didn’t - it was yet another mark of his manhood, and of his prowess.

All the world could see that he’d had that woman and it would make no difference to him. As long as they thought him virile for it.

She’d certainly earned her keep that day, he thought as he stretched his arms out underneath her pillow. Maybe some nice trinket would do the trick, and sweeten the deal for the next time he decided he needed a quick fix.

Something like...like a...bracelet?

He hadn’t just thought of that. Underneath Ruth’s pillow, there was a bracelet! He could feel it, and he pulled it out to take a better look.

It was...rather beautiful. Made of gold and studded with precious stones of all sorts...

It would be worth far too much for Ruth to have bought it. This one little thing was worth more than any maid would ever be able to afford in a lifetime!

But it wasn’t out of the price range of a duke’s family. And, from everything he could remember, it fit the exact description of the one Lady Babcock had lost.

Had...had Ruth gone into her room and stolen the bracelet? Obviously, she had to have done! It had been missing for so long now, and nobody kept a bracelet under their pillow for safekeeping!

She’d obviously been trying to hide the thing!

He sat up, suddenly no longer in the pleased and relaxed mood he’d been in previously. Ruth had her back to him, but he held the bracelet up in his closed fist anyway.

He wanted the startled look on her face when she turned. It might lead to him learning all that he needed to know.

“Where did you get this?”

As expected, Ruth turned. At first, her face held confusion, but when she spotted what he was talking about, Niles was sure that a flash of panic went through her eyes. Before they settled back on a casual look, that told him she might have formed some sort of story in her head.

“Oh that, my lord? I bought it in the marketplace, from quite a craftsman of cheap jewellery,” she offered him a smile. It didn’t quite seem to reach her eyes. “He gave me a wonderful price.”

“No he didn’t,” Niles replied immediately.

Ruth blinked, obviously feigning innocence, “My lord?”

Not that Niles was believing it. There was no way that her story made sense!

“You can’t have done. Because there was no “maker of fine but cheap jewellery”, was there? You got this from somewhere inside the palace!”

Ruth stiffened, her countenance now affecting one of shocked horror.

“My lord! I bought that little treasure with my own money! Why on Earth would you think such a thing as to believe that I took it?!”

Niles rose to his feet, now getting downright sick of the lie. He shook the bracelet at her, not wanting to damage it but also unable to help himself in his growing anger.

“Because there are no jewellers willing to pay a cheap price for proper gold and real gemstones. Because proper gold and real gemstones cost more than it does to keep you on as a servant,” he then leaned in, speaking dangerously. “And, perhaps most importantly of all, Lady Babcock told me that she has been missing a bracelet, and she described this exact one to me.”

Silence reigned for a few minutes, but Ruth must have weighed up her options in terms of how things could get worse (and Niles certainly believed they could see them doing it if she didn’t admit to her barefaced lie) because she eventually spat out an answer.

“She doesn’t deserve it! The stupid little cow has no right to go parading about her things like she’s so much better than the rest of us! The bitch can rot before I’d let her have it back!”

Niles had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

Ruth really had just told him that she’d stolen Lady Babcock’s bracelet! And that she was not going to return it!

He remembered Lady Babcock saying that it had been her mother’s bracelet...her last remaining connection to her family...

It took an extraordinarily cruel person to refuse to give that back, and Niles suspected that Ruth would have found out what that piece represented to Lady Babcock!

She had to be an extraordinarily cruel person herself, to do it all and then to lie as though there was nothing wrong going on.

She truly was a cruel person. She was there for what she could gain from everything, and that apparently included stealing from innocent people!

Well, not for much longer. He was going to make her regret this for as long as she lived!

And he was definitely going to make her regret the vile things she’d just spewed out about Lady Babcock!

“How dare you say that about her?!” he barked. “That bracelet belongs to Lady Babcock, whether you like it or not! It isn’t your place to decide who gets what, or what fate people go to in this world!”

Ruth’s face was rapidly switching between a scowl and a look of hurt. Not that he cared. If she couldn’t even decide whether to be openly angry at him or to continue with some awful lie that he wouldn’t even listen to, then he wasn’t going to waste his time with standing there!

He had an afternoon tea to attend. And his guest for it was going to be overjoyed at the return of one lost-but-treasured bracelet.

“I am leaving,” he snarled towards Ruth, putting his now dishevelled and undone clothing back on and pocketing the bracelet. “And this is coming with me.”

That spurred Ruth into action. She tried throwing herself at him, begging and pleading.

“No, my lord! Please, let me keep it - it’s only one little trinket, the...Lady Babcock...won’t even miss it!”

They both knew she didn’t care at all about whether or not Lady Babcock missed it. She was just trying to shut him up - and she wasn’t done with her tactics.

She came close and started trying to stroke at his chest, slowly and sensually, “But I might miss... _other things,_ if my lord leaves now. And I’m wondering what can be done about that…”

She’d tried to punctuate the words by leaning in to kiss him. Repulsed, Niles roughly pushed her away, glaring at her as she gained her balance after staggering.

“If you think honeyed words and empty gestures will make me forget about all of this, then you take me for a bigger fool than I am,” he snapped, taking a step away. “You are a liar, a thief, and utterly vile inside. I’m taking this bracelet back to its rightful owner, and you can miss me for the rest of your days for all I care, because I am never coming near you again!”

With that said, he turned on his heel and marched out, not listening to Ruth’s cries – which soon became curses, showing exactly what kind of a foul being she truly was – as he made his way towards the stairs.

He was fuming – how dare she! How dare she pilfer something so precious from Lady Babcock’s room?! She may be an employee at the castle, but Lady Babcock was still her better, given her noble birth. That scullery maid had no right to take what did not belong to her, and he was planning on returning the bracelet to its rightful owner.

She was going to be so happy! – the mere thought of her smile made a strange warmth ripple in his heart.

He...oddly liked it. Making Lady Babcock happy was making him happy too!

The little weight in his hand felt very secure there. He truly couldn’t wait to hand it back to the woman – to see her eyes light up and her face brighten in a beaming smile.

She had a really nice smile. He liked seeing it, and he hadn’t had much of an opportunity, until he’d promised to help her.

That, of course, was his own stupid fault. But perhaps he could turn things around? Him finding this necklace could start them off on a far better path.

A path he’d never taken with any woman – not Ruth, nor anybody else.

Him gifting Lady Babcock back the bracelet would be the perfect way of starting off their tea. But he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t damaged - who knew what that scullery maid could’ve done to it? There might’ve been initials on it that she tried to scratch out, or discreet stones that she tried to remove to sell for money, or...well, anything!

Clearly, nothing was beneath Ruth. Luckily, the bracelet seemed untouched. She must’ve just coveted it so much she took it.

Thief. And a liar to boot – how had he never seen just what an awful person she was?!

Well, he truly knew why. Personality, no matter how terrible (or in, some cases, lacking completely) was hardly important when you were just intending on using a person. Not that he was going anywhere near Ruth from now on - not even if she begged him!

He meant it when he said he didn’t sleep with thieves. The woman was repugnant.

He had far better things to be occupying himself with than that maid, anyway. He wasn’t due to meet with Lady Babcock for a little while yet, but he could certainly make sure the parlour where they would have their tea was in perfect order.

Of course, the servants were supposed to do that, but he wanted to be extra sure. The cushions on the sofas all had to be plumped just right (she could sit anywhere, so all the cushions had to be ready), the tables had to be pristine and the room had to be bright. It had to look welcoming, and cosy...

He’d never used the term “cosy” in his life, and yet here he was...!

All his ideas were giving him something of an adrenaline rush. So much so that when he eventually got to the room and had finished making sure everything was in order before the servants brought their tea in, he couldn’t sit down.

He was having too much trouble deciding where he should be when Lady Babcock came in. Should he be sat, so he could stand up, like a gentleman should when a lady came in? Should he be stood anyway, and just not sit until she did? Would he present the bracelet to her right away, or would he wait until they’d started their drinks?

He’d never made such difficult decisions regarding a woman in his entire life!

Eventually, he decided on sitting and waiting. It made him look less awkward, and he was less likely to drop the bracelet than if he was pacing as he practised what to say.

He couldn’t believe he had to practice speaking to Lady Babcock, either. He knew how to speak to women – he had a track record that proved so much!

At least, he knew how to charm women into getting what he wanted. He had to admit that he wasn’t totally well-versed in the art of actually conversing with them. What would Lady Babcock want to talk about? Would she be up-to-date with politics? Did she like hunting or games? Were there people in the palace that she knew, whom she might wish to discuss?

Eventually, he resolved to ask what she wanted to talk about. None of his topics seemed completely likely, and besides, the woman was fascinating all by herself anyway.

How she’d survived the death of her entire close family, and stopped herself from falling into ruin, were miracles in themselves.

But he was not going to ask about those. They were also highly sensitive topics, and he had no right to pry.

With how he’d behaved, he was the luckiest man alive to get this opportunity.

He almost leapt out of his seat when the door opened, but it was only the footmen, wanting to start to set the table.

That made him visibly deflate. So much so that the footman noticed.

“Your Royal Highness?” the man appeared concerned as he set the tray he was carrying down. “Is everything alright?”

Of course, the man was worried for the well-being of the prince, the treasured heir to the throne. Niles wondered if anyone ever stopped to ask Lady Babcock how she was feeling.

She had more reason than anyone not to feel alright. Other people had more reason to check up on her than they did on him.

And yet he was the one who was considered more important...!

He shook his head and waved his hand dismissively at the footman, “I’m fine, Peter. Nothing’s the matter.”

He was starting to get a little anxious because Lady Babcock wasn’t there yet and her bracelet was still in his hand, but other than that nothing was the matter really.

But there was nothing to be done, except wait. He kept himself seated and thought about how happy Lady Babcock would be about her bracelet and how nice the tea would be...

And, eventually, there came a knock at the door which set his heart beating at a faster rhythm. He knew who it was, even before he called out for the person to come in.

He slipped the bracelet into his pocket and leapt to his feet as the door opened. Of course, it was the woman he’d been waiting for.

Dressed...finely. So very finely, in a new dress of a fabric so smooth he thought touching it would be softer than a feather, and sparkling jewels that glittered in the light, matching the bright spark in her eyes...

He wondered if he was seeing a mortal such as himself, or if he was seeing a true angel from Heaven.

It was making his knees feel weak...

“Lady Babcock,” he gave a slight bow, not even thinking about how he’d never bowed to any woman outside of a dance. “Welcome. A-And thank you, for agreeing to meet with me like this.”

C.C. offered him a polite curtsy in return. She was feeling...well, a little dressed up for what she’d had in mind as an afternoon. It was only tea, after all. But Queen Marie had insisted on dressing her, saying that she’d never gotten the chance to do such a thing with her late daughters…

C.C. suspected that wasn’t the Queen’s only reasoning, but she hadn’t pressed the issue. It was...nice, to be dressed in such a fashion again.

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” she said in reply to him. “For inviting me.”

Niles smiled briefly, suddenly worried that the conversation was being rather formal and stiff so far and that perhaps he should say something else.

Luckily, a solution to two of his problems seemed to resolve themselves from that idea.

“Those are lovely jewels, that you’re wearing,” he said, discreetly reaching a hand into his pocket.

C.C. smiled rather sadly down at them, “Thank you, sir. They are borrowed, though...”

“Ah, yes...of course,” the prince pulled her bracelet out of his pocket again and held it in his fist, just out of sight. “I am sorry about that. But perhaps this one piece I found will look even better than the rest...?”

He opened his fist, holding the bracelet out to her on his palm.

A strange choking noise came from the back of Lady Babcock’s throat, and her eyes widened noticeably before they started to well-up with tears. She covered her mouth with her hands and took a few unsteady paces towards the prince, feeling like her knees would give way beneath her.

“Is… is that…?”

“Your mother’s bracelet,” said Niles, an odd warmth taking over his heart when he saw her so overwhelmed with emotion. Somehow, her happiness was making him happy, and that in itself – enjoying from making someone happy without actually getting anything in return – was a novelty.

And one that he was liking quite a lot.

So much so, that before he knew it, he’d opened his mouth again.

“I…I found it in my…” the prince gulped, feeling a pang of unfamiliar guilt weighing over him and his cheeks reddening, “…my lover’s room.”

There was a small silence, but Niles would not dare to look up at C.C.. He hadn’t meant to upset her by bringing up the subject of his...reputation with women (she’d made her stance on that quite plain to him!). It had just slipped out!

Could he tell her that he was never going to see Ruth again? That he felt disgusted at the mere idea that he’d ever thought of going anywhere near the maid?

He could try it. Whether or not it would work was another thing entirely.

He wouldn’t blame her if it didn’t.

“I… I got her to confess what she’d done,” he continued, “and then I took this from her and left. I… I know what you think of me, but I promise you, I am not going to– _oof_!”

He never got to finish his sentence, for the Lady Babcock lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She didn’t seem to care about the declaration he was about to make. She didn’t even seem to care that he was stumbling all over his words like some kind of fool.

“Thank you,” her voice was an overwhelmed whisper; like she was trying not to cry. “For everything...”

Even though Niles was shocked at first, his natural reaction was to hug back. And when the thought came up in his head that he usually did this with fewer clothes, he also cringed minutely.

He didn’t want to think about those other times. The time he was in was the part that counted, and he wanted to spend it completely in that moment.

And so he held her, his hand still secure in holding the bracelet. Lady Babcock had been so overwhelmed that she hadn’t taken it!

It was up to him to remind her, so when they finally pulled away he brought it back in front of her again.

“You needn’t thank me, dear lady. Though I cannot help but think your wrist is looking rather bare,” he said. He then gestured to her wrist, holding out the bracelet. “May I?”

It was a bold move, but he was so happy he couldn’t help himself.

And C.C., while also noting that it was a bold move (nearing thin ice, compared to what she’d told him she’d expected from their tea), also found herself oddly charmed by it.

She wasn’t quite sure why, either. Perhaps it was the sincerity about where he’d been to find the thing. Maybe it was his offer itself – the gentlemanly offer to place the bracelet back on her wrist and clasp it shut.

Or it could’ve been to do with the way the fact that he was stumbling and stammering over the words like he was so concerned about getting it right!

It was...kind of endearing to watch, if she was honest.

So, with a beaming smile spreading even wider across his face, extended her wrist too.

“You may, sir.”

And, with his own expression of joy, Niles gently took her wrist and slipped the bracelet on, clasping it so it didn’t fall.

“There,” he said, pride clearly showing through as he admired his small piece of handiwork. “It actually looks...rather beautiful there...”

“I am inclined to agree,” replied the Lady Babcock, looking down at the gorgeous bracelet. “It’s a fine piece; my good father used to say he chose the most beautiful jewels for the most beautiful woman.”

Although he did not say it, Niles could only agree – the Lady Babcock was certainly deserving of the finest jewels in the kingdom.

Wanting to move the afternoon forward, Niles gestured at the table that had been set for them, “It sounds like your good father was devoted to your mother.”

C.C. chuckled as she took her seat, still not getting over the wonder of having her bracelet back and of being back (at least for a short while) in proper society. It had been ages since she’d last had tea.

Or... well... ages since she’d had tea with the proper appliances.

“Oh, he was!” she replied, reaching for a freshly baked scone and delicately laying it on her plate, “He was a charmer, but she was the apple of his eye. He spoiled her rotten, giving in to her every whim...”

She suddenly pursed her lips, her eyes losing their previous shine the longer she paused in thought, “It was devastating for them both, when the plague came to our house, taking my sister before taking them, too...”

Niles couldn’t even begin to imagine. He had never lost a parent or a sibling (well, technically he had, but he hadn’t been alive when it had happened), and he was unsure of what would be of the most comfort.

He had one idea, though. It might not work completely but it was something.

“But it did not come for you,” he told her. “You are still here to honour their memories, and to pass down your family history for the generations to come. And I’m sure they are watching over you, and that they are very, very proud.”

He felt a glimmer of hope when he saw Lady Babcock offer him a little bit of a smile. He had no idea that it had put a little bit of warmth in her heart, too.

But he did know what was about to happen next.

He knew exactly who it was when there was a knock at the door. One of the maids had been sent up to refresh their tea.

“Come in,” he called, having a sip of his drink.

Prudence didn’t waste a moment, wanting to get back to her duties downstairs as soon as possible. She had been about to scream at some scullery maids for their insolence and their sloppiness in cleaning the fireplaces, and she didn’t want the force of it to go out of her before she got there.

The sooner this was over and done with, the sooner she could get on with the part of her job she actually enjoyed. I

“You summoned me, Your Royal High...?”

Her question faded away into nothing as she saw that Niles wasn’t alone. Both he and his guest were looking at her.

He and his... surprising guest...

No! Surprise had the element of pleasure or happiness to it! Seeing that...that upstart girl dressed like a lady and taking tea with the prince brought about no pleasure whatsoever!

In Prudence, it only brought about a sense of horror. This was not how things were supposed to be!

Niles, of course, could only smile pleasantly at her arrival.

“Yes, I did summon you,” he told her, gesturing for her to stop standing there gawking in the doorway and to come further into the room. “You’re here to refresh our tea.”

Prudence looked like she might throw up, and she didn’t care who knew it. She was there to serve tea to the prince, that she could do without complaint (she’d done so for almost her entire life). But she couldn’t - wouldn’t - serve that little nobody who was using a lady’s clothes when she had absolutely no right!

Life had forced her down, and that was where life had intended for her to stay!

Not that anybody else seemed to recognise this!

“Serve Lady Babcock first, if you will,” the prince said, apparently unfazed by the whole thing. Including the maid whose jaw was very close to dropping from how scandalous this all was. “And when you leave, go to the kitchens and ask if they have any more cakes left - which ones were your favourite again, my lady?

Prince Niles’ command only served to further infuriate Prudence. Maids did not have to serve other maids, no matter who one of said maids used to be! She was nobody now, and that was the important part!

Not that the prince or his new bit of skirt seemed to notice. No, they clearly only had eyes for each other, and what they could get out of each other. That was all this was - an arrangement that would suit the prince until he dropped the slut, and it would suit the slut while she could get whatever she wanted out of the prince.

But it would suit her a shorter amount of time. Prince Niles would be done with her before she knew it. He never stayed with one woman for long. Prudence could only hope he tired of her soon – she didn’t think she could bear this alteration of the natural order for long.

There was no need for them to have tea like this! Why bother for some nobody maid who’d remain nothing, when he could’ve been getting tea served for himself and someone who actually deserved it?! Like a foreign princess or an actual lady who wasn’t dirt poor?

“I have no particular preference, my lord,” said Lady Babcock, smiling timidly at the prince. “I shall eat whatever pastry my lord desires.”

Prudence very nearly scoffed at the little slut’s fake show of humility. A pastry wasn’t the only thing “her lord” desired. Nor would it be the only thing the little whore ended up eating before the day was out. And then, before anybody could say so much as one word, she would be out on her backside and the next pretty young thing would be in through the door and in Prince Niles’ bed.

It was the way things were and would always be. And the sooner the slut learned that she’d never really be special in the prince’s eyes, the better!

The sooner he had her and threw her out, the better. This one, unlike the countless others who had eventually accepted that the prince found them to be nothing more than playthings he no longer wanted, had gotten far too comfortable where she was!

And she was grinning smugly all over her slutty little face as Prudence came over to refresh her cup of tea.

There would have been a hefty amount of saliva in it, had it not been for the fact that Prince Niles was watching every move the maid was making.

Why couldn’t he just marry, and then keep all these little disease-ridden concubines of his in some clandestine location, or go to visit them purely in their brothels?

That last one was where this one would no doubt end up, once the prince had had his fun.

“That’s enough, thank you,” said Lady Babcock.

“Milk or lemon?” asked the Prince, not ready to let Prudence go.

“Milk would be lovely!”

Again (and much to her chagrin), Prudence had to bow to the Prince and his slut of choice before grabbing the milk jug and pouring some of it into the slut’s cup. How she detested this! How she hated having to stoop so low as to–

“Have you got a problem, servant?”

The Prince’s sharp voice brought Prudence’s musings to an end, her eyes widening slightly as they dashed to meet the Prince’s. Had she made her disgust too obvious? If so, she didn’t regret it, but she knew the Prince didn’t take kindly to anyone being ill-mannered towards his current…lover.

“N-n-no, my lord,” she stammered, “I…I apologise to His Royal Highness if it appeared that way.”

She wouldn’t apologise to her. To the Prince she had no qualm, but to her…over her dead body!

“Then you’d better change that sour expression of yours when serving my guest,” he barked, “Now, once you have finished pouring a cup of tea for both myself and her ladyship, you shall go to the kitchens and bring the best cake my cooks have prepared. if I should find anything disgustingly untoward in any single cake or pastry meant for her ladyship or you continue to serve her with this attitude, you will be seeing yourself out of this palace. Are we clear?”

If Prudence had gritted her teeth any harder, they would have probably broken. But still, she curtsied once more and, with a choked “Yes Your Royal Highness”, she dashed out of the room to complete the task that had been given to her.

Niles watched her go, face stern and lips pursed but overall pleased with the outcome. He was well aware of Prudence’s dislike for Lady Babcock, but she was very wrong if she thought he’d allow her to disrespect his guest in any way. She had to serve her, whether she liked it or not. What he said, went. 

Not that Niles noticed, but the Lady Babcock was smiling softly at him. Perhaps, just perhaps, she’d been wrong about him. Or perhaps she’d been right and prompted a change in him. It was too soon to tell, but either way, she was beginning to see a new, kinder version of the prince coming into his own.

Still, only time would tell.

And sharing a nice tea was as good a start as any.

* * *

 

“How dare you!”

Ruth could hear Niles’ enraged scream as she neared the doors to the parlour where he and the Babcock Bitch were waiting for her. The fact that it had to be her and not literally any other maid in the palace that they were waiting for made Ruth mad enough to compel her to throw the entire tray across the room.

Not that Prudence had cared one jot that Ruth didn’t want to go! The old crone was so concerned with not having to see “that mortal sin” with her own two eyes, that she didn’t care who else she might’ve been sending off!

She certainly didn’t care if Ruth was Niles’ favourite or not...

She was still steaming over him leaving her room in such a rage over nothing, all so that he could have _ afternoon tea_ with the little wench that was probably already worming her way into his bed! How dare he just suddenly decide to drop her because of some trivial trinket that couldn’t possibly even matter to him?! How dare he treat her like she was one of his common whores?! He hadn’t even given her something as thanks for her services that day!

She would certainly have the prince beg for her attentions before welcoming him back inside her. He’d get bored of the little virgin bitch in there, and he’d run back to her.

He always did. Virgins were no fun to anybody - it was a wonder beyond all comprehension that some of the older ones ever stopped being them at all!

Fortunately for Ruth, the angry yelling hadn’t ceased, and she started to smile maliciously to herself. She hadn’t been expecting the falling out to happen so quickly, and yet here it was! By the sound of things, the Prince was not pleased, and Ruth was itching to hear and see the carnage in the room. The Prince’s loud protests were still coming:

“You witch!”

“I cannot believe this!”

“I will not stand for this!”

Lord... this was going to be so good!

She practically ran the rest of the way to the parlour, and pushed the door open...

And found a nasty surprise: both the Babcock virgin bitch and the Prince, sat side by side, playing Cribbage.

They’d...been playing a card game, the whole time...

And, just to really rub it all in, Babcock had won.

She was certainly rubbing it in the prince’s face, too - wearing a grin a mile wide and pretending to fan herself with her winning hand.

The winning hand that Ruth hoped would grow old and hideous and wrinkled with the rest of the virgin bitch’s body - as unattractive and unwanted as the rest of her.

“I do believe that’s the second game in a row that I’ve won,” C.C. teased in a singsong voice. “Doesn’t this game go in odd numbers to decide who wins a match? If it does, after one more game–”

“We’re playing best of five,” Niles cut in, the very image of a man who was annoyed about losing.

C.C. raised her eyebrows in return as she lowered her cards, “Well, that’s certainly news to me...”

Neither one of them had noticed that Ruth had come in. They were still too busy being hideously flirty with each other, causing bile to make its way up Ruth’s throat.

She’d kill Prudence, for having to make her witness this!

It actually took her marching over to the side table and slamming the tray of cakes down as loud as she could get away with before anyone even noticed she was in the room!

“Ah, it appears as though the second part of our refreshments has finally arrived,” Niles said, the last of the irritation leaving his voice to be replaced with...a different sort of irritation, when he looked up and properly saw who was there. “Oh. And the apology, that Lady Babcock is due.”

Ruth felt her insides starting to burn at his demanding tone.  

So, he’d told the bitch what she’d done...

It took all of Ruth’s strength to not flip over the table in front of them. Apologise, for taking that little bracelet (the bracelet the woman was now wearing, as it so happened)! Why on Earth did she have to do that?! The Babcock bitch must’ve had loads of jewellery in her life and Ruth had had none! She deserved to have at least a little, even if it came at the expense of the woman who was clearly about to be the prince’s next bit of skirt.

And when he’d worked out that she wasn’t very good, he’d come straight back to Ruth. It might take a while for her to stop being angry (especially at the order to stay and serve them both) but she’d welcome him back into her bed eventually.

Meanwhile, C.C. hadn’t been able to do anything other than let her jaw drop.

Niles hadn’t told her who his...lover, as uncomfortable as that term now felt...was! She’d never imagined that it would come down to this!

Ruth...? All along, it had been Ruth that had taken her bracelet?! She knew the woman had hated her, but she’d never expected that she’d do anything so devious and underhanded!

How dare that...that cow go into her personal space and just go through her things as though she had any right?! She might’ve...well, she and Prince Niles might have...

Well, that didn’t matter! What mattered there was that she couldn’t go putting on airs because of it, or touching things that didn’t belong to her!

“Ruth?” Niles insisted, irked by the maid’s silence. “Did you hear me? I said that you have to apologise to Lady Babcock!”

She didn’t want to apologise. She wasn’t going to apologise if it could be avoided! Perhaps she could discreetly offer something else instead? One night back where they’d left off earlier, and the prince would forget that there even was a Lady Babcock!

She could go back to being his favourite, and maybe he’d make her a lady someday, if she served him well...

And in an actual way, not by completing the pathetic request he was ordering that she carry out!

Niles was starting to get angry with Ruth and his fade was showing it. What was the matter with the woman?! Did she have trouble following orders that didn’t involve her getting men off, or...

Or was she being openly defiant to him, because she hated Lady Babcock? Ruth had told him that she thought the woman had deserved her misfortune...

It made a lot of sense. Unfortunately, it also meant that Niles’ anger could only grow.

“This silence of yours is starting to irritate me,” he told her, on the verge of starting to shout. “Tell her you’re sorry, or I’ll have money deducted from your wages!”

Ruth’s eyes widened – both she and Niles knew that, between dignity and money, Ruth would always choose the latter. She could not afford the luxury to lose any money, especially when her pay barely covered her monthly expenses. It was despicable to be forced to yield to the Prince’s demands purely because of monetary reasons, but as it was she had no choice.

She had to bite the proverbial bullet and apologise to the stuck-up little slut that was getting dangerously out of line. Had they not been in Niles’ presence, Ruth would have made sure Babcock understood her place in the hierarchy – at the end of the chain, as scum like her should be.

Not attempting to conceal her indignation nor her new-found smouldering hatred for the lady-in-waiting, Ruth curtseyed to the Prince and then turned to Lady Babcock, who had remained silent through the entire exchange between Prince and maid.

There was hate in Lady Babcock’s eyes as well – she’d told Ruth about what had happened to her family. She’d opened up to her and trusted her with her suffering. She’d even told her about the bracelet herself! And the bitch had taken advantage of her naivety; of her trusting nature…

Not anymore. She wanted this apology not for Ruth’s repentance (which C.C. knew was non-existent), but for the sake of humiliating her.

And it was taking its time coming. Ruth seemed to be having trouble getting her mouth to open. It was screwing up, like she was eating something sharp or incredibly bitter, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t swallow or spit it out.

The sight was hilarious. At least, C.C. thought so. Niles appeared to be getting more annoyed by it by the second.

“Say it!” he barked.

The order was just about enough for Ruth to make a decision.

“I...’m so...so...sorry...!”

The words came out a strangled mess, but they were clear enough. C.C. was very happy with them, especially when they came with the punishment that Ruth had been given. It’d take her down a notch or two, and she might think again about stealing C.C.’s things.

Her mother’s bracelet felt so very good, back on her wrist. And, for some reason, so did the look Niles was giving her. It was like he was asking “Are you satisfied by this?”.

C.C. was almost tempted to say no, she wasn’t satisfied by the funniest apology her own two eyes ever had seen. She wanted another one, or to see Ruth do something else to prove that she really had learned her lesson and would never do it again.

But she didn’t. She still had to see the woman in settings where she wouldn’t be protected by the prince’s apparent sense of justice (who would’ve thought that he had morals somewhere?!), and she didn’t want to take advantage of the fact that his power to order his servants around was practically limitless.

So (after pretending to consider for a while, because why not drag out Ruth’s discomfort for just a moment longer?) she nodded.

“I accept your apology.”

Niles held back from smiling. Lady Babcock truly was gracious - perhaps undeservingly so in Ruth’s case. He could tell that she had been, at one stage, on the point of openly laughing at the maid, but she hadn’t. She’d known exactly when she thought it had all run its course and that it was time to move on.

Unfortunately for Ruth, he wasn’t going to be as generous.

“You can be thankful that it wasn’t up to me to accept,” he told the maid. “Because we would have been waiting here a lot longer than we were. I’m not letting you off the hook for your punishment, either - now you have apologised to Lady Babcock, we’ll need you to start serving us the cakes to go with our tea,” he then looked over at Lady Babcock and gestured at the selection of cakes. “Is there any particular cake that you had your heart set on?” he asked. “To the victor, I suppose, must go the spoils.”

Lady Babcock apparently pondered the decision, craning her neck to look at the selection.

“Hmm...I’ll have that tart on the left,” she pointed. “The one with all the berries on it.”

Niles pretended to sigh in disappointment and punched his fist through the air in a “damn” sort of way.

“Just the tart I was going for myself!”

Ruth almost rolled her eyes. The little pastry was very obviously not the only tart in the room he was after!

The maid delicately picked it up with the tongs and slipped it onto her plate, part of her wishing she could actually throw it over her head. She then waited for the Prince to select a treat and eventually served him a plain slice of lemon drizzle cake.

“You really made an excellent choice, you know - the strawberries and blackberries will be fresh,” he said, gesturing at her treat.

C.C. smiled, admiring her tart before she dug in. She couldn’t believe that she was getting the chance to eat something like it again!

“I wouldn’t have cared if they hadn’t been, Your Royal Highness,” she told him. “I, uh...haven’t had fresh fruit beyond apples in a while, and it’s been even longer since I had a real pastry!”

Niles’ eyebrows raised in surprised shock, “Really?!”

He had never fully imagined what servants had to eat - he’d always supposed it would be similar to what the nobility ate, even if just inferior quality, on the rare occasions that he had thought about it. It hadn’t occurred to him that there were simple foodstuffs that might be out of reach to the servants because they were busy putting it all on his plate instead...

But that was what Lady Babcock was telling him, and he had no reason not to believe her.

“I used to have them a lot, but I haven’t had a berry or a pastry since I got here,” she told him. “But the kitchens stock apples in larger bulks. Everything else is for cooking.”

Servants weren’t allowed any form or even a hint of luxury - cakes, tarts and pastries were to be made downstairs, but no one who lived down there could so much as look at them for too long without being punished. They had to watch as someone else got to admire their handiwork, and how delicious it was...

But Prince Niles wasn’t looking at his lemon cake. He was back in his seat and looking at her from across the table, with what might’ve been a hint of guilt in his features.

“Well, here it has been cooked for you,” he said. “So please, do try it.”

So she did, and she relished the flavour when she finally took in her first mouthful. The sweetness of the strawberries and the tartness of the blackberries bounced off one another in a wonderful battle to be the most flavoursome and swirled into the thick, wonderful cream that just enough softened the crisp base...

It was...practically divine, really, and she felt herself involuntarily moan before she could stop herself.

She was mortified the second it was out, though. She covered her mouth with one hand, feeling her legs stiffen as though preparing for her to make an apology, a flimsy excuse and then an exit.

“Your Royal Highness, I do apologise...!”

Niles had, of course, heard what she was apologising for. What he didn’t understand was why she felt she needed to.

He had heard women moan before. He’d been the one to make it happen, and all of them had been declaring various levels of satisfaction, but this...this one felt more important, even if it was not his doing.

Lady Babcock had been through so much in her time, she was owed the satisfaction of a treat that she missed from her home.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Lady Babcock,” he said. “You were enjoying your chosen pastry, not committing a crime.”

A sense of pride swelled in him when he saw the small, grateful smile spreading across the Lady Babcock’s finely chiselled features.

No... maybe pride was not the right emotion. Not entirely.

The warmth in his chest felt like pride – it felt like he’d done something worthwhile, but it didn’t exactly describe his feelings in their entirety. There was an aspect that Niles felt had to do with what his mother had always described as caring for someone. Almost as if his happiness were coming not from the action of being kind, rather than from the enjoyment she was getting out of it.

It was a very unknown state for the prince, but oddly enough he found himself smiling and enjoying from it. It almost felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, or like his whole body was tingling. It really was the strangest yet pleasing feeling he’d ever experienced.

And to Niles, a royal prince used to having everything; novelty was always attention-grabbing.

She was attention-grabbing.

Much more so than...well, any other woman he’d ever encountered!

It was almost impossible for him to even think of more than picking at his own cake whilst Lady Babcock was eating, in between their chatting. The little sponge, whilst a firm favourite amongst the nobility, just wasn’t catching his appetite as much that day as watching her savour every bite of a pastry she’d waited for years to have again.

His cake was mostly uneaten crumbs that had been pulled apart with a fork by the time that she was done. The strange thing was, he didn’t even care - he’d normally have been annoyed at himself for wasting a perfectly good cake, and he wasn’t!

Instead, he couldn’t help leaning towards Lady Babcock, with a smile on his face.

“Did you enjoy your cake, Lady Babcock?”

C.C. smiled, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, and discreetly wiped the cream from the corner of her mouth.

She nodded, “I did, Your Royal Highness… thank you.”

Niles felt his chest swell in elation and pride. He couldn’t believe he was hosting a tea for her so successfully!

He gestured eagerly to the tray of cakes that Ruth had brought in, almost out of his seat already in preparation.

“Would you care for another cake? Again, you may pick whichever you like...”

And pick she did - that time, she chose a light bun made of puff pastry, filled with cream and covered in caramel. Niles knew they were divine, and his mind could only think about how the treat suited her.

He himself chose a long eclair, but its top was layered in chocolate instead of caramel. He hoped to either eat more of his second choice, or to at least appear as though he had. For some reason, he found the idea of Lady Babcock knowing that he had been distracted by her presence rather...embarrassing.

He was a prince. He was supposed to be suave and charming to women at all times (his father said it bettered his chances at getting what he wanted). But with this woman...well, all of that just went straight out the nearest window! All he could think about was how happy each next action he took would make her, or if something he’d just done had been noticed by her (the good and the humiliating).

It felt...better than any of his interactions with women before. There was a sense of something natural about it.

Even if he did turn very red as he sat back down after serving her the bun and more tea, and immediately sat in a pile of lemon crumbs that he’d accidentally left in his seat!

God... he was acting like a baboon!

And yet, he simply couldn’t care less. If his tomfoolery amused Lady Babcock or it meant he could spend some more time with her, then he would gladly make a fool of himself.

What a funny thing, really, to be willing to act like a ninny for someone else.

Niles was so smitten that he failed to notice Ruth was still in the room. She, unlike Niles, was well aware of the origins of the prince’s new behaviour. He may have been a skilled and cultured young man, with a sharp mind and possessor of political acumen, but he was painfully daft when it came to feelings.

And it was clear from his demeanour that there were...feelings, present. Even if it did make bile rise up the back of the maid’s throat to even admit it to herself, in her own head!

She had to swallow it back down, and not accidentally forget herself and spit it at the woman who’d taken the place that was owed to her - the position of favourite, and all the attention of the prince that went with it.

She hated to think how much more actual attention Babcock was getting! She’d never had tea and cake with Prince Niles, or played at cards, or laughed and talked...

It couldn’t possibly last. He was just buttering her up because she was from a prim and proper background and wouldn’t let him get his leg over without a little something beforehand to make her feel special. Like she meant more than she really did to him.

It’d be over after that, and then Ruth would be back in. He’d always enjoyed her more than anyone else, and it would be the same with this one too, in the end.

The pair of them laughed at something Ruth hadn’t been listening to, and she scowled. Even if she was certain of the future’s outcome already, it didn’t make the present any less grating. They were going to be insufferable until the prince had gotten what he wanted, and Babcock was probably going to lord it over everyone in the kitchens...

Ruth would see about that. She’d keep a close eye on them from then on, and gather what information she could, in case it turned out to be useful to her.

She’d see to it that Prince Niles’ attention was directed back where it belonged. And that Babcock was put back in her place at the bottom of the pile.

Soon enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

C.C. smiled down at the carefully folded dress and the little box within the Queen's loaned jewels lay – both the things that she was bringing carefully back to Queen Marie.

She wasn't going to be able to thank her enough for loaning them to her, either! She'd ended up having such a wonderful – unexpectedly wonderful, at that – time just talking and laughing with Prince Niles. The conversation had sparkled, the jokes had been witty and sharp...

All of it had felt good. It had felt right. And it had made her feel like a proper lady again, which was a feeling she'd been lacking for so long, she'd almost forgotten...!

She liked having it back, but now it was time to go back to reality. So, after having been let into the Queen's private chambers, she made her way to Marie's study, where she knew she liked to spend her afternoon. As usual, she found the Queen with her nose buried in a book and nursing a half-empty cup of tea in her right hand. The sight was rather…endearing.

In a way, Marie reminded C.C. of her own father, perennial bookworm and tea enthusiast. She remembered he'd always let her sit by his side while he worked or read. The memory of those homey afternoons spent cooped up in her father's study always made her smile.

As she'd grown, he'd fed her curious mind with books. He'd become her tutor, and like a little sponge, she'd absorbed every drop of knowledge he'd deemed valuable enough to be shared with her.

Queen Marie also enjoyed discussing her latest finds with her. According to her, she found it stimulating. She seldom had the pleasure of having an intelligent conversation, so C.C.'s arrival had been almost a mercy.

Not wanting to rudely interrupt the Queen when she was clearly engrossed in reading her book, C.C. lightly knocked on the door. Only when the Queen looked up from her book did she make her way in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she said, curtseying to her and trying very hard to ignore the impish (and rather…smug?) smile spreading across the Queen's face.

"So, 'ow did it go...?" she said, cutting to the chase.

Her tone was just as playfully probing, like a mother trying to find out information about the boy her girl liked, and even that comparison sent a faint blush to C.C.'s cheeks.

It also put a smile so wide on her face, C.C. knew straight away she'd look like a fool. But she didn't care.

"It was...absolutely delightful, Your Majesty," she said. "We talked so much and laughed so hard...! His Royal Highness and I have...well… agreed to meet again next Friday."

Marie's eyes lit up at that, "Cherie, zhat is wonderful news!"

C.C. nodded, a bubble of excitement making its way into her chest, "It will be! I cannot wait for the day to come! But, that is not entirely why I'm here..."

She held out the dress and the jewels to the queen.

"I must, of course, return these – Her Majesty has made me so happy by allowing me to wear such fine jewels and by making me feel like a lady again..."

Marie looked at her for only a split second, before she lightly shook her head at her. "No, my child. Zhese were not for you to borrow – zhey are yours to keep. After all, zhey are befitting gifts for one zhat 'as just been appointed First Lady of zhe Bedchamber."

Feeling the world around her come to a halt, C.C. blinked, certain that she couldn't have heard the queen right. Did...did she really say that she was making her First Lady of the Bedchamber?! The most important of all the attendants a Queen of England could have?!

How had she, a lowly and unimportant maid, possibly made such an impression that Queen Marie had agreed to give her such an important role?!

And agreed that she could keep this absolutely stunning dress, and the jewels that she'd worn with it...

They surely had to be worth a fortune that Marie wouldn't want to spend!

They were the nicest thing that C.C. had had to wear in so long, it almost felt like she was intruding by saying yes...!

But she wasn't going to refuse such a kind and generous offer from her queen, either. How could she? This was the most wondrous thing that had happened to her in a long time - it made her feel like...like dancing!

"Her Majesty is too kind to me," C.C. gushed, part of her wanting to reach out and hug the Queen, "I… I have done nothing to deserve Her Majesty's favour."

Marie waved a dismissive hand at her, laughing lightly, "Nonsense, my dear. My last First Lady was to retire, and you are zhe most worzhy of replacing 'er. You deserve every good zhing coming your way. You will receive a generous salary from my own coffers and a new wardrobe fit for your new position. Now, that being said, what do you say if we 'ave a spot of tea and indulge in zhe womanly habit of gossiping? I 'ave yet to 'ear about yesterday's events!"

As she'd spoke, Marie gestured at the empty seat next to the one she'd been occupying – there was an unused cup waiting there, and C.C. soon snapped back to the present to quickly realise that Queen Marie had meticulously planned this not-so-impromptu meeting. Again, her fussing and probing reminded her of her own mother and how she'd always insist on discussing C.C.'s suitors with her.

"It would be an honour, Your Majesty," said C.C. bowing to her Queen. "Shall I pour Her Majesty a cup of tea before I am allowed to sit?"

"No, chérie! Don't be ridiculous!" she said, gesturing for C.C. to sit, which she only did once Marie had re-taken her own seat. "You are my new First Lady of zhe Bedchamber – you do not concern yourself wizh pouring cups of tea! Today, you are my guest, nozhing more and nozhing less."

First Lady of the Bedchamber ...C.C. was still completely bowled over by the title, let alone all the attention she was receiving - just like a lady once more! It was incredible - she didn't think she'd done anything to earn such a lofty position, or any of the honour that Marie had bestowed upon her!

Not that Marie looked as though she agreed. She then called one of her other servants into the room and ordered the young thing to pour them tea and fill their empty plates with all kinds of exotic delicacies. It was well known the Queen had a massive sweet tooth, so being invited to her table was always a highly coveted honour and privilege. Queen Marie was very generous and always encouraged her ladies to help themselves with as much food as they wanted.

In the short time she'd been in Marie's service, C.C. had been the one lady-in-waiting who'd been invited to her table the most times, something she greatly appreciated. She couldn't think of anybody more trustworthy, nor more experienced at speaking with her comfortably.

The role of First Lady of the Bedchamber was a perfect way to repay her, in Marie's mind.

And if the price to pay for the Queen's delightful company and food was indulging in a little bit of gossip, then C.C. was more than willing to provide.

She was more than grateful for everything that she'd been given - whether or not she deserved it. And that went double for the queen's friendship.

And so, she told her everything. From the tiniest scrap of information to the juiciest portion of the same – nothing was left out of bounds, and C.C. was starting to feel like a lady again.

It was making her feel as though she could be important again, even if that was purely a trick of the mind...

She hadn't felt this welcome (nor this happy and taken care of) in a long time, and she could only hope that it would continue just as it had begun, next Friday.

She'd never wanted a day to come quite so much!

* * *

Yet another arrow embedded itself in a tree, somehow missing the prize doe it was aiming for even worse than before. The Duke of Sheffield, Maxwell Sheffield, stared after the animal, which of course quickly made its escape, and then turned to frown at Prince Niles, who had already lowered his bow.

He didn't seem to be disappointed at their quarry getting away, and that was usually one of the things that annoyed him the most!

To see his best friend not even seeming to care was...well, quite frankly, bizarre! The fact that he'd missed two arrows in the first place didn't make much sense, either - nothing about it added up!

"Is...uh, not to be disrespectful, Your Royal Highness, but is something ailing you today?" he tried to be delicate in his approach. "You seem...slightly affected by something...elsewhere."

Niles didn't know how to reply to that. He wasn't feeling very affected – at least, he thought he wasn't. It was hard to know if his inability to think of more than one subject at a time was the result of being "affected", as Maxwell had put it.

Maxwell obviously just didn't see how the constant thoughts of Lady Babcock and the splendid afternoon they'd spent together could make him so slow at hunting. Not that he personally cared if he was slow today. Not when they'd made him feel so wonderful and alive! She was refreshing to talk to - her wit was finely tuned, she played a mean game of cards, and she was so well-read that she knew a little of practically everything! Even things Niles had never cared to know!

She was simply delightful to talk to, and he couldn't imagine any of the days between that moment and the next Friday afternoon, when they'd see each other again.

He was grinning like a fool, even as that deer he'd been trying to bag disappeared into the forest.

"I couldn't be finer," he dismissed his friend with a wave of his hand and started setting off into the forest undergrowth.

He'd either find that doe, or else start hunting something that wasn't being quite so elusive that day. He wanted to have something to bring back to the palace - something he could show Lady Babcock and that she could taste in a dish at the table that night.

He wanted her to be impressed by it, and to have a good meal from something he had provided...

"Are you sure about that, Your Royal Highness?" Maxwell's thudding footsteps and concerned tone followed not too far behind him. "It isn't like you to miss when it comes to hunting. And you appear to be completely and utterly thrilled about it, even though that is also a statistical improbability."

Niles chuckled some at that, picking his way carefully over the larger roots of the trees. He knew he enjoyed hunting, but that day and the days before had been filled with nothing but Lady Babcock's image and the plan of their newly planned, second upcoming tea.

And he liked the both of those more than the sight of any fresh kill he'd made, anywhere.

"Ah, well, can you blame a man for simply being merry?" he said as he began knocking a new arrow in his bow. "It's a magnificent day, Your Grace, and we have already amassed quite a bounty!"

Maxwell frowned, unsure of how to answer to a statement he'd never believe he'd ever hear from Prince Niles. Whenever they went hunting, the prince was assiduous. He was painstakingly careful about not scaring their would-be preys, and his every move was calculated. He was diligent and professional, and he expected the same from the men he hunted with.

But today… today he seemed out of his game. He'd made plenty of blundering attempts at shooting does and stags down and he'd failed miserably, he'd let a number of boars escape, and he was being unusually loud and frolicsome. He was not stealthily hunting for new quarry but rather buoyantly meandering all over the forest!

He'd never been this way before! What could I possibly have changed in the meantime that meant he was suddenly off in his own dreamland, missing all the prey he'd usually be bringing down, and calling it a magnificent day like there was something special about it?

Maxwell just didn't understand, even if the answer seemed quite obvious to Niles.

"If you say we have, Your Royal Highness..." Maxwell thought about the one boar that he'd managed to spear before it gored Niles for standing around just grinning to himself, and the few wood pigeons that had been brought down and might be enough for some sort of stew, if they had to make anything at all with them. "In which case, do you want to give up on the deer? After all, we do have a...fine selection today..."

"Not yet," Niles practically sang back to him, releasing another arrow into the thicket. There wasn't a cry to indicate it had hit any kind of animal. "I'm sure that we can take this creature down and bring her home for a grand feast. Won't she look rather impressive, on the table at dinner?"

He was imagining being there, getting thanked by his father for bringing them such a wonderful catch, and seeing Lady Babcock sat at one of the lower tables, with the rest of the ladies-in-waiting, watching him...

It would round off a perfectly splendid day, if that all happened...!

"I am inclined to agree, sir, but, if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think we are going to take the creature down if His Royal Highness doesn't stop scaring every pray in a two-mile radius by being a loud, blundering oaf!" Maxwell snapped, giving the prince a deadpan look. He usually preferred not being confrontational, but given the fact that they had been hunting for hours now and that the prince's distraction had cost him a number of prized quarries, he had little patience left.

Maxwell was well aware he was one of the few people who could speak with such insolence to the prince. Their friendship spanned over two decades – Niles confided in him and, Maxwell believed, he was one of his most (if not the most) treasured advisers. Any other poor bastard who even tried speaking to him in such a way would get a good thrashing.

Clearly, being the Prince of Wales' best friend had its perks.

Prince Niles was very much like his father in terms of having a strong temper that flared up rather easily. But to give him some credit, he was less of a hothead than King Joseph (if only just). Probably their good Queen Marie's influence on him.

As such, his reply to Maxwell's chastising was merely a roll of the eyes and the wave of a dismissive hand.

"When did you become such a sourpuss, Your Grace?" he commented, pressing on his horse's side so it began moving again, "There is no rush – we are enjoying a day out, aren't we?"

Maxwell thought of replying that he would be fully enjoying a day out, if it weren't for the practically dancing idiot he had been forced to accompany, but he thought better of it. Sometimes things were better left unsaid - he might have been best friends with a prince, but that didn't make him exempt from punishment!

"We are," he instead said carefully, following close behind his friend. "But I do think there is something to be said for...well, catching the beast as soon as you see it. Striking while the iron's hot, so to speak. After all, it might turn down a hollow we're not familiar with and we'll lose sight of it. And if that happens, who knows if we'll spot another one again today?"

Niles gripped his horse's reins in one hand and used the other to wave dismissively.

"There are hundreds of deer in this forest, Your Grace! Not meeting more than one would be like going out into a rainstorm and not getting wet!"

Maxwell frowned to himself, having been confident that that might at least put a dent in Niles' attitude, so that he might at least consider amending his behaviour for the rest of this little jaunt.

It was just a pity that he had apparently been wrong.

Meanwhile, Niles was completely unaware of his best friend's brooding. His mind was in far too happy a place, and it didn't involve hunting immediately like Maxwell apparently wanted. They had all the rest of the day - why bag one noble beast and then decide that was all that was needed from the trip? The day was truly one of the most beautiful Niles had ever seen!

He didn't know what it was about it. The sun just seemed to be shining just enough, and hitting the leaves on the trees to make it all look the most spectacular shade of green...

Not walking through it and enjoying the view would be an insult to God and His own creation!

He only wished that Lady Babcock could be there to see it for herself. She'd probably love hearing all the different bird calls, and seeing all the colours of the flowers on the plants and bushes that he passed (and that his horse tried to nibble on, at least a couple of times).

His mind was starting to turn in the direction of maybe inviting her to some sort of outdoor tea when Maxwell cleared his throat.

"Your Royal Highness...you do know where we're going, don't you?"

That got Niles to properly look around for the first time in...well, perhaps he'd simply gone off the main path a little and all he needed was to go back to get back on it!

He turned around and immediately his face fell, and he tried not to spook his horse by yelling. The main path back out had gone as well?!

But...maybe that didn't matter. Maybe this was all an opportunity to be bold, and to take chances?

It could certainly be interesting as a story for Lady Babcock if he got back to the palace and could tell her about the beautiful sight that was the forest.

His chest started to warm up at the mention of her...

"No," he eventually replied to Maxwell's question. Then he began smiling again. "But where would the fun in knowing all of that be? There's far more to be found here!"

The prince gestured around as he spoke, almost as if introducing his friend to a new world. He wasn't of course, but Maxwell was willing to humour him. Something was up with the prince, but he simply couldn't put a finger on what it was. He supposed that he'd either find out or the prince's behaviour would eventually go back to normal.

He only hoped it happened soon. Maxwell didn't think he could bear Prince Niles' idiotic behaviour for much longer.

"With all due respect, Your Royal Highness, I'd rather we didn't get lost," said Maxwell as he too pressed on his horse's side for it to follow Niles' own. "Or delve so deep into the unknown thicket that we cannot find out way back!"

"Ah, come on, Maxwell! Where is your sense of adventure, my friend? Have you already become one of those complacent and withered old men?" teased the prince.

That seemed to strike a chord with Maxwell, who took on a look of offence, "Who are you calling a complacent and withered old man?!"

"A complacent and withered old man, apparently," Niles continued, a grin spreading itself all over his face. "Would the senior amongst us like the chance to sit and rest, and maybe eat his evening meal a little earlier so he can sleep at a reasonable hour?"

The continued mocking wounded but also awoke Maxwell's sense of pride. He knew that he had to defend his honour, as well as his age, and he thought he had the perfect – perhaps the only – method of doing that.

He tightened his grip on his reins, "No, but I would enjoy a race back to where we actually were on the trail before you led us here."

Niles blinked, unsure that he'd heard what Maxwell had said, "Hm?"

All that met his vague noise of questioning was Maxwell kicking his horse's sides to rouse it, causing it to whinny and take off.

Understanding for certain and not wanting to be left out of the fun, Niles spurred his own horse into action and followed.

It didn't take long for him to catch up, and before long they were yelling jokingly mocking things at each other.

"Could a withered old man do this?!"

"Only with a horse carrying him! He'd need a cane if it was a foot race!"

"You can be such a child sometimes!"

"Says the man who wanted a ra-aaaagh!"

Niles never finished his jeering, as his horse tripped on a branch or a log or a stone, or maybe even a rise in the forest floor, and he was thrown from his saddle to the ground with a thud.

A thud, and about three sickening snaps all simultaneously, upon which a pain unlike any other shot through his left arm and down his side as he tried to scramble into a seated position.

Oh, God... Jesus Christ, it hurt...!

"Your Royal Highness!" Maxwell had slowed his horse and dismounted in an instant, rushing over to see his friend. "Your Royal Highness, are you alright?!"

Had he not been in so much pain, Niles would have tried to sit up and walk it off and dismiss it as nothing. As things were, he couldn't do that.

He couldn't move his limb, for one thing, which struck him as it being broken. If the pain there or the one burning down his side suggested anything else, he thought he might have broken at least a couple of his ribs...

If the snap hadn't already given that away, that was.

Just his luck. He was only a day away from returning home and seeing Lady Babcock, and now he was going to spend it with only one arm and unable to move because of his ribs...!

But if he had to get back, then so be it. He'd rather have Dr Potts look at it right away anyway.

"I...I think my arm and...some of my ribs are broken," he managed to breathe, occasionally sucking in air through his teeth. "Where...where's my horse? Where's Athena?"

As if on cue, a distressed cry came from a few feet away, where Niles' horse had collapsed. Whatever she'd tripped on had broken her leg – the bone was sticking through her skin, and no matter how much she tried to get up, she just couldn't...

Through his own pain, Niles felt his heart sink. She couldn't walk like that anymore, and even if she healed, it would never be right again. He'd seen the kind of agony horses were in when their limbs broke, and he certainly didn't wish to subject his Athena to that kind of pain. It would be cruel, especially when he knew she would not get better.

There was only one thing left to do, even if it broke his heart – he was going to have to put her down. He'd do it himself, too. She'd been too loyal a friend and steed for him to hand the job off to somebody else, even if his arm was broken.

He owed her that much.

"Help me up, Maxwell," he said to his best friend, pain coming through his every word. "I…I need to…to see to my horse…"

Maxwell frowned, but nevertheless obeyed the prince. He knew better than to argue with him where his beloved steed was concerned. Niles had raised her – he'd been her owner and friend from the very moment she'd come out of its mother's belly. Niles was the only human she'd ever allowed to ride her and she'd never disappointed him when he'd needed her – it was a thing of beauty to see them gallop. It was almost as if they were in a state of co-being, attuned to each other's physical and mental needs while working together towards a common goal.

Although they didn't speak the same language, both rider and horse understood one another perfectly – she was able to pick up on Niles' needs and wishes by way of non-verbal communication. So did Niles, for that matter. They simply were an incredible team.

The prince wasn't ready to let Athena go, but he knew it was what he had to do. She needed him to put her first, even if it broke his heart into a million pieces. They trusted and loved each other, and sometimes love meant doing things we'd rather not for the sake of our loved one.

With Maxwell's help, he eventually managed to make it all the way to Athena and kneel by her side to gently stroke her white mane. "I'm here, girl, I'm here," he shushed her, eyes already welling up with tears. "I'm here…"

Athena whinnied and whined pathetically, her big brown eyes filled to the brim with fear. She didn't know what was coming, of course (how could she? No completely loyal, loving and trusting animal would ever think they'd meet their end at the hand of the one who was supposed to take care of them). All she knew was that she was in unbearable pain, and that pain was making it impossible for her to do the one thing she was born to do; get up and run.

She was frightened. She was in pain. She was in need of someone to take it all away.

Niles tried to keep telling himself that, but the guilt was crushing him from the inside out as well. He'd never thought that he'd be the one to have to do it - he always knew there was the possibility, but he'd always been so careful...!

But as he tried to get up and move to do it, it quickly became apparent that he couldn't move enough to...complete the actual movement.

He had to call Maxwell forward to do it, and rested his non-broken side against Athena, stroking her with his good hand, all to keep her calm before her life came to an end.

It felt like he was betraying her, both by letting this happen and by not doing it himself. He'd let her down, was going to let her down even more, and the worst part was, she wouldn't even understand why!

He could only keep on murmuring sentiments as Maxwell slowly drew his sword.

Even though she wouldn't know what he meant by doing it, he still didn't think it right to make a big show of it, so he'd asked Maxwell to do it quietly.

A cut across the throat would do it. He could see where her jugular was and he'd pointed it out to his friend, and once that was hit, it would be over.

"I know, girl...I know you're in pain," he said, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "I am, too. But it will all be over soon...I promise..."

It was nearly done. Maxwell wouldn't hesitate. Not when his best friend needed him to do this.

What was best for Athena, as well as so much pain he didn't think he could walk, were the only things stopping Niles from shouting out, grabbing the sword from Maxwell and throwing the damned thing down before going off to rage about how unfair it all was.

"I'm sorry. But you'll be alright, my girl," he whispered. Maxwell was poising his sword ready for the – hopefully swift – kill. "Forgive me..."

With that said, he closed his eyes and let Maxwell push his sword into her throat and along, cutting through the jugular and letting her blood flow out.

The next few moments were the worst of Niles' life thus far. As Athena tried to cry out but couldn't, she tried thrashing her head around and he had to hold her down, shushing her more as she bled out and the light finally left her eyes.

He didn't know how long it took. He didn't care.

Neither did it matter that he was now covered in Athena's blood - that would be washed away in no time at all.

But what he'd just had to let someone else do for them both would never leave him. It might have been over in the outside world, but in his heart and in his head, he'd never be able to forget the day he'd had to get someone else to kill his friend for a reason that friend would never understand.

Maxwell turned away when it was done, and Niles gently rested his head against Athena's one last time.

"You rest now, girl, 'til I get there...we'll go riding again when I do..."

He didn't know when that would be. He didn't know how many years would pass, or how many other horses he'd have to let go this way. But he did know that he'd keep his promise to his girl.

She was too special to forget, and too close to his heart for anything else to happen.

So close, in fact, that as he pulled his head away at last, he thought about commanding the men he'd brought with him to break out as many shovels as they could get or find.

Friends deserved dignity and respect. And the last thing Niles wanted was to take Athena's body back, only to find that some unfeeling bastard believed she'd make an excellent source of meat, either for dogs or for people...

And simply leaving her body there would be much the same as giving it over to use for meat.

Something would come along and take her...

He didn't want that. He wanted her body in the ground, rotting away like any other human friend he might have had to bury.

But would the men find enough shovels? He couldn't make them dig with their hands nor could he help out in his current condition, but he could always ask a few of them to stay behind and keep guard of Athena's body until he got to the palace and sent reinforcements and proper equipment. They would fend off any unwanted company that could potentially harm Athena.

He also wanted a headstone to be placed upon her burial site, so he could always go back to it and pay his respects to his fallen friend. He really hoped she could forgive him, but there was nothing else that he could have done for her.

"Have my met guard Athena's body," Niles told Maxwell, holding an outstretched hand so he could (painfully) help him get to his feet. "I want her to be properly buried, as any good friend should be. I will send some reinforcements with shovels once we return to Whitehall."

"Of course, Your Royal Highness," Maxwell nodded gravely, having lost all previous feeling of his jovial mood as he pulled Niles back to his feet.

He couldn't help but think that this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so insistent on proving himself not to be a sourpuss, as Niles had put it. If he'd just taken the light blow that hadn't really meant anything, his friend would still be in his strange but happy mood, and wouldn't have had to do away with the horse he'd loved and raised and cared for her whole life!

The least he could do was make sure it all went smoothly from here on out, saving his friend any more trouble and giving only the a (hopefully) minimal amount of discomfort. It was what he was there for – both as a friend and as a lord in the royal court.

"Will you be returning with them to oversee the burial?" he asked. "Because it might be prudent to have Dr Potts see to your arm and ribs, before that happens..."

For a mere hint of a second, Niles looked like he'd forgotten all about his broken bones in the first place. But then he nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground as they walked back to where they had left Niles' guards, Maxwell tugging his own horse along behind them by the reins.

"I suppose I shouldn't just leave it..."

Niles mumbled that slightly angrily, annoyed at himself for being so...fixable when Athena could not be.

But he also knew that no amount of anger at the human body would change anything. Horses were more delicate and needed more care with injuries that couldn't always be provided. That was that, no arguments.

He had done the best he could by his friend, and after giving the order to his men to stay with her, he and Maxwell started the journey back to the palace, Niles gripping the reins of a borrowed horse uneasily with his one good hand.

Niles didn't think he could possibly feel more depressed by the time they made it back. They'd had to ride back at a slow pace, given that moving too much was currently out of Niles' possibilities. He was in way too much pain to gallop back home. He didn't remember the last time he'd ridden a horse that wasn't Athena - doing it now felt awkward and wrong, and that was without thinking about his broken ribs and arm!

That presented its own issues, when the time came for him to dismount. He had to wait as Maxwell got down from his own horse first, so he could come and help him get down without hurting himself any further. It just seemed to add a layer of humiliation to the whole thing - the last time he'd been helped down from a horse was the last time he'd ridden a horse that wasn't Athena. And that had been back when he was a boy under the age of ten (if he remembered correctly, considering that had been some time ago).

Maxwell quite obviously saw the look of utter misery on his friend's face as he helped him down.

"You did what you had to do, Your Royal Highness," he said, trying to be comforting. "She was in pain, and it wouldn't have been any kind of life if she could have been...well, you know..."

He trailed off, worried that he might've said the wrong thing by even mentioning the possibility of sparing Athena. He knew he was right - they both did - but that didn't necessarily make it the most tactful thing to say at this moment in time.

But Niles simply let out a sigh and nodded. He wasn't about to get angry at his friend for making a comment that was obviously supposed to reassure him that he'd made the right decision.

When it became obvious that Niles had nothing to say on the matter, Maxwell's mouth formed a line and he nodded, before gesturing towards the entrance to the palace.

"We should find Dr Potts. It's best that we get your arm and chest seen to now."

Niles gave another half-hearted nod but said nothing. The pain was horrible – he could barely walk as it was and there was nothing he wanted more than to lie down on his bed – but it paled in comparison to the heaviness he carried in his heart. It hadn't fully hit him yet, but it was starting to do so and Niles only wished he could lie down for a while and not talk to anyone.

It wasn't possible, given the state of his arm and broken ribs, but he could always dream, couldn't he?

In barely a few minutes, both Maxwell and Niles found themselves inside the palace, informing one of the many servants about the prince's injury. He was then ordered to get the doctor while Niles and Maxwell retired to the Prince's private chambers.

Niles needed help to climb the stairs — the pain radiating from his broken bones was getting worse, making even the smallest movement an excruciating ordeal. He knew they had to slot the bone back into place, it was what the doctor always did when it came to broken limbs, but Niles was dreading it already.

He knew it would hurt like hell. It always did.

He was received in his chambers by his gentlemen of the chamber, who quickly cleaned Athena's blood off him and then began helping him out of his shirt, trying (and failing) to cause him as little pain as possible. It soon became evident the prince wouldn't be able to stretch his arm so that his shirt could be removed; as such, his men resorted to simply cutting the garment until it came off.

They were done just as the doors to his room were pushed open, and not precisely by the doctor – it was his mother, Queen Marie.

She must have heard the news. Even without knowing that the servants would've been muttering it amongst themselves the length and breadth of the palace, he could see worry written all over her face.

She'd obviously been running, too. Not only was she slightly pink around the cheeks, but she'd also picked up her skirts so that she could move faster.

"Where eez 'e?! Where eez my boy?!"

Niles winced as he tried to use his good arm to wave her over, "I'm here, Mama..."

Letting out a whimper that told of her horror, Marie was at his side in an instant and checking him all over for other injuries.

"Niles! You 'ad me so worried! When zhey told me you 'ad fallen from Azhena, I 'ad imagined...oh, imagined zhe worst, mon cher! Eez eet only your arm zhat is 'urt?"

She was looking at him with such desperate panic that Niles tried his hardest to appear less in pain than he was feeling. His father would've told him to just buck up and be a man about it even if his mother wasn't there, but Niles wasn't doing it because he wanted to appear big or strong.

He hadn't felt less big or strong in a long time. He just wanted his mother to be a little bit less worried about him and his current state.

"It is only my arm and a couple of ribs, Mama. The rest of me is...still intact."

He wasn't really including his heart in that, but he'd rather leave Athena out of the conversation. Especially as his mother had been the one to gift her to him in the first place.

He wasn't completely sure he'd gotten away with it, though. His mother was looking at him oddly - in that special way mothers did, when they realised that their child was holding something back and there was more information that they could get, that they weren't currently.

Of course, that information was usually the worst part, which was why the child hadn't told their mother in the first place. To Niles, what had happened to Athena was the worst part - it would be the worst part for the longest time because he was half certain it was one of the worst things he'd ever done.

Or had to let somebody else do, anyway.

And he knew he would crack under the pressure, if his mother so much as even-

"You are not telling me zhe truth. Zhere eez somezhing else...did somezhing else happen, when you were on your way back to 'ere?"

Niles' willpower could only hold out for a few more seconds, at best. The moment he looked into her face and saw that she wasn't going to give in until she had an answer, the guilt set in and he was done for.

His face dropped to the floor, his head having hung so heavily that he thought his neck might snap.

"I had to...I had to let Maxwell put Athena out of her misery, Mama...her leg...I'd have done it, but my arm and ribs were...and her leg was broken so badly, there was nothing else I could do...!"

Niles had to make an effort to hold back the tears he wanted to let loose. He'd been taught by his father that men did not cry, and he was not planning on appearing weak. He knew Marie would probably chastise him for trying to appear strong in front of her, out of all people, but he couldn't help it.

He was who he was, and he didn't wish to humiliate himself.

"He...he made it quick. One swift cut across the neck and she was gone..." he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he spoke.

Knowing that it had been quick didn't help lighten the burden. It was the equivalent of taking a swig of strong liquor in order to soothe the ache - it helped take the edge off, but at the end of the day, the relief never lasted long enough.

"I...I am sorry, mother – we both tried our best, but she is gone..."

He didn't look up to see her face, even though he couldn't imagine what her reaction would look like. If it had been his father, he would have simply told him to get over it because it was "just a horse" and maybe even chastised him for not bringing the body back so the dogs had meat.

Not that he would ever...ever...

He didn't even want to think of that. He wanted to-

"Oh, my poor boy..."

Before he knew it and could potentially protest, his mother had wrapped her arms around him, sure to be as delicate as she could be when getting close to his injured side.

The contact...wasn't unwelcome. His mother had always hugged him as a child, whenever he was upset or hurt, and he supposed that she wanted to comfort him in the same way as she had done all those years ago.

She was just as warm as she had been then, with a sweet smell of perfume that made Niles feel smaller than ever and want to curl up against her side. Somehow the hurt in his arm didn't seem so bad at that moment - he felt like he'd just been out training Athena, and had maybe fallen and scraped his elbow on the way back into the palace...

If only he were a little boy again, and Athena were safe in her stable...

Niles felt his lip start to wobble so he pressed down on it tightly, and sniffed lightly before tears - or, God forbid, a runny nose - could appear.

He didn't want anybody to see him looking so...upset. Not this childlike level of being upset, anyway.

Especially not the person he could just see past the crook of his mother's elbow, who had just walked in through the door to his chambers, apparently carrying fresh linens and some folded bandages.

"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, Dr Potts sent me before he got here to lay out the bandages."

Hearing Lady Babcock behind her made Marie turn, and she smiled at her lady-in-waiting.

"Zhank you, chérie. Eet eez much appreciated."

"Yes, Lady Babcock, it is."

Her son's voice sounding so...conversational...made Marie turn back towards Niles, one eyebrow poised to rise quizzically.

In the time it had taken for Lady Babcock to get closer and for Marie to turn, Niles had somehow taken on the appearance of a man who wasn't in any pain at all. His arm might've still been horribly broken, but he was looking and acting like he couldn't feel a thing!

He was even continuing with conversation, even though it had seemed difficult before because of Athena...

"Of course, I won't be needing that many bandages," he gestured in a blasé fashion with his good arm. "I've seen combat! I've had far worse injuries than these - it almost doesn't even register! I always say that if it doesn't leave a scar, then really, can it truly be considered an injury?"

He ended that with a light peal of laughter, and Marie's lips began to curl into a smirk. He never usually ran his mouth like this in front of women, but he always did it when he was younger when he was eager to impress somebody he really and truly admired...

He was trying to make himself look big again, all for Lady Babcock!

This was certainly a more-than-interesting turn of events...!

Marie couldn't help but be intrigued. Some people might've found it intrusive on her son's private life and personal business, but she felt that the sudden change was too big to ignore. He never tried this hard with anybody - ever! If anything, he most often expected people to change their minds about him, rather than act the way he thought they might want him to...

He was definitely trying for the latter, still sat straight-backed and trying very hard to look like he didn't want to keel over in unbearable pain.

And he was busy telling stories - just like he used to when he wanted the object of his admirations to pay attention to him, and to be impressed...

"Of course, I got that one by way of a stray sword swipe back a couple of years ago now - I had gone out into the middle of the battlefield to rescue a friend. He'd become trapped underneath his horse..."

Marie listened to every word of him talking himself up to Lady Babcock. Even mentioning how his own friend's horse had obviously fallen, it didn't take him back to thinking about what had happened with Athena...

No, when he was talking to Lady Babcock, he went somewhere else entirely!

It was rather…endearing, she supposed. Seeing him trying to act like a big, strong man to impress a girl he clearly liked. Marie couldn't help her amused smirk – it wasn't often that she liked it when her son put his eyes on a girl, but this time…well…she was curious to see how things were going to turn out.

She supposed the best course of action here was to let their relationship develop naturally. Always keeping a watchful eye on them, of course. And, from time to time, giving the occasional push in what she believed to be the right direction.

That started, quite obviously, with her putting an end to her son's incessant bragging. It was nice to hear about a man's heroic exploits for a little while, but Niles had to learn to toe the line between being interesting and being a being vain.

"Zhat is impressive, my boy," she interrupted him. "But now I zhink eet eez time for you to lie down and wait for zhe doctor."

She gestured at C.C. so that she would come forward.

"Leave zhose bandages on zhe bedside table and come 'elp Niles lie down, please."

This would be the first little push in the right direction. She could probably even have a rough guess at how long it would take for the girl to start seeing these attempts Niles was making as actual proof of romantic interest.

It would all be clear in how she went about her next task - there would be a certain delicacy and tenderness about it. Probably even some awkwardness because of the closeness involved. She would study the reaction based on these, and then Marie would know for sure what she was going to have to do.

Again, perhaps some might have thought it far too great an intrusion into her son's private life and personal affairs, but if it made Niles happy at the end of the day, what was wrong with orchestrating fate a little?

She just sometimes wished that somebody had been around to do the same for her, and had managed to save her from her...situation. But that hadn't happened, and no amount of wishing would ever bring it back.

The best she could do now was see to it that their son was happy.

And as Lady Babcock gave a curtsy and came forward to help, Marie studied what happened next carefully.

She very gently put one hand on each of Niles' shoulder blades, her cheeks flushing bright red when her palms made contact with the prince's bare skin. She had never touched a man before – at least she had never touched anything but the skin of their hands.

She'd never imagined that this was how it was going to feel like, being close to a man. His skin was so very soft – so very warm…

C.C. had to shake her head, feeling her cheeks flush a deep red colour. What was wrong with her?! She was serving the prince, for the love of Christ! She had to keep it together, especially when her mistress was standing right there, watching her every movement. She had to be a responsible servant and properly perform her duties.

And that started with her making sure Prince Niles was as comfortable as he could possibly be, given his injuries.

Not that she'd dare to say anything about it, but she was incredibly worried for the prince. When she'd heard he'd been hurt while hunting she'd feared the worst – that he was gravely injured and wouldn't make it. She couldn't quite understand why, but she couldn't help worrying. She…she liked him. Very much so. She didn't want him to suffer. She wanted him to heal and go back to his usual self.

Knowing that it was not as bad as she feared it would be, and that it would only take a few weeks of recovery for him to be alright again, made her feel more relieved than she had over anything in a long time.

She didn't want to say too much on that, though. She didn't know why she felt that way and she suspected that it wouldn't be her place to even try and describe it. She supposed she had to think that everyone in the palace would feel the same way - that they were all so worried that their prince wasn't going to make it...

In there, she felt like some of them might be concerned if they were to be left without a king. She didn't suspect that most of them would have had him as their first experience of touching a man.

Although, some of them would, and that again led to an awkward and unpleasant feeling in her chest and stomach. She didn't like thinking about it, and she forcibly put it out of her mind again.

It didn't involve her. It never would.

And she had to get back to work, where her real place was.

It was the only one she'd ever have - she couldn't afford to lose it by standing around and feeling sorry for herself.

"How are you feeling, Your Royal Highness?" she asked, still not able to help the tinge of worry in her tone, even if she wanted to.

"Absolutely fine," Niles replied, clearly still doing his best at trying to keep a brave face. "As I said before, I have had far worse injuries than this!"

"Do you wish me to get you anything else?" she asked, subconsciously wringing her hands in apprehension.

But before Niles could answer, the doors to his bedchamber opened again to let Dr Potts and his staff in. Niles couldn't help but be somewhat relieved to see him there – Potts had been the family doctor for well over a decade, and he was probably the best bone-mender in the whole of England. He'd fixed plenty of Niles' fractures over the years, and he trusted this time it would be no different.

"Afternoon, Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness," said the doctor, curtsying to the two royals. "I came as fast as I could."

"Eet'z alright, doctor," Marie said, giving the man a gentle smile – she held Potts dear to her heart since he'd been the doctor who'd delivered her one and only surviving child. After Josephine's death, Joseph had fired the previous royal physician, and Potts had been chosen to replace him. Not only he'd met their rigorous standards, but he'd surpassed them, and he'd been in their service ever since. "As you can see, my son is doing well in spite of 'is broken bones."

She gave Niles a pointed look accompanied by a cheeky smile – she was going to have some fun at his expense, of course. He'd preened and boasted about his manhood in front of Lady Babcock. Now it was time to live up to what he'd said.

If he really wanted to prove to Lady Babcock that he wasn't in any pain, he was going to have to put on one fine show, considering what was about to happen!

Niles smiled back at his mother, trying not to show that her words had just left him uneasy. He didn't like them when they were accompanied with that look - it made him think that she had something planned.

He didn't always like it when she had plans. Especially not when her next move was to smile at Lady Babcock from over her shoulder...

By the time he'd even guessed what that could mean, Dr Potts had come a little bit closer, bandages in hand.

"I will bind your rib cage first, Your Royal Highness," he explained. "So that I may then tend to your arm without having to later disturb it. Do you need a moment to brace yourself for this, sir?"

Niles looked between his mother, the doctor, and Lady Babcock. One of them knew he was already in pain and trying to hide it. One of them was about to put him in worse pain and there was nothing he could do about it...

And one of them absolutely didn't have to know that he was in pain at all, because he'd just spent the last few minutes trying to prove himself to be such a man that there was none.

He had to keep on with that ruse, didn't he? Saving face in front of Lady Babcock felt more important than a little tightness around his broken bones!

So, he gently waved his good arm dismissively, trying not to look like he was feeling - agonised.

"No, no - you may begin your work, Doctor."

His words, he was soon to feel, might have not been...as well thought through as his pride and his sense of masculinity wanted him to feel that they were.

Even holding out his arm to let the doctor slip the bandages around him turned out to be an excruciating endeavour. But that part he did, in fact, hold up well. He'd barely let a whimper of effort escape his lips, and when he'd seen that Lady Babcock was watching he'd congratulated himself on not letting it show.

His mother had just looked impressed for a moment before returning to a knowing smirk, and Niles had then been definitely sure that he didn't like whatever she was thinking and whatever it was that she was trying to prove.

He had thought he could handle it. Then came the moment of truth, when the good doctor prepared to tighten the first of the bandages for the first time.

"Here we go, sir!"

And he tightened. And Niles felt like his sides were screaming like he was being crushed unbearably and like...like...

Like he needed to cry out, to let out just some of what his body was feeling...!

But Lady Babcock was still watching, and he knew that if he wanted to remain impressive instead of appearing pathetic, then he had to direct the pain and need to shout elsewhere.

Unfortunately, his mother hadn't chosen to make it easy for him.

"'Ow does zhat feel, son?"

He plastered on such a false smile, he was afraid his face would crack, but it held long enough for him to speak.

"Fine, Mother...just fine..."

Marie could tell he wasn't fine – his eyes were watery and his breathing had become irregular, but to his credit, he was putting up a good show for Lady Babcock's sake. Marie could potentially have some more fun at his expense, but given that her boy really was in pain due to the fall and the loss of his beloved Athena, Marie chose to go easy on him.

But only this time.

Her boy was way too used to getting on his high horse, and he sometimes needed reminding that he ought to be a little more down to Earth, even if he was to be the next King of England. Luckily for him, it appeared to Marie that Lady Babcock was doing exactly just that for the prince.

"Zhat's good to 'ear, my boy," said the Queen, patting his head. "Would you like me to 'old your 'and, darling? You always did when you were little!"

Much to the delight of the "parent determined to embarrass their child" side of her personality, Niles turned a very interesting shade of crimson in response.

"No, thank you, Mother," his voice was strained as he replied, and his eyes kept darting quickly towards Lady Babcock. He might've been trying to see her reaction to what was going on. "I am a grown man; I don't need my hand to be held through this."

He was really and truly hoping that she'd stop after that. If Lady Babcock saw his mother mollycoddling him as though he were a boy of five, what would she think?!

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. He wouldn't be able to look her in the face again without wondering if she saw a man or a boy...!

And his mother really wasn't helping. She was insisting on trying to stroke his hair, and on the brink of crooning all the way.

"Really? Are you sure zhat you do not need your mama to help? I was always able to, when you were small enough to sit on my knee..."

Niles felt like screaming again and that only slightly had something to do with the bandages Dr Potts was still winding tightly around his middle.

"I am fine with you being exactly where you are, Mother," he felt his face growing hot from the flush in his cheeks, and tried to move as much as he could away from his mother's petting. "I am not...small...!"

Niles had to suppress a groan of pain as he spoke. The doctor was doing a wonderful job, there was no denying, but did it hurt like hell. It was almost a mercy when the doctor told him he could lie down once again, something for which he required help.

Help, of course, which was eagerly given to him by his mother, who still was going on about all the many times childhood mischief had resulted in Niles rushing back into the palace, seeking both comfort and care in his mother's arms.

He really hoped it didn't show, but he felt as if his face were on fire — especially when Lady Babcock seemed to be enjoying (enjoying!) his mother's stories.

Was this how every mother behaved when their offspring wanted to impress a girl?

"...and zhere was one time when Niles was around five years of age when 'is fazher accidentally dropped 'im while carrying 'im on 'is shoulders. You should 'ave seen bozh of zheir faces — fazher and son, bozh crying like two big babies!"

Lady Babcock clutched at her heart and crooned, apparently overwhelmed with endearment, and Niles wished that the fall from Athena had killed him.

He remembered the day his mother was talking about, which didn't help his case in the blushing department. He didn't like remembering feeling so... small, when Lady Babcock was right there and listening to how small he was! And he knew his father would probably be beside himself with rage, if he knew his mother had told somebody else that he'd cried - for all the world knew, King Joseph did not cry!

He'd drummed it into Niles that crying was a woman's occupation. No man who wanted to impress a woman could ever let her know that he'd cried in his life. She'd immediately see him as weak, and she'd probably take her time and her attentions elsewhere.

None of the others he'd ever spent...closer...time with had ever seen him cry. He'd still be sad and pathetic (as having no experience made one, his father often said) if they had.

Not that any of this seemed to bother his mother right then. She was gladly going on with stories for Lady Babcock's delight.

And each one seemed to be worse than the next.

"Or zhere was zhe first time zhat Niles ever saw a fully grown 'orse-"

"Excuse my interruption, but was His Royal Highness spooked by a horse the first time he saw one?!"

Lady Babcock sounded far too pleased for his liking - her suggestion. wasn't even true, as he would have protested heavily if it hadn't been for his mother cutting back in.

"Oh, no - 'e loved zhem from zhe very first moment! Unfortunately, zhey did not love a zhree-year-old getting so close, shouting out in 'is delight...! Zhey were spooked, and when zhey reared up zhat is what sent Niles running back to me, crying 'is little 'eart out! 'E asked me zhat night why zhe 'orses didn't like 'im...!"

Niles found himself wishing he were dead (or at least unconscious) for what it felt was the millionth time that day. He normally liked having two women gushing over him, but this time the situation was all too different. He'd rather his mother stopped telling all her oh-so-charming anecdotes about his years as a child, but knowing her she was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

Niles couldn't help releasing a tired groan.

At least the whole thing got moved out of the forefront of his mind when Dr Potts spoke up again.

"It is now time for me to set your arm, Your Royal Highness," he explained. "You may remain where you are for it, though I must ask that you hold as still as you possibly can. And I apologise in advance for any...discomfort, that this may cause you..."

Niles at this stage was just ready to let him bring the whole thing on. He needed the distraction from his mother picking out best-forgotten parts of his life to amuse Lady Babcock, and he thought getting on with why they were actually supposed to be there might be a good idea.

So, he nodded at the doctor to proceed. Besides, after the rib cage, how bad could it possibly-

The sharpest pain he'd ever felt surging through him from his arm all the way upwards and outwards forced a scream of agony from his mouth.

He'd never had pain like that before - it surged and overwhelmed, even as Potts did his best to be delicate setting the bone back in place.

It was really no use. Niles just had to put up with it, and a few, painful tears leaked from the corners of his eyes with the effort.

Tears that his mother noticed right away. In her mind, how could she not? She was his mother - any pain that he had, became her pain, too.

And he was hurting enormously.

Dropping all thought of trying to embarrass him any further, she was at his side in an instant. All motherly instinct took over when it sensed that her boy needed him.

"Sweet'eart...! Are you feeling alright? Zhat was quite a...quite a scream..."

The same sort of worry was busy overtaking C.C.'s chest, too. She'd never heard Prince Niles complain about any kind of injury, even the ones that he'd been trying so hard to hide from them only moments ago!

He must have really had to be in pain that time...worse pain than having snapped ribs...

She couldn't even imagine it!

But the very thought of him being in distress compelled her to do something.

"Can I...can get you something, Your Royal Highness, to...to ease it?" she stepped forward, blinking hurriedly. "Whiskey, perhaps?"

As numbing as liquor often was, Niles doubted very much that anything could take this away. It would burn through any kind of blissful haze that whiskey might settle over him!

It was simply overwhelming. Even listening to what anybody else was saying represented an effort - almost too much of one.

And it was the same with replying to questions, no matter how well-intentioned they were.

"No, Lady Babcock...don't trouble yourself with it..."

He gasped every word of his reply, and Marie looked like she wasn't having any of it specifically for that reason.

"Eet would trouble us far more for you to be left in pain," she told him. "You do not 'ave to be proud, eef you are not feeling good..."

Marie gestured over to C.C. for her to pour Niles a generous serving of strong, heady liquor – it certainly wouldn't take the pain away, but it would numb the fucker for a little while. Hopefully, long enough for Niles to make it through Pott's treatment without breaking into tears.

Marie disliked her son imbibing, but she had to accept that alcohol was a necessary evil on the odd occasion. This, clearly, was one of those occasions. She'd much rather Niles be drunk than in pain.

They had no time to squander, at any rate – Niles needed relief and he needed it now.

Almost as if to stress this idea, Niles let out a plaintive cry as the doctor started to carefully bandage his shattered arm. It was obvious to both women that the prince was trying to keep his composure for the sake of saving face in front of them, but neither would have any of it.

They wanted him to get through this with as little pain and discomfort as possible, and he truly wouldn't be helping them to do that if he hid how much pain he was in.

At least he wasn't behaving entirely like his father in this case, Marie thought to herself, as she watched her son take the half-full glass of whiskey from Lady Babcock. Joseph would've probably insisted that he was fine and knocked the alcohol away, and then probably have given the girl a disgustingly lascivious wink and told her that he could prove he was still just as much of a man as ever he was, if she'd care to find out.

Niles was in too much pain currently to even think of trying that one. The gulps of the deep golden liquid were almost desperate, and he was probably long finished with the thing before he'd reached an ideal level of comfort. Potts had had to pause in his treatment, too, so that the prince didn't spill the drink on his bandages, which would just make the whole process harder.

Marie bit the inside of her lip, frowning carefully, "Do you need anozher one, my son? Lady Babcock can pour you as many as you need..."

Niles nodded swiftly, motioning for another serving of whiskey to be poured and then guzzling it down in a split second before asking for yet another serving.

He needed it, right then and there - the pain was still overwhelming, but he could feel a tingling sensation that might develop into blissful numbness. That would take care of everything, the moment it spread over his entire body.

Lady Babcock didn't take long with the alcohol. Perhaps she could see that he meant for her to hurry - she always had been good at her duties, no matter what they involved...

The goblet was in his hand and he was filling himself with mouthfuls of liquor again within moments. And when that one was done, another soon followed.

The doctor was still going at his painful work, but numbness was spreading inside Niles - his head felt...odd...

The liquor must have finally gotten to him...

Once he'd finished his latest goblet, he pushed it back into Lady Babcock's waiting hands and he blinked up at her.

He was so very grateful that she was helping. She had to know. She deserved to know - someone so good and perfect had to be made aware of it! And he had to be the one to do it, before some...some...lord or knight with a charming...grin of a smile told her - he wouldn't be second place to something like that!

"You are an angel of mercy among mortals, Lady Babcock..."

She even looked like an angel, stood there all tall and golden...her hair had to feel like silk - there wasn't any way a goddess couldn't feel or be perfect from her head to her toes...

He remembered, dimly in his mind, once seeing a completely gold statue of an animal god that some trader or privateer or explorer or whatever had brought back from...somewhere...for his father.

He'd thought it had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. But he'd been wrong. That statue paled to tin in comparison - how could it compete, with those golden locks he wanted to run his fingers through, or those rubies she had for lips, or those sapphires she called her eyes?

She was golden all over, and she sparkled and shone in the sunlight...

Niles gave the maid a loopy smile, finding her blushing both incredibly endearing and, strangely enough, ridiculously funny. He wanted to laugh at the noticeable reddish hue that had settled on her porcelain cheeks - but his mirth was not born out of mockery, no, it was born out of...well...endearment, he supposed.

Still, he didn't laugh. He knew women did not appreciate being made a mockery and, more importantly, it wasn't gentlemanly to do so. He had to thank whatever remaining sobriety left in him for realising so and not having laughed at what could only be described as an angel.

Instead, he reached out for her hand with his good arm and, for a second or two, he held her hand tightly in his. He didn't hold onto her for long (mainly because he lacked strength and the wine was making him rather sleepy), but it was long enough for him to feel the softness of her delicate hands in his. It was long enough for both prince and maid to feel like their hearts had missed a beat or two.

Not that the prince knew it, but C.C. had seldom experienced the touch of a man, in any shape or form. The last time she'd been in close proximity to a male (that wasn't her father or brother) was at the ball that had been thrown in Niles' honour, back when he'd just come back from military training.

She'd danced with a man then, and walked with him in the palace gardens. The night had been beautiful, and she'd had a wonderful time talking with him...

But she'd had to leave, when her father had come to tell her that her sister was sick. Too sick.

That had been the only other time, and it had been so very quickly followed by the most devastating time in her life.

The only thing which could be considered good was that she'd managed to find a job at the palace.

Things definitely had been getting better from there. Even if some of it still hurt.

Not that anything hurt, currently. It had all been replaced by a kind of excited rush; it left her breathless, even if she tried hard to make sure that nobody noticed.

Prince Niles was clearly a happy - and grateful - drunk. But she was a sober maid, and she had to remember her place.

Even if that wasn't easy, with him looking at her the way he was.

She offered him a smile, aware of the heat still in her cheeks.

"I do my best to serve, Your Royal Highness."

It was about the only thing she could say, without giving too much away. Anything else and somebody might start questioning why a maid such as herself was getting so friendly with a prince.

And a long queue of idle gossipers would be waiting to mention how said prince had every maid in the palace at the first chance he got. It didn't make any of them special.

That thought stung enough for her to remember to let go of his hand and clear her throat, looking to the floor all the while.

"Would His Royal Highness care for some more alcohol? It seems to be doing...quite a trick, while His Royal Highness is still being bandaged..."

It was at that moment that Marie leaned over and whispered to her.

"I think 'e might've 'ad enough, chérie. Look at 'im."

C.C. did as the queen said and looked up, only to see that Niles hadn't moved from the position he'd been in when he'd withdrawn his hand after she'd taken hers back; eyes shining (blearily) up at her, mouth wide in a beaming smile.

He didn't even seem to notice that Potts was still going.

Perhaps it was better this way – it meant that the pain was not so overwhelming anymore, which was exactly what they'd been after. The cycle would probably need to be repeated quite a few times over the next few days, but at least was on his way to recovery.

It would mean no partying, riding, hunting or (as much as Marie detested to even think about it) cavorting with pretty young things for a long, long while. Which, it quickly dawned on the Queen, was not a bad thing.

It was, in fact, the _opposite_ of a bad thing – it was the ideal opportunity for her son and Lady Babcock to spend some time together! What's more, if she played her cards just right, this might as well be the little push these two needed. She could very well appoint Lady Babcock as her son's nurse and caregiver, which would mean, coincidentally enough, that she'd have to spend most (if not all) her time looking after him.

Still, she was going to keep an eye on the both of them – a close eye, at that. She knew her son disliked when she mucked about with his life, but as the saying goes, "mother knows best". And she was bloody certain about Lady Babcock being exactly what her son needed.

If everything went as well as Marie hoped it could (and that was a strong hope, after what she'd just seen), Lady Babcock could be the cure for everything that ailed her son. Well, potentially, she could be the cure for everything that ailed the palace, but finding out if she was right about that would come a long way in the future.

But it was a future that started with one simple decision that she was about to make.

She smiled once more at the state her son was in, then turned fully to Lady Babcock.

"I think I should appoint you to be 'is nurse for zhe time eet takes 'im to recover, chérie," she told her, trying hard not to sound too excited or happy at this prospect. The girl might get suspicious if she did. "You can supply 'im more liquor when zhe doctor checks and changes 'is bandages, bring 'is meals and see to eet zhat 'is laundry eez taken away - eet could be very efficient..."

Efficient, Marie thought, and it would prevent him from charming other maids by limiting his contact with them alone.

The only one of any serving rank he'd be alone with for all that time was Lady Babcock.

And that was something Marie didn't mind one bit. She didn't think she could have created a better match for her son if she'd been born divine, and had been able to create, shape and model a person from the ground-up to be just perfect.

Lady Babcock herself would probably say that she obviously wasn't perfect. But when Marie looked at the stupid smile her son was still giving the girl, even after said girl had turned away (towards Marie, nearly gaping at what she'd just been asked to do), the queen could only imagine that at least one person in the room would disagree.

Not that she knew.

"Your Majesty...!" Lady Babcock exclaimed softly, one hand clutching at her chest. "You...you mean it? You would not miss my service to you while I had to help His Royal Highness?"

"Zhat eez not important, my dear – 'is Royal 'ighness needs you more zhan I do," replied the Queen, waving a dismissive hand and smiling brightly at the young girl. "Now, why don't you start on your duties by 'elping to tuck 'im in?"

With a muttered, "Yes, Your Majesty" the girl was off, soon helping the prince ensconce himself in his comfortable bed. Marie could see her diligence, and how she was taking extreme care not to bother the prince's injuries. Her nimble fingers were delicate and soft, and Marie congratulated herself on her having had the gumption to come up with this perfect plan.

Yes, before either knew so, they'd be truly and deeply taken with one another.

But just as she was about to take her leave (so as to give them some privacy), the doors to Niles' room were opened again, and through them strode the last man Marie wanted to see.

_Her husband._

Lady Babcock must have spotted him out of the corner of her eye, because she gasped under her breath and came hurrying forward to curtsy before the king. After seeing her move and looking up in the same direction, Niles noticed him too, and immediately waved his good hand up in the air cheerfully.

"Good day, Papa!"

The king raised his eyebrows at the scene.

"Now, just what is going on in here?" he asked, quickly stepping further into the room. "I'd heard from some jabbering steward that my son had fallen from his horse!"

Marie nodded as quickly as her husband had walked, wanting to get him out of there as well. They'd never get any privacy if he decided to stay!

"'e did, Joseph. 'e broke 'is arm and a few ribs. But Doctor Potts saw to zhem, and now, after 'elping supply 'im with whiskey during zhe process, Lady Babcock 'as agreed to be 'is nurse. She eez een zhe of putting 'im to bed right now."

She gestured to the girl, who nodded in confirmation.

Joseph's mouth formed a thoughtful line, "Hm. I see..."

Marie held her breath. What could her husband have to say about this? Was he going to demand that Lady Babcock step back from her duties? He had no reason to, other than if he decided to suddenly go back on their agreement...

That was when, at last, the king spoke again.

"Very well," he said, using one hand to flick at the air, ushering the maid away. "Return to your duties, girl. We wouldn't want our prince going without when he needs care."

Lady Babcock nodded and curtsied again, "I'll see to him right now, Your Majesty."

With that, she turned and went back to her assigned duty.

Marie hoped it would turn into far more than that, though.

But it didn't escape her notice that Joseph was - perhaps blatantly - looking past her at Lady Babcock as she went away, back to where Niles beamed brightly upon noticing she had returned.

The queen felt disgust churn in her stomach before her husband had even said anything.

And she knew it would only get worse when he did speak.

Joseph chuckled under his breath, eyes darting back and forth between his son and the retreating maid.

"If I had her plying me with whiskey and getting me into bed, I'd be grinning all over my face like that, too...!"

It was worse - somehow worse than Marie had originally imagined it would be.

Why did her husband, out of every type of man in England, have to be the type that acted this way? The type that didn't care whose feelings he hurt because they weren't his, and who only saw women as things that he could just pick up and play with whenever he wanted, before dropping them again until the next time?

Why was he the type who would, of course, go back on their agreement and meddle by... interfering ...with Lady Babcock, ruining her chances at finding more with Niles, and then claim he "just couldn't help" himself?

Well, he wasn't going back on it today, in any capacity. Marie was going to take a stand, and give their son and Lady Babcock a fighting chance.

And she was going to do the girl a favour, by keeping the king's disgusting hands off her.

"Remember our agreement, Joseph," she warned him in a low voice. "You promised you would not meddle!"

Joseph looked offended and annoyed. Angry, even. He often got that way when she told him not to stare at other women and girls.

"Am I meddling by making an observation?" he asked mockingly. "Besides, my own fun with any little thing has never stopped Niles having his at a later date before now."

Marie thought she might be sick at that (especially the idea of them both laughing at and about the poor girls they'd used later), but she held back. The anger had to come out first, and the determination to protect what she knew she had started was far stronger.

She took a step towards her husband. The pig she'd had to marry.

"Eet might've not stopped Niles "'aving fun" as you so put eet, but eef you interfere wizh eizher of zhem in any way, I will stop you from 'aving zhe fun zhat we agreed on."

There was a moment of silence, and then Joseph let out a quiet cough when he realised she really meant it - she'd go back on their agreement and he'd have to go back to charming his way through maids and paying off whores, instead of getting to demand it whenever he wanted in his very own chambers...

Maybe letting Niles have one plaything to himself wasn't a bad idea...

So, he caved in.

"Alright, fine," he replied gruffly. He knew just what she had to do to make up for what he was going to miss out on, though. "But you are going to have to make up for whatever I would have gotten that girl to do."

Again, Marie thought she could be sick. The fact that her husband talked as if Lady Babcock wasn't even a person who could do as she pleased, and instead referred to her as some sort of slave to his genitals who'd simply do what he said because his body was just that much of a talisman to women, made her sick.

But she'd go in the girl's place. Lady Babcock still had a chance at being happy.

"Very well," the queen replied, turning and starting to walk out of their son's chambers. She knew just where to head, too. "Let's go."

She heard her husband's hideously eager footsteps behind her as she walked, and knew that the agreement was safe for now.

Niles and Lady Babcock's near-fledgeling relationship was safe for now.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Chapter 8  _ **

Pain. That registered before anything else. Even before the light that usually came with opening his eyes...

Not that that felt easy to do. Both of them felt like they’d been caked over with sand.

A searing-hot pain shot through his arm when he tried to lift it and wipe at them (trying to clear the blurred, mess that was his current vision). Luckily, in a sense (even though nothing about this felt lucky), that was enough to snap his mind right back, correctly to place, and to let him remember exactly what had gone on.

He’d fallen from his horse...Athena was...his horse was gone...

That hurt him inside nearly as much as the injuries he now remembered outside. What made it worse was that he couldn’t even really properly cry out to release any of the frustration or pain. They’d bandaged up his ribs (he remembered whiskey - a lot of it, and then not much at all after that), and it was weighing his chest down too much for that kind of wordless speech.

Though it nearly happened by itself, when Lady Babcock peeled back the curtain of his four-poster bed.

“I beg your pardon for me letting myself in, Your Royal Highness,” she said, gesturing to a tray carried in the crook of her arm. It seemed to have a bowl on it, and a plate. “But you weren’t answering my knocking, and I have your breakfast.”

The light, when Niles wasn’t thinking about how much it hurt to look at, seemed to surround her like a halo.

It seemed...natural, to make that connection, between Lady Babcock and heavenly light...

And that was when it struck him like a brick to the face.

_Oh, God. It was natural and familiar because he’d told her that!_

It was all coming back to him just seeing her there! It made him want the bed to swallow him. Had he really told her that he wished her eyes were large enough to dive into, like an ocean?

He must have, if he remembered it happening then! Along with trying to grab her hands and then telling her that if she walked each of her fingers across a map of the country, he’d give her each of the first ten places they landed on!

It only got worse, the more he remembered.

_“Lady...Babcock, do you prefer emeralds or sapphires? Both look nice in statues. They should make you a statue - lots of people would come to see it...”_

_“You are the best of all cherubim and seraphim, my lady. I will be sad if you are called by the Lord to do your duty elsewhere...”_

_“Though if it’s that duty I won’t...won’t argue. If some...charmer with a big horse and a title comes into the palace and sweeps you away, then I’ll...”_

He didn’t know if he felt fortunate that he’d passed out after that, with Lady Babcock still desperately trying to tuck him in. But the one thing he knew for sure was that she’d seen him at what had to be the most shameful period of his whole existence.

He’d obviously wanted to be so poetic, smooth and charming. She’d gotten a drunken, embarrassing mess! How could he ever look at her properly again, knowing that she’d seen him at his lowest and least heroic? What could she possibly think of him now?!

That, combined with the pain of literally everything else in his body, was enough to force his first words of the day out of his throat.

“Oh, _God_!”

Naturally, his pained (and mortified) cry both startled and worried Lady Babcock, who was soon fussing all over him, having left his breakfast on his bedside table.

“Your Royal Highness!” she cried out, hands instinctively going to the covers and pulling them back — if there was something bothering the prince, she needed to see. Even if that entailed having to stare at Prince Niles’ half-naked form. Only his briefs had been left on — a pair of rather...flimsy briefs that left very little to the imagination.

C.C. could feel beads of sweat forming in the small of her back, and both her palms and face were becoming increasingly damp. Why did it suddenly feel like she’d walked into a bloody sauna?!

Well, she knew why – she just wouldn’t allow herself to even think about the possibility that she might be attracte—

 _‘Enough of that!’_ C.C. mentally chastised herself and shook her head. She had to focus – the prince was in pain. The prince, who’d suffered a rather traumatic array of injuries the day before.

The prince, who was her _superior_. The prince, who could have any girl in the palace (and did), but that didn’t make them special to him. The prince, who’d one day marry a princess or a duchess or a lady who didn’t serve breakfasts or change bandages on behalf of the queen-

‘Shut up!’

She violently shook all those thoughts from her head. It wasn’t right for her to be thinking about any of them – she had to accept her place, and tend to whatever was ailing His Royal Highness at that moment in time.

It was what a good maid would do. One who knew and understood her lot in life.

“Is something bothering you, sir?” she gulped and tried to look only as much as she needed to. That involved a lot of glancing and then having to look away to tell herself that she was a maid and she wasn’t special, to him or to anybody. “Have some of your bandages been disturbed...?!”

She couldn’t help but be worried. Luckily, it was within the rights and boundaries of a servant to care for their master’s wellbeing. If it hadn’t...well, then she’d have been truly lost.

She didn’t think that she couldn’t care. Not even if it was her place, and more than likely her ultimate fate, to end up alone.

Right now, especially looking at the prince, that thought made her sad. Especially after he’d said...so many things...while he was drunk...

She nearly chuckled, endeared at the thought. She’d never been told before that she deserved all the swans in the world!

Did he mean it, though? He couldn’t have meant it. He probably said the same thing and a dozen other lines like it to every girl who walked in the door, whether he was drunk or sober.

But he’d said so many of them, and they’d been so...so... – _no._

Again, she had to remind herself that she was just a maid and she wasn’t special to him. It was the drink, and his own nature letting things slip and trying to trick her into believing it...

That thought hurt so badly in her chest, and took any hint of a smile from her face. She supposed she just had to get tougher about it. A lot of maids stayed alone, and it didn’t kill any of them.

She wouldn’t let it kill her, either. She’d do as maids did, and she’d be good at it.

And it was worrying her more that the prince hadn’t answered.

“Do you need pain relief?” she asked. “Nod if it is too much to speak.”

Niles nearly considered pushing through again to tell her that some of the discomfort he was feeling, the primary source of his loud complaining, couldn’t be cured by bringing him whiskey.

Granted, it could take away the embarrassment for a little while, but eventually he would have to be sober and remember again.

And, when he did, he’d have to worry and potentially remember going all...idiotic on Lady Babcock again. That was the last thing he could afford to have happen, if he wanted her to think of him as being any kind of impressive man!

He had to agree with his drunk self that he didn’t want some charm-filled, other apparently “impressive” and swaggering boor fooling her into thinking that he had everything she needed. Or, even worse, actually having everything she needed and then taking her away from there...

But he couldn’t tell her that he didn’t want that to happen, either. He had to be as masculine as his father, and that involved never acting like an overly emotional fool around women.

And drink had been his nemesis once already.

So, he shook his head no, and tried to push all thoughts of his shameful behaviour out of his mind.

Lady Babcock looked at him like he’d just told her that he felt absolutely fine and dandy - and, what was more, he was going to prove it by getting up and going cliff diving right that instant. She blinked confusedly, and her foot took an unplanned step backwards from her spot at the bedside.

“Are you really quite sure, sir? There’s plenty of it if you do need it; there’s no sense in being proud...”

The last part struck a real chord with the prince.

“There’s no sense in being proud...”

Did she mean that there was no sense in refusing? Or was she going deeper, and telling him that there was no sense in trying to impress her with his stronger, more masculine persona, because she’d already seen that that wasn’t always him?

Had he been so much of a fool that she was simply telling him not to bother? Had he ruined everything in one go without meaning to?

He sincerely hoped he hadn’t, even if he knew that possibility was fleeting. He’d had affairs with plenty of women before, he’d had them swoon all over him and his manly feats time and time again – hell, he and his father kept tally of how many women they’d slept with! Women giving him attention was the norm, and Lady Babcock had not adhered to this unspoken rule. He’d been taught to not lose time with self-important wenches, and had it been any other woman who’d refused his advances, he would have swiftly moved on to his next romantic conquest…

But he couldn’t do so with her. He didn’t wish to. He wanted to spend time with her, he wanted to share stories, card games, books, laughs, cups of tea… he wanted to have her around.

To think that overdoing it with the whiskey had cost him her friendship was a very much loathed (but, at the same time, frighteningly real) possibility. He had no idea how to proceed, he’d never been in a position where he had to remedy or make up for his previous behaviour before. His father had taught him to be unapologetic – he was what he was, whether people liked it or not. But it didn’t feel right.

Not when it came to Lady Babcock.

So, perhaps, if it meant keeping her friendship, an apology was due. He’d found himself doing what had once been a foreign action rather frequently these days...

He took in as much of a breath as he could with his bandages, hesitating.

He still wasn’t fully sure how to start these things. His father had told him time and time again that they were above all others and simply had no need to be sorry for anything they did. And, if other people didn’t like it, then that was their bad luck. Niles didn’t have to be the one to start that conversation.

But he didn’t want Lady Babcock to be the one to start it, either. He didn’t want to have to hear exactly how embarrassing she found him, or how...put off...she was by him telling her all of these things.

His father would call him an idiot for all of it. Especially seeing as it hadn’t even led to him getting anything in return. The king would have said that a real man would’ve taken full advantage of that situation, drunk or otherwise...

But Niles didn’t feel right or good about that, either.  He felt...better about trying to apologise.

He had to do it. He couldn’t delay it any longer if he wanted any chance at her not thinking he was a complete disgrace of a human being.

So, he let out the breath, and managed to rasp.

“‘M...sorry, for...being so... _shameful_ , yesterday...”

C.C. was almost convinced that she hadn’t heard him correctly, when he first said that. It wasn’t often that she heard the words “I’m sorry” from anybody these days, and that was doubly true for the prince!

But when she looked – really and truly looked – into his blue (if currently bloodshot and dulled) eyes, she could see that he meant every word.

Not that she fully understood why he’d said it. Of course, when a person was drunk they often felt shameful of their behaviour the next morning, but he hadn’t done anything that was too embarrassing...

Unless he was apologising for saying things he didn’t really mean? For letting his mouth get away with him, to the point that when he remembered it in the morning light, he realised that none of that should have left his mouth?

She supposed it was at least different to being the type of “not special” that just got somebody thrown away when they were no longer fun for him. But it still hurt, as a possibility.

Nevertheless, she knew she could appreciate his honesty, and his apology.

She offered him a quick smile, “There isn’t anything to apologise for, Your Royal Highness – now, shall I help you sit up, sir? So you can have breakfast?”

She had to move the whole thing forward, before he noticed that anything might be upsetting her. She didn’t want to have to answer any awkward questions that might come up, and she really didn’t want to have to continue thinking too deeply about it all.

She could distract herself from the knowledge of her reality compared to her wildest fantasies, by working. And that, she knew, was how she’d make it through everything.

Niles, meanwhile, had noticed that Lady Babcock had moved on from his apology awfully quickly. But it wasn’t playing on his mind for the reasons that she might think.

She’d been in such a hurry to change the subject. The only reason for that could be that she wanted to move swiftly onto the next task, then the next, and then so on and so forth until she could go to tend to something nicer than his sorry self!

Had he really been so much of an embarrassment in his drunken state that she now wanted to be out of his presence as quickly as possible?!

Fixing this mistake was going to take drastic measures, and probably every ounce of charm he thought he possessed. He didn’t really know where to start – Lady Babcock was not like any of the women he’d ever been with before, so plying her with treats, jewels or clothes was out of the question.

Maybe books? She’d told him she liked book when they’d first had tea. He had some pretty rare volumes his father had brought from mainland Europe that he knew he was not going to read, but she might be interested in them. Still, it didn’t feel _right._ Lady Babcock had made it abundantly clear that material gifts would not serve the purpose of getting her back into her good books.

She had honour and pride, two things, Niles soon realised, that were…well… _attractive_ to him. Usually, women surrendered at his feet, doing anything and everything he wanted, regardless if they really wanted to do so or not. Pride would fly out of the window when he was around, but that hadn’t been Lady Babcock’s case.

She…she was different.

Different in a way he found both intriguing and, at times, frustrating.

She’d said no to his every gift, except…

Except having tea with him!

That was it – if he wanted to fix his misgivings, doing so over a cup of tea and nice treats was the way to go!

He cast his eyes over to the table where she’d settled his breakfast tray. Hm. There was more than enough for one person there, and it would be easy enough for Lady Babcock to get herself another plate and a cup for tea.

Or, she could stay with him and they could call somebody else to get the plate and cup. That was another option...

Either way, he first had to pluck up the courage and ask her to join him. He was wasting time just thinking it to himself, whilst she was stood there, probably thinking about the day before and how he’d made such an arse of himself, even if she’d be too good and polite to say so...

He had to get the question out. He had to make up for it before the entire memory made him squirm so hard that he slipped his own way out of his bandages without meaning to!

“Please,” he told her at last, before clearing his throat. “Um. Please, help me - but, uh, I would also...like it very much if you would join me for breakfast...”

Part of him regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Not because it was the first time he’d ever said that to a woman (his father had raised him under the belief that a woman was of no use unless she had pleasures to offer, and as such there was no sense in spending time with one unless there was something to be gained from it), or because talking was still proving something of an issue.

It was because he was convinced that she would say no.

She’d have every reason to, after the way he’d behaved. And having breakfast right there and then with no prior warning or preparation was very different to arranging an afternoon tea. There were standards that would be met - other people would be awake and around, and coming in and out taking plates and refilling teapots.

Breakfast would just be the two of them, early in the morning and with very little chance of any disturbances.

His father would probably term that a golden opportunity, but Niles just wanted to know what Lady Babcock’s answer would be to the offer that he had presented.

She had every right in the world to say no, even if he very much hoped that she wouldn’t.

He held her breath as she seemed to consider his request, hands fidgeting nervously with the lace of her bodice. She was going to say no, wasn’t she? Otherwise she would not look so contrite. He was such an idiot! He should have known better, he should have kept his mouth shut and not sa–

“I…I’d be glad to join His Royal Highness for breakfast, if he so desires,” she said, still not looking entirely at ease, but nevertheless trying to smile. “I shall look for some food, so I won’t take any from His Royal Highness’ plate.”

“No, please, don’t go!” Niles said, hand darting forward to clasp itself around C.C.’s, “I… I’d be more than happy to share. After all, there’s more than enough for me and for at least two more people.”

He had never shared his food with anybody. Even when he’d been but a small boy, his mother had told him, he would pout and protest if she so much as playfully took one chunk of carrot off his plate!

But now...now, he wanted Lady Babcock to share it.

He’d had the opportunity to let her get her own, but he hadn’t let her take that.

Not when there was already so much here, waiting to be sampled together!

He...couldn’t actually wait to see what she thought, if he was honest with himself. He wanted to know more about her likes and dislikes, and where better to start than by learning more about what she liked to eat?

Not that C.C. had given him an answer yet. She was too busy being...well, completely overwhelmed by his very offer!

 

Why was he even making it in the first place?! Not that she wasn’t grateful - she’d hardly had time for a mouthful of bread that morning - but he was a prince! That food was prepared for him, not some maid who happened to be bringing it!

Some maid, whom he was holding hands with...and whom he’d complimented over and over again, and who would have to be forced to sit near him in order to eat...was this just another ploy? A tactic to get her to cave in to something? And then once she had, she’d really be shown the cold light of day, when the fact that still none of it made her special reared its ugly-yet-truthful head?

But he hadn’t tried any other tactic so far that day, like playing up his injuries for sympathy, and he’d already apologised for yesterday.

He’d seemed...very ashamed of himself, for what had happened

And he was right, in that there was enough food for them both...

Well. He was bandaged up too tight to move without help, so if it came down to...anything...she could get away easily enough...

And the offer, in the part of her mind that didn’t hiss in suspicion any time the prince said something to her, welcomed the offer.

So, she let herself start to smile, “That would be...a lovely gesture. I...thank you, Your Royal Highness...”

She didn’t think she’d ever seen him look so delighted before.

“Really? You will? Thank you, Lady Babcock! I can assure you that I will- _aghh_!”

In his moment of blissful happiness, the prince must have forgotten the state that he was in, because he had tried to sit up. The bandages holding his ribs in place bent, and he almost doubled over!

Gasping, C.C. immediately reached over to help him lay out flat again, “Oh, Your Royal Highness! Here, let me help you...”

Within a few minutes, he was feeling well enough to try sitting up again, but that time C.C. insisted on helping ease him upright.

She also insisted on being the one to reach over and get the tray for them both to share from. She cited what had just happened with his ribs and his broken arm as evidence that he shouldn’t attempt move one muscle.

And they were there, sat next to each other on and in the bed, eating leftover meat from the night before, bread and honey, and soft cheese and grapes, and laughing without a care in the world (well, he was. C.C. still felt...unsure about it all, and had to ease herself into relaxing), when someone that neither of them would want to see knocked, and without waiting for anybody to call “Come in”, appeared at the door.

Prudence could’ve almost screamed at the sight in front of her.

What on Earth did that Babcock girl ( Lady Babcock did not deserve that title!) think she was doing?! Eating from His Royal Highness’ own plate like she was some sort of pet or paramour or anything that might matter to the prince!

She was not his equal! She was a lady in waiting - somehow above the servants who kept themselves respectable!

But she had no morals, so she was nothing, and she had no right to sit there, laughing at every word the prince spoke, starting off so quietly, like she wanted to think herself so sweet and demure, but growing until she was laughing fully!

There she was showing her true self. The self that did not act like the lady she supposedly was, or know her place, or respect the fact that she was near her future king!

A future king, who’d have her, grow bored and toss her aside, do the same to countless others, and then marry a foreign princess. Just as things were and always had been.

As though the girl could use this little bit of nothing to climb her way back into the realms of nobility!

She’d be the latest toy that the prince broke, then she’d leave the post she didn’t deserve and be back down in the kitchens to live out the rest of her days.

It was what the little whore deserved, after everything still yet to come.

She couldn’t wait for that day to arrive — she’d throw a party, if she could. That little bitch needed reminding that she was nothing. She was just a pretty face and the Prince’s latest obsession; once he’d had his way with her, he’d discard her, just like he always did.

Still, she couldn’t show her utter disgust at seeing the Prince’s would-be whore. He never took kindly to people commenting or giving their opinion on who he chose to sleep with, so Prudence knew better than to show her true feelings on the matter.

Instead, she bowed to the Prince, having to force herself to not stick Lady Babcock with a poisonous glare.

“I bring clean linen, Your Royal Highness,” Prudence said, gesturing at the neat stack of fabric she was carrying. “Shall I leave them here or...?”

“In my dressing room, please,” said the Prince, reaching over with his good hand to grab another grape. “Thank you.”

 Prudence nodded and quickly set off to do as she’d been told. She briefly glimpsed at the little whore when she went past the bed, delighting in the look of utter discomfort that had taken hold of the girl’s features.

Good. She deserved to know that she’d been seem. Soon everybody in the palace would know, and they’d all exchange their probably already-placed bets that she’d be the next the prince took and then tossed aside.

He didn’t love her. He didn’t have to love anybody but himself - it was the way men were, and would forever be. Wives were the respectable ones, fit for childbearing and to be seen in public, and all the other little whores on the side were nothing but occasions for men to help and serve themselves. Fun occasions, but trivial and worthless all the same.

It would teach this one a lesson when she realised that she was nothing but an occasion.

Then the next little occasion would turn up. Probably soon, actually - it was about time they had a new kitchen maid around the place, and Prudence knew that the prince chased maids like hounds chased after the deer or the fox.

That was, of course, with ravenous intent.

It was Prudence who was on the verge of laughing by the time she put the stack of linen down in its proper place.

It was almost ironic, how the Babcock girl was and would end up the opposite to these sheets - not at all pure white, in the wrong place entirely (and about to be put back where she should be), and no chance of more than one night in the prince’s bed.

Ah well, she supposed she could do nothing but wait! And the wait would be worthwhile, when she got to see the expression on Lady Babcock’s face when she was cast aside for a better, newer model.

Such was the cycle of a Royal Mistress, and the little bitch was going to learn that the hard way.

With that happy thought in mind, Prudence swiftly stored the linen where she’d been told to and then left the room, smiling to herself and with a spring in her step.

Niles barely noticed when the older servant left, but to C.C. her unexpected visit had ruined what had been an otherwise delightful morning. Prudence would no doubt tell the other members of staff that she’d been in the Prince’s bed, which would in turn send rumours about her and what she was doing with the Prince flying all over the palace.

She’d be the laughingstock of the entire staff, and they’d all believe she was the Prince’s next bit on the side, just as she’d feared. Many already thought she was, given that he’d been to her room and that she and Prince Niles had had tea together, but this would all but confirm what many suspected, even if it was not true at all!

What if any of the rumours reached the Queen’s ears?! What would her good mistress think of her?! The last thing she wanted, was to disappoint Queen Marie — she was one of the few people who’d been kind to her since she’d become a servant...

It would all go away, if the rumour persisted. How could it not? Queen Marie wouldn’t want anything to do with the woman acting as a bedwarmer for her son - on the (rare) occasions such a subject had been brought up, she’d reacted with nothing but disgust!

She’d wanted her son to be better than that, and she felt that those women enabled him, either for their own gain or because they simply fell for it.

And she didn’t know which Marie would think of her. She didn’t want to find out, either!

She’d have to go away, wouldn’t she? After everything she’d done to try and get back on her feet - after everything she’d lost, and all the things she’d fought and begged and pleaded to get back, it was all going to go.

And all because of some vile words from an old crone’s mouth, that would happen to spread through the palace like poison.

She was ruined without doing anything, and she couldn’t even defend herself! No one would believe her; not after Prudence had gleefully confirmed what they’d obviously all wanted to hear!

What was she going to do, once she was fully ruined in the eyes of everyone that she knew and worked with? She had already accepted the fact that she’d end up alone, unmarried and unwanted, but she’d relied on the fact that she’d at least have a job!

She’d seen maids working their whole lives without so much as a single man looking their way. She’d been prepared for that. She wasn’t special enough to warrant attention, either. But those women hadn’t ever been accused of...misbehaving...with men, or ever made themselves the focus of vicious rumours! Not even idle gossip!

She’d have to leave. But what if the word spread faster than she could move? Plenty of “respectable” establishments in the city wouldn’t take her in if they believed her to be nothing but a common harlot...

The word stung in her chest because she knew it wasn’t true. But who was going to believe that?

Nobody. That was who. She had no friends in the world – nobody she could turn to, apart from her brother, and he’d already done her a favour by getting her this job so she’d managed to let him down, too!

Why did she have to be such an unlovable, clearly not even likeable, failure?

She wasn’t in the mood to eat anymore. She’d much rather leave for her room, but at the same time she could not be disrespectful towards the prince by refusing to share his breakfast or leaving without being allowed to.

She’d have to stay there, waiting for Prince Niles to finish, and only then would she be able to go. She’d have to be back in a little while to help change the Prince’s bandages, but the sooner she left, the sooner she’d be able to clear her head.

Maybe being the Prince’s nurse hadn’t been such a good idea...

“Lady Babcock?”

C.C. jumped at the sudden sound of the Prince’s voice, having lost herself in her troubled thoughts. She had completely forgotten that they’d been deep in conversation before Prudence’s arrival.

“Is anything the matter?”

What was she going to say? What could she say? _“I’m sorry, Your Royal Highness, but I cannot be your nurse anymore because an idle gossiper of an old crone maid named Prudence is going to tell the whole palace that I’m your bedwarmer, and I’m about to have my reputation ruined to the point where I’m now thinking of leaving my post”?_

Actually, if it was worded differently, that was probably the only thing she could say. She wasn’t about to start lying to him, not after he’d...well, made something of an effort to not carry on his usual personality when they were spending time together.

And his eyes held so much concern, it all came out easily enough.

Not that she could look at him as she began, “I...I don’t think I can be your nurse anymore, Your Royal Highness. In fact, I’m not sure I can even stay in the palace any longer...”

Niles had never had any more immediate moments of panic than the one he experienced after hearing her say that. It cured what was left of his hangover, and it nearly sent him leaping out of bed (again, forgetting about his bandages).

“Why ever not?!” he cried, suddenly desperate to know what had happened so that he could find some way of fixing it.

But what came out of Lady Babcock’s mouth would have knocked him down again, if he’d succeeded in standing up before.

“That maid just then...Prudence...she’s...she’s going to tell everybody that I’m your mistress! She is convinced that you and I… and…well… it’ll spread all over the palace because of idle gossip, and I’ll just wind up the laughingstock! The stupid non-lady-in-waiting, just another in a long list of women that everyone downstairs can laugh at for allowing herself to be a little whore!”

She was crying by the end of it, and Niles’ heart shattered.

They’d make her a laughingstock, spread untrue and unwarranted rumours about her, and shun her to the point where she felt that she had to leave her job? All for simply associating with him?! Not even knowing (or perhaps even caring about) the real truth?!

No wonder she’d been so unsure about staying simply to eat some breakfast! After learning of his apparent reputation around the palace, and now knowing that people would spread vile rumours at the slightest hint of anything worth talking about, he’d be reluctant to spend time in his company, too!

He’d been such a fool...he hadn’t ever really thought about what his behaviour could do to another, and now here was an example of an unintended consequence, telling him that she was thinking of leaving because the way other people saw him was going to make her life miserable.

It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair!

He wasn’t going to allow Lady Babcock to be made fun of for simply keeping him company. No, he was going to make sure that the older maid (Prudence, was it? He seldom remembered the name of his servants) kept her mouth shut.

 

She would not be allowed to badmouth a young lady who had been nothing but a loyal worker.

A loyal worker who currently needed his reassurance.

“Lady Babcock, I can assure you that you will be thought of as nothing but the sort,” he told her quietly. “I will not allow such vile rumours to persist - or even to be created, if I can help it!”

She was looking up at him with the kind of misery in her eyes that made him want to do nothing but fill them with hope.

And he knew what he wanted to say, to try and make it happen.

“I...want nothing more than to be your friend,” the words, as unheard coming from him before when it came to a woman, were nonetheless truthful in every word. “And I will behave as no less than a perfect gentleman, if it means protecting you from these gossipers.”

After looking at him with consideration for a moment or two, Lady Babcock wiped at her eyes and attempted a smile.

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness,” she near-whispered. “I...I am glad that we can be friends...”

It warmed him from the inside, both knowing that she was happy they could have a friendship, and seeing that she’d at least started to cheer up again.

If they were friends, he owed it to her to do everything he could to make her happy.

And, in his position as prince, he could also do everything in his power to make the rumours stop.

So, after smiling at her one last time, he turned his head towards the door.

“ Prudence!”

It didn’t take long for the maid to come back after he’d bellowed. Most of him cynically wondered if she’d simply been biding her time outside the door, listening for anything she could spread as gossip, before making herself known.

“You summoned me, Your Royal Highness?” she asked, coming out of her curtsy.

“I have, in fact,” he said, sticking the maid with a cold, angry glare. As a general rule, he disliked gossipers, but he found them especially abhorrent when they were intent on spreading false rumours.

And Prudence was quite obviously one of _those_ people.

The thought that she was happily going to slander Lady Babcock’s respectable name made him feel more than a little sick, not to mention angry. Actually, it was more like he was furious! Nobody had the right to badmouth a woman who’d done nothing wrong, lest of all when said naysayers were at the bottom of social strata.

Lady Babcock was a respectable woman of high birth who’d fallen on hard times. None of that, however, took away that she was noble by birth and this conceited, self-important maid wasn’t.

She had to be put in her place. And he’d be happy to do _just_ that.

“It has been brought to my attention that you, Prudence, have been badmouthing Lady Babcock here,” he gestured over at C.C., whose cheeks had turned a bright shade of red — she couldn’t quite believe the prince was standing up for her. “Accusing her of being my mistress, when such thing is nothing but a bare-faced lie! She is, I assure you, as pure as any other maiden in this kingdom!”

That, he noticed from the corner of his eye, got something of a considerable blush from Lady Babcock’s cheeks. But he wasn’t going to stop and admire, or loudly question it, just at that moment.

Not when Prudence was suddenly looking a strange mixture of both enraged and like she would rather be anywhere else at that moment in time.

And, indeed, Prudence did feel like she would rather be anywhere else. Preferably listening outside the door, waiting for the proof that she was right, and not inside of it, receiving a bollocking for having told other people about it!

She was dreading what she could tell was coming next, too.

And Niles, had they been able to communicate through their minds, would have told her that she had every right to dread what was coming.

He’d also expect her to be sorry and apologise sincerely, but that was beyond all capabilities that Prudence held.

She’d never be sorry for giving people the treatment they deserved.

“Don’t you have anything to say in your defence?” the prince asked, appearing to get  bristly over her lack of falling to her knees and begging forgiveness.

Prudence felt she had plenty to say in her defence, if she was honest. And she could start with this morning as proof - no self-respecting, good, pure, noble lady-in-waiting would ever dream of sitting on the prince’s bed! Or eating his food directly from his plate!

If that didn’t scream of an overfamiliarity, then what did?! It had to be proof, and he was covering it up, for some reason!

Most likely because it was clearly upsetting the little whore to be talked about. But if she didn’t want to be talked about, then she should’ve thought of that before she decided to do all of this!

 

Not that the maid could say that, however. The prince would obviously play favourites and then she’d be out on her ear in an instant!

To Niles, all this decision-making process seemed to be taking an age. And he didn’t like that one bit – either she had something to say or she didn’t!

Not that it really mattered in his mind. He was sure he wouldn’t take into account excuses for her behaviour – he just wanted to hear what she had to say.

“Well?” he asked impatiently. “Do you, or don’t you?”

 If she had, she’d better get talking, Niles thought, still glaring daggers at the maid, who was nervously shuffling her feet, almost as if she were itching to say something.

“Spit it out!” he demanded, slamming his good hand against the mattress, “I don’t have all day to lose!”

That seemed to be all the “cajoling” Prudence needed. It felt almost as if someone had set a fire alight within her, and that small flickering flame grew steadily until it was consuming her very spirit.

She’d never hated someone as much as she hated this little, stuck-up whore! Who did she think she was, somehow managing to get the Prince on her side and acting as some sort of puppeteer, using her charm and beauty to work the Prince?! She had no right — no leg to stand on! She was mud and him acting as though she was some kind of respectable lady was revolting.

No, she had to say something — she _would_ say something.

“I am _not_ slandering Lady Babcock’s name since I haven’t spoken any lies, my Lord,” she spat, glaring over at C.C..

The honesty - if it could be called that - hit Niles like a slap in the face. He immediately looked to Lady Babcock, and his shock turned swiftly to despair as he noticed how close to crying she looked...

The despair quickly mixed with the rage he already felt towards Prudence – first for lying, then for coming out with this as though she thought she had some sort of higher moral ground! Thinking these things about Lady Babcock, and spreading them as rumours to other people, sneaking around like a rat trying not to get caught, was not the upper moral ground!

He’d had it with her. And he was going to show it.

“Come here,” he ordered, clicking his fingers and pointing at a spot on the floor in front of where he and Lady Babcock were sat.

Prudence did as she was told, and Niles stuck her with an icy glare as she came to a halt.

“I want you to repeat everything you just said, and explain to me very clearly why you think it’s the truth, and not some malicious lie made up to hurt an innocent woman.”

Prudence began without a care, clearly past the point of being afraid or wondering what this could all mean.

She was too angry, and full of the pride that came with thinking oneself to be right.

“You have...your reputation, Your Royal Highness, and as the Prince of Wales and as a man, you are entitled to it. But spending all your time exclusively with... _Lady Babcock..._ is proof of her less-than-moral behaviour! She is clearly seducing you into giving her the things that she wants and attempting to scramble her way back up into the ranks of nobility by way of it! That is not the behaviour of a lady, not that she should be allowed to retain her title, considering she had her estate rightfully taken from her! She is no better than a glorified kitchen maid, and if she hadn’t wanted me to tell everybody what has been happening between yourself and her, my lord, then she should never have been alone with you in the first place! And as long as she continues to warm your bed, as has been obvious from the start, then I shall continue to tell people about it!”

She needed to pause to catch her breath, and she saw the prince raise an eyebrow before picking up his cup of wine in a rather thoughtful manner.

“Is that so?” he asked calmly.

Prudence glared over at the miserable-looking whore, “Very much so, Your Royal Highness. I will not desist from speaking the truth, no matter what it is or where it is to be found!”

And in that brief moment, she imagined that she had won. That the prince would admit to what he and the little bitch had been doing, and tell her that she could have something she wanted, in return for keeping quiet.

Not that Prudence wanted anything, apart from the little Babcock whore to be slung out into the streets with the other sluts, where she belonged!

In fact, she could probably add tha– _uggghh_!

Something deep red and wet blinded her vision for a brief moment, and when it went away, she was soaking! Soaking...and smelled like...

Wine. The prince had _tossed his wine at her_?! Directly into her face?!

Prudence came out of it gasping, but she couldn’t pinpoint why – was it a real need for air, or was she astounded by the prince’s decision?!

How could he do such a thing?! Was it just because he knew that she was right?! She had to be, after this! There was no other explanation as to why he’d assault her in such a fashion!

Not that she wasn’t still scraping for alternatives, in the back of her mind. She’d been a faithful servant of the royal family for so long, she could hardly imagine being turned on like this!

And all for the sake of some common whore, trying to pass herself off as a noble lady!

“My lord...! You... _why_...?!”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll throw another cup at you,” he warned her, speaking in a disturbingly calm voice and keeping his composure — this was the kind of serenity that didn’t bode well for anyone.

Prudence knew this, too, and even if she would have liked to talk back, she begrudgingly obeyed and did what she’d been told. It made her feel helpless, and the hate she held for Lady Babcock grew tenfold.

That little whore was getting too big for her shoes, and Prudence couldn’t understand why no one (apart from her) seemed to be putting her in her right place!

“Now,” said the prince, gently laying down his glass on his nightstand. “Let me explain to you what will happen — firstly, you will apologise to Lady Babcock (who is your superior, might I add) for slandering her name when she has done nothing wrong. Her only crime is keeping me company when I asked her to. Secondly, you are forbidden to spread any ill-intentioned rumours about Lady Babcock and, lastly, you shall never bother her again. Should you do so, you’ll find yourself on the streets faster than you can say ‘sorry’. Is that clear?”

Prudence started burning inside even at the very thought of having to apologise. Why should she have to, when it was “Lady” Babcock who was in the wrong?!

Prudence had always been taught that sluts were punished for their sins, and that went double for those who used their wiles to deceive and worm their way into getting what they wanted!

And that was exactly what this little bitch was doing. She had the prince wrapped around her little finger, and who knew how many more men she’d done this to, before coming here?! She could’ve been whoring herself out all over London before deciding on a position at the palace! She said she’d come there straight from the grand house she hadn’t deserved, but could they really believe the word of a whore?! She’d probably been warming the beds of men all over the city!

Lady Babcock, more like Lady Suck-

“Are you even listening to me, you stupid wench?!” Prince Niles’ barking interrupted her thoughts and sent her straight back to the present moment. “I told you to apologise to Lady Babcock, and that is just the first of the things you have to do!”

Prudence knew it was, and she hated knowing. But that didn’t stop her from having to open her mouth and do it.

Even if it did take a long time to actually come out, and sounded like hissing and snarling when it did.

“I...I’m...s-sor...s-sorry, Lady Babcock...”

It didn’t seem fully adequate in Niles’ mind, but he turned to Lady Babcock anyway. The poor woman looked as though she’d never been apologised to in her life - there was shock all over her face and a hint of worry buried therein.

But, much to her credit, she managed to nod at the maid, “I...accept your apology.”

Well, if Lady Babcock was satisfied, then Niles had no choice but to be satisfied as well. It wasn’t the real and full apology that he had been hoping for and expecting, but he also didn’t want to have to drag one out of Prudence and force Lady Babcock to be in her presence any longer.

So, he nodded as well, and waved Prudence away, “Well, you’ve done your first task. Now go and complete your second and third!”

Prudence took in a breath that she held, curtsied awkwardly where the wine on her face was soaking into her dress, and left, dripping red all the way behind her.

She closed the door on her way out, and Niles huffed in contempt. Served her right, really – she deserved far worse for the kinds of things she’d said about Lady Babcock!

Lady Babcock, who was...looking at him with the...well, the softest smile he’d ever seen...

“Thank you,” she half-whispered.

Niles couldn’t reply for a moment because he’d forgotten how to form words, but as soon as he regained the power of speech, he let a smile come forward onto his face.

“It’s...really no trouble,” he replied. Suddenly feeling rather warm and with a need to clear his throat, he looked back down at the breakfast they were still in the middle of sharing. “Come, let us continue with this magnificent feast we have been provided. Before we were so rudely interrupted...”

Lady Babcock seemed more than happy to do that - she even refilled his wine glass for him so that they could clink the cups together!

Everything was peaceful, once again, and as breakfast continued in quiet chatter and good food, it was almost as if there hadn’t been any unpleasantness in the first place.

When it was just the two of them, it could never be anything less than pleasant.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ Chapter 9  _ **

Joseph was, by general rule, not a sentimental man. He cared little for anyone but himself and was unapologetic about it. Why should he be apologetic, in any case? He was the bloody king, and no one was above him.

Well…no one but his son.

Niles was the only person Joseph would die for. There was something about being a father that had made Joseph a little less selfish – a little less cold. He loved his children (those who were still with him and those that were in God’s grace), and he wanted nothing but the best for them.

He was ashamed to admit that he had doubted Niles would even make it, back when he’d first been born. Considering that he’d been a terrifyingly small baby and that they’d already lost five children by the time he’d been born, Joseph had believed he’d pass long before seeing his very first birthday. However, his boy had surprised him so, quickly gaining both weight and strength. Niles had also been eager to give his first steps, and by the age of three he already was learning how to mount.

Joseph had many faults, but he was an involved parent. He’d always been. He’d been there to support Niles on every step of the way, and he’d grown to be his spitting image – something that, of course, made him incredibly proud.

Still, he’d never mollycoddled the boy. It wouldn’t have been good for him. Joseph had actually encouraged his boy going out to explore and he’d made sure to instil a sense of pride in him, as well as making sure he knew that, just like Joseph himself, he was above others. Battle wounds and women were reasons to be proud, and as such he’d seen a number of them over the years.

The latest additions to both lists, however, were worrying him greatly. The fall from Athena had hurt his son badly, and he’d been told by Potts that he’d have to keep well over a month of bedrest.

And then there was learning that Lady Babcock was to be his nursemaid for all of that time.

It had...well, fascinated and amused Joseph for a while, knowing that this utterly gorgeous thing, just ripe for the picking, was going to have her hands all over his son every day. He’d hoped his son would have her soon (and that he’d be up for sharing, as they often did) and then when she was all used up, he’d move onto the next kitchen maid or chambermaid or whomever it was that happened to catch his eye at the time.

But then he’d heard more, from whispers amongst the servants. And more than whispers, from those willing to talk.

It seemed his son spent a lot of time with Lady Babcock, and none of it was spent engaging in the only activity Joseph considered women worthwhile for. They read, they played games, they ate food and talked, and that was...well, it!

That bothered Joseph more than words could say. This was not the behaviour of a future king, spending time with a servant he could and should have been bedding, instead of getting to know (who bothered getting to know a woman, anyway?). She wasn’t a noble anymore, or suitable marriage material in any sense of the word, so why was he even bothering?

Niles might as well have just given the girl over to him. He’d show him what a real man would’ve done with a prime piece of meat like that by now!

He could probably mention that in a few moments, come to think of it. He was arriving at his son’s bedroom door, intent on spending some father-son time with him while he recovered.

He had to be bored out of his mind. How could he not be, with only a woman to talk to all day, otherwise?

He knocked when he got to the door, but didn’t wait for anybody to call “Come in” before going in. He was the king, why should he bother?

He could just march in and-

“Methinks, Mistress, you should have little reason for that: and yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays-“

...What?!

Joseph could hardly believe the sight before his eyes - his son, and Lady Babcock, lying on the same bed (but she wasn’t naked, or even dressed as though she intended to be?!) reading from the _same book_ and eating food from the s _ame plate_?!

What did that girl think she was doing, being there like that?! If she wasn’t there to amuse his son by at least taking off her dress, then she had no point! Putting his head in the clouds with some nonsense book instead of in her cleavage was a waste of his time and proved that Lady Babcock was not serving her purpose as a woman around there!

And as for eating from the same plate, it went to show that his boy knew nothing yet about what it was to be king! The king did not share what had been given to him with anyone, whether or not he hoped to get something from that person!

The king took all he could, and let others fight for their own. It was the way things were supposed to be.

And this was absolutely _not_ the way things were supposed to be!

“What in God’s name is going on in here?!” he demanded over the top of their little recital, or whatever it was they wanted to call it.

The part of him that liked being in control found it funny that Lady Babcock jumped out of her skin upon hearing his voice. Gasping and nearly leaping up, she immediately closed the book they’d been reading from, almost shutting Niles’ fingers inside, as the boy finally looked up (from her, in confusion at her behaviour) to the doorway.

“Oh, hello, Father,” the prince said.

He sounded...oddly bright, and not at all worried about the fact that his father had just caught him in an unacceptable act with a woman! And that only really served to infuriate Joseph further.

He knew it was the girl’s fault. If she’d just given him what every man wanted, then Niles could’ve tossed her aside and been onto his next one by now! Possibly even a third! This one was holding him back as a man, and the fact that Niles had been amassing a mountain of used up women before, but now it had slowed to practically nothing, was deeply troubling to Joseph!

How would the world see that his son was a man, if he didn’t take what he wanted every time he saw it? Only weaklings didn’t take what they wanted!

His son was no weakling. The only person who got laughed at when each conquest was done was the conquered. And why not? Playthings were there to be amusing, after all.

He looked over at the girl (who was now stood a few feet away from his son’s bed) and glared at her. She was a pretty thing, yes, but she had to know her place around the palace. The only reason why she’d ever be allowed to share his son’s bed, was if she was to be fucked. Nothing more.

“Leave us,” he ordered, ushering her outside, “Your presence isn’t wanted here.”

The girl didn’t need to be told twice – she curtsied to both the King and the Prince and she quickly rushed out, not once looking back and taking with her Niles’ treasured copy of Shakespeare’s “A Midsummer Night’s Dream”. She didn’t do it on purpose, of course, but the mortification of having been found in that position with the Prince.

Said Prince was rather annoyed, as it was, and not precisely because Lady Babcock had taken his book. Actually, he’d be happy to gift it to her! No, what bothered him was the way his father had talked to her. He might not have wanted her there, but Niles very much wanted her to keep him company!

He stared all the way as his father came over, apparently unconcerned about anything that he’d just said.

How could he not be?! He’d just told another person that she wasn’t wanted, and it wasn’t true at all!

He didn’t know how he was going to make it up to her. It would have to be something straight away, as soon as he next saw her. Maybe he could gift her a book to make up for it, that they could then read together, undisturbed?

He hoped she knew that it wasn’t him who’d wanted her gone, it was simply his father and his...ways...

He didn’t want to waste any more time in getting down to scolding his father about his behaviour, either.

“That was extremely rude of you, Father!” he told him. “I didn’t want Lady Babcock to leave! I would have preferred that she’d stayed!”

Joseph quirked an eyebrow at his boy, “Why? It’s not as though she’ll have anything of value to contribute to our conversation.”

Niles’ jaw dropped open. Lady Babcock was one of the most articulate people he’d ever met! She’d had education and breeding, and had been brought up to use both! There was no way she could be any less than an intelligent and insightful contributor to a conversation!

This was going beyond his father’s usual behaviour. What on Earth was the matter with him that day?!

Resolved to ask, he closed his mouth back up, clenching his jaw in some frustration, “Is there something wrong, Father? You seem...disturbed by something.”

He nearly considered adding “and it’s affecting your manners”, but he didn’t push it that far. As boorish as his father was being, he was still the king, and could dole out verbal lashes as well as physical ones without repercussions.

And Joseph approached his bedside with the air of a man who knew that very well.

And there was something wrong, in his eyes. His boy spending all this time with a servant woman, and none of it doing the only real thing he should care about servant women for, was a source of extreme worry and anger and bafflement for him!

Sometimes it was all of those things at once, and that made the king’s head spin. He just didn’t understand why or how it had gone on this long – apart from his deal with Marie, as frustrating and tiresome as _that_ was, he’d expected this whole thing to go the way of all the other times their boy had chased serving girls by now!

He didn’t like that it had gone on much longer than those times.

Not one bit.

Still, he couldn’t say a thing about it – not if he wanted Marie to keep going to bed with him. If he’d been younger he wouldn’t have been forced to keep this ridiculous deal, but since he couldn’t be bothered to go looking for whores every day, he had to make do with his wife.

He had to admit, though, Marie kept herself in excellent shape. Even if she was no spring chicken, she hadn’t lost her appeal. That didn’t mean he’d stopped sleeping around, not in the least. He just...well...did it less often than he used to. Having his wife was easier, and he still enjoyed fucking her silly.

Naturally, he was milking this for all it was worth, and his wife was just as trapped as he was. She had to have him when he wanted and she had to engage, something which he knew infuriated her.

He’d have her that night. He’d make her pay for his silence.

“No, son, everything is alright,” Joseph eventually said, waving a dismissive hand as he perched on the side of Niles’ bed. “How are you feeling?”

In truth, Niles felt uneasy about what had just happened. He especially didn’t like the fact that his father had just dropped the subject, when Niles knew from experience that he could and would keep on going, if it meant getting things to be the way he wanted them.

He didn’t usually give in over things, or change his mind, either...

But the prince had no way of telling what had made his father decide to do it. All he could do was hope it was nothing too bad, and perhaps keep his mind off things related to Lady Babcock.

If it really was nothing too bad, his father might even forget. It would be a blessing if he did...

He shifted as much as he could to get more comfortable before he replied to his father’s question, “Not as bad as I have been. At least a few things must be healing up...”

He hoped they were, anyway! As comfortable as his bed was, he was starting to yearn to be outside again - to be able to walk around the gardens, and take in some fresh air after so long!

He wanted to find some secluded place with Lady Babcock, where they could read and talk without being disturbed...

But for any of that to happen, he had yet to wait another four weeks or so. Potts had told him that he’d have to stay in bed for around six weeks, and so far he was absolutely dreading being cooped up inside. The only thing that made his confinement somewhat bearable was Lady Babcock.

For the last two weeks, she’d spent her every waking moment by his side, both tending to his wounds (he supposed that was part of her job as his nursemaid) and helping him pass time. She’d come up with countless ideas to keep him entertained, from playing chess to reading books together. They both loved Shakespeare plays, and so far they’d read _Richard III, Romeo and Juliet_ (he remembered laughing at her overdoing Juliet’s death), _Much Ado About Nothing,_ and _Hamlet_. He’d been the one to suggest reading _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ next, and she’d been more than happy to oblige.

He didn’t know what he’d do without her. He simply could not imagine not having her around while he recovered; he’d come to depend on her and on her sharp wit to keep him cheerful throughout his recovery.

And now his father had ruined everything by making her feel unwanted when that was the last thing she was!

“Lady Babcock had been a wonderful company,” shot the prince, a hidden reproach laced in his words, “She’s an excellent nursemaid and has kept me entertained these past two weeks.”

Joseph huffed out a laugh through his nose. Niles couldn’t tell if it was filled with amusement or contempt.

He didn’t particularly like it, either way.

“Reading books? Not exactly the usual form of entertainment you go for with a piece like that,” the king said, indicating with his head towards the door.  Then he looked down at his son with a smirk. “I certainly would be, if she was putting her hands over me, night and day! Unless, of course, you’re just waiting to recover from an injury you only told the _doctor_ about...?”

Niles could only blink back up at his father, a churning feeling starting to swirl in his insides, “No...I told you and Mama everything; I broke my arm and my ribs...”

“Are you sure about that?” Joseph gave him a slight playful nudge. “Nowhere else strained or pulled that day? I understand if you’re embarrassed, but I’m your _father_ , boy! You can tell me if that’s the truth! Saying you’d rather rest than fail to hit the target with a broken arrow is less emasculating than simply saying “you’d rather just spend time” with the girl! At least it’s believable!”

The swirling feeling in Niles’ stomach surged into what felt like a small wave from the tide, and he had to do everything in his power to not try and get up to shout at his father.

How dare he presume that he didn’t just want to spend time with Lady Babcock?! Granted, he might have been in it simply for what he thought he could get at first, but he’d...changed. He’d gotten to know Lady Babcock, and he liked her - simply to spend time with!

She was bright, and witty, and gave the most interesting conversation Niles could ever remember hearing! Who would not want to spend time with her, simply for that by itself?

His father did not understand. He wasn’t ever around women to be a gentleman to them.

And the fact that he was laughing and joking so hard about potential... injuries (that Niles knew for certain he did _not_ have!) only led the prince to feel uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable and more than a little bit ashamed. Couldn’t his father see from the doorway that he’d been having a good time with Lady Babcock, up until the point that he’d stepped in?!

Why did he have to come in and spoil it?!

“Father, I can assure you that I have _not_ suffered injury or damage to my…masculinity,” he said, blushing a little. He was used to talking about sex with his father and even sharing women with him, but they’d never really discussed his bits and pieces. “I genuinely like the Lady Babcock for who she is. She is a learned woman, and her conversation is enthralling! Not to mention her fair beauty, my dear father. She is a sight to behold!”

Niles couldn’t help the dreamy smile from appearing on his lips. The thought of Lady Babcock’s fair looks always sent his head reeling. He imagined that was how Lysander felt every time he saw Hermia, or how Demetrius felt when he saw Helena. He was charmed by her – utterly and completely charmed.

Maybe he’d also been bewitched by Oberon, Niles thought to himself, his smile growing. He wouldn’t mind if he had.

But his praise for the young Lady-in-Waiting did not please his father. Joseph could only look at his son in utter disbelief, almost as if he could not make sense of the words he was speaking.

And when Joseph did speak at last, his own words reflected the countenance he wore exactly.

“Never mind about your manhood, boy, are you absolutely sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell from that horse?!” he exclaimed. “You’re speaking about the girl as though she has some sort of value, and I’ve told you your whole life that they have _usefulness_ , which is not the same thing!”

He honestly couldn’t believe that all the lessons he’d ever taught the boy were clearly just not sticking! Treating a woman as though she had more to offer than the parts of her body a man liked the best? Looking as though he was thinking of her as more than just a convenient little toy, within arm’s reach but also perfect for dropping again when he was done?

Next thing he knew, the boy would actually respect the wench! And then where would they be?! Respecting common whores and serving girls, so that they could see themselves as better than they were in the eyes of the ones who truly mattered?!

He really didn’t understand it at all. Joseph could only think that his mother had been speaking to him. She’d never understood that a man had needs - it would be her doing. And just when she’d prevented him from meddling!

He’d definitely make her pay for this. And then he’d make the effort to go out and find a whore to have fun with as well, just to show her the place she held in society, and to teach her the lesson that there was nothing she could do about it.

Men were made for respect. Wives were for putting on display in public and fucking in private (sometimes with the goal of creating sons). Wenches were simply made to be on their knees.

“She is valuable to me, father,” his son argued, frowning deeply, “She is of noble birth and I will not… _use_ her, if that is what you are suggesting. She was very clear about wanting to remain pure until her wedding night, whenever that happens.”

The mere thought of Lady Babcock being touched by other man always made Niles feel…uneasy. It was a strange, burning feeling and it made him want to punch the mystery man who would one day make Lady Babcock his wife. He knew he had no right or claim over her, but he simply would like it if no man ever sullied her.

The moment she was taken by a man would be the moment she’d be swept away to live her life as a wife and (most probably) as a mother. She would not be able to be around him anymore…

Honestly, the thought of a Babcock-less existence was not something Niles liked to think about.

He had to get it out of his head, before he was overwhelmed and his mind overpowered by thoughts of Lady Babcock smiling adoringly at some tall, strong, faceless man (but probably oh-so handsome, yet still humble and not at all vain or arrogant, which would only make him even more unbearable in Niles’ eyes). He hated the idea of her riding off on the back of his horse, being carried bridal-style into some luxurious chamber, being set down on a bed for two and-

Dear God, would his mind ever _shut up?!_

No more so than his father, apparently, who let out another contempt-filled chuckle.

“Who’s going to want to attach themselves to a disgraced lady like that?! She’s nothing more than a serving wench now, and serving wenches, as we both know, are not for marrying! They do their duty and they warm our beds when we want, nothing more.”

He then sat back, apparently amused by something, before speaking again.

“If that Babcock girl really does only want to give herself to the man she marries, she’s going to die a virgin! Given everything, I’m uncertain as to whether I should find that admirable or pathetic!”

He then started to laugh, unable to help himself. How could he not? The woman thought herself important enough as well as desirable enough for one man to want her his entire life?! She was lucky she had a job in the palace, let alone anything else!

She might as well just give it away to anybody (preferably him - Joseph liked his meat fresh). Then at least she’d know what it was like to be a woman, and not remain a girl for the rest of her days.

It might come with the title of “whore” but it was less pitiable in his eyes than holding out hope for something that would never happen.

“You are wrong, Father,” Niles said, forcing himself to keep his voice level and not disrespect his father. “The Lady Babcock isn’t pathetic. She is wonderful. Any man would be lucky to have her, and I am determined to help her find a safe match, if she so chooses. I…I like her enough to want to see her happy.”

That nearly did it for Joseph. He was almost certain that his heart would give out from the shock of hearing his son speak like that! Speaking about a serving girl as though she commanded respect, complimenting her because he meant it, and offering to protect her, in a way, until she found a match for a husband?!

Who had taken away his son, and replaced him with this...this...shadow?! A shadow who was on his way to never understanding the masculine man’s dominance over everybody else!

And kings had to be the most masculine of all. Even if their hands were tied by deals made with their wives sometimes...

Oh, if he wasn’t bound by that agreement, he’d see to it that Babcock girl never got near the boy again! She was filling his head with all sorts of ideas - none of which were the way things should be!

His son needed to learn what a woman worthy of more than a good time bent over the nearest solid object was. He wasn’t going to find one, if he kept up this nonsensical tirade with the serving girl!

Perhaps he needed to be introduced to some European princesses...

Wait a moment...that was the perfect idea! If he found Niles a wife, it would teach his boy what a woman of an upper standard looked like and destroy his connection to Lady Babcock in one fell swoop!

And it wouldn’t at all look like meddling, which would stick it to Marie!

So Joseph thought that Niles could try to see the girl happy all he wanted. It would make no difference in the end.

He’d be married soon enough, and if he wanted to see Lady Babcock at all, he’d have to see her purely for what she was - a wench, nothing more.

And at last, Niles might learn that the girl’s natural place was down on her knees.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Chapter 10  _ **

“Almost there now, Your Royal Highness...you’ve got this...”

Niles would’ve told Lady Babcock how comforting and encouraging her words were, but he was too busy concentrating - just trying to put one foot in front of the other.

It was a matter of...well, an odd amount of delicacy. Having been declared well on the road to recovery by Dr Potts, Niles had wanted to celebrate and take some time out in the fresh air. So, after plucking up the courage (and nearly but not quite drawing back from the conversation entirely), he’d invited Lady Babcock out into the countryside to have a picnic with him.

They weren’t even in the carriage yet (she was helping him walk to the thing, where his ribs were still complaining!) but he was already having the time of his life. How could he not be? The sun was shining, the breeze was warm, and Lady Babcock’s voice was like music. And she’d agreed to be there of her own free will, with no coercion or guilt because she was his nursemaid!

No worrying about his father walking in on them, either. He’d been more than secretly relieved that she’d forgiven everything when he’d apologised for Joseph’s behaviour...

Apologised, agreed to this day out, and accepted his gift of that copy of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_.

She deserved the book more than he did. And a nice day out in the country. So he’d thought why not let her have both? It gave her a chance to put on what she said was one of her nicer, non-everyday dresses, and...well, she really did look stunning in it.

And she was right next to him, holding his hand. Being a support for him to lean on as he walked, but still...!

“Just a few more feet and we’ll have arrived at the carriage, my lord,” she said, smiling up at him and patting his back, “But we can rest for a moment, if you need to.”

Niles shook his head – the sooner they were on the carriage, the better. He did not want to lose any precious time with her. Not when he’d been looking forward to this little trip for a long while now. He’d ordered the cooks to prepare his and Lady Babcock’s favourite foods, and he’d had them place everything in three enormous picnic baskets (which had, of course, been stored in the carriage by one of his stewards).

He wanted everything to be perfect for his and Lady Babcock’s day out.

He’d naturally told his mother about his plans, and the Queen had been more than happy to oversee the preparations in his place. She’d regularly update him on how everything was going, and he suspected she’d had a hand on Lady Babcock’s look for the day. She was, after all, wearing a new set of jewels that, given her meagre salary, she would not have been able to afford without help. Her shoes and her coat were also new, and they were very much his mother’s style.

All in all, the day had the potential to be a wonderful one, but for that to happen he needed to get to the carriage.  

“I am perfectly fine, milady,” he replied, trying to puff out his chest but failing miserably – his ribs simply did not agree with his attempts at being gallant. “I can bear to give a few more steps.”

In her own mind, C.C. was on the verge of asking him to not be a hero about the whole thing. He’d done so well and he’d managed all the way that they’d come, but he could stop and rest if he wanted to.

The carriage wasn’t going anywhere without them, but he seemed so eager to get on it!

It was...partially endearing, really, seeing him excited to be up and about for the first time in so long.

She liked to think he was eager to get going on their day together, too, but of course she neither asked that or made any kind of reference to it.

She was still just a maid, really, albeit one with a more lofty title. She had no place asking. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy it.

And that all started by helping the prince achieve his goal of getting into that carriage.

“As you wish,” she said cheerfully, walking him as slowly and carefully as they had been (even though Niles had been trying to increase his speed as they went along). “At this rate, we’ll be in the carriage in no time!”

Niles smiled a little, taking another few slightly laboured steps.

_Soon. They’d be in the carriage and on their way to a wonderful day out  very soon..._

He couldn’t wait. This would be the first time he and Lady Babcock had spent alone time together outside! He hoped the weather would be good, but perhaps not completely clear - he was sort of hoping that they might be able to watch the clouds, and see if they could spot shapes in them...

But it was still going to present a challenge, getting into the carriage. He couldn’t climb up and into it by himself because he still couldn’t fully support the weight and pull himself up, but he didn’t exactly want to make Lady Babcock do more than was necessary.

What kind of a gentleman would he be, making a lady carry him?

Not that she seemed hesitant. Before he even got a chance to complain, they’d arrived at the carriage and Lady Babcock was preparing to help lift him into the thing!

“Are you ready, Your Royal Highness?” she asked. “I can give you a push up on the count of three...?”

Niles didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want her to have to push him all the way into the carriage, but at the same time he knew there was no way he’d be able to get up there by himself!

He could only curse his bones for not healing fast enough. If he’d been well enough, he would’ve rushed to the carriage with Lady Babcock in tow and they’d be on their way to a beautiful, quiet picnic already!

Instead, he was stood there at the steps of the carriage, wondering exactly how much less of a gentleman it would make him to let Lady Babcock push him up, or if he could gather some form of miracle strength at the very last minute and pull himself up.

Part of him wondered how impressive that would look to Lady Babcock, too...

But C.C. wasn’t aware of his thought process. She only saw him apparently hesitating at the thought of answering her question, and a growing sense of worry was building up in her insides.

What was wrong? Was he in pain? He hadn’t been when they’d left, but they’d come quite a long way...

What if he wasn’t in pain? What if he was having second thoughts about going on the picnic? Not that that would make sense - he’d seemed so eager just a few minutes ago!

The number of thoughts and questions was starting to make her head spin, to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore.

She had to ask.

“If...if you are healed enough and still want to go, I mean,” she half-mumbled, her gaze suddenly anywhere but on the prince. “You’re not obliged to want to go on any picnic...”

Realising what she must’ve been thinking at long last, Niles jolted, nearly leaping at her in his panic, and only being kept from doing that by his complaining ribs.

“N-No!” he cried out, then he realised how that might’ve sounded, cringed and knew that he had to continue and explain. “I mean, yes! I-I mean, I still very much want to go on the picnic, I just...I don’t feel comfortable having to make you push me into the carriage...!”

C.C. really didn’t know what to say to that. All she could do was let a surprised breath escape her lungs.

He really did want to go on the picnic with her...that hadn’t changed...

And he was being the most considerate she’d ever seen him, to boot! Usually a person in his position would just relax and tell the servant to get on with it, not even stopping to consider if it might be too much for them, or if it was the correct thing to do!

But not the prince. He really was changing...

Not that it made much of a difference, in this case.

“Well, I...I really am grateful for that, Your Royal Highness,” she said with a smile. And an odd heat growing on her cheeks. “But seeing as we have no one else to get you up into the carriage, I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse your gentlemanly refusal.”

“Lady Babcock, I must insist–”

“No, you mustn’t,” she interrupted him, speaking in the kind of no-nonsense voice that her own mother would use when she or her sister D.D. wouldn’t do what they were being told. “You are still recuperating, sir. I am more than capable of helping you up – you see, I am not some defenceless, delicate flower.”

Niles didn’t really know what to say to that. Again, most women he knew disliked having to make any physical effort, and he was usually more than happy to oblige. But he was incapacitated, as it was, and he had no option but to take Lady Babcock on her offer (which was not so much an offer but rather a command). He’d have to swallow his pride and let her help him, if he wanted to have any sort of day out with her.

It would be a first for him, but he found that, surprisingly enough, he didn’t mind so much.

He’d been trying plenty of new things since he’d met Lady Babcock, as it was.

“Alright then,” he conceded, releasing a defeated sigh, “I shall let Her Ladyship help me.”

She certainly seemed satisfied with that reply. She nodded in a satisfied manner to herself, at any rate.

“Good,” the smile was present on her face and in her tone. She then put her hands together, clearly ready and prepared to go to work. “Now, Your Royal Highness, if you put your hands on either side of the rails up into the carriage, I can push you up and in from behind!”

Had his father been there, he was sure the king would’ve made at least a couple of jokes about a woman taking him from behind, but Niles dismissed the thought. Lady Babcock was helping him, and he wasn’t going to sully the moment with cheap, unfunny humour.

There was a time and a place for remarks like that. This wasn’t one of them.

And he was more than eager to get going without any more delays.

So, he did as he was told once more and gripped at the railings, preparing to step up and in once she gave him that little extra push he needed.

Her hands, when they arrived on his back, felt so gentle it was hard to believe she was going to have to use such strength...

“On three,” she said. “One...two...three!”

And with that, Niles pulled upwards as C.C. pushed, putting a strain on his ribs but not half as much of one as doing it by himself would have.

He still let out a loud grunt of effort, though, and it was a relief to collapse onto the nearest seat once he’d gotten inside.

They’d done it. Between them, they’d managed to get him inside the bloody thing!

Of course, he was then dashed of his pride and turned crestfallen, when he saw that Lady Babcock was pulling herself up into the carriage!

This was what he’d been fearing in the first place! What kind of a gentleman was he, if he couldn’t even help a woman climb into a carriage?

Even more, how much worse was that made by her having had to push him up there to begin with!

Again, not that Lady Babcock appeared to notice his inner turmoil. She actually looked rather pleased with herself, and she smiled brightly as she closed the door and seated herself opposite him, next to the baskets containing their food.

How could she be so happy, when he hadn’t been the perfect gentleman? He had let himself get into the carriage without even thinking of how she would do it herself! And yet she was smiling away, without a care in the world...

He couldn’t show her that he’d done such a rude thing. He was trying to be better, but little things like this just slipped his mind!

It could ruin the whole day, if he let her know what he’d done, and he didn’t want to spoil it any more than he already had by getting her to half-carry him there...

“Are you ready to go?” he asked instead, attempting a smile of his own in return.

"Well, I am not getting any younger, sir, and there is no point in wasting gorgeous sunlight as it is!" she said gesturing over at the carriage's window.

"I will take that as a yes, then," replied the Prince, beginning to smile. She had a point about them not wasting a perfectly good day.

He knocked on the wooden panel behind him twice, and just like that, they were moving steadily out of the palace.

Unbeknownst to either of them, King Joseph had been observing them (was still observing them, really) from his office's window.

He was frowning deeply, too. This situation really was getting out of hand – you didn’t take a whore out for the day, or parade her around on your arm! She was only good for one thing, and Niles still wasn’t showing any signs of using her that way!

The sooner he found the boy a wife, the better. Then he’d learn how to properly sort women into the ones you could take outside, and the ones that were simply for taking.

Maybe...maybe his next birthday would do it...yes...it would be the perfect gift and lesson all rolled into one! He’d receive a woman he could have children with and parade all over the place as much as he wanted (whilst doing whatever else he wanted to that Babcock girl in private) and he’d finally understand how true men kept their women in order!

He turned on his heel and looked at Marie, planning on telling her the decision he’d just made.

She was still busy trying not to make herself look too affected by the orgasm he’d just forced her to have, reclining with her head back on the chaise longue, where he’d taken her. He openly smirked to see it; this agreement of theirs truly did benefit him in a lot of ways...

It was going to benefit him in a few more, too, once he’d told her his plan.

“I’m finding the boy a wife,” he declared aloud. “For his next birthday. That will be the gift.”

But before Marie could react to his announcement, disappointingly (considering the look on her face as she hastily brought the blanket around her body), there was a knock on the door.

Before calling out for whomever was waiting to come in, Joseph grabbed a blanket from the edge of the chaise longue and tossed it to Marie.

“Cover yourself, woman,” he told her, striding away. “The only one who gets to see that flesh is me.”

He then called out towards the door, ordering the waiting person to come inside.

It ended up being the older maid – Prudence, if he remembered correctly, carrying tea. He only knew her name because she’d been working there so long; most maids he only learned their names long enough to make them scream out his, then he was onto the next one and promptly forgot the little slut he’d had before.

He smirked again, waving her over towards Marie, “Go see to your queen. She loves having something hot and deeply satisfying, and now she wants tea to follow it up.”

Prudence curtsied to him as best she could whilst holding the tray, trying not to frown at the state of Queen Marie as she sat on the chaise longue.

Marie didn’t look satisfied about the state of anything. If nothing else, she looked angry.

“I do not want any tea,” she was on the verge of spitting. “I want to know why you ‘ave come to zhe conclusion zhat our son should be married by ‘is next birzhday!”

It was obviously a ploy of some kind – a loophole that Joseph had found, and he was thinking to go straight through it! And, as arrogant and smug as he was, he wasn’t even doing it like a sneak!

She was so focused on burning with hatred that she hadn’t even considered the fact that Prudence might be listening. The older maid’s ears had pricked up, and she was listening in interest.

A lot of interest.

So, Prince Niles was going to be married, eh? Well, that was going to put out a few lights where none were deserved!

Specifically when it came to-

“You know damn well why, woman,” Joseph shot back. “He cannot keep carrying on like he is with the Babcock girl!”

“You agreed zhat you would not interfere!” Marie screamed back at him, the oceans of her eyes burning with rage.

“I am not interfering with the both of them! I am keeping my son’s dignity intact!” Joseph shouted back. “He has to get himself a respectable woman to hang off his arm, and keep to his whores in private!”

Prudence nearly spluttered with laughter then, her insides becoming elated with the amusement. As always, the king had the right of it...!

But Marie wasn’t about to back down, and the fire looked like it was about to burst forth, after what Joseph had said.

“Zhat girl eez no ‘ore...!” she glowered, her voice getting more dangerous with every word. “She eez pure and good, unlike the creatures you surround yourself wizh be’ind my back! She eez a virgin, you fool!”

Prudence nearly dropped the tray, which she had been “busying” herself by arranging on one of the side tables.

The girl...wasn’t a whore? But how could she not be?! She spent all that time with a man who wouldn’t even look at a woman unless she opened her legs for him!

It didn’t make any sense!

It didn’t make any sense...and yet, Queen Marie would have to reason to lie...she kept such a close watch on her son – Prudence knew that much!

Her Majesty was the pinnacle of nobility in blood and spirit, kind and honest beyond all measure, and the most respectable of ladies across the continents! There was no finer mistress, or even person, in Prudence’s eyes.

She – as horrible and bile-inducing as the thought was – had to be telling the truth. Prudence couldn’t conceive that she’d lie about such a thing!

But Joseph let out a noise that sounded like “pfft”.

“And I don’t understand why! Keeping a virgin around serves about as much purpose as trying to fill a cup with a hole in the bottom! They have no use, while they are still fresh. But you have to get them early – once they get to a certain age, they dry out, like fruit. It renders them inedible,” he explained angrily. “The girl is close to being inedible with no one ever getting a taste, so he might as well take her now and throw away the core! Then he’ll understand she was always supposed to be a whore, and he’ll find a true, respectable wife! He has to learn, just like I did. Once he has, he can treat them all how he wants...”

He then stalked over, and looked the queen up and down.

It was a strange look - a mix of leering lust and threatening malice.

“Just like I do, and get to do with you for as long as their... _association_ continues,” he said sharply. “Remember the bargain _you_ struck yourself, Marie; as long as they are allowed to fraternise, for whatever purpose, I am allowed to use you like a common whore, whenever I see fit. If you wish to change this, say so. You’ll get to keep your legs closed for once if you do.”

No longer completely reeling from finding out that the Babcock girl couldn’t be a whore (including having that confirmed by the king!), Prudence’s face twisted into a darkened storm of a look, but not at all of what the king said.

Just at hearing that all of this – the argument, the queen’s current clear indignity, all of the problems going on in the palace – were all the girl’s fault.

She should’ve known! It should’ve been obvious who was at fault right from the very start! That jumped up little cow was why Queen Marie was here, being treated like some common whore! The Babcock girl was getting away with spending time with the prince when she had no right, and the queen was suffering for it!

That little bitch! Letting the queen – the highest and most respectable lady in the land and probably in so many others – be degraded because she had ideas above her station?!

Who did she think she was, laughing and joking with the prince as though they were friends, with nobody allowed to lift a finger to stop them, all in exchange for letting the queen be turned into some sort of prostitute?!

A woman of her station shouldn’t be subjected to being treated as a common harlot. Not when she’d performed her God-given duty and given England both a wonderful, honourable and kind Queen as well as numerous heirs to the throne. Sadly, fate had seen fit to take away almost all of her children, but she’d still produced a living heir.

A rather foolish one, perhaps, but nothing that some discipline and a talking to couldn’t fix.

The King was partially right in Prudence’s eyes – the Babcock girl was simply not meant to be a companion for a prince. Her little game of playing hard-to-get would get her nowhere, and soon enough Prince Niles would be married to a pious and refined woman, while the slut was rotting in her own filth, crying over the treasures she’d once had.

As for making the Queen a...well... a whore (Prudence filched – the words ‘Whore’ and ‘Queen Marie’ did not belong together!), she considered it was a slight against the best woman in the whole of England. Regardless, she was but a simple maid, and she had no right to question the King (aloud, that was).

She’d have to feel for her mistress in private, and hope that the wool was pulled from over her eyes and she finally stopped defending that self-serving, conniving, little slut.

But the standoff between King and Queen wasn’t over. That much Prudence could see. And even if she’d rather the argument wasn’t happening (since it would mean Lady Babcock wouldn’t be a concern), she simply couldn’t help but hang onto every word they were saying.

“I’d razher bear your filzhy appetites time and time again zhan ‘ave Niles lose zhe purest zhing een ‘is life!”

Pure. She supposed she had no choice but to believe it now, but there were still problems with trying to settle the word comfortably in her head...

She was more than certain that she would’ve choked, had she ever had to speak them out loud!

It was obvious that King Joseph felt the same way, though (enviably) he had the privilege of being as vocal as he wanted.

“Then so be it!” he snapped angrily, pointing a warning finger at the queen. “But I bet you anything and warn you just the same; by the time his birthday is fast approaching, he’ll have taken that girl and thrown away what was left! If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll do it sooner rather than later. Her hole could be all dry inside if he waits until she’s nineteen. Everything just withers after that and he’ll have no fun if he tries.”

Marie looked her husband in the face without blinking – an action that Prudence imagined came with risks attached.

Given that she had never had a husband, she didn’t know about that sort of thing. She knew that the king was correct, though – she herself had dried up once her teen years had passed and no one had so much as taken a look in her direction.

Not that it mattered. She had her place at the palace (which could, admittedly, be higher than certain people), a duty that served purpose, and the moral high ground over all the little whores who used their bodies to gain things they hadn’t earned.

Whether or not that included the Babcock girl, it didn’t matter. Prudence still knew she was simply better.

“You disgust me,” Marie hissed. “You talk about zhat girl as zhough she were food, and not a living, breazhing, rational being! What she does or does not do eez none of your concern, and your vile attitude towards ‘er purity will not stand anymore!”

Joseph puffed out his chest in anger, in almost the fashion of how Prudence would imagine a great dragon preparing to breathe fire...

“And who is going to stop me? You?! You can’t even walk if I fuck you too hard – do you really think that you can stand in the way of what I am planning?! I’ll– ”

The doors burst open before he could say any more, carrying in with a gust of...smoke-scented wind...a steward, out of breath from shouting but continuing to do so anyway.

“Fire! My lord, London is burning! The whole city–”

Joseph grabbed him by the shoulder as he ran, panicked, into the room.

“Calm down and explain yourself, boy! Tell it slowly, or not at all!” the king snarled, beyond angry at being interrupted when he was just about to put a woman in her place.

But the young man just kept on panicking, now with added whimpering and hurried words.

“Your Majesty, there is no time! The whole of London is in flames! We are evacuating the palace; we must all leave post-haste!”

What...?!

Joseph released the steward and turned to the window.

And for the first time in years, he felt something in his insides drop.

The cloud of smoke covering the skyline beyond the palace was pitch black, with plumes of it adding to the mass the further it went.

Fire. The whole city really was on fire!

He turned back towards Marie.

“Our conversation isn’t over, it is only delayed. Get up right now and get dressed. We’re leaving!” he then looked at Prudence. “You; if you value your life, you’ll leave at once!

Prudence didn’t need to be told twice; she had wanted to scurry out of there the moment she’d realised the steward was shouting that there was a fire!

She scrambled herself from the room, leaving behind the tea tray and only wondering if Lady Babcock might get caught up in the flames.

She certainly hoped so.

Joseph, meanwhile, had ordered the steward to escort him and Marie out.

Marie went, intending on getting clothes (even if she hated doing as her husband said, she had to be sensible), all the while her stomach churning.

Not over the fact that they could be losing their palace if the fire came to them, and all their goods contained therein.  They had dozens of palaces and castles – any one of them could become their home, packed to the rafters with things.

She was more worried because her son had the length between that day and his birthday that year, before his father took away a chance for him to be happy.

And there didn’t seem to be any way to stop him, either.

But speaking of her son, it suddenly occurred to Marie that both he and Lady Babcock were completely unaware of what was going on in the city! They couldn’t risk returning to Whitehall, either, since no one really knew it if would still be standing after the fire had been put out.

Her son had told her that he’d be taking Lady Babcock to his private hunting lodge, which was a gift she and Joseph had given him when he’d turned fifteen. He loved that place, and was meticulous about keeping it neat and in order. He usually visited it at least once a week. With its vast gardens and homey interiors, it was the perfect setting for a picnic. 

But now it could also serve as refuge for both youngsters. She did not want either of them risking their lives by coming back to London, and in her son’s condition, she did not want him riding to Windsor (which was probably where Joseph would ship her off to while he dealt with the fire).

The safest course of action was for them to wait there until the fire was under control. She’d send a steward with food, entertainment and clothes for the both of them and that would be that.

But first, she had to let her husband know. He was a pig, but their son was his most beloved treasure and he’d agree with her about keeping Niles away from the fire while he was still recuperating.

“Joseph, wait!” she cried, clutching at his arm, “Niles! ‘e’s gone to zhe ‘unting lodge – ‘e and Lady Babcock must stay zhere!”

As soon as she mentioned Niles, something almost visibly clicked in his head. It truly went to show that his boy was the only thing he cared about.

The only person he loved, apart from himself.

He snapped his eyes straight back to the steward, “You heard. Have food, drink, clothing – anything worth needing – sent to the prince’s royal lodge. Send enough for about a month, just in case. We wouldn’t want the boy to have to scrounge, if he ended up trapped there...!”

Marie felt an irritation settle under her skin. Of course, he only cared that Niles got food and clothes, but had not stopped to think that two people had gone on that picnic!

“And Lady Babcock?” she asked, an edge to her words that was designed to make him listen. “What about ‘er, and all zhe food and clozhing she will need eef zhey end up staying zhere...?”

She waited as she saw Joseph’s face turn to consideration. She knew that he was only doing it because she’d just backed him into a corner (a small victory), but if it meant getting things to Lady Babcock and not just their son, then it would be worth it.

“Right. Of course,” he eventually said stiffly, clearly making it known that he didn’t care if Lady Babcock had food and clothes or not but saying something because he knew Marie would kick up a fuss if he didn’t. “Send things for the girl, too. Lady Babcock.”

Marie noted how he’d reluctantly added C.C.’s name to the end of hid order. It just went to show further exactly what he thought – he’d probably prefer it if she was naked for that entire month, for their son to gawk and gaze at, tease and pinch, and pleasure himself upon whenever he wanted...!

But she wasn’t like that, as much as his imagination believed that all women should be. He was going to be sorely disappointed if and when Niles came back and told him no hunting lodge conquest stories.

But that was his bad luck. Lady Babcock was a person, not a fantasy.

And she was going to get clothes and food, just like any other non-fantasy person who needed them.

Joseph was trying to regain his momentarily lost pride by providing a further order.

“When the supplies arrive, tell the prince that he is under strict orders to remain there. He is not to return to London under any circumstances, no matter what he thinks could be happening!”

Marie had to agree with Joseph there – it was, in actual fact, the only thing they would have been able to agree on, had it been discussed.

Niles was too much of a hero for his own good, sometimes. He’d come back in a heartbeat to try and perform some sort of rescue for them! And the last thing they needed was their son, and their only heir, getting himself hurt!

He’d already done that enough, Marie thought to herself. And, if Joseph’s head wasn’t currently filled with things to do with the fire, there was probably something similar on his mind.

The steward nodded as he repeated back the things he’d been ordered to do, “Yes, Your Majesty. Food, supplies, clothing for His Royal Highness and the Lady Babcock. And a message for His Royal Highness to stay where they are.”

“I suppose that’s right,” Joseph said gruffly, having had to accept the last-minute inclusion of C.C. on the list. “Now go – the sooner you get going, the sooner it’s done!”

With a bow, the steward was off, and before she parted ways with her husband to go to her chambers and change out of the dress he’d ruined and sullied (right down to the memory), Marie couldn’t help but smirk a little to herself.

She’d won something of a victory today.

She might’ve been treated like a common whore and humiliated for it in front of a servant, but she’d just gotten Joseph to order Niles and C.C. to spend time alone together in a secluded cabin.

And he’d even thrown in food and fresh clothes, to boot.

_*****_

Niles’ Royal Lodge was, without the shadow of a doubt, his most treasured possession. Located within the walls of Amberley Castle (an impressive structure that his father had acquired from the Bishops of Chichester a few years ago), was the impressive ten-bedroom structure, which was not only the first patch of land that had ever belonged to him, but also the one place he could do with as he pleased. His father had given a monthly stipend for the upkeep of the building, the surrounding land and the staff that worked there since he’d first gifted the lodge to Niles, and the Prince had always been very careful about the way he spent his money. Still, he spared no cost, if it meant keeping his private retreat in perfect condition.

He liked his lodge to be nice and clean, always ready to receive him and his men when they went hunting. In all the years he’d owned it, however, he’d never taken a woman to it. Not when he considered this lodge as his private retreat for when life at court became painfully stifling.

He only brought his closest and most trusted friends there. His lovers, whether they were noble women or common sluts, had never been deemed worthy of stepping a foot inside.

Not to get him wrong, he’d gone to plenty of brothels and had had countless women during his trips, but he’d never even thought about bringing them over to his home.

Lady Babcock was, unsurprisingly, the first woman he’d ever taken there. At one point he’d thought that not even his future wife would be allowed into his retreat but, as it was, he could only think about sharing the space with her.

In particular, he’d never imagined caring about what anybody thought of how the place looked. Granted, he kept it as pristine as he could possibly imagine, given that it was his first own home and he wanted to keep it in a good condition, but he had never imagined thinking any of the things he was thinking about right now!

Namely, what Lady Babcock would think of the front of the property (would she think it impressive? Would it make a good first impression as they got close?). And the interior (was it warm enough for her? Had the servants built a fire in preparation or would he have to quickly summon up the blood to learn how to tackle that task himself?). And if she was going to like it all enough (from each of the rooms, to the servants) to want to come back again.

Maybe next time, one of his personal household staff would prepare them a meal here. And if it got late, Lady Babcock could sleep in one of the guest bedrooms!

The place had more than one bedroom, thank God – he did not want to put her on the spot when he insisted that she take his bed and let him sleep on the floor!

He didn’t think he’d ever been so excited at the thought of sharing a private space. People who knew him before would probably ask if he hadn’t cracked his head falling from Athena, too...!

“Oh, my God, _that’s_ your lodge?!”

Lady Babcock’s exclamation quickly brought the prince out of his reverie. The woman was perched on the edge of her seat, staring off into the horizon, where the outline of Amberley Castle could clearly be seen. It was rather comical, really, to see the otherwise level-headed lady experiencing child-like wonderment.

It made Niles feel warm inside, and for just a moment he couldn’t help but stare at her adoringly.

Of course he looked away the moment Lady Babcock turned to look at him – the thought of her catching him staring at her in such a manner made him red in the face.

“No, Milady, that’s Amberley Castle,” he said, pointing at the building, “It belongs to my father, but my lodge is located within its walls. He built it for me when he first bought Amberley Castle.”

“Oh,” Lady Babcock sat back on her seat, “Well, that’s certainly a nice gift, Milord. My father never gifted me a home, but he always gives me and my sister plenty of jewels and dresses…”

C.C. frowned, realising her little grammatical slip. “Or well, he _gave_ them to us, when he was alive…”

Niles felt his stomach churning up with guilt, and he wondered if he could have phrased his answer differently. He didn’t have to mention that the lodge was a gift from his father – he could’ve left it at “my lodge is located within its walls”!

She would’ve gotten the message just the same, and she wouldn’t have started what was supposed to be a wonderful day out thinking about her poor deceased father!

It was all his fault. He was embarrassing himself at almost every turn and seemed to be filling the gaps with things he should never do nor say to a lady. He couldn’t leave it there, with her looking so upset! It was breaking his heart, seeing her that way...

So, before he could wonder if it was a good idea, he reached over (as much as his complaining ribcage would allow) and clasped her hand in his, trying to be comforting.

“I’m sure you both looked wonderful,” he said. “And your father would be very proud to see you, now...”

He hoped that that had come out right. He meant that Lord Babcock would want to see his daughter getting up on her feet after facing adversity, and becoming an independent woman with her own thoughts and feelings...

He just didn’t know if he’d managed to convey any of that in what he’d said...

“I hope so, Your Royal Highness, I certainly hope so” she said with a weak smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Part of her was hoping he’d just not press the matter any further, since thinking about her family always made her terribly sad, which would put a damper on what was supposed to be a wonderful day out. The prince sensed this, so he made them both a favour and fell silent. Granted, he was feeling awkward and more than a little guilty, but he also knew she needed some space.

She seldom talked about her family, but when she did, she always needed a few moments to gather her thoughts afterwards. It was something he hadn’t quite understood at first, but the more he’d gotten to know her, the more he’d seen how hard life could be without a family. He certainly couldn’t imagine his life without his parents, as it was! Not to mention that, alongside her family, Lady Babcock had also lost her home, her money and most of her possessions.

Niles’ stomach churned for what felt like the dozenth time that day – the thought of her being in pain any and him not being able to make it stop was nearly unbearable to him. It made him more determined to do good by her, however he could. He knew that, for her to go back to the life she’d once know, the only option was for her to marry a wealthy suitor. Maybe an Earl or a Duke. The task of marrying her off would have fallen on her father, but since he was no longer among the living, he supposed it now fell on him.

He wanted to protect her. To make her happy. And he was more than willing to pay a dowry for her (which would come from his own finances, of course) as well as provide her with adequate clothing and jewels. Exactly what would have happened, had Lord Stewart been alive…

He would not allow her to live as a maid forever. It would not be fair and he certainly wouldn’t be able to live with himself unless Lady Babcock was happy. Still, he figured he could put off looking for suitor for a little while. It made him terribly uneasy to admit it, but he did not wish her to go anywhere just yet. It might have been selfish, but he…he’d never felt like this before. She was the one woman whose company he appreciated and craved for. She was beautiful, yes, but to him she was more than that.

She was his silver lining. The one good thing in his life, and the moment she was married off, he knew his access to her company would be limited. She would be someone’s wife and then someone’s mother, and he could not ask her to forfeit her future family to have tea with him.

Niles felt a strange, burning feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Lady Babcock in someone else’s arms, smiling adoringly at some dashing and wealthy gentleman while he cradled her round belly. He simply couldn’t stand the mere idea of her being swept off her feet by another man.

But again, as much as he loathed the idea, it was his duty to ensure that she was, even if he knew he’d resent that bastard all of his life. There would be no luckier man in the whole wide world than the one who married Lady Babcock, in his eyes.

It was making his skin prick all over, like someone was poking him with sewing needles, even thinking about it. And it wasn’t even as though he wanted the thoughts there, they simply came and went of their own accord, disturbing him (and even sometimes angering him) at all hours of the day...!

He was seeing that bastard, kissing Lady Babcock’s hand and murmuring sweet nothings like some pure and perfect gentleman before he went out on a hunt, or on official business, or something else Niles was sure he wouldn’t care about if he ever met the man after the two got married.

He saw the two dining together, talking and laughing. Much like they themselves had done, and would be able to do, up until she got married...

He didn’t like to even describe what he saw next in a flash of invasive thought. All he knew was that it made him want to kill a bastard he hadn’t even met.

He had to distract himself immediately – in a way that he hoped would also bring a new sense of cheer to Lady Babcock’s heart.

He slowly released her hand and looked as much as he could out of the carriage window, and pointed towards the castle walls.

“It looks like they’re opening the gates for us...!” he commented, smiling back at her over his shoulder. “It won’t be long now. Are you hungry?”

C.C. had to think about it before realising that she was, actually, rather hungry. She’d gotten so caught up in what they’d been talking about – in the memory of her family and the times she’d had before – that she’d put it to one side!

It was nice and it was easy, having that as a distraction. Food she could think about quite happily, especially after they’d been travelling for quite some time!

“I am,” she replied, nodding. “Where are we going to eat?”

Niles smiled again, half to her and half to himself – there was a little secluded spot not far from his lodge that was perfect for a picnic.

Just right for two people to share, as well...

“Somewhere very close by,” he told her, turning back to watch out the carriage window as the gates opened up and they were granted entry. “It’s near the lodge.”

He hadn’t felt this much like a child since...well, since he had been a child! And even then, he hadn’t ever particularly felt like showing people the places that he went.

He used to enjoy exploring by himself. But now that Lady Babcock was there, he couldn’t imagine going alone. He was nearly-but-not-quite jumping at the thought (damn his ribs!) by the time the carriage pulled up into the castle courtyard. Some of the servants were waiting to receive them, no doubt having made everything spick and span in preparation for his arrival.

Good. He wanted the lodge to look its absolute best – he wanted Lady Babcock to like it.

He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if she didn’t. It would be as though someone had released all the air from his lungs and settled iron weights in his insides instead, and he didn’t know if it would be a feeling that would ever go away...

The carriage door was opened by a young page and Lady Babcock turned to smile at the prince.

“Here we are,” she said, somehow in his eyes looking more like a ray of delightful sunshine than ever. “Do you need my help to get out of the carriage, or would you prefer one of the servants here to help?”

Niles half bit his lip as he thought. In an ideal world, he’d step out of that carriage by himself, carrying each of the picnic baskets and showing her the way to their intended eating spot.

But as it was, he had a choice to make, and it either involved not being a gentleman again, or letting all the servants know where they were going when he wanted it to just be the two of them...

He supposed he could send them away once they’d served their purpose. They did not have to stay if he did not wish them to. He was the lord of the house, and his command had to be obeyed, whether they liked it or not.

He’d much rather be a gentleman to Lady Babcock, anyway.

“Worry not, Milady,” he said, gesturing over at where his servants stood. “You are a guest here, and you are not to worry about anything else but having a good time. Now, if you could wait for me outside the carriage, my stewards shall help me down.”

Lady Babcock curtsied to him, still keeping that gorgeous smile of hers on her delicate face.

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness,” she said moments before removing herself from the carriage.

Pleased with her answer and pleased with himself, Niles called a couple of the waiting stewards over to come help him down. He couldn’t wait for them to get going on the picnic, and the sooner he was out of the carriage, the better!

Besides, the faster he was out, the faster they could remove the picnic baskets from the carriage. He couldn’t wait to see what the cooks had made and the pages had packed for them...

He had no doubt it would be the most glorious meal he’d ever eaten, even if only because his company would make it so. He was grinning to himself, probably looking very much like a fool, when the stewards appeared at the carriage door.

“Does His Royal Highness require our assistance?” one of them – the one who looked older – asked.

Luckily, he wasn’t so out of it with thoughts of being alone in the countryside, surrounded by good food and wine with Lady Babcock, that he couldn’t answer a simple question.

“Yes,” he replied, preparing as much as he could to get up. “My ribcage is still...on the mend, so be careful. And send somebody to fetch these baskets. They contain all the food Lady Babcock and I will need for our trip this afternoon.”

Whether or not they were unsure, or perplexed, or judgmental of his statement, Niles couldn’t tell. As long as they obeyed what he said and kept their opinions to themselves, he didn’t much care about what they thought.

But the same steward who had answered before - he might’ve been higher ranking than the younger man - nodded again.

“As you wish, my lord.”

Luckily for him (or maybe for them, if they knew what was good for them), his servants didn’t comment on what he’d said, or shown any kind of distaste for Lady Babcock. Again, had any of them said so much as a peep against her, they would have been out on the curb faster than they could say “sorry!”.

Speaking of fast things, his getting out of the carriage was anything but.

It took all the delicate manoeuvring the stewards could manage (not that either would have dared use the word “delicate”!) to get him down. One went in front to help steady him, the other came up behind him to balance out the weight.

Not that Niles thought he was getting fat, either! Although, if he did chance a glance down at his stomach, he did wonder if there was some... paunch...there...

Perhaps after this picnic with Lady Babcock, he’d try to do something about it. He had been in bed for weeks now, so he needed to return to exercising. He wanted to remain in peak physical condition!

And a very insecure part of him doubted that Lady Babcock would like it if she knew that there was extra paunch, just lurking there as part of his belly.

She was waiting off to one side when the stewards had managed to help him through the carriage door.

“Are you sure you don’t need an extra set of hands, Your Royal Highness?” she called out, apparently in some concern. “I did manage to help you in, and we really don’t want you re-cracking any of your ribs...”

“I shall be fine, Lady Babcock,” he replied, trying hard not to wheeze, even if he was already feeling exhausted – so many weeks in bed had really taken their toll on him! “Don’t you worry about me.”

C.C. tried hard to keep from grinning at the prince’s obvious attempt at appearing strong and virile. It was rather endearing, really, to see him trying to impress the people around him so hard. He had nothing to prove to anyone – everyone knew he was a strong man! He just had to take it easy after having sustained a number of grave (and painful) injuries.

But again, he was still a bit of a hard-headed idiot who had to act all tough and manly.

Honestly, she couldn’t help but find the whole thing hilarious.

It took all the effort in the world not to laugh at the way he kept on putting up that masculinity-hiding-his-pain front, all the way out of the carriage door and down the steps.

Although, part of her did get concerned about those steps...he came down them quite fast...

But he landed on the ground, clearly as proud of himself as a peacock. He was even attempting to puff out his chest a little (obviously not too much, because his side still hurt), and he was beaming all over his face.

He looked every inch a man who’d conquered the world. And had only sustained a few serious injuries along the way.

“Right,” he began, placing his hands on his hips. “The stewards are going to see to our picnic baskets, so we will not have to carry a single thing.”

 _Apart from if I have to carry you_ , C.C. thought to herself in a small amount of amusement.

Not that she said so. Instead, she let Niles make a sweeping gesture around at the grounds.

“Welcome to Amberley Castle,” he declared, still hoping that he was coming off as impressive. “It is here that I have my lodge, and near here that we shall take our picnic.”

He then turned fully back to her, hope fully bloomed like a rose in his heart, and beamed.

He didn’t want to outright ask what she thought, but it was very hard not to, when he wanted to know so badly! Did she think the grounds looked large and immaculate? Was the castle as beautiful to her as it was to him? Were the views that they’d seen on the way to the castle just as breathtaking as the rest?

He wanted to know what she thought of everything!  If she found a fault, he’d have to look at whatever it was again – he’d probably end up getting rid of it, too; he highly doubted Lady Babcock would tell him that something was amiss when it wasn’t...

He was more than happy to defer to her better judgement, in that regard. And if it meant that she was even happier to see the place, then he’d consider it no small loss, getting rid of whatever she didn’t like about the place!

Not that she seemed to dislike it, much to the relief of some panicking thing in his chest. She was, in actual fact, staring around at the place with a beautiful smile gracing those delicate features of hers...

“It looks absolutely wonderful, Your Royal Highness,” she said. “You must be very proud to call this place your own.”

Niles could feel his chest swelling with pride (metaphorically speaking, of course, lest he hurt himself again!). He really was proud of his retreat, he’d always been, but he’d never really cared about what other people thought of it.

Not until Lady Babcock had said she’d liked it, anyway. Now, he was determined to make sure everything about the day was to her liking!

If it was, she might want to come again, and go on more picnics with him...

That thought warmed him so much from the insides, he could’ve sworn his bones had mended the rest of the way. It made him feel...light. Like there was air trapped inside him that made him want to laugh...

He held it in, though. He didn’t want her to think him a complete fool!

Instead, he distracted himself and her from it by reminding of why they were there.

“I am,” he nodded, before looking over towards a smaller gate - the direction in which the site of their picnic lay. “But I shall show you around after we have had our meal. You must be famished by now, and it would be impolite of me to keep you waiting any lon–”

His little speech was interrupted by a shout from the main gate.

A call to open it...? Who was coming in? No one else was scheduled to visit, or due to arrive...

Why did they have to interrupt his day with Lady Babcock?

Niles’ head snapped round towards the unexpected guest, his brow furrowing together when he recognised the carriage as one of those from his parents’ palace.

The knot in his eyebrows got even tighter when he noticed it was absolutely packed with cases and bags, with many stacked on the roof and on the back.

Was somebody coming to stay, courtesy of his parents? Who could need so many bags?! They looked as though they were intent on staying for weeks!

But as he got wondering and as the black horses pulling the heavy carriage came to an agitated halt, the servants didn’t have time to get to the door before it was flung open by none other than one of Niles’ father’s stewards!

He leapt down from the carriage at such a speed, with such a look of panic on his face, Niles couldn’t help the concern spreading in his gut like a virus.

“Your Royal Highness!” the steward cried out, bowing as soon as he was close enough, taking in breaths to catch them back. “I bring...terrible news, from London! The entire city is burning, my lord!”

Niles could not possibly feel any less hungry for a picnic upon hearing that. In fact, he was almost certain he thought his entire stomach had dropped out.

His mind was racing a mile a minute, too. It matched the speed of his heart as it started to be gripped by fear.

How could it not, upon hearing news like that...?! The whole city, up in flames?! What were they going to do?! There were so many people in London – they all had to get out! They had to evacuate, and bring in someone to fight the fires! They couldn’t just let their city be engulfed!

Would his father really stand for it?! He had to be doing something, didn’t he?!

 _God, his parents!_ Surely they had to be alright?! They had to have gotten them out already?!

He had to go to them! He had to check on them, and do what he could to put the city to rights! He’d have Lady Babcock stay where she was for her own safety, of course, but he was going back and setting things right, before it was too late!

“Are my parents alright?” he asked to the steward, “Are they still in London?”

“Her Majesty has been sent to Windsor castle, Milord,” replied the man, who was still trying to catch his breath from his short sprint from the carriage to where the prince stood. “As for His Majesty, he’s chosen to remain in London – he’s called for an emergency meeting with the Council, sir.”

Well, that did it for Niles. He was a member of his father’s Council, and if the rest of the councilmen where currently working on a solution for what could only be described as a catastrophe, he should be there too. It was his duty as England’s future monarch, he couldn’t simply cower in fear while others risked their lives to protect and save the city and its inhabitants.

“Have a carriage ready,” ordered the prince, “I am going back to London at once!”

“I… I am afraid I can’t allow you to do so, sir,” stammered the steward, “His Majesty has forbidden you from leaving the premises. You are to stay here with Lady Babcock until London is deemed safe.”

Niles’ jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly at first, but the longer he looked and the more he realised the steward was serious, the more he also knew that he hadn’t heard a single word wrong.

Had his own father had really expressly forbidden him from returning home, during what was obviously a time of crisis?! Didn’t he want his help?! Niles thought he needed it!

How could he not need his help here?! His father had tried to show him everything about ruling before, so why did he leave him out of it during their people’s greatest need?!

There had to be so many innocents out there right now, hurting and fleeing and afraid. They had no one and maybe nothing, apart from the people they looked to for guidance!

Niles didn’t care if it was dangerous! London was their home! He’d go back a hundred times over to make sure their city remained standing, and their people were safe!

“You can’t be serious!” he cried out. “My father honestly expects me to stay here and stay out of it while people flee for their lives and a whole city turns into ash?!”

The steward looked as though he hadn’t expected the prince to put up much of a fight. Perhaps it was because, if he were in the prince’s shoes, he wouldn’t have been trying to refuse a potential month-long stay at an empty but comfortable lodge, packed with servants and now stocked with food and clothes, all while being accompanied by a beautiful woman who clearly enjoyed his company.

Not that he said anything so out of turn out loud.

“It was his strict order, sir,” he replied instead. “He claimed that he wanted you to be safe, above all else.”

Niles nearly groaned aloud in frustration. What was the point of him being safe if the people he was supposed to lead one day were being turned out of hearth and home, or else turned into charred remains?! It wasn’t right!

C.C. could see the look of anger growing on his features. She bit the inside of her lip in response. It was obvious that Niles wanted to go back and do right by his people, as was the noble want of a good man.

But...and it felt odd and wrong to say this...perhaps King Joseph had a point, on this occasion? He only had one heir, after all.

An heir who had already been injured, and could’ve been lost once...

She’d heard of many tales, where riders fell from their horses, only never to get up again. Looking back now, she could only see how close she –... _they’d_...come to not having the prince there anymore.

She didn’t really like thinking about it. And she didn’t want to have to think of more scenarios like it, either. As safe as she was sure Niles would try to keep himself, a fire that could consume a whole city so quickly had to be out of control – what if it was...what if it was too much?!

She knew she had no right to say what she was thinking out loud. She knew it wasn’t her place and never would be – she was just a glorified maid who happened to have enough noble blood to be friends with a prince. Whatever she wanted, didn’t matter. It wasn’t going to happen.

But she could at least try to get him to see some sense! She couldn’t stand by and just watch him go, without at least trying.

Taking a minute step forward, she started to gently plead her case, and the case of the steward as well, “Your Royal Highness, please...I...I think your father may be correct, here. If that fire is burning down the whole of London, what good will it do for you to return and get yourself...even more hurt than you already are? You are not full strength yet, and that wouldn’t help you if you went back and immediately tried to help put out a fire!”

She didn’t mention the fact that she was terrified of him not returning at all, but the fear in her face probably told everyone around that she, too, was afraid of Prince Niles riding into certain death. She didn’t know what she’d do if she– _they_ lost their prince, and the mere thought of it was enough to make her heart jump uneasily in her chest.

She admired that he wanted to go help his people, but he also had to think of himself and what was best for his recovery.

“But Lady Babcock,” protested the prince, turning to look at her, “The people in London need–”

“Need His Royal Highness to get well before he tries to help them,” C.C. insisted. She had an urge to hold his hands in hers, but she knew that was out of the question. She’d be out of line if she ever did that. “Please, sir, the kingdom needs you alive, and rushing into a hellish fire won’t do anyone any good.”

She was looking at him with such fear in her eyes, Niles thought he could jump up, grab his sword and set out to fight whatever vile man or creature had caused the lady such distress. But he knew that was just his heart yearning to make it better, and he knew that there was no real man or monster that had caused her to become so terrified.

It was the idea of him going back that had done that.

He thought it could warm him to his very core, that she cared so deeply! He thought his ribs might snap back into place for good, and his arm would mend entirely, all from the idea that she didn’t want him to go.

She wanted him safe. Even if that meant siding with his father to do it.

And she was...well, more than correct in that he wouldn’t be of much help, and could even be considered a hindrance, in his current condition...

That pained him in the same fashion as embarrassment or humiliation. But he was going to make sure he powered through that.

Anything, to make the sun shine in her eyes again.

“Lady Babcock, I...I am grateful, for your honesty,” he told her, wishing with all his might that he could reach forwards and take her hands. “You...you’re right, to put me in my place over this. I am not well enough to attend the scene of a fire, so I will not go.”

He then turned to the steward, pointing a finger in an ordering fashion.

“But I want my father to know that I still intend to help somehow. Even if I am merely looking at the reports, or treasury costs for repairs.”

He wasn’t about to leave his people entirely, even if he did have to rest. He’d more than happily honour Lady Babcock’s wishes, of course, but he had to do right as the future king as well!

This time, he had simply made an arrangement that would, surely, satisfy everybody.

It seemed to satisfy the steward, at any rate. The man had probably been fearing some sort of punishment, if he had returned to London with the prince in tow!

With a hasty bow, he hurried back to the carriage to oversee the last of the things taken into the lodge from there.

And Niles thought he saw the spark of starlight coming back into Lady Babcock’s eyes. A whole new sense of peace looked as though it had come over her, and she was smiling softly.

It was a smile full of relief.

She looked every bit the angel of mercy that she was, saving him from his own foolish misadventures...

She deserved to have a good time there at the lodge, as his guest. It was the least he could do, seeing as she had been trapped there with him.

So, he started out by offering her his good arm.

“Shall we take our picnic now, my lady?”

He dared to hope that her eyes shone brighter, just before she took it.

“I have been waiting a long time for it, sir. I think I am more than ready...”

Niles thought he was, too. He had never wanted anybody to see his private space more in his life, and to share it while sharing a picnic together...

There could not have been a better moment, even while knowing a city was in flames and knowing that he would have to spend a lot of time helping everyone else recover from that.

But he at least got some more time with Lady Babcock, for one more day, or week, or however long the fire took to burn out.

And, walking as slowly as he could manage (and as much as he could lean on her without becoming less of a gentleman), they made their way into the lodge to get started.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 11 **

The Great Fire. That was what the people had started calling the inferno that had swallowed over half of London. No one could make any sense of the tragedy, nor could they understand the extent of the damage.

The fire had burned for five whole days and had robbed the Londoners of 436 acres, within which thirteen-thousand houses and eighty-seven churches had once stood. The city was smouldering still – smoke reigned  the empty streets, rivalled only by the echoing cries of the poor souls that had been victimised by the unyielding flames. Many roamed the streets with a vacant look on their faces, scouting around for food or discarded garments they could use to fight off the cold.

It was only natural for deep-rooted despair to follow frenzied panic, but at the end of the day, sorrowful people were easier to control than terrified ones. Initially, thousands upon thousands of people had poured out of the city, carrying with them the few possessions they’d been able to gather before escaping the roaring flames. This had been encouraged by the King; he’d wanted everybody out, and had ordered for the houses in the path of fire to be pulled down to create fire-breaks. He’d also joined the newly created Fire Brigade and he’d spent endless hours passing buckets of water in an attempt to quell the flames.

Joseph had, with his own two eyes, seen the moment St Paul’s Cathedral had collapsed in on itself and its leaded roof melted and poured down the street like a river.

Eventually, the inferno was brought under control, leaving behind a desolate city. The historical part had been burnt to a crisp, making every Londoner fear that not only had the fire taken away their present, but it had also taken away their past.

There was a sense of being lost. There was no clear North to go to, and for now the victims could only huddle together and make do in the refugee camps that had been set up on the outskirts of the city.

Still, King Joseph was rising to the occasion (to some extent, at least). He’d ordered for the city’s streets to be cleared as soon as it was possible, and he’d encouraged the displaced citizens to resettle elsewhere. He’d issued a proclamation that forced every city to take in those who had been affected by the fire, no questions asked. He’d also set up a special Fire Court and had tasked Prince Niles to oversee the future rebuilding schemes.

So, for the past two weeks, that’s exactly what Prince Niles had been doing – spending his every waking hour going over how they’d rebuild their lost city. It had quickly dawned on them all that it would take well over a decade to rebuild everything, but it was a job that would have to be done, one way or another. The Prince had started, however, by establishing new regulations on housebuilding to prevent such a disaster happening again.

He hadn’t been allowed back to Whitehall (which was, thankfully, untouched), so he’d been holding his meetings in his lodge.

He’d barely stopped to rest as it was. Whenever his lodge was free of people who had come to tell him what had to be done and how, he’d done everything he could to prepare for the next lot who’d be waiting to come in and air their grievances.

He’d never been more exhausted in his life, nor more determined to wrestle the ache it caused into submission. There were people out there who needed him more than he needed to rest.

Not that Lady Babcock had agreed with him, being the gentle angel of tenderness and caring that she was. She’d taken every turn that she could to get him to eat and sleep, from slipping plates of food that she’d made herself under his nose at times she knew had previously been for meals in his mind, causing his stomach to growl, to even blowing out the candles in his study while he was still in there, reading through papers.

But when she wasn’t forcing him to eat, or insisting that it was night-time outside and night-time was for sleeping, she was sitting by him. She’d talk to him about what he was doing (she’d actually had some really good suggestions, which he’d gladly heeded) or remind him about taking a break by taking a short walk in the fresh air (his bones were nearly mended and she told him it would be good for him), and reading to him from the books she’d borrowed from his extensive library...

If it hadn’t been for the work distracting him, he was sure that he would have found himself close to paradise, just in listening to her read.

He certainly felt as though he could do with paradise, once this was all over and he didn’t have the notes of the last meeting he’d been in (which had lasted all day) spread out over his desk.

But only once it was over. He had too much to do before he could enjoy himself on any level - the fire had cost so many people greatly, he couldn’t afford to sit back and relax while they suffered with what little they and their families had left...

He was still at his desk, hunched over in a position most might’ve sworn he’d held for days, when a soft, familiar knock at the door caught his attention.

“Your Royal Highness? Dinner is ready,” Lady Babcock told him, voice as gentle as her footsteps as they came in.

It made his chest tight, thinking about how kind she was being and how she didn’t have to do any of this. She could’ve been enjoying her stay out in the countryside, but instead she was spending her time with him, in between and during his hours spent working.

She deserved better than that. And he couldn’t give it - not when he had to finish what he was doing.

Those pieces of paper were the only reason he didn’t look round as he answered.

“Thank you, Lady Babcock. Is it on a tray? I can eat it in here...”

There were another few steps behind him, louder and closer.

“No, it’s on the table,” she told him. “You’ve been working hard, sir. You deserve to rest - you _need_ to rest...! You cannot expect to help London fully if you do not help yourself fully too...”

Niles felt his chest tighten even more. He couldn’t afford to put the papers down, but his mind was grappling uncomfortably with the idea that she did have a point. What if he read something wrong because his eyes had been staring too long? What if a lack of food or sleep made him exhausted and he missed something important?

But the sooner he got through the paper, the sooner it was done. The sooner he was helping people who needed him. And he wasn’t very tired just then - he could stand to wait...

“I will eat when this is done,” he eventually said back politely, the guilty part of him winning out. “Please, Lady Babcock, do not trouble yourself on my account.”

But C.C. wasn’t about to give in so easily. She’d seen him work too long and too hard for that - he needed a break, and that involved looking at something other than those papers for a while!

He was noble, kind, and he was doing his best for his people. But she had to convince him to do what was best for himself as well.

And she thought she knew a way.

“Alright,” she said, taking her usual seat by him. “Then I won’t eat until you’re done, either.”

Niles blinked up at her from his papers. Properly looking, this time.

“What...?” he asked, feeling a little bit concerned as his voice raised. “But my lady, why? It will go cold, and you’ll go hungry!”

“So will your food, and so will you,” she replied, calm and collected. “I would personally rather eat cold food with company than a warm meal without. And I still believe that you need to see something other than these four walls...”

The tightness in his chest was almost crushing at this point.

She was frustratingly stubborn, in one sense.

But in another, she was so noble, he barely deserved to be in her presence...! She would delay her own dinner to sit and eat with him, even if the food had long gone cold!

He couldn’t do that to her, could he? It wouldn’t be fair. And that...well, that combined with the point about him needing to rest...

He caved in.

“Alright! I will put these papers down and we shall eat.”

He offered her his hand as he spoke, which she happily took. She was capable of getting up on her own, but she knew helping her up was a gentlemanly gesture and it would be in poor taste to reject it.

Not that she’d admit it to anyone (not even herself), but she also liked the feeling of his hand in hers. It was warm and strong; the hand of a man she felt at home with. But again, she was always quick to banish those thoughts the second they surfaced in her mind – she had to remember her place. She was a servant and he was her prince and future king. She couldn’t and wouldn’t entertain silly dreams.

After all, what good had daydreaming ever done to her?

She was keeping him company, that’s all. She was a nice distraction for a powerful prince, and would continue to be so until he’d decided otherwise. It wasn’t much in terms of having a purpose in life, but she was happy as it was. She’d grown to treasure his company, and in these last few weeks spent together her fondness of him had only grown. He was a good man, regardless of his past mistakes. He wanted to do right by his people, which was a lot more that his father ever did.

Still, he had the annoying habit of overworking himself to the point of exhaustion, and she’d vowed to herself that she’d take care of him for all the times he couldn’t do it  himself.

Hence the feast that awaited in the dining room.

She got rid of the thought that she wanted the walk there to take time. She knew that wanting something wouldn’t make it happen. Instead, she focused her energy on hoping that he would like the food he saw.

And it was a magnificent spread, indeed. From the roasted leeks and carrots and potatoes with butter piled up on plates and in bowls, crisp and golden, to the hefty joints of meat that crowned the table, with everything edible in between - freshly baked bread, a thick-crusted pie, delicious red-and-green apples, burgundy cherries, cakes and bottles of wine and so many blocks of cheese that they resembled their own little civilisation...

Niles was in awe. He’d been to so many balls and banquets and feasts in so many palaces and castles, but he had never seen such a sight in his own lodge! Why would he? It was his home, and the servants usually only made dinner for him!

They had...truly outdone themselves...

His jaw had dropped open without even realising, too - he only knew it wasn’t where it should be when he tried to speak.

“I...I don’t even know what to say!” he exclaimed. “This is magnificent!”

C.C. smiled at him, warmed inside by the compliment.

“Why thank you, sir. I was afraid the pie would burn when I was outside picking the apples, but I think it came out right! And I had to check twice with your servants to make sure the vintage was correct, to compliment the meat _and_ the cheese...!”

Niles felt his jaw drop again and his eyes immediately went to the woman beside him.

“You did all of this yourself...?!”

The nod he got in return could have floored him.

Lady Babcock had prepared all of this...just for the two of them...

She was even more magnificent than he’d ever imagined! She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, and now he was just on the cusp of discovering another one of her talents!

He had never thought about the possibility of her cooking. Not seriously, anyway - noblewomen didn’t, and she had never been a cook, even when she was a maid of a lower stature...

He couldn’t wait to try it out, and suddenly he wasn’t feeling quite so guilty about leaving his desk.

Taking her hand again, they paraded a little around the table. She pointed out and told him about all the things she’d cooked and picked and prepared as they went, with the prince listening intently to even the smallest detail.

 

He realised that he didn’t want to miss hearing about a single drop of milk she’d spilled, or about the bag of flour that had nearly covered her in a cloud when she’d dropped it down too heavily on the kitchen table...

It was only after that that they sat down, with Niles pulling out a chair for C.C. (he insisted, even though most would practically demand that he sat down first). He poured wine for her as well, which earned him a confused look.

But it was an easily explained gesture.

“You’ve worked so hard on this, my lady – please, allow me to have the honour of doing my part. If you think that I have earned an evening of rest, then so have you for creating something so wonderful.”

C.C. thought that might’ve been the nicest thing he could have said. When she had been nothing but a low-ranking maid, her superiors had given her nothing but grief over everything she’d done and even then, she wasn’t allowed to do anything except work more (and harder and better).

Being told by the prince himself that she had worked hard and earned her rest...that was worth everything to her.

Nothing would ever come of it. Her fate of a working life alone was already sealed. But at least she had those words, to know she was appreciated.

It made it worthwhile, knowing she was good at what she’d be doing for the rest of her days.

“Thank you, sir—”

“Please,” interrupted Prince Niles, giving her a soft, encouraging smile that was making her go weak on the knees, “call me Niles. I believe we have reached the stage where we can be on a first-name basis, don’t you agree?”

“If my Lord thinks so, then I shall call His Royal Highness by his name,” replied the Lady. “And I am most thankful for your kindness.”

The Prince smiled.

“Ditto.”

He extended his arm, his own cup held firmly in his hand, and C.C. was soon doing the same.

“A toast,” said the prince, “to a nice evening together.”

They chinked glasses then, and soon the two of them were making their way through the different courses, chatting amicably about idle nonsenses and unimportant matters. They had a tacit agreement that work wouldn’t be mentioned in the meantime, and both maid and prince were happy to honour said agreement. There was no sense in spoiling an otherwise wonderful evening.

“Lady Babcock,” Niles said, having taken a bite out of her pie, “this is—”

“Please, _Niles_ , call me C.C..”

Even hearing her name on her lips put a feeling like...like _butterflies_...in his belly.

It was a feeling almost like they were going to fly up and out of his throat, as he attempted to speak and say it back.

“C.C....a marvellous name. I-if I might say so, if course.”

He then immediately wanted to kick himself. “Marvellous”? He could’ve used any word in the bloody language and he’d chosen “marvellous”?! He could’ve used “beautiful”, or “gorgeous”, or...or “perfect”...

He shook his head to clear away that thought. He’d just had to think of another word! Anything except “marvellous”!

C.C. couldn’t help but let a little bubble of a laugh make its way up her throat. She’d never considered her full name to be...well, anything more than a bit of a nuisance, at best. It was awkward and embarrassing, at worst.

Part of her wondered if Niles would think it was an awkward and embarrassing name as well...

But she was going to be brave and test those waters. She already suspected he’d never mention it again, if he made any show of not liking it...

“Well, you only think that because you haven’t heard what those initials stand for...”

Niles looked at her curiously. He hadn’t really thought about Lady Babcock’s initials much, but now that he was, he couldn’t imagine them as standing for something anything less than stunning.

There was only one way to find out if he was correct, of course.

He tilted his head a little bit to the side, emulating how a dog might look with interest at something covered in smells from diffident dogs and faraway places....

“What do your initials stand for, my lady?”

C.C. started to chuckle nervously. Well, here went nothing, she supposed. If he really did like her name, then she’d be surprised.

If he was polite enough, they could probably go without ever mentioning it again. She’d be perfectly happy with that - that way, she might not have to think and cringe about it.

She was already on the verge of that happening. Her stomach was starting to tighten and she knew her other organs would follow, too. It always happened, whenever she thought about that godawful set of letters that strung together to form her given name.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered as she kept her smile firmly in place.

“Chastity-Claire. My initials stand for Chastity-Claire...”

Chastity-Claire.

Just when Nile’s thought there were butterflies in his stomach, suddenly it felt as though the insects had morphed into a whole flock of birds, fluttering and singing and making him feel like they could lift him up and up and up until they were all soaring among the clouds.

He couldn’t help what came from his mouth next, bathed in awe.

“Oh...that is a beautiful name...!”

It was out before he could stop it, and part of him was stubborn enough to declare that they shouldn’t have to keep it and never announce anything which could be construed as intentions. The rest of him was back to kicking himself with how gushing and over-the-top in praise it was.

Many admirers would see fit to tell her what sort of a precious gem she was, nestled beneath that golden halo she called hair. The name “Chastity-Claire” only sealed it, in his case.

So much so, that he almost burned at the idea of some other man getting to tell her what a beautiful thing it was that she possessed.

But telling her first was all he could ensure that he did.

"Oh, please, don't!" said C.C., grimacing, "I know it's a terrible name...”

Her answer surprised the prince, and made him fear that his compliment had been but a slight to the lady he desperately wanted to impress.

“I speak only the truth, my lady,” insisted the prince. " I happen to think your name is lovely."

C.C. chuckled, leaning back in her chair and gently swaying her cup in her hand. So he really meant it? He really liked her name? She couldn't quite understand the prince, but she knew she was not lying.

Only God knew why, but it looked like the prince had the same rotten taste in names as her late mother. As preposterous as it might sound, C.C. had actually gotten the better deal where names were concerned. Her own sister, D.D., had been burdened with the cacophonous name of Dorothea Diana.

It was...nice, that he wasn’t lying, though. She didn’t think she’d met anybody who’d actually enjoyed her name before – at least, enjoyed it in the sense that they truly liked it, and didn’t want to make fun of it.

And it could go with the relief that she felt at not being named “Dorothea Diana”...

At least her parents had been granted, gifted and offered the chance to be able to read; it meant that they could pick and choose actual names from the things that they read. They weren’t stuck, like names of those unfortunates who simply picked words they liked from the Bible and named their children that, without understanding what the words said or meant.

And Niles obviously understood what he was getting into, and what he was saying when he said her name was lovely. Even if it really wasn’t.

“Well, I suppose I have to thank you for that,” she said, feeling a warmth coming to her cheeks. She had to duck away – she couldn’t let him see that she was affected; it wasn’t her place. “Not a lot of people truly enjoy my name. And you can safely bet that I count myself amongst them...!”

Very safely, she thought. But she wasn’t about to stretch as far as explaining how much. She didn’t want to completely ruin the prince’s day, when the rest of it had already been long, tiring and full of work as it was!

If he dropped it, now knowing that she had told him she didn’t like it, she might have felt a little bit more comfortable. But, as it was, Niles did not let go of the subject. He just couldn’t do it – how could such a beautiful, accomplished, strong woman think so very little about herself? It just didn’t make sense to him!

She had a name that was just as gorgeous as she was, in his mind. As bright, as pleasing to the eye and ear, and as wonderful.

And if he had to prove it to her again, then he would. He couldn’t stand to listen to her saying such things for much longer!

“I don’t understand why, my lady!” he couldn’t help chuckling back. “Your name is truly special – unique, and poetic! Your parents made a bold and brilliant selection, in choosing your name...”

"Bold, I agree with. Special...not so much," C.C. said, gulping down a bit of her wine. "I suppose my parents and I have different tastes where naming is concerned."

And that was an understatement, C.C. added to herself.

Still, there was no sense in making a world out of a minor issue. She'd learnt to live with her name and, at the end of the day, she had to treasure the one thing her parents had given her that would forever remain with her. It was what it was, and she had to bite the proverbial bullet and accept it.

She could, after all, be worse off. Namely, six feet under and rotting away.

"It's often the case when children resent the judgement of their parents," Niles replied, he himself following suit and gulping down some of his wine. "I know I did – still do, sometimes."

C.C. raised an eyebrow in a wordless question. 

"I am ashamed to admit this, but I have disregarded my mother's advice many a time," admitted the prince, "Though I now see the error in my ways."

C.C. thought that she might have let her eyebrow return to its natural position, if it weren’t for that statement. Instead, it stayed where it was of its own accord.

She didn’t think she’d ever heard a man say that in her entire life. Noble men – and she supposed it could be doubly true for princes – rarely ever admitted when they were wrong. Especially if the person they had been up against was their own mother!

Underneath the layer of shock at such a thing even happening, it was refreshing. And...relieving. It said to her that Prince Niles really was as good a man as he seemed to be becoming. He could admit to his faults, instead of clinging to them and declaring everybody else wrong.

That would make him a good king. He’d seek advice from the people who knew, instead of ruling like a tyrant.

She’d be proud to serve him, when that happened. And she’d be dutiful to the princess or duchess or non-disgraced lady that eventually became his bride. It wasn’t as though it wouldn’t hurt, but she’d keep that to herself.

The thought helped her eyebrow descend, anyway, as she let a small smile come to her face. It took a moment.

“I am glad,” she told him. “And I’m sure Her Majesty will also be glad to know about your change of heart.”

She thought he saw his chest inflate a little with pride, and couldn’t help a wave of affection (as much as she tried, to keep her own heart from the hurt it would only end up feeling) at knowing he was so happy to know his mother would be pleased. The lords and nobles he’d tried to emulate would never have given a toss about what their mother thought.

They only cared about being like their fathers, and none of them were worth being like at all. Only her father had held that honour. It had died with him.

Though it wasn’t as though the notion had exactly been widespread and strong before the plague had come...

But it was no matter. She didn’t want to spoil the evening by thinking too deeply on the past, when the present was a time she knew she could enjoy. Soon, she’d be back to serving Queen Marie, and she’d have to return to the mostly-humdrum and definitely-ordinary days of her life. Tonight was different – she was dining with a prince, and that was something she’d always be able to remember.

Once-in-a-lifetime occurrences always stuck with her.

“It was...a long time coming,” Niles replied with a smile. “I never realised it could feel so good, but now I would never dream of anything else. And in my mind, that deserves a celebration...”

He reached over, grabbing at another bottle of wine and preparing to remove the cork.

“More to drink? We are eating and being merry, after all – the three usually go hand in hand...”

C.C. hesitated. Did she really want more? She wasn't exactly used to imbibing since her father had seldom allowed her to try alcohol. She'd never drunk more than two glasses (and she'd already had two tonight) so did she dare to go for a third one?

It wouldn't do her too much harm, would it?

Besides, it wasn't like her parents were there to stop her, were they? She was a self-sufficient adult, and as such she was entitled to make her own decisions. She could have more delicious wine if she so chose! She knew how to conduct herself around royals, and declining more wine would put a damper (or worse, an early end) to the evening. And she certainly did not want that.

"Please," she said with a smile, passing over her cup, which was soon filled to the brim with heady wine. The smell alone was making her head spin, and if she was being honest, she rather liked the feeling.

It was a good feeling. Far better than anything she’d been thinking about before. It was very easy to forget about all sorts of worries while the powerful, intoxicating perfume of the drink was dancing through her mind; duty, her place and his, how everything would be over by sunrise...

Whether any of it was fair or not...

The drink made it all go away. The more they drank and the more they talked, the more it felt like the night wasn’t moving past, even if it was and they’d truly been there, eating and talking and laughing, for hours. Everything felt like it could last longer, with every sip that she took. It was as though she were becoming just that little bit more invincible.

And Niles seemed as though he were just that little bit more charming...she wanted to say so, too, but she knew that she couldn’t do that...

She was on the cusp of not knowing it (or at least not remembering), but she held her tongue while she was still just about sensible. Besides, she’d be interrupting his funny story.

Or, as much of it as he could tell while the wine was making its way through his veins.

“An’...an’ then, I got down from the horse and I was about to...to ask this farmer if I was on the right road to get to...to...Canterbury! Yes, Canterbury. But then, he says to me...”

It was getting harder to hold it in with every passing moment. The wine kept flowing and she swore that his eyes looked more like a bright summer sky every time she looked up...

And his smile... boy, was it charming! She observed him laugh in awe, all the while smiling adoringly at him. She didn't remember the last time she'd let herself show just how much she cared about him, but right then she could bring herself to pretend anymore. Restraint and demureness had gotten the (temporary) heave-ho; she only wanted to enjoy from this evening, especially when she was sure it would never happen again. Not like this.

Not with hi—

"C.C.?"

Her name being called by the prince brought her out of her reverie. She couldn't really say when it had happened, but the prince had at some point gotten to his feet and was now stood next to her, a hand outstretched her way.

Was...was he inviting her to come with him? Where to? And why?

"Sir?" she rasped out, eyes locked with his.

"I asked if you would like to dance with me..."

As he spoke those words, her imagination was suddenly unfettered. She could almost see what would follow if she took his hand. They would dance and sing and maybe laugh the night away and then... well... if he followed his usual pattern, things would be moved to his private rooms. . She'd have once resented this, perhaps, but tonight she simply couldn't care less.

She...well...actually, she found that she did not completely resent the idea. It was more like she was warming up to it.

After all, her life would be one of solitude. Would...would it really be so wrong to let a man – and this man in particular – claim her?

It went against everything she'd been taught and the values her parents had so tirelessly drilled into her, but again, she couldn't bring herself to care. He...he was the one man she'd be willing to give herself to, even if for a brief instant. She had no claim over his heart in the long run (a stupid royal  princess would fill in for that role, not her), but she would treasure the moments they were together.

So, without really giving it a second thought, she took his hand.

“I...yes, I would like that...very much...”

There wasn’t any point in keeping him waiting. And there were far worse ways for...things...to happen, than letting him simply do what he always did.

She tried not to wonder how many other girls he’d invited to dance first (wanting at least something to be special, so he might remember their night in the future, over at least some of the others), before the pattern repeated itself, and let herself be escorted by him to a clear space on the dining room floor.

They had no bards, musicians, or any form of rhythm-maker other than the occasional beat-like crackle that came from the fire. But it was better than nothing at all. If she weren’t at least a little bit preoccupied, she might have even thought that any dancing with Niles, whether silent or played along to by a whole orchestra, was perfect just as it was.

If it was all she’d ever get, she’d take it just as it was.

It wasn’t like anybody would ever ask her about it later, anyway. Spinster maids who had thrown all their prospects away were rarely subjects of interest in...well, anything...

She very nearly giggled at the idea of such a thought explaining why Prudence acted as she did. And then she very much hoped that she would not turn out like Prudence, in her later years...

“Have you danced a lot before?”

The question snapped her out of her Prudence-related thoughts, directly back to Niles and the present moment.

The present moment being in his hold. Ready to begin the lead-up to the only night she’d ever spend with him, or any man.

It wasn’t like she’d ever marry. No husband would ever complain or demand to know why she hadn’t been saved for him. She’d go about her life alone and that would be that. She could more than accept and live with it - she’d learn to embrace it, over the years.

She’d been lonely since her family had gone. She knew how to bear that pain.

That, combined with enough wine to stun a horse, led her to throw whatever caution she had left straight to the wind.

So, as they slowly began to dance, she tried her hardest to be like how she’d seen other girls behaving around the prince. They were confident, fun, and clearly ready for whatever happened next. They knew how to flirt and they weren’t afraid to do it, if they wanted someone.

She had to try and be that way, too.

“I did, when I was younger,” she told him, letting him lead. He was good - maybe he’d make her only time good, too. “Not so much, anymore.”

Niles quirked an eyebrow, “You have no wish to?”

C.C. chuckled, and tried not to stumble on the floor. It was bad enough she hadn’t done anything before, he especially wasn’t going to want a clumsy, inexperienced girl.

“No...no real time. I used to go to balls with my parents...that was where I got the time to dance...”

She didn’t know what was wrong, but even explaining that hurt deeply in her chest. So much so, she didn’t know if she could breathe.

She had to continue, though. She couldn’t let this get in the way of the one night she had always been told would be unlike any other she’d ever have. She wouldn’t get it again! If she had to be alone, she wanted to be able pretend, for one night, that she wasn’t going to be...

But the image of her parents flashed in her mind, and all she could think of was them, her body starting to slow down and cease to dance.

“My mother...she always liked dressing me up for house dinners...to prepare me for balls...my father helped prepare me, too...when I was little, I used to dance on his shoes...!”

That was when she crumbled, starting to dissolve into tears, complete with the soft, quiet sobs of a daughter still deeply in mourning.

A daughter who’d never had time to mourn, and who missed time with her parents, more than anything in the world.

And Niles was suddenly set into panicking.

This wasn’t the way he’d meant for the evening to go! He’d wanted to dance, and laugh, and see C.C. smile some more – she’d had too much to drink; as much as him, but she clearly couldn’t hold it like he could!

What was he going to do?! He wasn’t accustomed to seeing people cry so much! Drunk or not, people were usually happy, or at least calm, when he was around!

But he couldn’t just stand there, looking and acting useless! He had to do something - he couldn’t let his friend just suffer and sob like she was!

Taking an uneasy step forward, he tried to reach out to her.

“Oh, C.C....! C.C., it’s alright...!”

He felt clumsy as he spoke. Inadequate. He knew it wasn't alright for her, and it probably wouldn't be alright for a long time, so him saying that it would be okay was, to some extent, lying. He didn't want to be untrue. Not to her. But what else could he say? He had no words to offer and no way to take away her pain. He would if he could. God knows he'd give it all to make her happy.

But he was just a man. Royal, yes, but a man, nonetheless.

He had little experience with consoling women (he was used to being the one causing the crying), but he supposed a good first step was holding her. Women liked that, didn't they? Being held in a safe embrace...

He didn't think he'd ever hugged a woman before (apart from his mother, of course) but he was nothing if daring; he would honour the saying "You'll never know what you can do until you try".

Very gently, he wrapped his arms around the crying lady and pulled her frail figure to him. She felt delicate in his embrace, almost as if she were made of glass. He didn't want to break her, but one wrong move and she'd crumble to dust right before his eyes. She was precious in her own way, and he was determined to do anything and everything to stop her tears.

He’d never hated the look of tears so much, as when he realised that they could visit and cling to such a delicate face, staying as proof of the heart-wrenching turmoil going on in her chest.

They were soon falling on his chest too, wetting his clothes and soaking them with a sadness his body had never produced.

But it was a small price to pay, to see and know that he was giving C.C. all the comfort she could manage. It was all the comfort he could manage, too, and he wanted the experience - as unexpected and panic-inducing as it was. In a way, it showed her she could still get what she needed, when she needed it given to her.

And he was determined to be the one to give her what she needed. He’d never been so sure of anything in his life, which might have once terrified him, but now...now it was all just part of being a friend.

And, even in between her sobs, the part of C.C. that was struggling to fight for sobriety acknowledged and appreciated the comfort.

It unfortunately just happened to be overwhelmed by the part giving into the alcohol, which was determined to stay in its state of misery.

“I just...I just miss them so much...!”

Niles hugged her just a little tighter, heart breaking for the poor woman. Of course she missed her family! He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be alone in the world and have no one to run to when the day was done.

Well...she did have someone to go to. He...he'd be there for her. He'd promised to himself he would help her out, hadn't he?

Still, he hadn't told her about any of his plans to help. Mainly because he'd wanted to delay having to find her a husband since he knew that, the moment he did so, their friendship would be interrupted, and she'd have to attend to her duties as wife and mother. The thought of her in the arms of another man still burned him deeply, but what other choice did he have? He'd have to learn to live with it.

The second reason he hadn't told her about his plan to help was, naturally, the fire. He'd been so busy that he'd hardly had time to leave his office, let alone have a long, meaningful conversation with Lady Babcock. It had simply slipped his mind.

But maybe... maybe now was the time to tell her. Let her known that, even if she now fell alone, it would not be forever. Not if it was up to him.

"I know you miss them, C.C.," he said, "But I promise you, I will make sure you don't feel alone again. I...I want you to be happy."

She pulled away from his chest then, blinking those beautiful, mournful blue eyes up at him. The glow of the fire made the tears glisten in their corners, but the brightness in the rest of them spoke of a hope she hadn’t had before.

“Really...?”

She looked like an angel in that light. So full of hope, and with a heart that had so much love to give…

Even if it pained him deeply, he forced his way through it to nod a reply.

“Yes...I...I’ll do whatever that takes. I’ll find you someone – pay your dowry...! He’ll be a good man, nothing less, and he’ll love you...”

He was almost on the floor by the time he’d finished saying that, it all hurt so much. She was pulling at his heart and his senses were all out of control, even as she stood there listening to him.

She was beyond compare, and it was making the words stick in his mouth and his tongue tripped over itself as he tried to finish.

“I...I won’t let you be with someone...someone who doesn’t...doesn’t love y...”

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was all too much. Not even letting himself finish, he pulled her back into his arms and let his lips press themselves to hers.

There was a yelp of surprise from her at first, but it didn’t take long for either to melt into it. Her body fit snugly against his, and his arms were strong and protective around her waist and lower back. Her hand fumbled, but eventually found its inexperienced way to his cheek, where it found a comfortable resting place. The other made itself comfortable around his shoulders, where it had been before, when they were dancing.

And all thoughts of suitors and dowries and other things like that were gone. They were replaced with...nothing. At least, nothing of this world – instead, it was only the two of them, held in one embrace among the stars. There were no other people. Nothing else mattered, apart from the feeling of lips that seemed as though they had been made to fit his, and a slight-but-growing thought of what else about her had been made to fit him...

That thought snapped him back to reality, with an anger, a sense of shock and surprise – all directed at himself.

It was so great, he pulled out of the kiss immediately.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

He ducked away from her, ashamed of himself to the point of mortification and not wanting to see any sign of an angry or hurt expression on her face.

He’d earned whatever ire she’d give, but he still couldn’t bear the thought of it.

What had he been thinking?! What had he just done?! Lady Babcock was vulnerable right then! She was drunk on the wine! Why the hell had he thought that anything of what had just happened had been a good idea?!

God, how had he just suddenly become so stupid?! This wasn’t right! She deserved so much more than to be taken advantage of, like he just had!

What kind of a cad was he, that he’d not been able to help himself?! Had he not been able to help himself, or was that an excuse he was using to make it all seem alright?!

He couldn’t tell. All he could do was just keep apologising for taking her choice away, as though it were only his decision to make.

“Lady Babcock – C.C.! Please, forgive me! I...I don’t know what I was thin–”

“Niles!” her voice, shaking as though she’d made up her mind about a difficult and scary but necessary decision, cut straight across his attempts at saying sorry. “It’s...it’s alright...”

He shook his head again, more desperately this time, “No, it isn’t alright! I shouldn’t have done that. Not when you’re...you mean so much more to me than some...half-drunken taking advantage! I don’t want to ruin what we have. You’re...you’re special to me, and I don’t want that to go away...!”

He'd pushed so many people away already with his behaviour... he didn't want this to be the latest link in a long chain of disappointments. He'd let plenty of women down before – some he regretted, some he honestly didn't, but the one person he simply couldn't abide letting down, was Lady Babcock.

She was kind, fun to be around, she took an interest in his general wellbeing even when there was nothing in it for her... he couldn't in good conscience throw away the one good relationship he'd ever had with a member of the opposite sex.

Yes, he would give everything to take her to his bed and pleasure her like he'd never pleasured any other woman before. But, was it worth it? Ruining her one chance at happiness for one night of pleasure? He didn't believe it to be fair to her, least when she was too intoxicated to even consent to the act.

No, he had to pull himself together. He had to put her future and happiness first. She was not some common slut to use one time and the throw her to the curb. She was his friend, and friends took care of one another, even if letting her go to another man was making his heart ache.

"I...I am sorry," he repeated, not quite managing to look at her in the eye. "My behaviour was distasteful and disgraceful. I...I completely understand if you do not wish to associate with me any longer – I will arrange for a carriage to take you back to Whitehall, if you so desire. But please, do forgive me."

C.C. nearly stumbled, but managed to keep her feet planted firmly where they were.

He...he wanted forgiveness? Not to...to claim her? Because she was special?

She almost considered asking why he thought she was, but decided that maybe it was a question better left far away from any conversation they’d ever have. She couldn’t imagine why he might think it, and it was probably for the best that she didn’t try to find out.

That was for his comfort, as well as her own. He already looked as though he felt awful enough, without having to explain himself.

Not that he even had to explain himself now! He hadn’t done anything that needed apologising for! The kiss had been...well, it had been a surprise, but she had enjoyed it! She’d felt...warm. Safe. She hadn’t truly felt either of those things in a long time – not since she’d been forced out of her home and into a little bedroom in the lowest floors of the palace...

He’d made her feel like she was home again. Even if only for a little while, and there would never be a second time.

He didn’t need forgiveness for that. He needed thanking.

Closing the gap in the floor that he’d made, C.C. stepped forward and took his hands in hers.

“There’s nothing to forgive...and I don’t want to go anywhere. I...you’re special to me, too...”

The Prince's eyes widened, almost as if he were in disbelief. His expression was rather comical, really (this was ´probably the alcohol speaking) but she made an effort to not laugh at him. She knew it wouldn't be appreciated. No, they had to tread carefully through this new territory  and perhaps dance around the elephant in the room.

After all, this night wouldn't matter, come the morning. Some things would be best left unsaid, otherwise they risked opening a Pandora's box that could very well bring about pain and grief in equal measure. No, they had to enjoy the moment and not think about the implications.

She didn't wish to ponder over why he didn't want to bed her or why he considered different or special. She wanted him, for as long as she could have him. And that, she knew, would be until sunrise. Probably sooner, if either of them fell asleep.

"Come," she said to him with borrowed confidence, tugging at his hand, "Let us rest on the sofa – I would be most pleased to hear more of my lord's stories."

As long as he had stories to tell, she had a fighting chance of prolonging everything.

She knew that her chance now of ever being with a man had gone – it had vanished when he’d told her that wasn’t what he wanted, from their evening or perhaps even entirely. But she could still pretend that they had something that could remain close to both of their hearts, not just hers.

She’d need it, in the years to come. When she was older, working her job to earn what money she could, living her life as though nothing was wrong and going to bed alone at night.

It might be cold, sometimes. But a lonely life still had purpose. And she thought that maybe she could be on the cusp of finding the lonely, unmarried woman she was destined to be.

Thinking it more was starting to make it hurt less.

But she didn’t even have to do that, right then. She could very easily distract herself by getting them both out of the dining room, into the little salon where the most comfortable seat in the lodge was kept.

But Niles wasn’t sure about any of it. Could she really just be dismissing everything that he’d done? Had been about to do? How could she forget about it, without any need for forgiveness, when he could have put her in an awful position without even thinking?

He tried to ask her this, “C.C., are you completely sure–”

“There’s nothing more to discuss,” her voice cut across his, somehow both gentle and final at the same time. But then...then, it turned sad. “Let’s just...enjoy the night.”

Enjoy the night. That sounded like a good idea, even if everything that had happened before had been so wrong, it had spoiled it. He’d ruined whatever it was that they’d had, without a doubt, but the idea of trying to salvage what could be salvaged seemed reasonable, in his mind.

He’d use the night to make it up to her, however he could. And maybe he’d end up enjoying the night as well, if she was...

That was why, as they came to the little sofa and seated themselves so they relaxed into it, he didn’t mind her snuggling against his side.

Well, he sort of minded, in that it hurt beyond belief to know that the next man she did that with (and so much more) would be her husband.

But he had to put on a brave face, and try to enjoy what he could. One day, yes, she would be in her own home, embracing her husband and laughing at his stories. But, just for that night, it was him. It was his stories she wanted to hear, and it was his side that she felt warm and comfortable against.

He had to let go. And that would come easier as he distracted himself with a story.

“There was...one occasion, when I was much younger, that I got separated from a hunting party in the New Forest...”

* * *

 

The fire had died out in the hearth by the time Niles woke up. Only a small heap of ashes and unburnt charcoal remained, lonesome in their stony casement and a blackened testament of the time that had gone by, like sand being sifted through a young maiden's fingers.

He glanced over at the window and found that the moon was still up in the sky, occupying pride of place. It had slivered down to a thin shard from the last time he'd actually taken the time to look at it; for some reason, he felt it was a rather ominous omen signalling his time with Lady Babcock was coming to an end.

And speaking of which, he was mildly surprised to find that the lady in question had dozed off against him, golden head nestled in the crook of his neck. They were cuddled up in an almost... _intimate_ fashion, the prince thought. Some would deem this inappropriate, but he couldn't bring himself to care one whit about what some naysayers would have said or thought about them. He couldn't recall when either of them had succumbed to sleep, bur he reasoned they must have dozed off in quick succession. It made sense, considering the amount of food and liquor that had gone into their systems the night before.

Accompanying his memories of feasting and drinking also came rather mortifying images of his little slip with Lady Babcock. He could feel his cheeks reddening and an uncomfortable heat spreading across his body with unprecedented speed.

He had to get her out of there, fast. Again, she deserved better than to be gossiped about, even for innocently falling asleep next to him.

It wasn’t like it was a crime, but the way it would be talked about if any of the servants saw...well, it was sufficient to say that he wanted to spare her any humiliation that could pop up out of nowhere to surprise them.

That was how he found himself slipping his arms underneath her and gently lifting. She didn’t feel heavy to him, and he knew that there would be no trouble in carrying her through the lodge to her room.

But he did have to practically tear his imaginings in two when a mental image came up of a faceless but tall and well-muscled man carrying her bridal-style through the doors of a lavish country house.

It was still the night. It was still his time with her.

Even if it seemed to end far too soon, as he reached her door and slipped into the room before any servants who happened to be awake could see.

Her bed was the best place for her, and even if it was difficult to get her there, he managed a sort-of compromise that involved putting her down and wrapping her up in the blankets. No clothes were removed, apart from her shoes, and he stood back immediately after he was done.

She was just as much of an angel in her sleep as she was when she was awake...

She was going to make someone the happiest man on Earth, one day. And her life would be filled to the brim with so much love and joy that one dinner, dance and kiss with a prince would feel like nothing.

He hoped it wouldn’t be nothing, but he couldn’t guarantee it. That was just the way things were supposed to be.

“I...I hope that you remember this night,” he said quietly, unable to help the frown that formed even at the idea of her forgetting. “I know I will.”

He turned on his heel then, the ghost of her warm body lingering on his skin as he made his way out of her room and covered the distance to his own chambers. Within, he found a servant still awake; he was keeping the fire

in his hearth alive, just as he'd been tasked with doing.

Because princes absolutely couldn't go without a warm room for the night, right?

"Go and light up a fire in Lady Babcock's room," he barked at the man by way of dismissal. "I no longer require your services."

He barely paid attention to the servant's reply and bow, his mind still reeling from the events that bad transpired only hours ago. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep that night.

The best he could hope for, was a few short hours of lying in bed, reliving over and over again the glorious moments when he'd been able to call Lady Babcock his.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 12 **

The carriage ride couldn’t have ended soon enough, in Joseph’s mind. Getting out of London had been a good change of pace, after the devastating effects of the fire, but he was very eager to see his son. He was due to help with the surveying of areas  where the fire had spread, so it was time for him to leave the place that had kept him safe for the time when things were still burning.

Sending him to the lodge had been a brilliant idea – especially with that little piece of skirt Lady Babcock to keep his bed warmer than the flames at night.

He hoped his boy had been a man and had done his duty by now. It would put an end to all the nonsense the two seemed to be going through – all those so-called “feelings” and “thoughtful moments”...!

He’d have scoffed over them, if he didn’t then go straight into imagining getting his own turn on the girl. Perhaps two turns – he liked trying out the front and the back, and after the prince had been in her, it wasn’t as though the girl could complain...

And it wasn’t as though his wife was around out there to claim he was “interfering”. His boy would have put an end to all that by doing what men did, anyway, so Joseph would be free to do the girl as he pleased.

That was another reason he was so eager to get out of the carriage. He practically threw open the door himself before the footman could do it, barely acknowledging the butler or the other servants as he marched into the lodge.

“Where is the boy? I know he wasn’t told of my coming, but someone should have roused him by now...”

The swift footsteps behind him preceded the butler’s answer, “His Royal Highness is still in his chambers, Your Majesty – he must have had a dreadfully long night working...”

Joseph immediately started to smirk. The only “working” he could imagine his boy doing was working up a sweat as he pounded into that fine piece of prime venison in every position God put on the Earth to put a man in charge.

He soon left the butler behind in his haste to share the story with Niles, laugh about it, and then get his own turns while Niles went off to see to his princely duties.

He barely stopped to wait for a “Come in” when he knocked on the door, bursting in…

To find his boy sat upright at a private writing desk, looking tired and miserable. He was fully clothed and his bed was made, too. There was no sign of the girl in between the sheets, naked or otherwise.

Joseph was struck by the confusion first, which soon developed into annoyance. What the devil had happened?! Had his boy really let him down once more, over a girl?! And a girl he had alone in a lodge, too far to walk from the nearest village, let alone something that could be deemed actual civilisation!

There was nothing simpler than taking what he wanted, yet he was alone in his room and had clearly not gotten the thing that every man was entitled to and every woman had to give up when she was told!

This was his mother's fault. She was making him soft. She had caused their son to no longer be a stallion, like he'd taught him to be. Years' worth of hard work had been thrown out the window thanks to his wife's ridiculous notions, and although his hands were, to some extent, tied, he was not going to simply stand there and let this travesty unravel.

If Niles didn't know the difference between whores and proper wives, it would be up to him to show him the way. He'd done it once, so he could very well do it again if he had to. His boy was his best and most beloved project. He wouldn't have it ruined by the silly notions of his bird-brained wife.

"Hello, son," he said to the prince, coming to seat on the chair opposite his desk. "Long night I take?"

Niles nodded as he rubbed his tired face. He had no idea what his father would want from him, but as always his timing was rather inconvenient. He was still trying to recover from a night of basically no sleep and plenty of heartache, just like Lady Babcock was sleeping her own hangover off. His servants had said she hadn't been able to keep her breakfast down that morning, so he'd left her to sleep for as long as she needed.

"Quite so, father," groaned the prince, "Lady Babcock and I imbibed last night while having dinner together and I didn't get enough rest as it is."

His explanation, along with all the implications therein, felt like a slap in the face to Joseph. And, like any time someone ever hurt or shocked him, Joseph’s only reaction to it was to get angry.

“D-dinner...?!” he stammered, disbelief and rage permeating his tone. “You had _dinner_ with that girl?!”

Niles wiped his eyes tiredly again, “If that is still the term for an evening meal, then yes.”

“Don’t get clever with me, boy,” Joseph snapped, standing up and storming around to stand close to his son. “Especially when you’ve already insulted me by throwing back everything I’ve ever taught you, directly in my face! You were drinking with the girl, you said?”

“Yes.”

“Was she drunk by the end of it?”

“Yes...”

“Then why the hell didn’t you act like a man and have her?!” Joseph shouted. “Men take what they want, when they want it! If it’s a challenge, we keep going until the bitch gives in! But it wasn’t even a challenge for you! You were set up for the easiest fuck in history, and yet you still managed to miss your chance!”

What happened next was the quickest Niles had moved all morning, as he leapt up from his seat to match his father’s height.

A fire was burning in his heart, and he was more than sure of the cause.

“Don’t say that about her!” he snarled. “She is not an easy fuck, she is my friend! And I’m doing everything I can to help her – I’m going to find her a husband, to start off with! He’ll be a good man, who’ll love her like she deserves, and she won’t have to worry about any kind of dowry because I’ll pay it myself!”

Joseph staggered a few steps, the confusion, anger and now horror all returning.

His...his boy...was going to help that common whore find a husband?! And pay the dowry himself?!

What the hell did he think he was playing at?! What gentleman in his right mind would take that girl for anything other than a good time, then toss her to the curb once he was done?! No one would pay a dowry for that and Niles paying it himself was the worst possible idea he had ever heard!

The boy wasn’t thinking straight! It was one thing not to have had the girl in several different positions already, but it was another thing entirely to think that she could be scraped up from the dirt she’d been thrown into, paid for with money from the royal coffers, and put back into polite society!

Whores were not wives. He had to see that, and the sooner Joseph got him married to a proper woman, the better.

In the meantime, he could be using the  money he wanted to sell off the meat with to pay for the whore to get down on her knees.

This whole thing was his wife's fault. And his, too, for having allowed things to get this far. He should have put his foot down and given his son an earful for behaving in such an unmanly fashion. After such a long and eventful life, Joseph wasn't about to let his own son ridicule him – he hadn't raised a sissy! He'd sired a man, and a man his son would be, whether he liked it or not.

But the time for that wasn't now. He wouldn't argue with the lad any longer. Both had busy schedules to see to as it was, and quite honestly, he wanted to stop talking about that blasted whore. If Niles wanted to sell her to the highest bidder, then so be it. But he was a fool if he thought any potential buyer would get the whore in order to "love" her. She was prime meat, untried as of yet, and prettier than most women of the realm. She'd be bought to be paraded around at parties and fucked in private. Love was seldom involved in marriages, in his experience.

"Bah," Joseph scoffed, returning to his chair and slumping in it, "This is your mother's fault – she's softened you. Do as you please, boy, but mark my words: you will regret not having fucked that thing when you had the chance. And mind you, if you plan on marrying her off, the dowry will come out of _your_ finances. I am not paying for some whore's return to polite society."

Niles thought that next instant was as close as he’d ever come to punching his father. Every word that was coming from his mouth was untrue bile, and he wanted to stop it coming out in the fastest way possible.

But he knew that couldn’t happen. His father might’ve been older, but he wouldn’t hesitate to throw a return punch, or find some even worse way to make Niles’ life hell as punishment for insolence. He couldn’t risk it, especially when it might put Lady Babcock at risk - it wouldn’t be unlike his father to use someone he cared about as a whipping boy.

Or woman, in this case...

“She is not a whore, but fine,” he spat. “The money will come from my own personal coffers.”

He was sure his father would’ve made some further derogatory reference about what that money could have been spent on, but Niles wasn’t about to hear it.

Instead, he continued, “But I suppose you have some other reason for seeing me, other than to discuss the things I do for my friends?”

Joseph had to grit his teeth at the mention of that slut being his son's friend. Women and men could never be friends! When would the boy understand that women were inferior to men? Two beings of unequal standing in creation could get along, yes, but they simply couldn't be friends.

The quicker Niles got his ideas about women and what place they ought to occupy straight, the better. And he'd make damn sure he did.

"You are correct in your assumption, lad," replied the King as he gestured for one of the servants to come over. "I have come to entrust you with a task."

He then turned to the servant and barked out his order, "Wine, now."

"A task?" asked the Prince , not exactly happy about the way his father had addressed his footman. "And what would that task be?"

Joseph almost looked completely distracted as he watched the footman hurry away to fetch what would no doubt be the best bottle of wine in the lodge (whatever was left of it, anyway), but eventually he must have been satisfied that the man was leaving as quickly as he could to fetch the drink because he turned back to his son.

Over the years and from experience of listening to a court full of men arguing, he’d also developed the skill of being able to pay attention to more than one thing at once, so he had actually listened to what Niles had asked.

“Surveying the lands that were damaged from the fire,” he said, reclining in his chair and his eyes still occasionally darting back to the place where they both knew the servant would reappear. “Many people will be counting on it, to know what will be done about...whatever it is that they have lost.”

Niles didn’t like the flippant tone of the last part much more than he enjoyed his father’s assessment of C.- Lady Babcock. He didn’t feel comfortable calling her by her name anymore. How could he, after showing such a lack of respect that he’d almost taken advantage? Friends deserved better than that!

So, she’d be her current name, until she was married. And...and when she was, she’d...take her husband’s name. As simple as anything, when it didn’t stick in his throat.

To distract himself from the choking and the ache, he took himself back to the matter at hand. And for the king to seem as though he was giving no thought or care to the loss of life, homes and livelihoods in their biggest city, with no food, water or shelter...it all set a very bad precedent.

More than a bad precedent. It was as though...well, as though Joseph didn’t care at all for his own people!

But he couldn’t make such a bold accusation over one statement, and he wasn’t about to argue with his father twice in one day. He was going to agree. It was all part of his duty to carry out the surveys, whether or not it sounded like his father cared about them.

"Fair enough," said the Prince, "When will I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have taken the liberty of getting you new equipment, clothes and supplies for the trip, as well as a new horse."

Niles nearly jumped out of his chair upon hearing this. Tomorrow?! He was to leave tomorrow?! He hadn't been expecting this, and there were many tasks he had yet to complete before going. Letters required answering, diagrams had to be reviewed and he had to let the members of his committee that he'd be away for a  period of time!

Again, Niles wished he could punch his father. He couldn't just spring this on him! He had a titanic workload that needed seeing to – he just couldn't get up and go, leaving loose ends behind!

However (and much to his disappointment), whatever his father said, had to go, whether he liked it or not. He'd have to spend his last day at the lodge trying to complete as many tasks as possible before leaving.

The word struck him as being more powerful and having more impact this time. And it didn’t take long for him to realise why.

He was leaving.

Leaving...leaving Lady Babcock behind, no doubt to see out the rest of her stay by herself...

He didn’t want to have to leave, or to look out for a job that didn’t involve her being there, waiting and helping him to sort through all the important papers and to make decisions about what he needed...

He didn’t want to have to leave that behind! He was going to miss...her! Everything about her was something that pleased him and in turn, it was something that he would miss when leaving her behind, from her beautiful smile and sharp wit to the swift putting down she gave to anybody who spoke out of place...

She’d be fantastic to have on the journey, if the idea was given any thought whatsoever. She’d be as devoted a surveyor as ever there was, he just knew it, and no one would ever dare argue with the corrections she made and the conclusions she came to!

But he knew even asking his father if he could bring her with him was a form of verbal suicide. This whole conversation building up to it had been proof of that.

“Alright,” he almost spoke through gritted teeth. He knew he had no other choice than to do as his father said, nothing more and nothing less. “Then I’ll prepare for my journey.”

And that was going to involve telling Lady Babcock about all of this. Well, he’d leave out the disgusting details that his father had insisted were the only way he’d ever learn to be a man, but he would tell her that he had to go.

He didn’t want to tell her that he had to go. He wanted to finish his work, take walks in the countryside and have picnics, like they had done before...

It was going to be an awful thing for her to wake up and hear, especially after feeling so bad from all the drinking.

The thought of telling her, as miserable and as sick as she already felt, sent guilt creeping through his insides like a spreading virus. But what other choice did he have? The later he left telling her, the less time they both had to get used to the idea. And he couldn’t abide the thought of not telling her at all – he didn’t want to make her feel like she wasn’t even worth telling! How abandoned and unwanted would that make her feel?

He’d done that to women before – left them there, sleeping, while he snuck out and went off, never telling them or giving them an explanation. He’d thought himself some great lover and a hero among men for scratching yet another notch into his bedpost...

But he wouldn’t do that to her. He’d never use her or hurt her. She deserved better than a womanizing cad of a prince. He was trying to be better for her, but he doubted it would ever be enough. He could only live in hope that when he’d finally found her a worthy husband, she’d want to remain his friend. Maybe even make him the godfather of one of her golden-haired children, if he was lucky.

Still, it was all wishful thinking.  

It was lucky that the servant chose that moment to return carrying two cups of wine – Niles needed something to take the edge off, and Joseph was getting moody without his alcohol. They both gulped down their cups in one go and lowered their empty goblets on the table with a thud.

Niles couldn’t help but notice just how alike they were, both in mannerisms and physical appearance, but maybe for the first time in his life, he felt repulsed by his resemblance to his father. He was starting to see a side of him that he didn’t like and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Having idolised the man for practically all his life, finally seeing his flaws was jarring, to say the least.

“I absolutely needed that,” said Joseph, patting his stomach. “Wine, food and women are the holy trinity of pleasures, right boy?”

“Whatever you say, father,” replied the prince, trying to disguise the contempt in his voice. He couldn’t understand how, having his beautiful mother waiting at home, he strayed. Marie was too good for him, and Niles was starting to see just how cruel he’d been to his mother.

His mother who hadn’t been able to bear any more children due to Joseph’s actions.

Actions he hadn’t once cared about, or ever been sorry for.

“I do say. And I am king; what I say goes. So,” the king announced with a concluding air, bringing his hands together and rubbing them like he was preparing them, or warming them up. “I’ve had my wine, and I am still full from a hearty breakfast. There’s only one pleasure left to satisfy...”

Niles felt his stomach give a turn. He knew exactly what his father was about to say, but for the first time, he didn’t feel like laughing or grinning, or counting his money to make sure he had enough to go as well.

He actually felt like closing his eyes and waiting for it all to be over, as his father rose from his chair and finished what he wanted to say.

“I’m finding the nearest brothel and taking care of it as many times as I care to. I’ll go through every girl they have and back again, if that’s what it takes,” he began his walk to the door, stopping as he got to it, to look over his shoulder and smirk at Niles. “I know how to behave like a real man. If you want to learn, I’d suggest coming along.”

Apart from the overwhelming need to vomit, all Niles could think to spit back was that all he’d learn to do was not sleep, if he saw his father naked and taking a woman.

But he held back the venom on his tongue. He’d rather his father left (even if it was to go somewhere he’d hurt and humiliate his wife - Niles couldn’t prevent that), than stayed for another argument.

“No, I must...stay and prepare for tomorrow. There is much to be done.”

The king didn’t have to know that that meant spending the rest of the morning trying to work out how he’d tell Lady Babcock that he was going. Granted, he’d do what he could to get as much work as he could finished as well, but his mind was currently filling up with ideas as to how he’d break the news.

None of them seemed adequate, if he was perfectly honest. But he had time, still, to give it a better thought. He needed to make it the best explanation that anybody ever gave to anybody else.

For what was going to happen, he needed to be good. And he had to keep his cool about it, in case his father acted the way he usually did.

Not that he was trying to drag his son away from the desk, towards the door. Perhaps he considered it – considered _Niles_ – a lost cause when it came to his beliefs. Not that Niles minded that, anymore...

But Joseph huffed out a breath and shrugged, looking very much the epitome of a man who didn’t care. It was almost ironic, having that thought, considering the king obviously didn’t care about anything that was going on, really.

“Alright, suit yourself. Get yourself some satisfaction as a reward for all of your hard work, at the end of this,” Joseph said. “I’m sure the girls will keep it warm for you, after I’m finished there...”

Niles didn’t dignify his father’s suggestion with an answer. Instead, he merely bowed his head to his father (he was, after all, his king) and went back to the papers he’d been reviewing before his unexpected (and very much unwanted) visit.

Joseph left in a huff and muttering something about “the boy not knowing a bloody thing”. A few months ago Niles would have despaired in the face of parental rejection, but presently he didn’t care what his father thought about him or how he carried himself in private. If he wanted to forfeit the company of a proper lady like his mother in favour of common sluts, then that was his choice. He’d much rather stay at home, where he could enjoy Lady Babcock’s company.

Only when he heard the front door being slammed shut did Niles dare look up from his work. He’d have usually walked his father to his carriage, but today he couldn’t be bothered. He just wanted his father far away from him.

He had a lot to think about, and his presence simply wouldn’t have helped.

Sighing, Niles pushed back his chair, got to his feet and began to pace around his room – it helped him think and gave his body something to do.

He had to think what to do, and how to explain what was going to happen...

He needed a reason to go visit - he couldn’t simply turn up to spring the news on her, like it was nothing at all...

A winning thought suddenly struck him, and he stopped pacing.

It had been a while since he’d checked on Lady Babcock, in her current condition. But that got him to thinking about everyone else in the lodge. Had anybody checked on her, before his father had arrived? What about after? They’d said that she hadn’t been able to keep down any breakfast, so if nobody had seen to her, she didn’t have anything in her, currently! She had to have been starving, by this stage - even if the drink had made her unable to keep it down.

He couldn’t bear the thought of her lying there in pain, stomach empty, but unable to do anything about it...

That settled it, then. He’d try again to bring her some breakfast and he’d gently break the news while he was there. He saw no other way of doing things.

Turning on his heel, he hurried off towards the kitchen, leaving the work for later. He had food to prepare and a friend to see to.

Preparing a breakfast fit for a lady was easier said than done, but after being in the kitchen a little while and after a lot of staring at the ingredients that he’d put together, Niles thought he might have managed it. He didn’t know how long an egg should boil for (or how boiled Lady Babcock liked her eggs), but one was prepared. He’d accompanied it with fresh bread from the ovens, fruits from the garden, cheese and meat from the night before. He made a little bit of everything so she could pick at what she wanted, and he hoped with all of his heart that she wanted something - he wanted to have done well, and her rejecting any of it would feel like he’d failed her.

In truth, he already felt like he’d failed her. He’d made her feel like this in the first place, with his insistence on the wine...

And his guilt only grew tenfold, after he’d carried the tray laden with food up to her room, gently knocked on her door, called out to her, and gone in when there hadn’t been a real, verbal reply.

“Lady Babcock...I thought you might...want some...”

He slowed to a halt when he realised where she was. At first, the room had appeared empty, but then he realised that there was a small lump moving underneath the bedsheets. And occasionally moaning, like it was going through the worst pain it had ever experienced...

That was when his heart wrenched, almost to the point of being completely crushed inwards. It was his fault she was suffering like this - he could have stopped the wine at any time, and yet he’d been so determined that they should both have fun...!

Neither one of them were having fun now, and he could only think about dropping the tray on the nearest solid surface and going to her side. Not holding her - as well as her condition, there were too many complicated reasons to do that, none of which he wanted to think about - but sitting with her until she felt better. Whenever that would be, considering the state his own stupid actions had put her in...

There was nowhere around to safely put down the tray, so he ended up carrying it to her bedside anyway. The table there was perfect for holding a large breakfast that had the chance of ending up there long enough to turn into an art feature.

It didn’t look like Lady Babcock was going to want food any time soon. Her moving seemed even slower and more pitiable up close, with the groans sounding like every breath was an effort that came deep from her lungs and begged for it all to end...

“I...thought you might want something to eat... “ He finished it off lightly, then gesturing awkwardly at the tray. “I didn’t know what you might want so I sort of...got you everything. I-if you’re feeling up to it, of course...”

He wouldn’t make a fuss if she didn’t feel up to it. He remembered from his own drinking how awful even trying to move afterwards was...

He’d felt like he wanted to die. It appeared as though Lady Babcock felt the same way. Not directed at him, perhaps (although he would agree without hesitation that it was his fault), but at herself for drinking.

With a noise coming from her throat that reminded him of an old, extremely heavy iron gate being opened, Lady Babcock pulled back enough of the sheets for him to see that she was, indeed, under there. The light, even with the curtains cutting out most of it, must have been searing straight through her eyes and into the part of her head that was being stomped on by whatever alcohol-flavoured demon that had taken up residence in there.

“I...am never drinking again,” she vowed weakly.

Niles didn’t know if that was true or not, or if it would hold if it was. He had promised himself the same thing many times and yet he had often woken up looking like Lady Babcock did, feeling as bad and definitely smelling worse.

He had always bounced back for more. But he would understand if she chose to be more careful - he sometimes wished that he had been, as well. All he could do now, though, was offer his expertise to be sure that Lady Babcock did not have to wish too hard in the future.

“I have things that might help,” he said quietly, knowing the brain-dwelling wine imp would make things painful if he didn’t. “I won’t undo the curtains, either - would you like to eat something?”

He thought he heard Lady Babcock’s lips smack together from under her sheets. But he knew she wouldn’t be doing it in any sort of anticipation - likely, she was trying to get enough moisture back into her mouth to reply, or else feeling the strange sensation of what he could only describe as a kind of dry furry-ness, there on her tongue.

“I don’t know...” her mutter would have been pathetic to some, it was heart-wrenching to him. “I feel...dry...”

Niles nodded, even if she couldn’t see him. He understood what was going on all too well, and had prepared for the occasion.

“I have water here, taken from the well. It all comes from a nearby spring, so it’s quite good...”

He didn’t fully know why he was bothering to elaborate. Probably out of some sort of nervousness, or sense that he had to encourage her to try. He knew that, if it were him in that situation, he wouldn’t care if the water had come from the purest spring, or if it had been taken from a puddle in the middle of a marketplace.

But, unlike him at the worst of his drinking, he knew that Lady Babcock would still have a sense of decency.

She hesitated for a moment, before one hand slipped slowly out from under the sheets and reached.

Niles knew what she was after immediately and passed her the cup. He then waited and watched as she let the rest of the sheets move back some , so that she wasn’t drinking underneath them.

He could only see her mostly in silhouette, but that didn’t lessen the guilt any for him. She looked...well, he couldn’t tell how pale or pallid she was, but her overall demeanour suggested that she felt weak enough to have had the colour drain from her body as well.

She barely had the strength to sit up while she took sips from the cup. It was almost as though doing that much was painful...

It was certainly painful to him.

“When you’re ready, we can try some food,” he said gently, not wanting to press too hard. “There’s a little bit of everything in the house here, in case you wanted something specific.”

The woman shook her head weakly. She was in no position to accept anything apart from water. The thought of food alone was enough to make her stomach churn and twist into tight knots!

She was a pitiful sight, C.C. thought to herself. Hadn't she been in such extreme physical pain, she'd have asked him to please leave and not worry. A prince was not supposed to look after a maid. It was the other way round.

But the thought of impropriety brought forward the memory of what had transpired the night before. And what the two of them had done – what she had done, was scandalous!

To cap it all she'd told the prince he was special to her. Could she get any more pathetic? She was not his equal. She couldn't and shouldn't have any sort of feelings for him! What on Earth had she been thinking when she'd entertained the idea of sleeping with him?!

She knew that it wasn’t her place; how could the alcohol have possibly made her that bold and stupid?!

The pain raging through her head was obviously a punishment for hubris. It would remind her not to even think about it again, or else face worse consequences.

And real life, outside of her physical person, could definitely have worse consequences than this. Longer lasting ones.

She knew that she couldn’t give up her maidenhood to him, simply because there wouldn’t ever be anybody else. She’d been a fool to think that was enough of a reason. It was that kind of thinking that made people act on impulse, and only ended in disaster.

And it would’ve been a disaster - she’d have woken up, realising what had happened and probably regret it instantly. Then, she’d have had to have faced the prince, who’d know that she was just the latest in his line and nothing truly special (even if he had said it), and there would have been some sort of awkward but finalising conversation, in which they silently agreed to never talk about it again.

Then he’d go on, probably having other women until he got married. And she’d just...go back to her everyday existence. She’d probably also lose a friend, because she doubted his future bride would like them being so close.

And she’d be alone, like she always seemed to end up.

Not that it mattered that she’d never be with anybody. She simply had to accept it. At her age, with no...experience...whatsoever, she was just lucky she wasn’t seen as repulsive.

She had her job. She had a place to live, good (if few) friends and guaranteed meals every day. That was more than some people got - what was the point in thinking about what other people were getting that she never would?

It was better to stop thinking about it. The idea that her future was exactly the same as her present hurt more than the hangover.

It would hurt every time she was reminded of it, too.

“Would you like me to get you a cold compress, Lady Babcock?”

The Prince’s question brought C.C. out of her gloomy thoughts. She could feel her brows knitting into a deep furrow – maybe she was being a little overdramatic. Yes, the Prince had a history of being a self-serving cad, but he’d changed. She knew for a fact he had not taken any girls to his bed in the last few months and he done good by her at every turn.

Perhaps this oversentimentality was a result of a night of indulgence. Things would probably start to look up once she’d recovered. Still, maybe it had been for the best that she hadn’t given him her maidenhood. It wouldn’t have done their budding friendship any favours. She had to remember her place – she was a mere maid whose duty was to make the future king as happy as he could be, and she’d continue to do so until she was either instructed to stop or until (and she dreaded to even think about it) he decided she was no fun anymore.

She certainly hoped that day would never come.

“No, Your Royal Highness,” C.C. said weakly, nodding her head as much as she possibly could in her current state. “I… I shall be alright. You don’t have to trouble yourself with–”

“Please, Lady Babcock, it is no trouble,” he insisted, smiling gently at her and daring to place what he hoped was a comforting hand on her back. “You wait here while I look for it, alright?”

She couldn’t exactly do anything else, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. He was being so kind about it, she wasn’t going to meet that kindness with sarcasm, or any sharp form of retort that he didn’t deserve.

He didn’t deserve to be stuck having to look after her in this pathetic state, either, and yet he was. She had to make it up to him somehow, maybe another (alcohol-free-or-limited) dinner that she’d made, when she was well enough to sit up without wanting to vomit.

She wasn’t going to tell him that part, either.

So, she just nodded again as best she could, “I...alright. Thank you...”

To many, it might have looked like a small amount of thanks for having a prince personally take care of you, but Niles had been in such states before and he could tell when a person in one truly meant what they were saying.

He heard that small amount of thanks and understood the depth of the gratitude contained therein.

And he wanted to do everything he could to earn that thanks. Lady Babcock deserved nothing but the best, in his mind, so he would spare nothing. Even if that meant cancelling what he had to do for most of the morning, in order to see to each and every thing that she needed.

But first, a nice, cold compress was in order.

He took his hand off her back, smiling once more, and went to the wash bowl. There was a cloth there, but the water had not been brought yet that morning - he needed to find some. Taking the cloth with him, the prince walked back to his own room, where he retrieved the porcelain pitcher his attendants had left for him when he’d woken up. He then placed the cloth inside his empty washbowl and poured a generous amount of water over it. He tried to be as careful as he could be and not spill it when he returned to her chambers, and save for a small mishap a few feet away from her door, the wash bowl arrived safe and sound at her bedside.

“Here we are,” he announced in a low voice – he knew she’d appreciate the quiet in her current state. “Now, if her ladyship allows me to, I shall place the compress on your forehead.”

C.C. couldn’t help the small smile that played about her features. She’d been unfair to him earlier. He clearly had nothing to win here, and yet he was being as kind and caring as he could ever be by taking care of her in her time of need. They might not have a future together, but that didn’t mean he’d be cruel to her.

Last night he had been anything but, really.

Again, she knew a maid like her had no place in a prince’s heart, but could she be wrong about that, too? He’d said she was special to him and he’d kissed her – maybe her childish dreams were not exactly unfounded?

She rolled onto her back and spied at him through half-open eyes. From this vantage point she could tell that all the stories she’d heard about the prince’s charm and good looks were correct – he really was a handsome man. Dashingly handsome. But, where his character was concerned, the gossipers had gotten it all wrong. He’d changed from a cruel, self-serving brute into a kind, pious man. She had no right to doubt his good intentions with her, especially when he’d been nothing but a gentleman around her, as of late.

Last night and his behaviour after their kiss was only further proof of this.

Part of her knew she was being silly, but maybe she could allow herself to daydream about him…well…loving her for who she was.

God, the notion sounded ridiculous even in her head, but she couldn’t help what her heart desired. She wished she could reach up and kiss him, like they’d done the night before, but she was also aware that the man was supposed to make the first move, not the woman. She had to wait. Wait, and hope that her feelings were reciprocate.

He had said she was special to him, hadn’t he?

Did he mean special to that extent, or was it some other kind of special that she was unfamiliar with? A kind of special that meant he liked her but not in the “together” way? Or was she getting the whole thing wrong yet again?

And it wasn’t even like she could ask, was it? That wasn’t how the whole “chivalry” thing worked, either. It would be seen as giving a hint, and apparently, she was supposed to provide as few of those as possible, to “increase the thrill of the chase” or some fanciful notion like that.

He was supposed to be a hunter, chasing after the prize hind. And there were very few of those to go around.

She was barely a scrap of mutton in terms of wealth or status; nowhere near the venison most men wanted to rip their teeth into.

Though what did it even matter about the rules, or what the game would determine her to be, if she couldn’t take part, anyway?

Even wondering about it and thinking like that was making her headache worse; the cold compress couldn’t come soon enough, as far as she was concerned...!

And she knew she wouldn’t have to wait very long; the prince was bending down right then, and if she dismissed the thought of kissing him for the ridiculous thing that it was, she would get her relief.

It was like a rainstorm after a drought when it finally reached and settled, gently but firmly, on the skin on her head. It even made her involuntarily let out a tiny sigh of relaxation! She didn’t think anything had ever felt so wondrously cool and refreshing in all her days...!

It didn’t take away all the pain, of course, but it was numbing the area, and it she was more than happy for that. It was as though someone was breaking her fever during an illness - it felt like a step towards recovery.

“Does that feel any better, Lady Babcock?” the prince asked, not removing his hands from the cloth. He had to have been applying pressure.

He listened for the moan which signalled her affirmation before continuing, feeling slightly happier now that she had something to help with the pain.

“Just tell me if the water starts to lose its cold, then I will call for someone to bring more fresh, alright?”

C.C. nodded her agreement – she was too weak to even consider giving a verbal answer. What he was doing felt good, and she only wanted him to continue doing so until her head didn’t feel like it was about to explode.

For a little while there was silence in the room, broken only by Niles periodically running the cloth under cold water and reapplying it to Lady Babcock’s forehead. Eventually, she felt well enough to try some food. They started little – just a small bowl of porridge and some milk and slowly moved on to bigger and heavier foodstuffs. By teatime, the Lady Babcock was well enough to accept the stew Niles had ordered his cooks to prepare for dinner.

They ate together, as usual, only this time dinner found C.C. in bed and Niles sitting on a comfortable armchair at her bedside. They’d made small talk all day long, both of them skirting around issues that they knew should be discussed but they weren’t brave enough to bring up. In C.C.’s case it was the night before, and in Niles’ the fact that he was leaving the following morning for an extended period of time.

He had to tell her, there was no way around the issue, but he didn’t think he’d bear the disappointment in her face, even if he knew putting her abreast of the newest developments would be infinitely better than simply disappearing for however long it took for him to complete his mission.

It might make the food easier to chew and swallow, if he could just spit out what he’d wanted to tell her but hadn’t been able to...

Until now. He had to do it. They didn’t have much time, so the sooner he did it, the sooner everybody could get used to the idea. The sooner he did it, the sooner it was out in the open and he could unburden himself, knowing that the truth was out.

The sooner he did, the more time they’d have left to just enjoy each other’s company, before he had to go.

It was like jumping from a great height, into a pool of water. He hated to do it, but everything in him told him that if he did it without thinking, he’d be able to.

“I have to tell you something.”

Well, alright, that came out a bit strangled and none of it was anything of what he’d wanted to say, but he decided not to kick himself over it and instead to consider it a run-up.

It had certainly got Lady Babcock’s attention, anyway.

Not in the way he’d imagined, it would show, had he been inside C.C.’s head. Her mind had suddenly been thrown backwards, straight into the realm of all the things she’d thought about that morning.

Was...was he going to tell her what she thought he was...? Surely, this wasn’t the right way to do it! Whenever a knight or a prince in some novel that she had read had been about to announce what he felt for the lady or the princess (they were always noble ladies and beautiful princesses, never maids who thought too much), it had been with his hands clasped around hers in a green, peaceful forest, not a dark bedroom, where the two people involved weren’t even touching!

But he sounded as nervous as she currently felt, and it wasn’t as if she wouldn’t be ready for it when the time came (maybe he just couldn’t hold it in any longer?), so she swallowed her stew, hoping that she didn’t look too much of a mess as she did, and spoke.

“Alright. What is it that you have to tell me...?”

Niles nearly bailed on the conversation then. He could barely stand to look at her, so beautiful across the candlelight (she burned brighter than the flame did, he thought), and tell her that she was going to be left alone there...

But he had to do it. The practice leap was done, and the real one was coming.

He got it out in one more breath.

“I have to go away.”

Out of all the words C.C. had been building up for, the prince had just managed to use exactly one of them. And it was this that made her mind immediately want it repeated, to check that nothing else had been said, which simply hadn’t been heard.

“What?”

The prince repeated what he’d said, “I...I have to leave. Tomorrow. In the morning.”

He wasn’t saying what her mind had wondered and her heart had hoped. He was leaving. He had to be somewhere else, and those plans did not involve her. It was just her bad luck that she’d imagined he was going to say something else...

After that clarification, everything that hadn’t been affected the first time then took a blunt baton to her system, leaving it battered and winded on the floor.

It was that shock that made all the breath leave her body - she hadn’t realised that she’d been holding it.

“Oh...” she could feel her heart sinking, but she pretended that it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to him if she told him everything she wanted to. “But...why, sir? Can I ask why?”

She had no real right to ask, but she thought that maybe if she put it as politely as her suddenly aching heart would allow, then maybe the prince wouldn’t mind.

And Niles didn’t look as though he minded, even if for some reason, he did look pained.

“My father has put me in charge of surveying the lands that were damaged by the fire,” he explained, each and every word killing him. “I have to ride out and look at them myself.”

“Oh,” C.C.’s eyes dropped to the food in her bowl, which now suddenly looked as appetising as a bowl full of mud. “I see. Then I suppose there’s no disagreeing...”

What else could she say? If the king had ordered Niles to go, then he had to. That had already been decided, no questions asked.

But she couldn’t help still thinking, how nice it would be if he had said...something...before he went.

Had Niles been in her head then, it could all have been a very different story. But all he could see was her begrudging acceptance of his having to leave.

It was actually making him worry that, maybe, she was angry at him for not telling her before. But that was a subject he didn’t know how to bring up - he’d never actually asked if another person was angry at him before, and the idea made him uneasy.

He usually knew when people were angry at him. But, for the most part, he didn’t have to think about that. Being the Prince of Wales gave him an advantage in that even if other people were angry at you, you weren’t normally the one who got in trouble over the issue.

Even when he had been learning from his tutors, if he had gotten an answer wrong, they simply called for his whipping boy to take the punishment for him.

It was only really starting to dawn on him, this far into his adult life, just how much he had gotten away with. And he didn’t necessarily feel good about dodging all the responsibilities he’d managed to hand off to other people, either.

But there wasn’t anything he could do about it; no matter how much his stomach turned, he couldn’t go back in time and take the canings for that other boy, like he’d deserved. He couldn’t go and apologise to every person he’d only ever seen once and had wronged, in numerous ways.

But there was one person he could apologise to, before it was too late.

Letting out a sigh, he began.

“I’m sorry, Lady Babcock...I did not intend for...well, any of this to happen,” he wiped at his eyes, allowing his line of sight to naturally fall away to the floor. “But, it all happened, when I was supposed to be a good host to you. A good friend. I’ve failed in my duties, and I can only hope that you’ll forgive me.”

C.C. shook her head at her food, part of her not daring to lift her eyes any further. She thought she might weep openly, if she even caught a glimpse of the expression on his face.

He was trying so hard, so very hard, to be good and truthful to her no matter what the circumstances, and to know that he was upset at the mere thought of it not being enough...it was almost too much for her to bear.

If she took that, combined with her not wanting him to go, she would have flooded the lodge with her tears.

But, again, she simply had no choice. She had to let him go, and she had to make him see that apologies were not necessary.

“There is nothing to forgive, sir, I can assure you of that. You have been...nothing but a wonderful host, and an even better friend. Your father’s orders do not take anything away from that. You...you have no choice. It is your duty.”

She supposed if she kept repeating that in her head, she’d probably not feel quite so bad about it, one of these days. But that was a day far off in the future for now.

And Prince Niles - whom she had chanced to glance briefly at - looked at her sadly, with a sigh.

“You are...too good for the likes of me, my lady. Your kindness and compassion truly know no bounds, even when the recipient has not earned either...”

"You have, my lord," she insisted, this time looking up at him so that he could see she meant it. "And I shall never forget these wonderful weeks spent in His Royal Highness's presence."

C.C. tried not to think just how much like a 'goodbye' her words had sounded. She didn't want to say goodbye, but once they were back at the palace life would inevitably veer towards uneventful, as she knew her existence was destined to be. Hers, unlike his, wasn't supposed to be a life to remember. She'd quietly tread the years she had left on this Earth and then she'd be forgotten; she'd disappear into nothingness, just as the bulk of humanity did.

But Niles was not going to follow her same path. No, his life would be documented down to a T. He'd be remembered and celebrated, like most English monarchs. So would his Queen, whoever that might be.

"Neither will I, Lady Babcock," he said, reaching for her hand and dropping a chaste kiss on its back.

C.C. could feel her breath catching in her throat the moment his lips touched her skin. Had it been up to her, she would have stopped time right then and there, so she would never have to not feel his gentle touch again. Still, there is so much a kiss can last, and soon (too soon) he was pulling away.

Two pairs of blue eyes met then, and for the longest of times they could only gaze into the depths of the other's miniature oceans.

There must have been something magical about it, because soon enough their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss.

It was just as wonderful as it had been the other night. Only now, the rush and heat and giddiness pumping through them wasn’t coming from wine running through their blood. It was coming from the feeling of each other’s lips running over theirs, soft moans crawling up throats, as Niles found himself getting closer, kneeling and then sitting on her bed as arms wound around bodies and hands started wandering, exploring and seeking out pleasure over the top of clothes where they could.

It was magical. Just the two of them, lost in their own world, with so very little by way of fabric or space between them...

The thought didn’t send him snapping back into reality until he was almost overwhelmed by the delectable feeling of Lady Babcock’s tongue running over his lower lip.

He had to pull away - he was getting ahead of himself ( full of himself) again! What was he thinking?! She deserved better than this; she...she deserved better than him...

He tried to stumble out a few words - an apology, an explanation - anything that could stop everything before he went too far and lost what he had with her. All because of his own stupidity and lack of self-control.

“My...Lady Babcock, I–”

He never got past that. He just saw the woman in his arms shake her head and then cut him off with another kiss.

She didn’t want to talk. It wouldn’t be right or good; it would ruin everything. She didn’t want to have to hear either of them say how this could only be temporary, or that they couldn’t have anything else when this alone wasn’t enough.

It would never be enough. And inside she was mourning because it was all she’d ever get.

And the tears that came with mourning were out before she could stop them, which only added to her shame. She should have hardened herself against the idea of living by alone forever by now. When there was only one clear destiny for you, you had to accept it.

And as much as she felt wanted right now, that would never be. And it wasn’t as if anybody else would take her, at her age and...inexperience.

She pulled away to try and wipe her tears, hoping she wouldn’t scare the prince into feeling uncomfortable. She didn’t want the night to end with him walking away...

Not when he’d have to go in the morning, and then she’d probably barely ever see him again.

But when she tried to lift her wrist to get rid of the tears, Niles caught her hand in his.

He understood. She didn’t want to talk about any of this - not when there was so little time, and everything could go disastrously wrong, or just go away in general.

He didn’t know what he wanted (and it would’ve usually killed him to admit that), but he didn’t want the night to have to go away. But he also knew that it had to end at some point and a new, cold day had to come. And he could only imagine that that day would be filled with an awkward silence until he left.

A silence from Lady Babcock, as she realised that she had made a terrible mistake. She had to know that she deserved better than him - it was as plain as day. And if she didn’t, it wouldn’t take her long to realise.

They were on borrowed time, and even if he couldn’t name or even know what he wished would happen with it, he wanted to extend it for as long as possible.

He lowered her hand, bringing it to his chest, and kissed away her tears before bringing his lips back to hers.

They were in each other’s arms again before they knew it, kissing and touching as they had been before, never once stopping to talk about what they were doing because in the morning it might not even matter.

Not to anybody but them, anyway, and nobody seemed to care what they thought, or wanted.

It was a depressing thought, but a true one. And to combat it, as well as the loneliness creeping into their hearts at even the idea of being apart, as they began to tire and feel sleep coming upon them, they lay down together in a tight, wordless embrace.

They might not have the next morning, but they could hold each other through the night.

 


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 13 **

"Gentlemen, we stop here!"

The Prince's shouted order resounded across his troop and soon three dozen men were giddying up their horses and bringing their long trip to a momentary halt. They'd been travelling for a number of hours now and dusk was fast approaching, meaning they needed to find shelter to spend the night as soon as possible.

It had been a long day of surveying refugee camps and settlements within small towns surrounding London and the prince knew his loyal men deserved a break. Naturally, that came in the shape of some entertainment and a never-ending supply of ale and good food, so when the Duke of Sheffield informed him there was a small inn ahead, Niles sent the man ahead so that he could warn the innkeeper of their impending arrival.

The Prince and some of his trusted advisors would be sleeping at the inn, but most of his men would set up camp around the area. They would be allowed to feast and take girls if they so wished, but when night came they'd be tasked with securing the premises and standing guard.

Still, they were entitled to their well-deserved rest, so after having tied his new filly (he'd decided to name her Albina due to her pristine white fur and mane) to the inn's hitching post, Niles made his way inside and gave orders for the innkeeper and her people to keep the food, drink and girls coming.

He paid in advance, too. Prince Niles was known to be a generous tipper.

Generous, yes, but he spoke to everyone present as though he had not known cheer in many years. As soon as both he and the innkeeper were satisfied that everything was paid for, he immediately left to head straight to the room he had been given for the night - the best and most expensive they had.

It was nothing like the comfort and luxury of the palace, but Niles didn’t care - there could be a gaping hole in the roof that left him exposed to the elements and potentially freezing, and yet he still wouldn’t have been motivated to do anything other than turn over in his bed. It didn’t matter. Nothing felt like it mattered, apart from the dull ache that hadn’t left his chest since he’d left his lodge...

His stewards had tried to convince him to at least eat something before he disappeared off and nobody else saw him again for the rest of the night, but he waved them away. If he’d wanted something to eat, he would have asked.

In his current...situation, sat at the desk in the room, too awake to sleep but too tired to attempt doing anything else, he felt as though he might never wish to eat again.

He would have yelled that out when there was a knock at the door, the prince having suspected that a concerned steward might have attempted to bring him supper anyway, but the person behind it came in without waiting for an answer.

Only it wasn’t a steward. It was one of the inn girls, looking no older than perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with her long, black hair loose about her shoulders and a corset so small and tight, her rather large bust was practically falling out.

Niles supposed that must’ve been the whole point, but he ignored it and rose from his desk.

The girl was intruding on his private space, and he wanted to know why.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked abruptly. “Did I tell you to come in?”

This put the girl on the back foot. She hadn’t been expecting this when she’d been told by her madam and the visiting stewards that the prince required company - he was famous up and down the land for taking girls; why would he act like he wasn’t expecting another one? Surely he should’ve been happy that one was being provided without him having to go through every girl in the inn!

She knew she was the best there. Every regular said so. And she was determined to show His Royal Highness, too.

So, she tried to turn it into an advantage, by putting on a voice she knew the patrons loved - flirty, giggly, and utterly unlike their wives.

“Begging your pardon, my lord,” she curtsied slowly, hoping he was looking down her bodice as she went. “But I became so...enthusiastic at the prospect of seeing you, that all thought fled my mind...!”

Niles frowned, unimpressed at her little display. He’d seen - and had - plenty of these girls. He knew she’d been sent from downstairs, and he knew why it exactly was that she’d been sent.

He began turning away, “Well, now you’ve seen, so there is no need for you to stay. Don’t forget about shutting my door on your way out.”

The girl blinked. This definitely wasn’t how things were supposed to go! She’d been irresistible to every man who walked through that door so far - why was the prince, who was notorious for having women whenever he wanted, any different?!

She couldn’t have been losing her looks, or her desirability already! She was still firmly shaped, curved in all the right places, and had the bedroom experience that every man wanted and dreamed of!

She tried again. Maybe if she reached out and started by massaging his shoulders...

“Maybe in a while, my lord, after I have–”

“Unhand me, girl!” the prince snapped, turning fully to glare at her. His voice turned softer, if nonetheless angry. “I do not desire your company, nor the company of any woman in this place. I wish to be left in peace. Now return from whence you came, before I make you sorry for coming at all!”

The girl didn’t need to be told twice. She fled, an equal measure of stunned and terrified.

And when she made it back down to where the steward was, and had explained the prince’s...ire at being disturbed, he was stunned too.

What on Earth was going on?! Prince Niles always took women when he was on journeys like this - sometimes more than one a night! And he’d just sent away the most supple-looking and beautiful girl in the place! What was the matter with her?! Did he not like her face? Were her breasts not big enough? Did she refuse to do something special for him? Surely she could be coerced into kneeling, or bending over when a man wanted her to?

Or was it something about him? Was he ill? He hadn’t eaten all day...

Maybe he needed to be seen by a doctor...

However, when the notion was brought to the Duke of Sheffield, he quickly dismissed it. He already knew what was wrong with his friend and, after years of close friendship, he knew when it was best to let him blow off some steam on his own and when to go to his aid.

This time, Maxwell knew, was the latter.

So, after ushering the stewards and the young wench that had been sent to please the future king away, he made his way upstairs, whistling under his breath.

He didn't bother knocking before showing himself in. Some royals might have considered this liberty to be a slight, but Maxwell knew his friend didn't mind. And speaking of the prince, the young man was slumped against the back of his bed, arms crossed over his chest and a sour expression on his face.

The sight bordered on comical to the Duke, but he valued his life too much to allow his amusement at His Royal Highness' version of an adult tantrum.

 Not that he couldn’t look amused - and perhaps a little bit smug - over the cause. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes why he was upset - all they had to do was take a look around and see who was missing from the setting the prince currently found himself in.

Maxwell had seen the prince and Lady Babcock, back when they’d been staying at the prince’s lodge. He’d been on the small council involved in rebuilding, but he’d caught glimpses of the two during the scarce breaks that they’d had. Niles had looked at the lady-turned-maid like she was the dry land after endless stormy seas, the wondrous, flowing riches bestowed upon a penniless beggar, or the words on the page of a gripping adventure novel...

It was a stark contrast, having pictured the prince’s face from then and seeing it now.

Maxwell smiled brightly at him as he came to stand, hands tucked neatly behind his back, next to Niles’ bed.

“So, you’re missing her already.”

He didn’t have to phrase it as a question. He just knew it was true.

Niles’ head snapped a little in his direction, but to save face, he was probably holding it back. That didn’t stop the look of annoyance in his eyes, though.

“Missing who?”

The question was lame - as though he didn’t have the faintest clue who his friend could be talking about! But he was sticking by it, and hoping that Maxwell would just drop the subject.

No such luck, as the duke began to pace, folding his arms and never once ceasing to look anything other than a man who knew too much and was determined to declare himself superior for it.

“You know perfectly well who I mean,” he replied. “I am referring to Lady Babcock, of course.”

The prince stiffened at the name, before turning away and trying to look natural, “I don’t miss her.”

Maxwell scoffed, loudly and openly.

“If you don’t mind my saying so, come off it, Your Royal Highness! I haven’t seen anybody pining for something so hard since my prized hunting dog last birthed a litter of puppies!”

Niles turned towards him sharply, “I am not pining, like a dog or otherwise!”

The duke leaned in a little bit towards him, arms still folded, “You haven’t eaten all day, and you’ve been miserable the whole time! You’re either pining because you’re missing Lady Babcock or you’re dying and you haven’t figured out how to tell anybody yet! Now, which is it...?!”

He figured he’d wait for an answer all night if he had to, but luckily fate was smiling down on him. It only took a few, long, uncomfortable moments of silence before the prince opened his mouth again.

“Alright, fine!” he admitted. Even in the low light, it looked like he was turning red. “I miss Lady Babcock.”

Maxwell burst into a grin. He knew that he’d been right! He loved it when he was, too - it meant that he had been the one to solve a problem. The intelligent one, who could put the world to rights again, no matter what was needed.

But before he could perform any kind of self-congratulatory dance for getting his friend to confess, the prince continued.

“I just...I just don’t know what to do about it! She is in my thoughts constantly, especially after we...we kissed, and fell asleep together, back at my lodge...”

He seemed to be expecting judgement for that statement, because he trailed off briefly. When Maxwell, intrigued at this point, merely nodded, he continued.

“I cannot get her out of my mind! I care for her more than any woman I have ever met in my life, but I have no idea what any of it actually means! I wanted to find out, but then my father called me on this trip, making me leave, which just made her upset - I don’t want her to be upset! I’m already terrified of not being enough, when all I want is to do right by her...”

He trailed off, sighing and letting his head fall into his hand.

And Maxwell had to hold back another grin in return. He knew what was going on here - he’d experienced it himself, and he was certain then that he knew what would help his friend.

Of course, the first step in the process was naming the issue aloud.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you’re in love with Lady Babcock?”

Niles’ hand shot up his face and raked through his hair, seemingly in a shock-provoked bodily reaction. He stared, wide-eyed, at the duke, before shaking his head.

“No. No, I’m not...”

To Maxwell, it seemed almost cruel to want to laugh at this stage, so he just about held it back in. His friend needed educating first. He’d save the banter for later - a lot later, when there was plenty of food and wine, and maybe the prince had learned how to sort his feelings out.

He was going to help him.

“Why the adamant denial?! You just told me you don’t know how you feel! And you spend all your time with Lady Babcock; you care about her wellbeing and feelings, when neither have ever interested you in anyone, let alone women you find desirable; you smile like an idiot any time you see her - don’t interrupt, I’m not finished yet - and you say you kissed her, falling asleep together after?”

The prince nodded, “Yes...”

“Did you take her in that bed?”

Niles looked as though Maxwell had just accused him of killing his own mother.

“No, of course not!”

Maxwell pointed a finger at his friend, “That’s because it’s love you’re feeling!”

Niles felt like he’d been blasted backwards by cannon fire. It gave him the same ringing in his ears and blurry dizziness in his mind. He couldn’t think straight, or talk, or do anything to help himself...

He wasn’t in love with Lady Babcock, was he? It wasn’t romantic to want what was best for someone, nor was the need to spend time with a person born out of desire! It couldn’t be right!

He’d done the good and righteous thing, by not taking her! She was a lady, not some common bit off the street that anybody and everybody had had!

She was warm, kind, intelligent, witty, and sophisticated on every level - she deserved to be kept honest. He was even planning on finding her a husband! Once he’d stopped feeling so depressed about the whole issue! There had to be a good man out there for her, handsome and strong and loving, who would never break her heart or treat her poorly, and who could keep her in the life that she...

He had to let the thought go; it was burning him up inside to the point where he wanted to weep. The idea of her being with another man just... angered him, so much...! But not for her choosing not to go with someone - for the fact that he would, truly, be proven to...to not be good enough for her...

Oh dear God, he was in love with Lady Babcock!

And the cannon ball explosion suddenly ceased, dropping him back to the ground. Or, in his case, his headboard, as he fell back against it, winded even though he hadn’t been physically hit.

Lady Babcock. He was in love with Lady Babcock! She had been on his mind all the time because he didn’t want to be apart from her, ever! He got angry at the thought of her being with another man because he wanted to be the man for her!

But what was he going to do about it?! He didn’t even know where to begin!

He’d never felt this way about anybody before. He’d had plenty of physical experience with women, but he hadn’t loved any of them! They were simply...it seemed callous of him now, but they were simply a means to an end.

He didn’t know what it took to be in love with a person, to do it right, or even if Lady Babcock felt the same way! What would he do if she didn’t?

Come to think of it, what would he do if she did? He had no real frame of reference to go by, but he needed to come up with a plan of action!

All the while this was running through his mind, Maxwell grinned at the expression on his face.

“Has it started to hit home yet?”

“Hm?” the question brought Niles out of his thoughts and his eyes turned to his friend.

Maxwell tried again, “Has the realisation dawned on you?”

Had it not been a true assumption, Niles might’ve been annoyed by it. But it was true, and he was thinking too deeply to suddenly let it go and snap at the duke.

“You could say that,” he replied instead, feeling a sense of urgency creeping in underneath his skin. “But...what do I do about it?  How do I even begin to tell her...?!”

A second thought seemed to go through the prince’s mind, for the alarm in his now wide-open eyes had grown tenfold.

“What if she doesn’t feel that way?! About me, I mean? How…what…well, what am I supposed to do there?” said the prince, wringing his hands in apprehension.

He wouldn’t blame Lady Babcock for not wanting to associate with the likes of him – his track record was all the proof she needed to stay far away from him – but he would be lying if he said that her rejection would sting. He knew how to seduce women, how to entice them so that they would open their legs for him (although that wasn’t exactly a hard task, considering his status and fortune), but when it came to _wooing_ women, he was…well…shamefully clueless.

Maxwell came to sit by the despairing prince and stuck a hand out to pat his back.

“There is no way to face rejection, sir,” explained Maxwell. “You must face this like a man. If you want her, then chase after her. The odds are all in your favour – the one thing you need, is courage to act on your feelings.”

“I have the courage,” Niles protested – he wasn’t shying away from the challenge! “I just…don’t know how to go about this. I…I’ve never felt this way before.”

It was actually starting to make him feel rather small, not knowing what to do. And, for the first time in his life, he was envious of all the men out there who had found their loves, wooed them successfully, and were now living happy lives together.

As a prince, he’d never imagined that he’d wish to be in the shoes of anybody else. In fact, he’d used to laugh at men like that for tying themselves to one woman instead of treating it like a game in which women were the points. They all had – him, his father, the other lords...

Most of them, anyway. The few who hadn’t – the ones who had happy marriages to good women – stayed out of it.

And one of those lords was actually stood right in front of him...

He sat upright, the realisation striking like a bolt of lightning, before shuffling along the bed towards the duke.

“You can teach me!” he cried out. “You courted a maid, and now look at you! You’re married, and unlike many of our friends at court, you actually like your wife!

“I _love_ my wife; there is a difference,” Maxwell replied.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about helping Niles with this, though. Of course he wanted his friend to be happy and to know what he was doing, but it was still a responsibility to have to teach a grown man how to go about pursuing his love...

It should have been up to King Joseph to teach him, when he was just starting to become a man. But Maxwell also knew, just from knowing how the king behaved with...well, any woman he came across, that that was never going to happen.

So, he supposed it was up to him. He’d take it on and help his friend.

His clearly desperate friend.

“Yes, yes, I understand,” Niles said quickly, hands clasped like they were begging. “But can you help me? I don’t even know where to start!”

Maxwell hummed – being the one doing the wooing was one thing, but trying to teach somebody else what the first step to successfully court a lady was another thing entirely. He’d never really thought about what the best way to start courting a woman was. He’d simply gone and…well… done it. He hadn’t given it much thought.

Wooing and marrying Fran had probably been the two best things he’d ever done in his life (excluding his children, of course). He remembered she’d been hired as a governess for his young children, whose mother had recently succumbed to Scarlet Fever only months after having given birth to their youngest, Lady Grace Sheffield. Lady Fine’s own father had also succumbed to disease, and so the young woman had been forced to find employment so as to sustain herself.

He’d had his doubts about her in the beginning, but she’d proved herself to be a wonderful (albeit somewhat unconventional) caretaker. She’d soon become more than just a nanny – the children had found in her a much needed motherly figure, and Maxwell himself had been brought back to life after being in mourning for so long.

It had taken him a while to come around, but once he’d made up his mind about what he felt for Fran and what he wanted with her, things had moved at an outstanding pace. Barely two years after arriving at their home, the governess became the lady of the house and was soon expecting their first child together. Maxwell couldn’t help smiling then – he simply adored his wife, and he couldn’t wait to be a father again.

“Well,” the duke carefully began, “considering you two have already spent more than enough time together, I would suggest you make your intentions clear to her. If she rebuffs your advances, then you will know it’s a lost cause. If she doesn’t, then you have a chance to win her over. Gifts usually help there…”

 _Gifts_ , Niles thought to himself, the word lighting up in his head like the first rays of the morning sun. Of course! He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before! Everybody liked getting gifts; they were an excellent way to show a person how one felt!

It had to be perfect, though. Something grand and original (if other suitors were to come along, he wanted to stand a chance), but heartfelt. Not too extravagant, lest she thought he was becoming his arrogant former self again, but still big. He had a lot of feelings to get out, after all...

He must have been silent on the matter too long, because Maxwell chimed in, trying to offer suggestions.

“Perhaps you could start by gifting her–”

“The Duchy of Sussex!” Niles blurted out, his heart bursting with happiness at his own thought. “She’ll love it; that’s the perfect gift!”

Maxwell cringed internally, his previously gentle smile contorting into a confused and slightly concerned frown.

His friend _really_ had never done this before.

It was fortunate that he’d recognised the prince needed talking to – it must’ve been a sign from the good Lord Almighty, that he had been chosen to help this poor man out of his well-intentioned but ultimately hapless endeavour.

He was going to break the news to him delicately, though.

“Be that as it may, sir, it might be a tad too much for a first gift,” he said, praying that his friend wouldn’t feel insulted by his words. “Perhaps you might...start with something a little…smaller?”

“Smaller?” asked the Prince, a puzzled look on his face, “What do you mean when you say smaller?”

“Sir, forgive me for my impertinence, but what do _you_ mean when you say smaller?”

Niles was silent for a few seconds, almost as if he were racking his brain for what he considered was a more adequate first gift for the woman he intended to woo. Maxwell suspected that any answer he ended up giving would be miles away from what (normal) people classified as a small gift, but he wanted to give the prince a chance. Not to mention size up the situation – see how hard he’d have to work to shape the prince into a skilled wooer.

“Well…” the Prince spoke softly, eyebrows knitted in a thoughtful frown, “If I should give the Lady Babcock something smaller, I could start by gifting her a home of her own – a manor for her to live in and a monthly stipend for her to sustain herself. I initially considered giving her each and every stately home in Wales, but I gather you’d consider that a bit of an exaggeration, correct?”

Maxwell nearly choked on a bubble of air stuck in the back of his throat.

“You could say that,” he tried hard not to wheeze, and kept his lips pursed so that he wouldn’t let out anything that could sound either like laughter or sobs.

His friend was clearly a desperate case. An emergency, even. He’d never heard of a man going to such extreme lengths without even declaring his intentions first! It was simply too much, and it would probably make Lady Babcock feel uncomfortable.

He had to help the poor man, before he went too far, far too soon!

And Niles looked desperate enough that any thought before about why it had to be him helping fled his mind. This was his job - his responsibility, as Prince Niles’ friend. And he had obviously been right about it being God-given; the signs were all there and they were practically crying out for him to lend a hand.

“But... one stately home isn’t an extravagance, is it?” the prince didn’t sound sure of himself. “That’s what you meant by smaller, isn’t it? Giving her a home of her own is a good idea?”

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and Maxwell hated to let him down, but it had to be done.

“It...might be best to start off with something...even smaller, my lord...”

Niles looked taken aback, “Smaller than a single home?! Will she even know what I’m trying to do, by the time I’ve found a gift that meets your size requirements?!”

“Of course she will!” Maxwell protested, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Women pay attention to both grand and small gestures, but more often than not, it’s the small ones that matter the most.”

“Of course she will!” Maxwell protested, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Women pay attention to both grand and small gestures, but more often than not, it’s the small ones that matter the most.”

Niles blinked, not fully understanding. Every woman he’d ever had before, if he was ever going to give her a trinket as payment or thanks, would want the biggest, brightest and best available. Of course, he’d always put a limit on what constituted the “biggest, brightest and best”, but he didn’t want to do that for Lady Babcock...not for C.C..

How else would she feel special, compared to the whores and common women that he’d so easily tossed away? Surely if the gift he gave her was no bigger than any of theirs, she might feel as though she simply filed away into the ranks?

What he felt for her was...so much bigger than anything he had ever felt before. If she didn’t take Sussex as a gift, he might have to use the entire county simply to store the feeling, to the greatest depth and breadth and height that it could reach.

That was why he was certain that a house of her own, and a stipend for money, would have been perfect. No more working in the palace, back to a respectable title, her own space and food and servants to wait on her...

She’d be invited back to the palace with open arms, and he could court her as formerly and properly as she deserved...

But Maxwell didn’t appear to think much of his idea - he was trying to explain about the benefits of smaller gestures, still.

“It shows that you care. A large, expensive gesture only happens occasionally with most, and they are definite times in which a man will tell a woman how he feels. Small gestures, worth less in gold but meaning the same in thought, often mean more because you are telling her how you feel more often!”

Niles felt like he understood the maths behind that statement, but he didn’t like Maxwell’s attempts at stopping him from buying C.C. absolutely everything that she wanted (and possibly some things that she didn’t).

She deserved far better than what she was getting and he was going to help her get it.

“Fine,” he eventually conceded, to the steward’s deflated form – he must have been relieved to hear that he wasn’t planning on buying too much. “If you think a smaller gift is more the norm, then smaller it shall be.”

Maxwell looked relieved, “Excellent.”

And then Niles continued, “Whatever it ends up being, she will be able to admire it from the new estate that I will give to her.”

Maxwell’s face contorted into a pained grimace. It looked like his friend was set on doing things his way. The fact he had accepted that smaller gifts were the way to go was a step forward, but that was as much progress the prince seemed to be making in the love department for the time being.

Heaving a sigh, Maxwell decided it was a losing battle. He had to let him be and pray to the Lord Almighty that the whole thing didn’t backfire in his face. The Prince had never been in love – the last thing they needed was for him to be disappointed and revert to his old ways! The most he could hope for was to gently coach him on how to perform smaller gestures.

“Very well, sir, have you decided which of your many stately homes will be Lady Babcock’s new abode?”

Maxwell could physically feel himself bracing for some outrageous answer.

“I haven’t really given it much thought…” the Prince started after making a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. “But I suppose there is only one obvious answer to your question…”

Oh boy, here it came – he was going to say something stupid, like that he was going to gift him Windso–

“My beloved Hunting Lodge, of course,” said the prince. “The Lady Babcock thoroughly enjoyed her time there, so it only makes sense she is housed there indefinitely.”

Maxwell could have sworn that he nearly fell from where he was sat, at that moment. Niles adored his lodge - it was obvious to anybody who saw, and it was just as obvious that he’d never even dreamed of giving it away before now! It was his home in a way that the palace wasn’t; it was his private space, where he could be himself and not have to worry about the burdens of his station. He relaxed there, and just let the world pass him by, not worrying for a small part of his everyday existence.

How could he even consider giving up the one place he clearly felt truly free? He’d never even brought a woman there, not a single whore, or commoner, or even a noble girl, before he’d taken Lady Babcock...

That was when it struck him – just as he’d been about to protest on behalf of the prince’s love for his personal belongings.

That was why he was giving the place to Lady Babcock. Because she was the only one who made him feel as safe as the lodge did. She was the only one who had enjoyed it with him, and maybe...maybe made it feel like some sort of a home.

If that was how he felt, even if he was unaware of the true extent, then giving her the lodge would pour it all out like a tidal wave...!

It wasn’t as bad as any of the places he’d been expecting to hear come from the prince’s overeager lips. And it didn’t involve kicking out any nobles or lesser members of the royal family in order to make it happen...

Granted, it was still more than slightly odd, given that the prince had never spoken a word about letting it go before, and the change would be sure to turn heads and cause complications (what would Queen Marie say, when her beloved lady-in-waiting was suddenly living elsewhere?), but it...it didn’t feel as bad as it had done. And definitely not as it would have done if the prince had said somewhere else.

There would certainly be less chaos with this than he had been bracing for, even if part of him still felt a little uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Then again, he’d only have felt completely within his element if Niles had simply agreed that a stately home as a first gift was a ridiculous notion, and had agreed to buy the Lady Babcock a nice necklace instead.

But he didn’t get that, and the prince didn’t understand why he thought he should do it in the first place, so he supposed be just ought to be grateful that Sussex didn’t have a new duchess already.

So, this alternative was more than acceptable.

The nobleman nodded, “It’s a...rather fine choice, sir. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Niles started to smile. He really did hope that C.C. loved the lodge - it was a place of...many memories for them. Their first kiss being just one of those times, of course. She could spend time relaxing in the calm and peaceful quiet, reminiscing and living the life she deserved...

Of course, as long as she took the gift. If she refused it, Niles wasn’t sure what he’d do...

His stomach was turning over, just thinking about it...

He wanted her to be happy and safe there, like she’d been during those few heavenly weeks they’d spent together. Maybe…maybe that was just what _he_ was also craving – quiet days in her company and warm nights in her arms. It was what he knew Maxwell had with his own beloved wife; he’d seen them around, holding hands and sharing warm, happy smiles full of unspoken secrets. Secrets only known by them and cherished more than words could say.

Niles could see himself being like that with Lady Babcock. He could see them walking around, hand in hand, twin bands glinting on their fingers. He could picture them lying together at night, happy and content in each other’s arms. He could see them waiting sweetly for a child to come out of her swollen belly. He could see them ruling the kingdom side by side as they grew old together.

He didn’t just want to court her.

He wanted her. All of her.

He wanted a life together.

It appeared, he realised, he wanted to make her his wife.

“Of course she will,” Niles said with a new sense of purpose swelling in his chest, “And I will get her a nice engagement ring to go with it – it’s only fair, if she is to be my wife.”

Even saying it aloud made the excitement and feeling of complete wonder swell deep in his very soul. It certainly encouraged his thoughts, even if he suspected that...some other people...might not be best pleased, and would actively try to discourage it.

His father was right at the top of the list of people, when he thought about that. But he didn’t care. He knew what he wanted, and that was a life in which he got to be married to Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock, no matter what anybody else said or thought.

And it wasn’t as though he was going to tell his father, anyway. The first person who would know, besides his own beloved herself (she’d make the most beautiful bride, at the most beautiful wedding!), would be his mother.

She loved C.C.. She’d be happy for them – he could feel it.

Maxwell, on the other hand, was busy trying to pick up his jaw from the floor.

This had all moved along so suddenly! The prince hadn’t mentioned anything about love, or giving away lodges, or marriage only yesterday, and today he was ready for all three?!

There was only one reason he could possibly have jumped to that thought, and it was something Maxwell had once never thought possible from his friend.

He had found a winner, with Lady Babcock. The real thing, by way of true love. It could only have made no sense in his mind to waste time when they could be happily married and enjoying being together, so he wanted to hurry everything along...

The nobleman didn’t know whether to be overwhelmed with happiness for his friend, or simply let the shock take him and fall unconscious. Granted, it was all a lot, and there was a chance that for the woman, it would be far too soon, but still...he had seen the way they’d been together. The looks that were there, and the way they spoke...

The odds did feel like they could be in his favour. He clearly adored her, to want to give her so much...

“Fair enough, sir, if that is your choice I shall support this new endeavour,” Maxwell replied, bowing his head to his master. “However, might I be allowed to ask but one question? Even if it might sound insolent?”

Niles gestured affirmatively with his hand. The prince doubted he’d take offence at anything the duke could say, even if it was insolent. Their friendship spanned years, there was (almost) nothing he could say that would break their bond of brotherhood. More often than not, Maxwell was the voice of reason that he sometimes lacked due to his own impulsive nature. He valued his advice and would always hear what he had to say.

“If you reply affirmatively, I shall never mention this again and wholeheartedly support this hopefully happy union, come what may,” Maxwell began, staring into Niles’ eyes. “But should that not be the case, I beg you, my lord, reconsider.”

“Speak, man,” Niles said, frowning. “Whatever it is, just say it.”

Taking a deep breath (Niles suspected that was Maxwell’s attempt at building up his courage), the Duke began.

“Are you sure you are marrying her because you truly love her, or is this the result of not having had her already? An unconscious attempt at getting your latest whim?”

Niles had to admit, it took a great deal of courage for Maxwell to say what he’d said. Unfortunately, for the rage building inside him at the insult, intended or not, it was also one of the most stupid.

Perhaps _the_ most stupid, actually. What kind of a manipulative, deceitful cad did the duke take him for?! Did he really and truly believe that he was going to marry C.C. purely for the purpose of having her?! What kind of a rake did something like that?!

Only the worst ones, which he’d never assumed that Maxwell took him for.

He puffed out his chest even more, trying to intimidate with his size. He was prepared to stand up and come to blows, if that was what it took.

To defend what honour he had, in regards to his beloved, he’d do anything.

“If you think my intentions are anything less than honourable, then I suggest you object at the wedding!” he snarled. “I happen to love C.C. with all my heart, and even if she were spread naked before me, willing me on to do as I pleased, I would not even think of such a thing until we were married! I will not sully her honour and good name, all for my own selfish reasons! She means more to me than life itself, and I am not going to show such blatant disrespect by treating her like some common wench off the street! Is that clear?!”

Maxwell actually felt winded and rather small after that verbal blast. But, yes...it was all very clear...

His friend hadn’t panicked at his question, become guilty looking or even smirked in a way that said he’d been caught but no one could do a thing about it. He’d just become angry and insulted, because the thought had never once crossed his mind. He simply loved Lady Babcock, and he intended to do right by her.

That was all the duke needed to know to help his friend. If they were still friends, after the shouting that had just gone on...

He chanced the idea that they were, by nodding and starting to smile.

“Excellent. Well, that’s...all I needed to know, really...”

That was when Niles saw the look of determination and happiness on Maxwell’s face, shining right through his eyes. He knew then that it had been a test - a test of his intentions and his truthfulness in the matter.

It was still insulting, in some respects, but he knew the duke had only done it for the right reasons. Just a year ago, it would have been a very different outcome, and Niles knew that Maxwell wanted to be sure.

He was a better friend than most, even when it meant being on the receiving end of someone else’s anger.

He mirrored his friend’s own smile, and nodded as well.

That was when Maxwell knew it was safe to get up, and to leave the conversation where it was. They had a lot to do in the coming days, he was sure to remind the prince as he walked to the door, intending to leave him to rest.

“So don’t stay up all night thinking about Lady Babcock! We still need you fresh in the morning…” he teased smugly, just before closing the door and avoiding a cushion that had then smacked into the wood just seconds later.

Niles didn’t care enough to go get it. He was happy to simply lie down. Maxwell was right – they had a lot to do in the morning, surveying more damage and meeting with more survivors...

And, if he came across the perfect jeweller’s, he’d be shopping for engagement rings, too.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

Before coming into servitude, C.C. would never have understood the meaning of the word “famished”. Nor would she have understood what it meant to be “exhausted”.

As a lady, she’d never had to worry about where her next meal was coming from, or if there was going to be enough of it. Neither had she ever had to worry about finishing anything up before she could go to sleep, or spend a day in a pained haze because she had only had a couple of hours instead of a full night.

However, that wasn’t the case when one worked as a servant – and that went doubly so now that she was a lady-in-waiting! Her mealtimes and duty hours were different compared to the rest of the household, plus emergencies sometimes meant that she had to get up at a moment’s notice, so she had to get things for herself and rest simply when she could.

Getting back into a routine at the palace, after so many glorious weeks at the lodge, seemed to be proving difficult. And not just because she was suddenly faced with a different routine, and had clearly caught something from one of the others as soon as she’d gotten there (the constant chills and the fevers were _not_ a “welcome back” gift, they just made her workday harder).

It was the fact that she had suddenly found herself so far away from Niles.

Saying goodbye to him outside the lodge on the morning he’d left had been like watching someone take a large hammer to her heart. She almost hadn’t been able to bear it, even when he’d bowed and kissed the back of her hand, as any gentleman would do for a lady, and had quietly told her that he would see her again soon.

“Soon” might as well have been decades away, in her mind. Ironically enough, it was also her mind that gave her the most comfort - by giving her images of how they could be, once he had returned.

He certainly wrote to her often enough; she got letters, talking about the places he’d seen and the people he’d spoken to. And he always ended them with how much he missed her.

She only wished that she could write back, and tell him the same (it felt like a gaping hole that got larger with each passing day), but his party would have moved on by the time that it got to where they’d been...

So, she could only have her mind, and her dreams. Wondrous images of Niles riding in through the palace gates, on his horse and galloping at full speed, slowing her and jumping to the ground, before taking off running up the steps and bursting in.

He always hurried straight to her room, searching as he went but eventually appearing at her door. Sometimes in her mind, she was reading his letters at her table, and in others, she was sat at the window, looking forlorn while the box where she kept them lay open on her bed...

Either way, it always continued when he said something clever that caught her attention, and she got to run into his arms and be swept up into a tight, loving embrace and a passionate kiss...

Just as passionate as the ones they’d already shared. Even more so, if they could have more of them.

And she was certain that they could. It distracted her from everything, thinking about what they were and what they could be, to the point where the longing ached deep within her, unable to be shifted.

Even Marie’s own spectacular welcome had done very little to help, which only made C.C. feel even worse because the dresses and jewellery that she’d had made for her were all beautiful. They were meant to be a surprise for coming back, and they certainly were, after the hugs and kisses she’d been given as she walked in through the door.

But still, it could never hold up in comparison to the kiss she felt on his lips daily.

The night they’d kissed and fallen asleep had been beyond anything she’d ever experienced - it had been a moment where she’d thought it was all destined to be over, but fate and feeling had proved her wrong! It was as real for him as it was for her (and that was a shock in itself), and nothing could stop it.

Not even the sudden dizzy spell she had as she sighed just upon remembering her latest daydream, forcing her to lean against the wall for a few moments before she could head to the kitchen and try to satiate her hunger.

There were more people in the kitchen than she’d imagined when she got there, which pleases her  – it usually meant the stew on the fire that the cooks had prepared would still be warm, and there might be some bread to go with it. She could see some of the servants at the table having some – including Prudence, whose glare she ignored as she went by (making a note to remind Niles of about it when he got back) – and she headed slowly off (she was obviously still feeling a little weary and maybe the room might’ve been too hot) to grab herself a bowl and spoon.

Unfortunately there was no bread left, but she got her bowl filled nicely by one of the cooks to make up for the lack (plus a few words telling her to get more rest because she clearly needed it), and C.C. carried her food carefully back to the table.

It wasn’t the magnificent feast she’d shared with Niles, but then again, nothing was.

She was just about to dip her spoon into the steaming beef and vegetable stew, when a sharp voice halted her in her tracks.

“So, look who’s decided to debase her new position to grace the lower orders with her presence?

Prudence. Of course it would be her. She was still sticking C.C. a haughty look, like sharp, expensive daggers, from across the table, hating deeper than rainwater could penetrate or absorb.

That was on people, or in the ground, too.

The older woman didn’t care if everybody in the whole world knew how much and how greatly she loathed that whore. Who the hell did she think she was, imagining herself high and mighty enough to take the prince for weeks like the common slut she was, only to get waited on hand and foot in between bending over or opening her legs, and then still having the gall to take payment at the end of it all!

Did she really have no shame?! She supposed this whole thing truly answered her question, even without getting to berate the whore for not keeping her legs shut.

She did not dare question the prince’s integrity – a man could do as he pleased with whores who did not pretend to have rights to a station they should never have been granted.

On top of that, the man sent her letters, and Prudence wanted to tread very carefully around that. She’d scoffed at the idea at first (why would he bother writing to his latest broken toy? He never did that), but when the proof positive had turned up one breakfast, Lady Babcock reading it with the stupid smile of a slut who’d had her head smacked against a headboard too many times, she hadn’t been able to deny it anymore.

It had made her fume, just beneath her skin. There were whispers among the maids that he really and truly was besotted, and that only added to her rage and discomfort by putting a bad taste in her mouth that she wanted to spit straight back out.

It couldn’t happen – it shouldn’t be allowed! No true prince in his right mind would ever dream of wasting his affections on that! She wasn’t a lady in waiting. She was nothing but a glorified prostitute, and it was shameful and embarrassing that the prince was treating her as though she was anything more!

Prudence wasn’t about to treat her as more. She was going to put her exactly in the place that she deserved to be – and hopefully, that would be out on the street. Back where they’d found her.

All she had to do was use what information she had, at the right time. Words truly were weapons, and sometimes they were better than silly ideas that princes fell in love with stupid, whorish maids who had no business becoming queens.

Momentarily leaving her food, C.C. blinked up at her, “Can I help you?”

Prudence turned more in her seat, leaning one arm on the table and tapping her nails irritably against the wood. She still looked...not more annoyed than C.C. had ever seen her – right then her expression was tied for every other time C.C. had ever seen her annoyed.

“I could very well ask the same thing of you, my Lady,” the older maid practically spat the last two words, as if they were grievous insults.  “Perhaps we all should’ve stood up when you came in? Pulled out a chair for you, and served you a steaming bowl of our food, cooked for us? Maybe you wanted some of our bread, too? The bread that we earned, but would of course give over if your ladyship asked because what other choice would we have?”

C.C. sat there and listened, her mouth slowly becoming a frown, but not truly understanding – what had she done to make Prudence say all of these things?! She hadn’t come in acting high and mighty or anything like that (if anything, she had nearly slumped, after a moment where her body had turned weak) – she didn’t expect special treatment for any reason, and she had been planning on minding her own business whilst she ate, and then leaving once she was done! She had yet to help Queen Marie prepare for bed, so the sooner she finished eating, the sooner she’d be able to go lie down in her room.

She was starting to feel like she needed to slip into her bed, and nobody could tell her not to fall asleep dreaming about the prince there...

But, first things first, she had to take care of the head maid. She was going to give her a piece of her mind at once! There was one thing that Prudence was conveniently overlooking whilst she went on her little tirade: ladies in waiting _did_ hold more standing in the palace than maids did.

She didn’t know how she’d take any fighting back – the woman was so proud and self-righteous that it could all lead to a stalemate and nothing – but C.C. was going to try, even as tired and heavy as she felt.

She’d already missed a great deal of Prudence’s next attempts at belittling and mocking her, so she waited as patiently (trying a little to come across as bored or annoyed) as she could appear whilst she finished.

“...And up until you were just handed this new position, not one of them lot upstairs had even tried coming down here for it! I can only imagine you’re not satisfied with the service you’re getting upstairs so you came down here to demand we all worship the ground you walk on?! Like the way you think the prince bows to your every whim?!”

That notion was the straw that broke both the camel’s back and C.C.’s pointed, waiting silence. Niles had never once acted like...like some sort of slave for her! She’d never asked him for anything, other than reasonable behaviour,

“Now hang on just a minute!” she cried, as loud as she could make herself without feeling dizzy (since when had that come on...?). “Since when have I ever asked anybody down here to “worship the ground I walk on”? I would never ask Ni-His Royal Highness...to do anything for me! He is his own man, and can do as he pleases. And I know you would never bow to it, Prudence – the only thing I can imagine you worshipping is yourself, you think you’re so much holier than the rest of us!”

That immediately sent Prudence into a stunned fit of anger. The kind where she could do nothing about what had just been said to her because she didn’t fully believe it had happened, but at the same time she knew it had happened enough for the anger to build. The only reaction for such an occasion was to puff out her chest in indignation.

A mere girl with ideas above her station had just spoken to her like that?! It was inconceivable! In all her years at the palace, everyone had kept their place and not moved past their boundaries, and now this little upstart thought she could just waltz in and take whatever she wanted as though she were their queen or something!

She’d never be their queen, no matter if that was what she wanted or not (and why wouldn’t that slut enjoy the power?). Especially once she found out what Prudence had overheard.

When she’d eventually found the ability to speak again (instead of just making a scoffing and gasping noise) she did so with fervour.

“How dare you speak of me that way?!” she cried. “I am not the one here getting the idea that I can just come and go and take whatever I please like some sort of arrogant, self-satisfied thief!”

“Excuse me?!” snapped C.C., getting back to her feet (a little unsteadily, but managing). “A thief? What have I stolen?! I only came here to have my dinner, like any other servant!”

Prudence scoffed loudly, almost as if C.C. had said something preposterous.

“Oh my! Has her ladyship compared to _us_ , mere servants?” she said mockingly, ready to drop her big piece of news. “Now to what do we owe such honour, milady? You know, since now you are rubbing shoulders with your betters and thinking you belong with them! Well, you are about to have your eyes opened, you common little slut. You’re no better than us and your only hook in the upstairs world is about to be released! The king declared it himself – Prince Niles is to be married by his next birthday!”

The words came like a bolt of lightning, straight into C.C.’s mind and her heart.

She didn’t think that she’d heard correctly at first; she couldn’t have, could she? It didn’t make any sense! It sounded like...it sounded like Niles hadn’t told her that he was going to be married...

“What...?!”

Her voice dropping immediately to a desperate whisper clearly pleased Prudence, but she was too lost to care. All she heard were the words being repeated with a smirk.

“His Royal Highness, Niles, the Prince of Wales, and your superior in every sense of the word, is going to be married by this time next year. He won’t have time for you any longer once he is, so best enjoy being turned over and taken in every direction while you can, you pathetic little whore of Babylon!”

C.C. felt her heart, which had been repairing ever since she and Niles had had to part, crack completely in two again, and she staggered a little, the backs of her legs hitting the kitchen bench she’d been sat on.

No...

No, Prudence had to be wrong! What she’d heard must’ve been incorrect! It all had to be – Niles hadn’t told her a thing about him getting married, and he’d obviously have to be the first to know! He was the groom, nobody got married without knowing so they could plan and get prepared, right?!

King Joseph would’ve told him, wouldn’t he?! He was a cruel man, granted, but he openly declared anything he did for his son! That had to extend to this!

Her mind was swimming already, and in that dark ocean of thought, sharks of doubt started to circle.

Unless...unless Niles had known already, and had known all along?

The crack in her heart splintered, and to her that felt like the truth being released.

Of course it was true! Her mind was practically wailing at this point, all the images of her happy dreams vanishing in an instant and heartbreak starting to pour through the wound they left behind, quickly mixing with burning anger and annoyance at herself for being so naïve.

Of course he didn’t tell her he was getting married! He’d never liked her in the first place – not for who she was! He was only in it for what she could offer him in his bed! And when she hadn’t easily given in, like all the others, he’d simply come up with a ploy to win her over!

He’d played a manipulative game, and he’d nearly won it twice at the lodge. And the second time - the time she wasn’t drunk - had nearly been her own fault!

How could she have been so stupid, and not seen it before?! He only wanted her body, and once he’d used it, he’d drop her and find somebody else to use.

He didn’t care about her - he never had. He hadn’t changed, he’d simply adapted, biding his time until she’d let her guard down enough to get himself in.

She’d been a fool to think that...that he could have loved her.

Just like everyone had kept on saying, right from the start, it was an impossibility to think that there had ever been a chance. And now, the dream was shattered and the cold, lonely reality that would be her life was rearing its ugly head.

It’d always been there. The only difference now was that it was laughing at her for thinking she could escape it.

She’d been stupid to think she could hold his attention for long – that he actually would like to spend his time with her just for who she was and not for what he could get from her, and then grow to love her from there.

The prince didn’t love anybody apart from himself. She should have kept that in mind the whole time, and not allowed it to slip away.

She’d forgotten what she’d first told herself when she’d begun her job – she was no one. She was a ghost of the woman she’d once been, and that was just how it was going to stay. He would forget her, sooner or later (probably the former, considering ), and he would get himself a new toy. And then another, and another, and that would repeat ad infinitum until his wedding came, and then probably after that, too.

The thought of Niles smiling adoringly at any other woman pierced her heart like a dagger. The mere idea of everything she thought they’d had cracking and shattering like glass around her just driving it in further.

It very nearly made her cry.

But she didn’t want to make a scene – not when she knew she had no right, and not in front of Prudence’s smug face.

Like Icarus she’d flown too high.

Dreamed too much.

Now…now it was time to go back to reality. And as she went she consoled herself with the thought that least she would never be the woman he humiliated on a daily basis, by being unfaithful in a marriage.

Slowly, she picked herself back up and left her bowl and cutlery with the rest of the dishes to be washed, not looking at Prudence or any of the others stood around watching. She then turned back out into the corridor and began to head upstairs, trying desperately to harden her heart as she went.

Her mistress would be waiting to get ready for bed, and she didn’t see any sense in wasting time getting there.

* * *

 

Marie hadn’t felt quite this content in a long time.

Well, maybe content was stretching it a little - she’d be content when things were working out even better than they currently were.

Better than Niles and Lady Babcock spending their afternoons together to have tea. Better than her son appearing happier around the palace, and more content within himself than he had been before. Better than him and Lady Babcock spending weeks alone together at his lodge, just the two of them, where Joseph couldn’t go and ruin everything that was building so nicely...

He had even been sending her letters, since he’d left. The girl had told the queen about them as soon as she’d received her first one, and Marie had been over the moon.

The girl was changing her boy. She was sure of it, and it settled her heart to know that soon everything could be completely right. She’d see they were together and settled and happy before Joseph could put his terrible, selfish plan into action!

There’d be a wedding, one of these days, but they already knew the bride. It might even happen before Niles’ next birthday. And that was the thought that kept her happiest when she needed it, including right that moment.

Of course, that feeling dropped out of her like a stone as soon as her favourite lady-in-waiting stepped through the door she’d just knocked on, to come and help her prepare for bed.

C.C. looked absolutely miserable, like she’d been crying in the corridor and had tried to cover it up on the way there! She looked unwell, too  - she was pale about her skin, and looked like she could curl up on the floor to pass out at any moment!

Of course, as soon as she saw that unhappy expression, Marie had leapt up from the side of the bed, where she’d been sat. Even in an instant, her motherly instinct to protect had kicked right in – and that included being angry at what she immediately suspected the cause to be.

Even if it killed her to think so, especially after having so many good thoughts and feelings, who else could it be? Who else dropped women like they were nothing to him, and had all of a sudden been treating C.C. like he thought she was special?

Who else would betray a person’s trust like that, and not care because he’d gotten what he’d wanted?

If Niles had just been using that – the special treatment, the lodge visit, the letters, all of it – as some sort of advanced tactic to get Lady Babcock into bed, then Marie didn’t really know what she’d do! Especially when she’d thought so long and hard that the only wedding they’d see in the future would be between the two of them!

She didn’t know what would happen with that, now this had happened...

But she did know that she had to find out what had happened from C.C..

Hurrying towards her as fast as possible and ordering every other maid and serving girl in the room out, she cried out as she put her hands on Lady Babcock’s upper arms, “Are you alright, chérie? What on Earzh ‘as the boy done now?!”

C.C. wasn’t going to answer that – how could she? How could she possibly tell the queen that everyone thought she was just a stupid wench, whoring herself to the prince to get favours she’d never receive? Or that she was upset because she obviously wasn’t special enough for someone to like her for herself? Or that Niles had just been using her for all that time, and now it was obvious and her trust had been completely broken?

How could she tell her, someone so high above her station, that she was hurting because Niles was going to be engaged to somebody else, and eventually that somebody else (whichever in the list she was) would become Niles’ wife, and that eventually was going to be soon because the king was arranging it, and at the end of the day C.C. would just be the toy that Niles had gotten bored of before he could break her?

It was too much. It couldn’t be done and it couldn’t be changed. She was just an unimpressive, boring, unlovable serving girl. That was all she was ever going to be in life, whether she liked it or not. He’d only wanted her for one thing and she hadn’t given it, so that made her useless.

She just had to get used to it. The toy had to go back on the shelf to gather dust, while Niles got his maids and whores and eventually a queen for a wife...

It was the cycle of life and she had to accept it.

But the Queen was not to know this. Not when neither she nor her son were to blame for her own naivety and inability to understand her proper place. She was a simple maid, nothing more. A stupid slut, as Prudence had said. She’d been an idiot to think she and the Prince could be anything more.

“His Royal Highness has done nothing to me, Your Majesty,” she replied, curtsying to her Queen.

It was the truth, in some respects.

“Oh, please, my dear!” the Queen scoffed, frowning lightly, “Don’t be afraid to tell me zhe truth. I know my own son like zhe back of my ‘and – I know ‘ow much of a womanizing cad ‘e can be! If ‘e ‘as ‘urt you, I want you to tell me.”

Marie held her breath as Lady Babcock seemed to carefully consider her words. It was obvious to Marie that something was the matter with the girl – she could try and cloak her sadness behind a forced smile and empty words, but her eyes would always betray her.

They were windows to her soul. Painfully easy to read and a reliable proof of the turmoil within her heart.

It broke Marie’s heart to see her so despondent. She still remembered the time he’d held the newborn Lady Babcock in her arms – Joseph had taken her and Niles to visit the Babcocks in an attempt to strengthen his relationship with her Lord father, the Duke of Bedford (and, coincidentally enough, the richest man in England). She hadn’t cared one whit for the money – her interest had been on the little baby. The precious little thing that had grown up to be a beautiful woman.

In a world dominated by men, Marie knew beauty was a double-edged sword. It could land women in positions of great wealth and power, but more often than not, it also brought on heartbreak and loneliness.

Divine creatures, after all, were only to be admired, not listened to. She knew so well – her reputation as the most beautiful woman in Europe had resulted in her late father having to deal with a slew of royal suitors, each more powerful and richer than the next.

They had all wanted a wife – a pretty one at that, to parade around and to feed their own egos with her honeyed words or ecstatic moans of pleasure. None of them had been interested in getting to know her better. Back then she’d found their indifference rather off-putting and more than a little insulting. Now…well… now she knew that they had acted in that way because there had an unspoken implication (obvious to anyone but her) that she was to keep her mouth shut unless told otherwise. Women were only good to be fucked, looked at and to birth offspring. Nothing else.

Nothing more.

She didn’t want that to happen to C.C.. From the moment she’d first seen her, she’d hoped the girl would grow up to know love. But not the kind of love all those men simply spoke about to get what they wanted even if they didn’t actually show it.

She wanted the girl to have true love, where she was free to be herself and the man who loved her liked seeing her be herself. True love, that didn’t hurt or try to upset – only to comfort, support or help. It was, as the Bible said, patient and kind. It didn’t boast and it wasn’t proud, and neither was it self-seeking.

It simply was. Gentle and pure. Steadfast and welcoming. C.C. deserved somebody who could give that to her.

And, as much as she wanted it to be true, Marie also knew that there was a chance that the man who could do all of that for C.C. simply wasn’t Niles.

She might have been dodging something by not getting involved (but Marie had to feel sorry for whatever bride had to travel from her family in Europe to be with them instead...)!

She’d do all she could to punish the boy if the next thing C.C. said incriminated him. Even if he only smirked back and dismissed her, like her own husband often did.

She would fight back if that was the case. She was sick of him turning into his father – finding out that he had hurt C.C., and would continue to hurt others, would be the tipping point of the cliff for Marie!

But what the girl said next truly did surprise her.

“He really and truly did nothing, Your Majesty,” the girl insisted more firmly. But she then looked at the floor, perhaps ashamed and scared that she’d just spoken out of turn - and rudely, at that.

Not that Marie cared. She was listening to the words, not the tone.

Niles really hadn’t done anything? She found that...maybe not as hard to believe as she would have done before, but still - it was something of a surprise! Finding out that he hadn’t simply been charming his way into Lady Babcock’s underthings was another (large) step in a direction she’d never expected her son to take!

But that did mean that something else was bothering the girl, and she had to find out what it was! She couldn’t keep it to herself forever!

“Hm…I see,” Marie said, “Well, zhen zhere must be somezhing else zhat’s bozhering you, chérie,” the Queen insisted. “I know you are not well.” 

C.C. gave the Queen a wan smile and shrugged, “I think I am tired, Your Majesty, and feeling a little under the weather. It’s nothing Her Majesty needs to be concerned about.”

Marie wasn’t so sure about that. She really did look unwell – perhaps she could ask for the doctor to come and quickly check on her? For being such a young thing (and considering she’d grown up surrounded by luxury), she certainly worked hard. Perhaps a little bit too hard.

“Chérie, if zhat is zhe case I believe you need rest! You should be in your own bed, sleeping. Not ‘ere, ‘elping me.”

“Nonsense, Your Majesty, I am perfectly capable of helping you,” C.C. said, bowing to her again, “Do let me help you prepare for bed, and then I shall retire to my room.” 

Marie wasn’t so sure she was going to let that happen. After all sleep -and plenty of it - was crucial for a person’s health! How else was she going to function if her head and all her thoughts were clouding over, unable to be retrieved properly because she couldn’t concentrate?

No. The girl needed to rest - Marie could quite easily put herself to bed for one night. She’d happily sacrifice it, if that meant Lady Babcock came back to her feeling refreshed.

She cared about the girl deeply, and she wanted her to feel alright. And if that meant sending her off so that she could sleep for a day or two to get better, then it was a small price to pay for her friend’s health.

“You may retire to your room right now, zhis instant,” the queen sounded a little bit more insistent than even the girl had at telling her Niles hadn’t upset her. “Zhat is, eef you can make it zhere wizhout collapsing!”

“I will not collapse, Your Majesty, I can assure you that I am-“

“Do not say zhat you are fine!” Marie told her sternly. “I will not stand for eet, when I can see wizh my own two eyes zhat eet eez not true. You need to rest, chérie. You ‘ave obviously been working too ‘ard, and eet eez catching up wizh you...”

Lady Babcock, unused to being on the receiving end of the Queen’s anger, blushed a deep shade of red. She hadn’t meant to anger her mistress – she only wanted to do her duty to her. Be a good servant, just like she always had been and always would be. But if her Queen wanted her to leave, then she would do as her mistress said.

At least she had been told to go by Marie. Niles was still playing his own game, for all it was worth, and C.C. has simply opened her eyes to it.

“I…I apologise, Your Majesty,” she mumbled, curtsying to the queen and trying very hard not to show her embarrassment. “Shall…shall I call for another servant to help Your Majesty get ready for bed?”

Marie pursed her lips – she didn’t want the girl going around the palace unaccompanied. She looked weak and tired and could hurt herself when calling for someone else to come help her, which seemed like an unnecessary risk.

The queen shook her head, “I shall do eet myself, chérie. You go, and put yourself in bed.”

With that, she ushered her away towards the door.

And, feeling even more now like she could burst into tears again (what kind of useless common wench of a lady-in-waiting was she?!), C.C. went without another word.

She didn’t get very far into the corridor before she felt like she wasn’t alone.

There was only one person it could be. One maid hadn’t left when Marie had asked, because she was finishing preparing the queen’s bed at the time. She’d been hidden by what she was doing.

And she’d overheard everything that they’d talked about.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Ruth’s voice hissed from over her shoulder, before the redheaded maid appeared at her side, grinning with triumphant malice. “Looks like your luck has run out at last, you little slut. Not even Her Majesty wants you around anymore, and she was the last to tolerate you, seeing as the prince will be married soon! Suppose that was only a matter of time, though –  who’d want you around for more than five seconds? You’re not very interesting when your legs aren’t open!”

That did it for C.C.’s heart. She was too tired and weak to fight back, and as Ruth’s spiteful bile mixed with the thoughts she’d been having about herself the whole evening (did...did it mean that everything she’d thought about herself was right, if even Ruth saw that Marie didn’t want her?!), it broke out on her face in the form of heartbroken tears.

She didn’t see the satisfied chuckle Ruth gave. She’d already run off, sobbing, down the corridor by the time it happened.

And she didn’t stop running until she was well into the gardens. She didn’t care that it was night-time, or that there was snow on the ground that threatened to give her a chill - she could freeze solid, for all she cared!

She was just a useless wench of a maid, unloved and unwanted, and nobody would miss her if she was gone. She had no family. Marie had told her to go. Niles would take other women and he’d soon have a wife too, and he wouldn’t care, either!

He never had cared. It had all been a lie, feeding a delusional dream.

She wandered until she collapsed against the roots of the nearest tree, and wept for being a fool to think that she could be anything more than just a stupid wench that no one could ever love, and would amount to nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

**_ Chapter 15 _ **

“Open the gates for His Royal Highness!”

The guard’s cry echoed in the night-time air as the heavy doors to Whitehall Palace opened for the Prince of Wales. He had returned, at long last, from his survey and he was more than ready to be home.

He was more than ready for what he’d planned to do, as well. He’d spent days looking but eventually he’d picked out the most beautiful and magnificent ring in the best jeweller’s he could find (and he went through a fair number), plus a number of other items that had all looked like they’d be perfect on her. Well, one or two items eventually became a whole chest.

About four others followed, filled with dresses and silks, furs and books, and other trinkets he just hadn’t been able to help himself in getting!

Even if Maxwell had had to pinch the bridge of his own nose a couple of times, it didn’t seem too much to the prince.

He’d even taken to falling into daydreams about how she’d react, when she saw all the new things he’d picked out, especially for her. He...he sort of hoped that she might thank him with a kiss...

He nearly fell into one of those daydreams right at that moment, but he remembered where he was and how to conduct himself in front of his men.

“Excellent work, gentlemen,” he slapped a couple of them on the backs as they went past to put their horses away, before returning to their duties elsewhere in the palace and the grounds, including taking the chests full of things to a safe storage space. “I might need a few of you to lend a hand in the morning, so don’t get too comfortable in your other duties and be sure to rest well.”

It was too late to go proposing now, even if he was practically buzzing with excitement and nervousness that came with the build-up. She had to be asleep, just as she should be.

He’d go in the morning, after breakfast. They could take a walk in the gardens, and he’d ask there, in the bright, frosty light, surrounded by nothing but peaceful nature and maybe the song of a bird or two.

It was perfect, he thought, as he went to put away Albina, going slowly to plan everything out in his head as he went.

He had just about led her into her stable and had started to head back out towards the main entrance to the palace, when something bright and nearly entirely white flashed up in the corner of his eye.

That was odd. It couldn’t be a pile of snow, could it? It hadn’t been that kind of weather yet - it wasn’t due to get that cold for at least another week, the people who’d worked the land on his

Curious, he spun on his heel towards the strange sight, and recognised it almost right away.

No. Not it – _her_.

And he knew, as his heart and stomach and liver and anything that felt in his insides dropped into an abyss that he couldn’t reach, that he would recognise that particular “her” anywhere.

A few good feet away, curled up against the base of a tree, was Lady Babcock, collapsed on the ground and not moving.

At that moment, warning bells that sounded like the start of a siege or an invasion went off in his mind and all thoughts of what would (was supposed to - would it still?!) happen the next day fled. Fled just as fast as his footsteps carried him in that direction.

He had to get to her. What was she doing out here?! It was the middle of the night and freezing and no place for anyone to be when they could be warm and safe indoors!

She had to be freezing, herself! How long had she been there?! How come no one had noticed and gotten her inside?!

“Lady Babcock!” he called out to her as he ran, stiffly and slowly from being on his horse all day and urging himself to move quicker, faster, no matter how painful it was.

She needed him more than he needed to stop. She hadn’t responded to her name - she hadn’t even moved!

It was only a few more steps - every time, it was only a few more steps! It didn’t matter if there were only three yards separating them, or three hundred miles; it was only a few more steps each time!

He tried again, desperately, as he continued to force his aching and now terrified body across the ground that separated them.

“C.C.!”

Still, there was nothing, and Niles let out a strangled noise which might have been “Oh, no...!”, but was lost in his terror and the scrambling of his feet to get to her.

No...no, she...she couldn’t be! The cold couldn’t have worked its evil doings so quickly! She was strong, and she’d already come through so much!

He couldn’t be too late; he’d come back! He’d come back, with gifts for her and a ring, to tell her just how much he wanted to start a life together!

He could see it all, from their wedding, to the nights as he held her in his arms, to their golden-haired children playing in the grounds of their home. It couldn’t be snatched away from him now – it wasn’t fair!

He fell to his knees beside her when he finally got there, looking her over and shaking her by the arm and searching with fear in his heart and a pleading prayer running on a loop in his mind.

Please, please, please, don’t take her away...not when they’d only just found each other...

“Lady Babcock...C.C., my C.C., my lady - please...! Don’t go, don’t go...stay here, stay with me!”

He nearly burst into tears of relief when her body rolled and he found that she was breathing, only out cold, not...anything else. But they were held back and the terror crept in again when he reached up to get some hair out of her face and felt her forehead.

Her forehead was boiling to the touch, and panic ran him through like a spear or a sword.

She was alive, but she was ill. Desperately ill.

Why was she out here by herself in this state?! Who had let it all happen?! He had to get her inside - and quickly!

And whomever had let her go outside, and had left her there to freeze, was going to pay. Everyone involved, from the guards who had seen a clearly sick woman going out into the night without so much as a cloak to the maids who’d know her by now and hadn’t thought of stopping her, would pay, with the full force of the law!

But the person who’d made her go would pay worst of all.

He tore off his coat and wrapped it around her like a blanket, pulling her into his arms and getting awkwardly back to his feet.

He tried not to start weeping on her unconscious form as he hurried her back inside.

This wasn’t how he’d imagined next greeting her, or holding her in his arms...

The palace was warm - so much warmer than the air outside that Niles felt like he was thawing out when he burst through the doors, taking care not to move so quickly that Lady Babcock would hit her head or her feet on objects as he passed.

He was taking her to his chambers. He didn’t trust to take her to the servants’ quarters - not when there was clearly a responsible party and any one of them could be suspects!

The way seemed endless, but at least they were inside, and heading upstairs without a moment’s hesitation.

And at least one friendly face was around. There, in the corridor and looking panicked, was Maxwell.

The duke started marching in his direction as soon as he spotted him.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you all over this palace, and now at last you decide to...” he trailed off as soon as he spotted C.C. in his arms (and coat), his face contorting into one of sheer horror. “Dear God, what happened?!”

There was no time to explain what little Niles knew. He just shook his head.

“Get Dr Potts up here right now! Tell him to come to my chambers – it’s an emergency!”

There was no time to explain what little Niles knew. He just shook his head.

“Get Dr Potts up here right now! Tell him to come to my chambers – it’s an emergency!”

Seeing the urgency and feeling it himself, Maxwell nodded and then sped off without another word in the direction of the doctor’s quarters.

Niles, meanwhile, took C.C. straight to his quarters and tucked her into his bed, only removing his coat from her and nothing else. She needed layers to stay warm, and he wasn’t going to show a blatant level of disrespect by removing any of her other clothes, without her consent and while she was unconscious!

He wasn’t that sort of repugnant oaf – he never was and he never would be, no matter what other people assumed of him.

In the soft glow of the candlelight, he could easily see her usually fair and rosy complexion had turned dreadfully ashen. There were huge bags beneath her blue eyes, and her lips were dry and chapped.

She looked terrible, and seeing her clearly sickly countenance was like adding fuel to the fire of his worry.

Whatever it was that she had, it was bad, and he was determined to make her better.

Making sure the covers were secure around her, he called for some of the maids to come with a nightgown. C.C. wasn’t going anywhere that night – she needed to rest and to keep warm, and his room was the best place in the palace for that. His fireplace was rarely ever unlit, especially in the winter, and it made the place much more suitable for her recovery than the draughty, almost subterranean servant’s quarters.

Besides, if he couldn’t trust them to look after her while he was there, what would happen if he left her there overnight? It didn’t bear thinking about!

Not that C.C. was aware of his thought process on the matter. She had come to just as he’d shut the door behind...someone...leaving.

She was...very warm and comfortable (physically, not mentally), and clearly inside - completely and totally opposite to where she last remembered being...

She...she was in a bed! The...the _prince’s bed_...?!

Oh, no...no, she couldn’t be there! There was only one reason a woman ever was, and she was not going to let him humiliate her like he’d done to so many others!

She’d break his winning streak. His chain, made up of the bodies of women he didn’t care about, that he wore proudly around his neck to admire when he wanted, and for all the men to congratulate him.

He could go find some willing whore, before he turned her into one, and then dropped her for the next, and his new bride. And any and all that he added to his collection afterwards.

She couldn’t believe that she had almost been tricked by him. But she knew better now, and it would take a man who could manipulate like the Devil to ever convince her to let down her guard again.

She shouldn’t have been depressed before, about trying to accept being alone forever. It was easy to embrace, when she thought about how trying to get to the alternative simply wasn’t worth it.

Men were men, and nothing would ever change. So why should she?

Pulling herself up and swinging her legs out of the bed, not even caring that her head was swimming, she started to get to her feet.

But Niles had turned away from the door, and upon seeing what she was trying to do, panicked and hurried over to try and get her back into bed.

“Lady Babcock, please, stay where you are...!”

She attempted to swat him away, not caring if he was a prince and refusing would mean the end of her job. She didn’t want it, if staying meant having to face him every day...

“I will not...!” she half-wailed, shuffling herself as best she could towards the door.

If she could make it to the corridor, she could call for help – someone else would come, and then he’d have to stop and she’d be saved. She could go back to her room and get on with...with...whatever she’d do now...

But the prince wasn’t about to let her go.

Of course he wasn’t. And of course he was just as determined to keep her as she was to go.

“Yes, you will! You are in no state to be wandering and there is a bed here, all prepared for you!”

Why did he have to be so focused on her?! Couldn’t he just let her leave and find one of the other maids to take?! She might’ve been untried by any man, but surely that should make her less interesting? Less appealing?

Unless he considered it an arrogant, vain form of claiming her. Or maybe he thought her an interesting taste, like a dessert nobody had yet cut into at a banquet, and he wanted the first bite.

The burn coursing through her body made its way to her heart at that, and she continued her uneven march.

“I...am returning...to my room!”

A pair of hands grabbed at her before she could reach for the doorknob.

“You are not going anywhere,” he told her firmly, gently taking her arms and guiding her back in the direction of the bed. “You would never make it across the palace like this – you could fall, and injure yourself!”

Or worse, his mind conjured up before he could stop it. But it didn’t matter, really, because he wasn’t going to let worse happen.

He wasn’t going to let anything happen to his beloved, not now or ever. He’d stopped her from freezing outside, and by now the doctor had to be on his way to help...

However, and frankly surprising no one, the young woman wasn’t going to do as she was told without complaint.

No...not complaint. _Anger_.

What was the matter with her?! Why was she acting like she was enraged? What had happened, while he’d been away?! Why was she struggling so hard, even in her weakened state?! She was going to make herself feel worse!

“Let me go!” she cried out as she was unwillingly sat down on the bed. She wanted to get back up again as soon as she felt herself on the mattress, but she feared another fainting spell would hit her if she tried. “I am not staying her to let you–”

A fit of loud, barking coughing cut her off, and for a few moments, she was unable to do anything but try to catch her breath in between.

When she looked up again, gasping for air, she saw Niles looming over her, and a bitter part of her muttered silently about how it was surprising that he hadn’t opened his britches to pull himself free.

She was already at the right height for one of the things he wanted, wasn’t she?

“Not staying to let me what?” he asked, confused.

He had no clue what she was about to say, before the coughing had cut her off. Was it purely part of the fever, making her talk nonsense? She was certainly acting nonsensical – it was almost as though she didn’t know it was him, and if she did, she didn’t think that he was trying to help...!

C.C.’s mouth had already formed a line.

She didn’t like him having the upper hand like this; not when it could mean that he intended to use it to take advantage. His words were very obviously teasing – he was trying to make _her_ say it.

He was trying to get her to tell him what they were there for, and then he was going to start it, before she even had a chance to say no.

But before she could argue back about why he had to make her say it before he got on with it, there came a knock at the door.

Niles called for them to enter, and the door opened.

It was one of the maids, and she was carrying a nightgown.

Oh, God...

This really was it, wasn’t it? He was about to do what he wanted with her and then she’d be cast out again while he’d go on to marry a foreign princess or a lady who had not lost everything, as per his father’s wishes.

And he’d probably pretend to care for a while with her, before that fell away too.

C.C.’s own reputation would be left in tatters, for something that had actually happened that time.

And the man who had caused it all would be allowed to get away with lying through his teeth and pretending that he loved anybody but himself.

“Help her dress,” Niles ordered the girl, who was still stood meekly at the door. “Lady Babcock will be spending the night here, and will need assistance.”

C.C. nearly cried out in protest at that , but the very act of trying made her head start to swim again. And the thought of moving all around by herself to get the thing on made her then think of falling, and of the hard floor that she’d probably meet before she could stop it.

Miserably, she realised that it wouldn’t be the only thing she couldn’t stop that night.

He was going to do what he wanted, and then when he was satisfied, he’d toss her out like waste food scraps. She just had to hope that when she braced herself, she wouldn’t feel it too much.

And if it did hurt, she hoped it would be over and done with quickly.

She couldn’t see the smirk on his face just after she’d conceded defeat and agreed to let the maid get on with it (what choice did she have, at this stage?). It took her a moment, just as the maid was helping her on with her gown, to understand that he’d turned away, making sure he couldn’t see her getting changed at all.

...What?

Was...was he really was looking away…? What on Earth for?! Was it so that he could get some sort of sick sense of accomplishment when he ripped her gown open?!

He might as well look, and she would have snapped at him that he clearly didn’t need her permission for that if he wasn’t asking permission to take her, had the maid not spoken first.

“Help me with your arms please, Lady Babcock. You’re going to need to keep them out for now, and change position again when I say.”

C.C. did as she was bid, even if it was reluctantly and with a sense of bitterness. She supposed she ought to concentrate on letting the maid help her dress and undress, if she didn’t want a confrontation before all of this.

If the prince could hurt her that way, he could do it in others, too. And even if she would put up a fight, she knew just letting it all happen would make things easier.

Not better. Just easier.

It was bothering her by the end that he never wavered once in looking away, as she got changed from her dress into the fresh, crisp nightgown.

He was clearly building his own anticipation.

“The Lady Babcock is ready, Your Royal Highness,” said the maid as she got C.C. to (resignedly) lie down. “Shall I call for the Royal Physician? He is waiting outside Your Royal Highness’s door, sir.”

Upon hearing that it was safe to look, Niles very nearly spun on the spot to face them again.

He immediately wondered if the word “safe” was the correct one when he did – seeing his beloved in his bed, clad only in a nightgown, hit him like a wave of perfume, or an overpowering wine that could easily make him drunk.

His head was practically humming like a beehive, and his feet could barely feel the floor...

She was certainly a…very becoming sight, right at that moment. Even if she was ill.

That last point made him snap himself out of it. She was ill, for Heaven’s sake! And he hadn’t even asked her to marry him yet, let alone done it! Did he really have no shame, to be thinking of her like that, when she needed his help, not his lust?! He had to keep his focus on what was most important, here!

And letting in the Royal Physician to do his work was the most important thing. If any man in the kingdom could help Lady Babcock to get better again, it would be him.

“Y-yes,” he said, still reeling a little from before and trying to repurpose his mouth so that it would speak when spoken to. “Please. Show him inside, thank you.”

With a curtsy, the maid went off to do just that.

Within a matter of moments, she had returned with the man himself. It was a great relief to have him there, Niles thought – he knew his father would never hire a bad doctor to take care of the family’s ailments and injuries. It was more than likely that he had seen Lady Babcock’s condition before, and that he would know what to do.

He knew he was only thinking about that because he was so worried, and in turn, because that worry served as a perfect distraction from the other thing he’d been thinking about. But he also knew that his feelings right then didn’t matter, and whatever got Lady Babcock healed the fastest did.

The sooner she was better, the sooner he could start planning a new proposal. His old plan had died and been buried as soon as he’d realised how sick she was.

“Greetings, Doctor,” he quickly walked to the physician. “Thank goodness you could come at this short notice...!”

The physician gave a low bow in return, “I live to serve my king and his family, Your Royal Highness. Now please, tell me what is ailing you.”

Of course, he thought the problem would be something to do with him. Everybody knew that he’d only just returned from a long trip and he’d sustained some kind of wound on his way back.

Not that that was the case, this time.

Niles shook his head, “I am not the one with an ailment this time, Doctor. Your real patient is already in bed, if you might direct your eyes...?”

He then pointed the man in the direction of Lady Babcock, who looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

The physician paled immediately, starting to clutch at the lapels of his jacket. To the outside world it displayed his worry, but he would say to them how would they like to arrive, only to find that they were being asked to...to treat one of the Prince’s...bits on the side?!

It was unseemly, in his mind, and he intended to – delicately – let the prince know how he felt. Especially seeing as His Royal Highness was now giving him a questioning look.

“Um...Your Royal Highness,” he began, very quietly. “Might we...speak a little bit more privately?”

Niles didn’t understand why he felt the need to do so (there wasn’t anything to be said on the matter, was there?), but he agreed, nonetheless. If it was to do with the care Lady Babcock would receive, or (God forbid) what he already thought it could be just from looking at her, then Niles wanted to know it all.

They moved further back into the room, a small distance away from where he usually slept, to the point where muttering wouldn’t be overheard.

And the doctor did mutter, in a fair amount of concern and agitation.

“Your Highness, you must understand that _I_ am a doctor for _royalty_ ; couldn’t this possibly be a case for...well, a more common doctor? As she is one of your, um... whor–”

“Speak that word, and I’ll have your tongue,” Niles interrupted him sharply. He then calmed himself, just in case he had raised his voice and Lady Babcock could hear him. “I have asked you to treat a patient, and you shall do so. There will be no complaints, or calling of any names. Is that clear?”

He hoped it was. He hadn’t meant to snap at the man, but when he banded around untrue statements that could directly offend the lady present if she was listening...well, Niles had felt he’d had no other choice!

This man was her best chance at becoming well again, and he wasn’t going to have said man thinking so poorly of her (and aloud, at that) when nothing could be further from the truth!

And if making sure Lady Babcock got the treatment she needed and the respect she deserved involved putting the fear of God into the physician, then Niles considered it a small price to pay.

It certainly seemed to work, at any rate. The physician physically flinched at his words, before his pallid features started to mix with the flushed red that spoke of his humiliation in the matter. He’d never been spoken to like that before –  indeed, the prince had often loudly boasted of how many common wenches and maids he’d had, all the while having wounds tended to, and he had laughed about them all.

It had never even crossed the doctor’s mind that the prince might ever think to not use...the word he’d been about to say, but now was even hesitant to think!

But he knew that he had no right to question the decision. Instead of even trying, he bowed again quickly.

“Y-Yes, Your Royal Highness...! I do apologise, please forgive me...”

Niles knew that the matter was over and done with (it would be more than the doctor’s position was worth to disobey him), but he was going to make sure that it remained over.

And that meant making sure that the physician didn’t say a word against Lady Babcock to anybody.

And there was only one way that he could do that.

“I shall forgive, this time. But if I ever hear word of you saying such things about this good lady again, then you may not expect the same courtesy I’ve granted today,” he replied sternly. “She is under my protection, and I do not take kindly to your insults against her. Particularly when she is... _untouched_ , by _any_.”

That caught the physician like someone had grabbed his internal organs and squeezed.

The prince hadn’t...? Not even once, with this apparently protected girl!? It didn’t seem right or likely – the prince being the man he was, and this girl being so...well, everything the prince normally looked for whenever he wanted to have a girl!

How could she not have been touched by anyone? A girl like that, surrounded by young (and old) men who’d surely want a bit of the action...

It was practically flooring, the idea that they hadn’t...!

What made her so special to the prince that he’d put off having his fun, in favour of protecting her? He had never been protective over his romantic conquests before — the one time the doctor remembered the Prince behaving in a manner that resembled protective, was when his late lover, the Lady Stuart, had been pregnant with his child.

And even then his attentions had been mostly for their unborn son, rather than for the lady herself. The Prince had certainly treated her well and had insisted that she be treated by the court doctor, but he had never been tender or...well...particularly _loving_ to her.

This behaviour was unlike him, and the doctor was more than a little puzzled by it.

“I...I understand, Your Royal Highness,” said the doctor, bowing to the prince again, “I... I shall address Mistress Babcock with the respect—”

“The _Lady Babcock,_ Your Grace,” corrected the prince, “This, Doctor Potts, is the only surviving daughter of the late Duke of Bedford.”

That struck the doctor again, and he could only thank God that it was still just the prince’s words and not his hand, at this point. He had done so much wrong already, without even thinking about it, and he had to have been treading a thin line by now!

He had no idea that this woman was the daughter of a duke! Even a late duke commanded respect still, and the girl’s title still had to firmly be in place!

It was no wonder the prince had been so angry! And if he’d known, the doctor would never have tried to address her as a whore!

“Oh...! I...Your Royal Highness, I...” the doctor felt himself starting to sweat. “I...I had no idea...! I–”

“That has been obvious from the start, Doctor,” the prince stated. “But time is drawing on, and the Lady Babcock is more in need of the things that you _do_ have an idea about than I am over the things that you don’t.”

The physician cringed internally. The prince was right – he had been called in order to help someone with an ailment, and so far he hadn’t even looked at the poor woman!

That was about to change, and he wasn’t going to let the prince down again, or insult his... _friend_ , the Lady Babcock.

He nodded firmly, “Yes, Your Royal Highness. Please, forgive my tardiness...”

Niles wanted to tell him to ask Lady Babcock’s forgiveness over his tardiness, but he decided to simply let the man head over and get on with his duties. He didn’t want to delay her being treated any more than she already had been.

He wasn’t going to leave the man alone whilst he did his job, though. He trusted him to do his job, not to get him wrong, but he didn’t fully trust him to do it without saying something that could offend Lady Babcock again.

Besides, he wanted the doctor to see just how serious he was when he’d said that Lady Babcock was under his protection. He didn’t know about the plans for the engagement yet, but he would, eventually.

When everything with his father was out of the way.

So, as the physician began to examine her, he seated himself on the end of his bed. Not on the same side that Lady Babcock had been tucked into, obviously – he chose the side that meant Dr Potts could see that there was no chance that either one could touch the other. It gave them a respectable amount of distance –  the distance any gentleman would have with a lady he was not yet betrothed to!

It was just unfortunate that he couldn’t tell if the doctor had noticed the gesture. But it didn’t fully matter – as long as Potts did what he was supposed to be doing.

“Well now...Lady Babcock,” the doctor looked over to Niles for instruction and approval when he paused in his sentence. “I am Dr Potts, Earl of Pembroke and the Royal Physician. Might...might I be allowed to take a look, and see what’s going on here?”

Niles appreciated the new-found respect the doctor suddenly had for Lady Babcock. It was exactly the way she should have been treated in the first place, with no hesitation.

Not that C.C. saw it as the respectful help that it was. All her mind could do was try to puzzle through the reasons the prince could possibly have called a doctor into the room first for! Wouldn’t he prefer that they were alone, for what he was about to do?! Wouldn’t he prefer that she was weak, like she was, so she couldn’t try to fight back?!

Why did he insist on helping?! He didn’t care, and as long as he got what he wanted, why should it matter what state she was in?!

The doctor was...checking her over...before she could even speak! But why?! What was the point?!

How could this help things go the way the prince wanted them to? Unless...

Unless the doctor was being ordered to check on...things down below! To make sure she was healthy? Perhaps. To make sure she was the virgin she’d claimed to be (although where would it have gotten her if she’d lied about that)? Almost definitely!

But before she could protest (and much to her surprise) it was the prince himself who warned the doctor.

“She is not well and must be examined, Doctor. You know this,” he told him. “But I shall be watching, to keep any inappropriate behaviour at bay.”

That must have sounded ironic, coming from him. But he meant every word that he said, mostly in relation to keeping inappropriate comments out of the doctor’s mouth as he started the examination.

And all the while, C.C. could only gape.

The prince, the man who was about to take her by force and not of her own free will, was lecturing the doctor about inappropriate behaviour?! That felt like a laugh, interspersed with an irony that even a blind man could see! Did he think that it gave him some sort of moral high ground? That he was somehow protecting her from the “evils” of other men?!

More likely, he was just trying to save as much of her as he could for himself.

But, at the same time, he didn’t sound like he was trying to rush the doctor along. He’d even openly said that she wasn’t well (even if it wasn’t as bad as all that)!

So what was he trying to do, here?! Was he eager and chomping at the bit to take her in every orifice her body possessed, or was he just telling the doctor to do his job?!

She couldn’t tell, and she didn’t know if she wanted to know the answer! What if the doctor was in on it? What if he wasn’t? What would happen to her in either scenario?!

Not that Potts was aware of her thought process. He’d just caught on to what was going on, but from Niles’ own point of view. The point of view of the man who was currently watching the examination like a hawk, and clearly staying as true to his word and as true to decency as he could.

And the doctor was busy trying not to laugh to himself as he examined the Lady Babcock.

It wasn’t malicious laughter. It was genuine, and happy over the situation. He couldn’t say a word against what he saw happening there – not after the Lady Babcock gave another hacking cough, and Prince Niles murmured to her, reaching over to hold her hand through the process...!

The sight and the situation was too precious for that. And it made Potts realise that which the prince might have not even figured out yet.

He was in love. Nobody would be that careful and tender with somebody they intended to drop later that day, or night. Well, they could in theory, but they would have to be a vile, evil person to manipulate someone like that.

Prince Niles might have had many faults, but he was not as bad as those sorts of people were.

It became all the more obvious how much the longer the doctor saw the prince sit with the lady, throughout her examination.

“Does it hurt, or are you still feeling cold?” he asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the doctor’s process.

C.C. shook her head in reply, too confused for actual verbal communication. There hadn’t been anything inappropriate for some time now, just as the prince had said, and she just wasn’t understanding what was going on, anymore! This clearly wasn’t what she’d thought it was!

But what was it, if he wasn’t preparing her for taking?! What else would prompt him to truss her like a Christmas goose that he intended to feast on all by himself?! What _was_ the point of him being tender if he only meant to use her for one thing?!

He actually seemed to be caring, and yet she knew that he didn’t! Was he doing it to will her to get better? So that he could have her when she was well? Was that his angle - that well women gave him a better time than sick ones?

She didn’t know...she wasn’t sure what she knew anymore!

“Do you need anything else?” Niles then asked, only further sowing incomprehensible seeds. “Another blanket, perhaps?

“I would suggest that one is brought immediately,” interrupted the doctor, sighing heavily. “I am afraid Lady Babcock has pneumonia. And, my lady, I am afraid to say that in order to be treated, you must be bled.”

He didn’t like saying it almost as much as the two people before him didn’t like hearing it.

Pneumonia? _Bled_?!

That was when C.C. really wanted to get up and run, but the terror kept her stuck in place. Only her voice was able to work, and it produced the kind of frightened, gasp of a cry that one might expect from an animal that was trapped, and facing a predator that knew no mercy.

They were going to take blood out of her body?! Why?! Was the doctor sure that it was pneumonia?! Could it maybe simply be something else, that she could perhaps be treated in some other fashion for?!

It couldn’t be such an awful thing...

Niles was thinking along the same lines, even as she did, and his hand automatically closed tightly around hers.

The prince had felt sick to his stomach even upon hearing what the doctor had said and suggested, as well. But he didn’t protest, or order Potts to look for other solutions or diagnoses. He knew he wouldn’t be wrong.

No matter how much he wanted it to be wrong, he had to accept the facts as they were. His beloved was even more gravely ill than he previously thought. He'd imagined a heavy cold – an influenza type of thing, maybe!

Not... _this_.

But she had to get better from this. There was no way in Heaven or on Earth that she couldn’t! She had to make it through, to be his wife, and then one day his queen and the mother of his children!

She had to get better, for them to be happy...

The doctor had to save her, and Niles could only trust that he would.

He wasn't the royal physician for nothing – he was the best in the country. Renowned across Europe and celebrated just as widely.

However, there was a part of him that wasn't sure if he could sit and watch as the procedure was carried out. The idea of them having to hurt his beloved in order to make her better was heart-wrenching, to say the least, but he was well aware that he had to be strong for her.

He looked over at her, and saw the feverish look of fear in her eyes. He knew she knew what was going on, even though she was too sick, too weak and, by now, probably too exhausted to do anything about it.

The look on her face made up his mind immediately.

She needed him there, with her. And if he was going to be her husband (he was aware that she hadn’t said yes yet, but he had high hopes and a positive outlook), he had to be prepared to be by her side no matter what, including the bad things.

And this was the worst thing that he could imagine happening.

Sighing, the prince gave a grave nod, "Do what has to be done. But please, save her."

“I will, my lord. You have my word,” said the physician, gesturing for his assistants to come forward and start preparing everything to bleed Lady Babcock.

As the doctor prepared, the prince leaned over to speak to his beloved quietly. In the low candlelight, he hadn’t seen it from a distance, but once he had gotten closer, he realised that she was shaking.

Immediately, his protective instinct kicked in and he started to rub her hand with his thumb.

“It will be alright, my lady; it is all done to make you feel better,” he murmured, hoping that she felt reassured. If not, there was one step further that he knew he could take. “If...if you wish, I can hold you through this...?”

Part of C.C. would have loved to be strong enough to slap him for even suggesting that she should get so close to him. Even if it would mean the end of her job, and a guaranteed home.

But the rest of her was telling her not to fight it. The thought of having to be willingly cut open was so many thousands of times worse than being held by him, even if he was a cad and a rake, who only ever hurt people and didn’t care one bit.

Even if he was currently not acting like one, for reasons that were still unknown to her...

What other choice did she have, but to gently nod, just before Dr Potts cleared his throat to catch their attention back?

It wasn’t long now, then, and they’d be underway...

The doctor addressed the lady-in-waiting just before the start; the moment that followed the bowl being placed under her outstretched arm.

“I am going to have to take the blood from you now, my lady, so I’ll need you to keep your arm still as I do the initial cut, and then it will be a short process after that...”

He knew she could hear and that she understood – but he was going to try his hardest not to draw it out for any longer than he had to, and to reassure her whenever he could. It seemed to make his patients feel more comfortable when he explained, so he tried to do it as much as possible.

“It’s alright, my lady,” he encouraged quietly, taking out his surgical knife from his case and bringing it to her arm, but noticing her bristle. “Don’t look, just listen as I speak...”

The procedure wasn’t going to be nice; everyone knew that. Annoyed at having to do it, but also feeling like she had no choice from the fear that was taking over, C.C. could only hold onto Niles for dear life (which the doctor allowed with a warmth growing in his heart), whimpering every once in a while as she waited for the doctor to begin.

Niles held her just as tightly back, listening to the doctor’s words as he got ready to start the procedure.

When the first cut finally came, she took it like a champion, in Niles’ mind. He didn’t know how she could stiffen and flinch and cry out minutely at yet somehow still brave the cut happening, when it would be so natural to try and run, or to let the cord be tied to let the blood flow down to the bowl.

It wasn’t seconds before it started to come, staining the bowl red.

“It’s coming nicely,” the doctor said, keeping his voice calm to keep both his patient and the prince calm, too. “It won’t be long, now...”

It was making Niles feel sick just watching the treatment, so he focused himself on his beloved, shushing and murmuring to her whimpering and trembling form while they waited for the procedure to end.

This was going to save her. This meant they could get engaged, and then married, and live happily ever after, as was right and as she deserved...

“It’s alright, Lady Babcock...you are doing wonderfully...!”

Despite the doctor’s reassurances and constant insistences that it was all going well and Lady Babcock was doing just fine, it seemed an age for them all before he finally got to them that it was over.

He didn’t like seeming to lie to them – it hadn’t truly been a long time, even if it had felt that way – but sometimes it was necessary to bend the truth to comfort his patients.

And Lady Babcock was in need of comfort, more than ever, now.

“There now; that should be quite enough,” he said, removing the cord from C.C.’s arm and preparing to stitch and bandage the Lady Babcock’s arm up. She had been an excellent patient, and he thought that she deserved to know as such. “You were remarkable, Lady Babcock, a good and brave patient…”

She probably wasn’t feeling brave, Niles thought. But that was a debate he’d have with her at a later date, when she was well.

She carried it better than he ever would, that was for sure. She held onto him just as tightly as she had during the procedure when Potts stitched her arm up and bandaged it, but immediately let go when it was done.

Niles tried not to feel hurt by the gesture and failed. She wasn’t even looking at him, and she didn’t thank him for helping...

He still didn’t understand her anger from before, either, but that was something else he’d figure out when she was well enough to explain.

They had to focus on any more advice that the doctor gave, after all.

“You are feverish, too, my lady,” Potts explained with a frown to them both, when prompted to speak his mind by a look from the prince. “Something must be brought, in order to keep your temperature down.”

Niles felt his stomach give a jerk, almost as though it were volunteering for him to do whatever it took to help.

“What does she need, Doctor?”

Potts appeared to weigh up options before answering, “For starters, Her Ladyship requires a cold cloth to be pressed against her forehead.”

“I’ll do that,” he told the doctor, before turning to the maid who’d come to wait on them. “You heard the man. Bring a bowl full of the coldest water you can get, and a hand-sized cloth.”

The maid, whether she was tired of hearing him order her to go fetch things for Lady Babcock or not, curtsied and dutifully went.

It seemed an age before she returned, but when she did, she was carefully carrying a bowl full of water and had a cloth draped over her arm.

She set it on the table next to the bed, where Dr Potts was stood, “Will that be all, Your Royal Highness?”

Niles hoped it would be enough. And it was certainly all for the time being - he’d sit with Lady Babcock and hold that cloth to her forehead for as long as it took for that fever to break. He’d stay awake all night, if he had to!

“Yes, thank you,” he nodded, letting the maid go back to whatever she’d normally be doing at that time of night. Probably sleeping, by now. He then turned to the doctor. “If you wet the cloth and then hand it to me, I will see to Lady Babcock.”

“Of course, Your Royal Highness,” the doctor did as he was told, taking the cloth and wetting it before wringing it out and handing it to the prince, unable to help feeling strange as he did.

This was definitely a new – and quite welcome, really – side to Prince Niles. It wasn’t that the man often cared this much for anybody other than himself, and Potts knew he had to see how far the treatment would be taken by the prince himself.

“She will also need warmth, sir. And plenty of food and liquids, as well as rest. I will be coming tomorrow to check on her stitches.”

“I will see to that,” said the prince as he pressed the cold cloth to the Lady Babcock’s forehead. “You may go now. Thank you, Dr Potts.”

Potts bowed to the Prince, gathered his medical equipment and took his leave. He did so with a noticeable spring in his step – Prince Niles rarely thanked him for his services! Both he and the King weren’t big on thanking people for the nice things they did for them; they were of the opinion that they deserved to be waited on hand and foot simply because of who they were.

They were right, of course – after all, Kings and Crown Princes shouldn’t be denied anything – but it was nice to receive some recognition for his services (apart from a more than healthy income provided by the Crown, of course).

He couldn’t help looking over his shoulder before slipping out of the room through the ajar doors. He couldn’t help smiling, either. The image of the Prince of Wales being loving and tender towards a young woman was something he’d believed he’d never see. After years of engaging in near-constant disreputable pursuits with countless women, Prince Niles had become rather blasé about them and their feelings. They were simple objects, in the prince’s mind.

Or at least they had been…

Clearly, Lady Babcock was no object to him.

Niles wanted to see her get better. To laugh, and to dance, as a young lady might. But for now, there was only one clear course of action that she needed to take.

“How does trying to get some sleep sound, my lady?”

Had she been able to, C.C. would have kicked the covers off right that instant, jumped out of bed and stalked out of his room after having delivered a hard slap on his stupid face. How dare he act like nothing was going on?! How dare he stoop so low when it was clear that she was currently unable to defend herself?! He was after one thing and one thing only – sex. She’d much rather he was open about his intentions than have him play with her fragile heart.

But as things currently lay, she didn’t have the ability to leave by her own means. She was stuck, but she’d first be dead and six feet under than fall asleep when he was around. The last thing she needed was for her to wake up with him on top of her as he did something unspeakable to her.

No, she was going to stay awake, even if that went against what the doctor had said.

“I would have to be a fool to close my eyes around you, Your Royal Highness,” she spat at the prince, sticking him with a hateful glare.

Her words made Niles feel like he’d been struck. Everything about what she’d said was a huge red flag being frantically waved in the wind – from her tone to her use of his title instead of his name. It all but confirmed his worst fear: she was angry at him. Actually it was more like she was livid, and he simply couldn’t understand why! Had his letters not arrived? Had she heard about that little harlot from the inn trying to bed him and was now blaming him? What had he done?! If he knew what was bothering her, he’d do everything and anything to make it better!

And the only way to find out, was to ask. Had he found himself in this situation with any other woman, he would have simply walked away and hoped that she’d eventually come round and warm up to him again. But she wasn’t just any woman and the thought of walking away from her in this time of need was simply inconceivable.

He had to see this through, no matter what.

“Lady Babcock,” he started meekly. “Have…have I upset you in any shape or form?”

Niles could feel his stomach dropping when her answer was a sardonic laugh.

“ _Oh my_ ,” she rasped, irony dripping from her every word. “Isn’t His Royal Highness perceptive! Why would His Royal Highness even entertain the notion that _I_ am upset with His Lordship? Not that his latest slut’s feelings and thoughts matter to His Lordship, as long as the bitch lowers her head and acts like a good girl and lets His Royal Highness get everything he bloody wants from her!”

Niles could suddenly feel the rage-filled, humiliating and painful slap that had been intended in her words. Sometimes a slap or a punch wasn’t needed, to let the other person know how badly that had acted, or treated someone...

But in Niles’ case, as miserable and annoyed at himself as he was (the way she’d spoken about him made him want to punch himself, it was clearly so bad), he hadn’t got the faintest idea what the woman was talking about!

She was mad at him, he understood that now. But what on Earth was she calling herself his “latest slut” for?! The way she talked, she could only be referring to herself, but it made no sense that she would be calling herself that!

Since when had he not – well, not recently, ever since they had been spending actual time together, anyway – taken her feelings into account?! Since when had he asked for anything that he wanted – again, recently – from her?!

Come to think of it, he should have been asking such things out loud. Even as terrifying as it was (he didn’t want to argue with her), he needed to let out the feeling. He needed to get his points across and heard.

He needed answers, because right now he wasn’t sure that the ones he had were enough to discover exactly why she was upset.

“What...what are you talking about?!” he almost cried back aloud. “You are not a slut of any kind, and whenever have I not taken your feelings into account, or your thoughts, or asked for anything?!”

The lady-in-waiting scoffed and rolled her eyes at him (though she regretted the latter only moments later since doing do proved impossibly painful, given her illness). He was playing the victim! He had the gall to pretend he had no idea about what he was talking about!

 _Unbelievable_.

Honestly, she just couldn’t understand how she’d ever believed he was a new man when it was evident he hadn’t changed one bit. He was still the same self-serving rake she’d met when she’d first arrived at the palace. His “new attitude” was but an underhanded ploy to get her into his bed. And she’d idiotically fallen for it.

“Please, don’t take me for a fool,” she barked at him, trying to sit up in bed despite her weakened state.

It soon proved to be an awful idea, for the world around her started spinning at a dizzying speed, but she stood her ground. She couldn’t appear weak. Not in front of him.

“You know what you were trying to do – _still_ are trying to do! You don’t have to pretend anymore, _sir_. Take me, if that’s what you want – break me in and relish in deflowering another stupid maid. I know I can’t stop you. But I promise you, I will never make the same mistake again. I will never speak to you again, even if I know that means nothing to you! I will forever rue the day I ever decided to give you a second chance!”

The ugly words poured out of her with the strength of a typhoon. They washed away the colour in the prince’s face, as well as part of his heart with brutal force, leaving him dazed and like he’d been run over. Her words had left him even more confused than before, if that was possible. Whatever had he done?! And where had she gotten the idea that he was pretending to like her in order to take her to bed?! Had anyone put that idea inside her head? If so, who had done so? And why?!

But before he was allowed to get a word in edgeways, the Lady Babcock had somehow managed to get out of bed and was making an unsteady break for the door. She didn’t make it, of course – she collapsed half-way there, body wracked by a fit of hacking coughs. He was at her side in an instant and quickly picked her up in his arms. He didn’t care if she was furious with him – he was not letting her leave the room in her current state. She could kick and scream all she wanted; he wouldn’t budge an inch.

And she was certainly giving a fight right that moment, screaming obscenities (all directed at him) at the top of her lungs as she tried to break free from his grasp.

“Let. Me. Go!” she demanded, punctuating each word with a hard slap to his face until both his cheeks were bright read. “Let me go, you bastard! How dare you do this to me when you knew perfectly well you’ll be getting married in months?! How dare you trick me into believing you felt something for me?!”

He nearly dropped her from the shock of what she’d just said, halting in his tracks as he carried her back.

He wasn’t confused by the last bit. Not the tricked-into-feeling part. He’d already been hurt by that, when she’d insisted that he was manipulating her to get her into his bed. Even if it did hurt doubly hard, now that he knew she felt (or had felt) something for him.

It was the first bit.

The bit about...getting married in months?! That sent him straight back to his first question; namely, what on Earth was she on about?!

He wasn’t getting married! He hadn’t even asked her yet, and as things currently stood, he was more than certain that she’d say no if he did!

 

That wasn’t right, though – she wasn’t talking about them. She can’t have been, when she had no way of knowing what he was going to do! So why did she seem to think that he was getting married?! Who would he be marrying, or when?! How could there be wedding arrangements going on on his behalf without him even knowing?!

Who had told her any of this, and why?! Was it simply to make them both miserable?!

He had to get it in her head.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I can tell you one thing for certain, and that is that I am not getting married!” he replied firmly, cheeks stinging as his mouth moved in protest. “Who the hell told you that I was?!”

C.C. scoffed, “Why should I tell you?! You’ll only go off and punish them for breaking your cover!”

And as much as she’d happily see Prudence punished for anything, for once she actually had to feel begrudgingly grateful. The older woman had opened her eyes to the betrayal she was about to suffer, and she’d managed to stop herself from getting hurt any more.

Hurt, but not shocked or winded, which was what she felt when Niles set her back down on the bed and crouched in front of her.

He looked her dead in the eyes as he did, “I’ll only be punishing them for spreading malicious, untrue rumours! I don’t know what you heard or who you heard it from, but know that I am speaking the truth when I tell you that I am not getting married!”

Again, the lady bore the pain in order to roll her eyes.

“ _Of course_ you’d say that! You’d say anything to get what you wanted!”

“All I want is for you to believe me!” Niles shouted, getting more distressed by the moment. “If you don’t want to tell me who told you, fine. But at least tell me who they got that information from?!”

The closer he was to the source, the better. He’d nip it in the bud once and for all, by targeting that person, and the vicious poison clearly spreading itself around the palace would evaporate into nothing!

Contorting her face into a snarl, C.C. finally answered after several moments in which she’d left him hanging.

“Alright. If you absolutely _have_ to know, I got it from the head maid, Prudence,” she snapped. “Who had overheard it from your father, King Joseph himself!”

And suddenly, Niles felt like his entire world had been taken and turned on its head, shaking and quaking as it went.

His father. His father was...arranging a marriage for him...

Of course it would have all led back to him in the end! The prince didn’t usually trust that old woman Prudence, but she did love listening in where she shouldn’t, including at the king’s own study door.

And of course she would use information like that to drive a wedge between him and C.C.! She revelled in stuff like that! She was a minor issue, however, compared to what he now knew about Joseph. How could his father do such a thing?! He knew that the king hadn’t been best pleased when he had become friends with C.C., but this was going to extremes to stop it!

But he wasn’t going to succeed in stopping it. Niles would make sure of that, long before the deadline for this so-called other marriage! He couldn’t stop him from seeing the woman he loved, no matter what he thought about her!

Not that having an argument with his father was foremost in his mind. The most pressing matter was getting it through to C.C. that he was not going to get married to someone else and that he most certainly did love her – that he desperately wanted them to have a life together, if she still requited his love.

He honestly hoped this hadn't ruined their chances beyond repair. He'd thought of nothing but her and the life they could have as husband and wife. She was the only woman he'd ever loved and he was not willing to let her go so easily. He'd fight for her love, even if it was the last thing he ever did. 

"My lady...C.C., I promise you I had no idea of my father's intentions. I wasn't consulted or even informed of this!" he said softly, wanting to reach for her hand but refraining from doing so. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it. "I have no intentions to let my father decide who is to be my bride."

"Oh, spare me!" C.C. barked back at him, "I know His Royal Highness's tricks. I will not be taken for a fool – so, I beseech you, leave me be and let me go from this room! I will not be made a mockery of because you can't control your urges nor do I desire to be in the company of a man who plays with women's heart as if they were mere toys from a child's nursery!"

"C.C., I beg you, you must believe me!" Niles pleaded with her.

He could almost see his dreams of a life together disintegrating right in front of his eyes. He wouldn't stand for it – the pain of her rejection (especially when the reasons behind it were the result of a simple misunderstanding) was a kind of pain he simply wouldn't be able to get over. If he let her go away, he'd regret it forever.

"Give me one reason!" she said, poking him in the chest – decorum had long since been thrown out of the metaphorical window and she was far too angry to care about the possible consequences of being disrespectful to the heir to the throne. "One reason why I should believe anything you say!"

The poke and the words must have triggered something in his brain, because Niles suddenly remembered something rather important.

He had never taken her ring out of his pocket, but had instead chosen to keep it on his person. Everything else that had happened had served as a distraction, and he had never ended up putting it away.

And it now felt like it was burning a hole in there.

If she realised that he intended to propose to her – and _only_ her – then she had to understand that he had no idea of any of this!

This was it. It was a sign, it had to have been! He had to do it now, before he lost her forever!

He quickly fished around in his jacket, clenched the little velvet ring box in his fingers and brought it out.

“Because I would never dream of proposing or being engaged to two women,” he said, bringing the box up and opening it for her to see. “And I had already hoped that you might be the first and only one.”

C.C.’s eyes widened at the sight, and her hands went over her mouth, which had dropped open and was gaping. She...she hadn’t expected _this_ when she’d told him to give her a reason! She’d thought he would just tell her an “I love you” that didn’t really mean anything, or try to kiss her, like the ploy that always seemed to work in the worst kind of romantic novels! Something she should slap him for and then storm out over!

But this...he really meant it, didn’t he?

He swallowed, hope shining in his eyes as he shifted onto one knee, “I love you, Lady Chastity-Claire Babcock...so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

C.C. stared, overwhelmed, at the massive and beautiful diamond of the engagement ring glinting at her in the light, as the little ones that made up the band sparkled.

It looked...perfect. And those diamonds weren’t the only thing that was sparkling – Niles’ eyes were, too, with unshared tears.

He was overwhelmed, too. He had never imagined that it would have to be like this, but the moment had come and it had hit him with the full force of a cannon. He was doing it – he was proposing, just as he had been dreaming of doing since he’d been on the survey!

C.C. couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before – the truth in his words seemed so clear now! He had no idea that he was supposed to be getting married - why would he bother with this if he’d known all along...?!

Why would he do it, if he didn’t care about her?

If he didn’t...didn’t love her? Just as he had said, without falsehood or manipulation just now?

This wasn’t the worst sort of romance novel, or even the best. It was beyond anything her fantasies while he’d been gone had come up with, and it...warmed her, to the point of tears.

He’d come back. For her, and he was intending to stay.

There was only one thing she could say (through tearful laughter) to that, as her hands slipped away from her mouth to wipe at her eyes and her head started nodding of its own accord.

“Yes...yes, I will marry you...!”

And with a cry of delight, Niles picked her up in his arms and brought her into the tightest embrace he could muster, pressing his lips to hers over and over again until they both were breathless and absolutely had to pull away.

Married...he was going to be married! He’d spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved, and no one would take it away from them!

No one could take it away from them. Not even his father, with his ridiculous plans of getting him married off to some foreign princess. He’d first die than renounce to his happiness with her! He would have to talk with his mother about the recent developments – if there was a wedding underway, she’d probably know about it and Niles was intending on demanding an explanation.  

And even if it came down to the worst case scenario and his father refused to let him marry, they could always remain engaged until he was king. They’d live in sin together and he would take no wife. Any children he fathered – and he was certain they would have children – would all be acknowledged and subsequently made Dukes and Earls. His family would be given riches and an estate of their own. Whether his father liked it or not, C.C. would be the only woman in his life.

But now was not the time to think about the future – it was time to celebrate the present; celebrate their engagement, just the two of them.

He began to kiss her again, quickly pocketing the ring so it wouldn’t get lost or damaged while they indulged in their kissing – there would be time to slip it on later. The kisses were growing even deeper than before. It caused a low moan to issue from C.C.’s throat, and she responded by gripping his shoulders tightly.

It felt good, and it made him want to make her feel good, too, but he quickly reminded himself that she was unwell and that making love to her would have to wait until they were lawfully wedded in the eyes of God. He’d promised himself he would do good by her – make an honest woman out of her – before even thinking about consummating their relationship.

He knew how to pleasure a woman. Years’ worth of frequenting brothels had taught him exactly how to please (and be pleased) in bed. When the time came, he would cherish her and adore her body as though it were the incarnation of the divine. She deserved nothing but the best of treatments.

But she would have to wait. They both would. While she was still unwell, she wouldn’t get to experience anything in its full intensity. Not when her body was still fighting the awful thing inside it that was making her so sick and weak.

It wouldn’t be fair, in a lot of ways. She needed her rest, and he’d just be depriving her of it. Her health came first; it always would.

Cupping her face and bringing her in so that he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead, he murmured against her still too-warm skin.

“We should get you back to bed. You need your sleep...”

He lightly felt C.C.’s hands brushing against the front of his shirt, her fingers stroking tentatively, like she was unsure of how to proceed with what she was trying to do, but willing to find out.

“I’m not too tired, if you want to celebrate the night...”

The prince shook his head, nuzzling against her, “We’ll celebrate when you’re well. And we’ll get to have the grandest celebration of all when we are finally married.”

C.C. looked up at him for a moment, her eyes apparently searching and questioning what he’d said. It was almost as though she had been expecting him to want it still, but it quickly left as the sickness in her body brought on a wave of sleepiness that she couldn’t ignore.

“Hm...alright,” she said at last. “Stay with me, though?”

She was clearly worried that him saying no to...activity...meant that he was going to leave his room and find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

But it didn’t. Niles wasn’t even thinking about going anywhere, or leaving his new _fiancée_ (that sounded so wonderfully right to say!) alone. He knew how to behave around women, even if past experience might have made people believe otherwise.

They could share a bed with nothing happening. Easily.

“Of course,” he replied, kissing her cheek softly before leading her back to where she had been previously. “Come on; it’s time for bed.”

She stopped him before he could get her there, though.

“Wait...we’re forgetting something...”

Niles cocked his head at her, his brow becoming knitted. What could they possibly have forgotten at a time like this?

It wasn’t until she wiggled her still-bear finger at him that he realised what she meant.

“Oh...!”

After a moment in which he had to apologise and feel very awkward about being so swept up that he’d actually forgotten to give her the ring, he had settled her back down on the floor, grabbed his ring back out of his pocket and rectified the situation entirely.

Her ring fit as perfectly as he had hoped it would, and his heart swelled with joy and excitement at the prospect of it soon being joined by a single, unadorned gold band.

C.C. then let him carry her back to bed (playfully demanding that he finish what he’d started), and he allowed her to snuggle into his sheets and pillows, all the while thinking about how that was how his future was going to look.

Minus him having to put the cold compress on her head, of course. He was certain that would not be an everyday affair - it was limited to times like this, when she was sick and needed it.

He changed into his own nightwear behind his screen, and when he came out, he found that she had fallen asleep by the time he had finished, the wet cloth still pressed against her head.

Good. The cloth would take care of her fever and she needed the rest. If she stood any chance of getting better, she was going to need to get as much as possible.

Trying not to disturb her or the cloth as he climbed in, he snuggled up close and held her. Not so tightly that he’d accidentally make her warmer, but enough so that she would know and benefit from his comfort.

After so much travelling and so much excitement, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**_ Chapter 16 _ **

Joseph stormed along the corridor to his son’s room, opening doors too loudly and letting them smack into walls, not caring if there were people around who could be sleeping or not.

It was his palace and he could do as he damn well pleased.

His sour mood was due to the fact that he had something of a bone to pick with his son, whose door he could just make out around the corner from where he currently was. And he wasn’t going to stop and waste time over things that didn’t matter when he could be getting there.

Whenever Niles went away on any sort of official business, or even for a hunt or to go to a particularly far-off brothel, he would always come back to his father and be welcomed back, the night he got to the palace! But, this time, he hadn’t turned up!

It had been hours now, and Joseph had been up all that time waiting! He’d even put off taking Marie for a third time, just in case his son happened to arrive! But the boy hadn’t come, even when the stewards announced that he was definitely back in the palace. And he wasn’t sick or injured, either, because that would have been announced, too!

He was going to demand some answers from the boy, he could say that much!

He got to the door, and he burst through it without knocking...

Only to halt in his steps, as he looked up and saw just what was going on in that room.

Niles was asleep in his bed. But he wasn’t alone.

There, pressed flush against him in his arms, was Lady Babcock.

Joseph’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

So, the boy had done his manly duty at last! No wonder the boy hadn’t arrived (not in that sense, anyway). He’d probably been pounding that prime piece of venison so many times, the butcher wouldn’t have to prepare her to make any steaks!

Not that Niles would be tasting her, though. That was a treat for wives (they were lucky if their husbands did it all the time - he only did on rare occasions, when he felt like it), and a right and a privilege that men should always have, when they got the sluts on their knees to enjoy some sausage.

Well, whether they enjoyed it or not, he didn’t care. Not as long as they put it in their mouths and didn’t take it out again until he told them to.

But he was falling into a daydream. He had to think about what was going on in front of him! His boy was going to ditch the whore sooner or later, and then he wouldn’t have to keep to all the terms of his agreement with Marie!

He enjoyed being able to take her like a slut when he wanted, though. Perhaps he wouldn’t tell her for now, and let the agreement be broken by what Niles was doing, whilst still reaping the benefits?

He could go back to doing exactly what he wanted. In this case, that meant _who_ he wanted, and who he was going to get now that Niles would do the hard part for him. He was hopeful that, maybe, there would just be enough meat left on the Babcock slut for him to enjoy a hearty meal himself...

There was actually just one part of the image that made so sense with his thought, and it clashed until it started to bother him.

It was the fact that, beyond them clearly both being in nightwear and not naked, they were...cuddled, with his arms around her and her head on his chest, one arm over his middle.

It was almost as though they were lovers, not a man and his whore.

Joseph wanted to scoff and roll his eyes. It was almost as though the boy had forgotten everything he’d ever taught him!

Whores did not get to sleep in the bed with the man who took them there! They were there as long as the man said and then he told them when to go! And there was no point to either being in nightwear, either. A man needed to get quick access to every hole a woman had, and the fabric just got in the way!

That was why he’d been making Marie sleep naked, ever since the agreement began. He wasn’t going to fumble with her nightdresses in the dark if he decided he’d come in and start taking her while she slept.

It was fun, having her wake up and realise what was going on, and then knowing she couldn’t do a thing about it. He didn’t actually enter her while she was asleep (that was a little bit too much, even for him) – he just started touching her until she roused and, as per their agreement, she had no other choice but to open her legs for him. He always paid special attention to the pleasure points he knew were hidden all over his wife’s body.

She might have been older now, but Marie was still a fine, beautiful thing. Joseph remembered just how proud of himself he’d been when Marie had first arrived at Court. Back in the day, she used to be called the Flower of Europe and was considered to be one of the most beautiful princesses on the entire continent. He’d paid a fortune in order to marry her and had even relinquished his right to receive a dowry from the King of France. She had finally been sent with what the French Court had considered a “minor” sum of money and “a few” possessions. In reality she’d been sent with more than enough money to pay for her life at court for an entire year and over one hundred chests filled with clothes and jewellery, as well as trinkets, books and fine furniture from Paris.

He’d organised countless parties and paraded her around so that every man and woman could take a good look at the gorgeous specimen that was to be his wife and mother his children. He was certain he’d been the envy of an entire country (and probably other countries as well). Bedding her had initially proven…fun, but not as thrilling as he’d hoped. Then again, sex with royal wives rarely was the stuff of legends. That was what lovers and whores were there for. For years he’d refrained from fucking her like he would have liked (again, royal wives were supposed to be treated with more respect than whores were), but now he was finally getting to bed her like he’d always wanted.

It was the ultimate thrill – fucking his Queen like he would have a slut.

His son could carry on with his own little slut for as long as he liked, but the Queen wouldn’t hear it from him. He’d milk their agreement for all it was worth or until he got bored. Whatever happened first.

But just as he turned on his heel to return to his chambers, the King came face-to-face with an obviously livid Queen Maire. She’d followed him to their son’s room.

The self-satisfied smirk of a man who had a plan disappeared the moment he saw.

It was instead replaced with a look of fear and dread. And he knew that he was right to feel the way he did, even if he would never admit it to anybody. He knew he was right from the moment he saw the fires of Hell blazing back out in his wife’s eyes, ready to turn the whole room to ashes in order to incinerate the one person who’d displeased her.

When Marie was annoyed, upset or angry, he could handle it. When she was like this – namely, ready to rip a man’s throat with her bare hands – he preferred to be somewhere else. Scotland, for instance.

There was only a small amount of relief in guessing that he was not the cause of her ire tonight. She would have caught him before now, if that were the case.

And the next words out of her mouth proved his theory to be correct.

“Your son eez a disgrace, and a shame upon zhis country! I ‘ope you are pleased wizh yourself–”

Part of Joseph wanted to reply that he was, but the rest thought better of it for the time being. He’d tell her that he was later.

Besides, he did also have to kick himself over the fact that his plan to keep the terms of the agreement being broken a secret hadn’t worked. But he’d pick himself back up from that, somehow. Probably with a glass of wine in one hand and an actual whore’s arse cheek in the other.

“Because you leave me no choice but to see to your mess myself!”

In the back, there was a rustling of sheets as Niles started to stir.

“Hm...?”

He must have been woken by the sound of his mother’s irate tone, even if his companion wasn’t. He shifted and turned, before wiping and opening his eyes and squinting up at them in the dim light of the candle on his bedside table, which was almost out.

He was soon wide-eyed.

“Mother...Father...?!”

Joseph shook his head, “Not me, boy. I’ll talk to you at breakfast.”

With that he turned, and hurried away from the chaotic anger that he knew would rain down on the boy from his wife at any moment. He slammed the doors behind him for good measure and went to remove his things from Marie’s chamber. He’d been sleeping there most of the nights ever since their agreement had begun, but now that it was officially over, he knew he wouldn’t be welcome.

At least not for a long time.

He could live in hope she’d let him inside (her room and her body) again at some point in the future.

Still, at the present moment, the safe place for him (anyone, really) to be, was as far away from her as humanly possible.

Speaking of the Queen, Marie was still glaring at her son and carefully considering whether or not she was about to commit filicide as an anger such as she’d never felt before burned in her heart.

He’d done it. He’d swept back in after his trip, seen a helpless woman on the way to her room for much-needed rest, and he’d taken advantage.

How dare that...that...not even a boy, that _pig_ , do such a thing as to go back on his word and betray not only his mother’s trust, but that girl’s as well?! Whilst she was sick and had already been sent off to go to her _own_ bed no less, and so weak that she couldn’t say her mind on the matter, or try to fight him off?

She’d thought that he’d been truly enjoying himself just getting to know her! If Marie had realised he was just doing it to either manipulate her into getting into his bed, or as the case stood (and was so much worse, in Marie’s opinion), waiting for an opportunity to seize what he wanted, then she would never have left them alone in the same room together! She certainly wouldn’t have, if she’d known that he’d just force himself on her like some kind of an animal!

He was just like his father.

And that was what hurt the most.

The Prince must have known he was in hot water, for he quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to his mother, arms outstretched almost as if to soothe her.

_Fat chance._

“Mother, this is _not_ what it looks li–”

Niles never got to finish, for Marie interrupted him by delivering a swift (and painfully hard) slap to his cheek.

It actually made Niles stumble backwards a few paces, his cheek smarting and throbbing from the delivery. He tenderly felt the area and winced. He still hadn’t fully recovered from the one C.C. had given him earlier, so he was more than certain that there would be a bruise there in the morning...

No wonder they liked each other so much – they could tutor young ladies in grand households about the fine art of slapping rakes and cads!

Before he’d even managed to stand upright again, his mother had rounded on him once more, hissing to keep her voice lower than had been.

She could see that C.C. was still heavily asleep. It was best that she stayed that way. When she realised what had happened, she was going to be distressed enough – she didn’t need a one-sided screaming match (and it would be one-sided, because if Niles knew what was good for him he wouldn’t try to argue back) waking her up and adding to her stress.

Marie thrust a finger in the direction of his bed.

“What on Earzh do you zhink you are playing at, boy?!” she demanded to know. “Do you have no shame whatsoever?! Zhat girl eez not well, and you waltz back into zhe palace, and zhink zhat you can just take advantage of zhe first woman you see by ‘erself?!”

“Mother I did not–”

Again, another slap cut the prince off. It was just as painful as the other three he’d already sustained and it briefly made him wonder if this was why his father seemed to vanish into thin air whenever Marie was in a rage. Niles almost smiled at the idea of his father running away from his mother with a smarting cheek and tail between his legs, but given the fact Marie was still probably about to kill him he refrained from doing so.

Survival had to come first and foremost, if he wanted to see the day when he and C.C. would finally tie the knot, and to ensure it he had to make his mother see that he hadn’t slighted C.C. – show her that he loved her and intended to marry her.

He had his own questions for his mother, but he’d make them in due time.

“Mother, please, listen to me!” Niles pleaded with her, managing to grab at Marie’s hand when she once again swung at him.

But his mother had no interest in whatever he had to say. She tried to use her other hand to slap her boy silly, but again Niles grabbed at it before it was able to make contact with the tender skin of his cheeks. He’d gotten enough slaps to last him a lifetime, as it was.

“Let my ‘and go right zhis instant!” she demanded, struggling to wrench her hands free. “You ‘ave no right to be ‘eard! You crossed a line when you decided to force yourself on an innocent woman!”

“I did no such thing!” Niles replied, trying to keep his voice level so as not to disturb C.C.’s sleep. “Mother, I found Lady Babcock outside; she was out cold and I brought her inside and had her checked by Dr Potts. She has pneumonia, so I thought it best for her to stay here, especially after I’d…oh, I don’t know… asked for her bloody hand in marriage!”

Marie staggered as though she’d been slapped after that.

Had...had he just said _marriage_?!

She couldn’t have heard it right, could she?! Her boy wasn’t the type; not yet, anyway! Even if he had been getting better than he had been for the longest time, surely there was a long way still to go before he actually thought about that...!

It must have been something else! It must have!

“You asked ‘er for what now?!”

Silently, Niles pointed at C.C.’s hand, which had reached free of the bedcovers in her sleep and clearly displayed the ring he had put on her finger mere hours ago.

“I gave her the ring after I got back, and I am going to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her, Maman, and I’m not going to lose her,” he said, sensing a perfect opportunity to get her to admit to what she knew about his father’s little plan. “Even if Father is trying to find a way around it, like I’m sure you know all about!”

But Marie wasn’t fully listening to that. Her head had pushed aside everything the moment her boy had told her that he was in love with C.C..

He wasn’t like his father after all! He had found his true love and had grown out of the disgusting behaviour that she’d once feared would be his whole life! He was getting married! Her little boy was going to be married and he was so adamant, so she knew he would be happy...!

Completely ignoring the look on her son’s face, she rushed forward and embraced him with a cry of delight.

 “Oh, my boy...! Oh, you are going to look so ‘andsome on your wedding day! C.C. will make zhe perfect bride, eet was obvious to me from zhe moment I realised zhat you were–”

“Maman.”

Niles’ interruption was designed to get her to stop, before she went completely over the top with excitement. He was trying to discuss something important with her that could affect everything about his wedding, and she was just completely in her own world at the news in the first place!

She didn’t even notice that he’d spoken.

“And of course, you will ‘ave to choose a new stately ‘ome – zhat lodge of yours eez not suitable for a growing family! I–”

“Mother!”

He only spoke just a little bit louder than previously, but the edge of sharpness was enough to get Marie to start. That, in turn, was enough to bring her back to the real world with a jolt, blinking and looking a little flustered.

“Oh...! Niles, please, do forgive my outburst. Zhe very zhought of you marrying your sweet’eart ran away wizh me!”

Niles could only agree that the image did the same thing to him, but he wasn’t trying to have a further discussion. He quickly moved onto what he really wanted to know.

“The engagement that Father is trying to procure for me. Why is he doing it? What purpose does it serve to have a marriage arranged for me yet?”

Marie looked like she didn’t want to tell him anything at first, perhaps because she was worried of what would happen when the king found out that she had told.

It was surprising, considering he’d bolted the moment she’d gotten enraged, but Niles knew that she wouldn’t be going into any confrontation over this enraged. Joseph would have the upper hand when that happened.

Eventually, she sighed in resignation and told him.

“Your fazher was...not pleased, about your budding friendship wizh C.C..”

Niles felt like he could have told her that, but he let her continue without interruption.

“‘E came up wizh zhe notion zhat per’aps you needed a bride. A true princess, or a noblewoman of standing, to match your own position and to keep you from C.C.. So, ‘e decided to arrange a match for you, to ‘appen before your next birzhday.”

Niles’ jaw dropped. His father didn’t like the fact that he and C.C. had become friends (he already knew it would be at least partially because of her standing), so he had decided to arrange an entire wedding to make sure they were kept apart?!

What kind of an insane notion was that?!

But his mother wasn’t even finished, though she sounded sadder than before as she went on.

“I did not agree wizh his views. I felt zhat eef you and C.C. were ‘appy togezher, zhen I was more zhan ‘appy as well. I wanted you to ‘ave your chance, so I struck a deal wizh your fazher.”

Niles’ face shifted into one of curiosity, and then horror, as Marie described the terms of their agreement to him. No detail was left out, either; it wouldn’t be fair to him to not let him have the whole picture.

All Niles could think about fairness was that none of this had turned out fair for his mother. She had basically made herself a sacrifice, so that he and C.C. could have a chance at love!

He didn’t understand how his father could just...just... _use_ his mother like that, to humiliate and make a toy of her, all selfishly and to make her feel humiliated! Just because he didn’t like the fact that he and C.C. were spending time together! Did the man really hate them together so deeply that he’d hurt and shame his own wife,  because she’d let herself become their substitute for punishment?

Niles had never felt a greater appreciation for his mother than right then. She’d protected them for all this time, and hadn’t said a word about it!

And as she finished what she was saying, it was Niles’ turn to put his arms around her.

“You shouldn’t have,” he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her back, all in an attempt to wash some of her pain away, even if he knew it wasn’t that easy. It never was. “You shouldn’t have let him do that to you…”

“Nonsense,” Marie replied, giving her son a wan smile. “You know I’d do anyzhing for you and C.C.’s ‘apiness. Zhis was just a small price to pay.”

Again, Niles felt a wave of love for his mother washing over him. He couldn’t understand how he’d ever favoured his father over her, but he knew better now. Much better. He was also certain that it _hadn’t_ been a small price to pay – it had been a crushing weight hanging over her shoulders. And yet, she’d put up with it, all for his and C.C.’s happiness.

From now on, she would want for nothing. If his father wasn’t going to honour his promise to love her and protect her, then Niles would. He would make sure she never spilled a tear. Never again.

“Still, both C.C. and I are in debt to you, Maman,” he insisted.

The Frenchwoman smiled devilishly at her son and patted his chest, “As long as you give me grandchildren, zhen I shall consider our debt paid in full.”

Both mother and son shared a light laugh. Of course she would want grandchildren! Marie had always dreamed of a big, happy family, but his father had shot her dreams down and managed to trap her in a loveless union and a broken little family. He’d even tried to harness Niles to his side by making him into a little copy of himself.

But not anymore. The last thing Niles wanted was to end up like his father. He would be a faithful husband, a kind and loving father and a generous monarch. He’d learned from his mistakes – Joseph was the last person Niles wanted to be like.

“I’ll try my best, Maman,” he said, still laughing. “I’ll have to see what C.C. says about this, though. I’m not the one who’ll have to do the carrying, am I?”

“I should ‘ope so! Ozherwise I zhink I’ll be worried about your ‘ealzh.”

Again, mother and son shared a quiet laugh, but Maire soon turned serious.

Despite the happiness that the news of his engagement had brought on, Marie was well aware that they were now walking on thin ice. She knew what her husband could be like – he was a cold-hearted bastard who had no qualms about hurting people who’d defied him, and even if Niles and herself were his family, they were still in danger of suffering the consequences of his wrath. Naturally, out of them all C.C. was the one in the most danger, given her position.

It was dawning on her Niles and C.C’s wedding wouldn’t be a grand affair. It couldn’t be. If Joseph got wind of it, not even Marie offering her body and soul to him would stop his rage. He’d do everything in his power to stop their nuptials, and considering he was the king, he would simply have to say the words  for his servants to do his bidding.

There was, however, a loophole that they could exploit. Should Niles and C.C. get married and produce an heir before the king was made aware of their plans, Joseph would have no standing to oppose their marriage. Once they were wedded in the eyes of God, not even mighty King Joseph would be able to object. Since Niles was his only heir, he wouldn’t lose his title or position (Marie knew just how worried Joseph was about preserving his lineage), especially if the couple produced a child to succeed him.

They’d have to be smart about it. A secret wedding was probably the way to go, and then ensure C.C. got pregnant as soon as possible. They’d have to hide her somewhere until it was deemed safe for her to return to court, but she’d only do so after Joseph had…gotten used to the idea.

He’d probably never fully accept it, but he’d have no choice but to tolerate it.

And Marie had certainly had enough practice of sitting down and thinking about it. Joseph thought he was so clever, even though he valued it less that other things, like battles taken part in and women had over the course of the years. He hadn’t thought about it much, even if she had.

It was the perfect plan to explain to her son, though. Simple, straightforward, and it would involve him having an excellent wedding night and honeymoon.

His eyes definitely lit up as she explained her reasoning behind everything.

He looked like he’d never considered the possibilities before. Perhaps he hadn’t, given that until only recently, he most likely hadn’t thought that being together would even be possible.

A warm home. A loving family. Children playing happily around them...

All things she would happily leave them, before the opportunities were gone and so was she.

It had come like a bolt from the blue, but it was undeniable at this point. It had all started a few weeks ago, when she'd noticed a few sores in her... lady parts. She hadn't given it much importance and eventually it had healed on its own. But then had come the rush when Niles had been away, and the doctor had confirmed the awful, awful news. It was syphilis.

In other words, a death sentence.

She knew it could be years before the disease finally took her, but she was living on borrowed time. Potts had told her there was a small chance the symptoms might never return, but if they her body would simply start to break down – in the late stages, the disease was known to affect the brain, the eyes, her bones...

The list was depressingly long, but she'd started to learn to accept it.

She wasn't surprised by Joseph's betrayal, it was something she'd always feared would happen, given his track record. What did pain her, however, was having to leave her children behind. Her Niles and her C.C..

Explaining that she had to go in the first place was probably going to be the hardest part. It needed a build-up. She couldn’t just leave it as a surprise - that simply wouldn’t be fair.

They needed to know now, as painful and shameful as it made her to have to tell. It was the only way they’d get used to the information.

“And zhat should mean zhat your family’s future shall be safe and secured,” she finished, taking in a breath before she felt that she could start. “Even...even after I am gone.”

Niles blinked, suddenly uncomfortable. Why was his mother talking about her...well, demise?! They had been on such a happy subject - why did it need to be brought up?

He’d take her away from it. It was only fair that he pulled her out of those thoughts, otherwise it could actually end her life!

“Maman, there are plenty of years left between then and now,” he reassured.

Marie shook her head before he could say anything else.

It was sweet of him to try and be optimistic, but there was no sense in it. There was no need for any sugar coating on what she already knew was coming.

It was better, again, that he knew in full, even if it made him uncomfortable.

“But I do not ‘ave all of ‘zhose years, mon petit bonbon,” she sighed sadly, the pain of using her little nickname for him only making her shrink away even further.

It pained her, splitting her deep down the middle of her veteran soul. She never thought she’d have to say this to anybody, least of all to her son, who now almost looked like he was imploring her.

He couldn’t stand the cryptic messages, especially when she seemed to have something important to say! Right then wasn’t the time to be anything less than straightforward!

She had to just...get it out. It had all seemed so simple, back when she’d been planning...?

It wasn’t simple. How did anybody manage this, even when deciding to just blurt it out?

It still came out as a frightened whisper when she did, “I... I ’ave syphilis, Niles. Your fazher gave eet to me.”

Niles knew she was speaking after that because her mouth was moving – probably talking about symptoms and what would happen as time went by. But that was the only way he could tell, owing to the fact that the rest of the world was crashing down around his ears and drowning out all other sounds.

His mother. Syphilis. Given by his father.

Each word was like its own individual stab in the heart, and it made him weaker, like he was bleeding out and would be dry inside by the time the conversation ended, until he nearly collapsed on the floor.

He’d demand to know that it wasn’t true – he’d scream and shout and beg and plead until he heard what he wanted. But he knew that he’d vomit in the floor if he even tried to start, and if he made it through that, it still wouldn’t change a thing.

The main thing being that he knew it was the truth.

How could it not be true?! His father didn’t care what happened to a woman he slept with, from pregnancies to diseases galore – it was, in his mind, simply not his problem!

And burned Niles up inside as much as it devastated him, to know that his father didn’t care one whit about killing his mother. He was basically murdering her slowly, subjecting her to a lonely and frightening death, all because he had decided to sleep with other women until he caught something!

He hated him. He’d stated it, for the first time ever, and up until that moment, he’d never realised before just how much he would mean it.

And he meant it. Even if Marie didn’t hate the man who was going to see her die, all because of his own need to get pleasure, then Niles would gladly hate him for her! The anger and the rage he felt towards his father took up two people anyway!

It might give him some extra room to love his mother. His mother, who only wanted to see her grandchildren before she was snatched away...

He felt his heart crack, and tried to hold in the tears that burned with hatred for his father and the terror of what would happen when he lost his mother. But it didn’t work.

Marie tried to come forward and hold her boy. Just as she had done when he was little, and something bad had happened then.

Granted, it was never anything like this, but a loss or a hurt was still a loss or a hurt. Especially when he was so small...

“Niles, I ‘ave come to terms wizh what will ‘appen. Zhere eez no need for you to worry on my be’alf,” she cupped his cheeks, almost seeing him as the round-faced, golden-haired little cherub she had - and still - adored with all her heart. “Eet eez alri–”

“No, it is not alright!” Niles protested back, the tears freely falling with no regard for who saw or didn’t anymore. It didn’t matter - none of it did. “He’s killing you, Maman! Slowly, and painfully, and you shouldn’t have to even have this foul thing in the first place!”

Marie shook her head, wiping away his tears and trying to shush him, “Zhere was no way of knowing until eet was too late. We ‘ave to just accept zhese zhings as zhey come, sometimes.”

Niles couldn’t believe how she sounded over this! She was speaking about her own death as though it were a minor broken bone! She had to have understood the urgency, didn’t she?

He tried, desperately, to protest. But another voice in the room told him that his attempts might not be the best idea.

“Niles...Your Majesty...?”

C.C. had woken up and she’d spotted them immediately. It was truly hard not to, even in her weakened state. The two people argue-whispering across the floor while one of them held the other to cry was only further proof.

And they both looked at each other when she did, Marie with a look of acceptance and readiness on her face. Niles, on the other hand, looked terrified.

Did they really have to tell C.C. now, while she was still unwell?! They could always wait; it wouldn’t be much longer before she could take the news...

But Marie had already started to go over.

She seated herself on the bed, next to C.C., and as they held onto each other’s hands, she told her everything that she had told Niles.

It was just as horrifying to hear a second time around.

But C.C., as the blood boiled in her brain from the fever and her heart shattered into pieces at the news, she didn’t collapse, which had been the worry.

Even still,  the tears leaking from her eyes told of the pain she was feeling inside.

Her mentor. The woman who had taken her in and under her wing. Her friend...! She was going somewhere nobody could follow and she wasn’t coming back!

How was it fair?! None...none of it was...

Even thinking about it was making her head feel awful, and the tears that were coming were hotter than fire on her face...

She couldn’t believe it! She wouldn’t believe it! Marie couldn’t be going anywhere – she had to stay there!

She had to stay with them. To be there for their wedding, and to see their children be born and grow...

The future had seemed so bright up until hours ago. So promising...

And yet, here she was, facing the impending death of the only mother figure she had left in her life and the fact that her future father-in-law would rather Niles fucked her and pushed along rather than make her his wife. In the next few months she'd have to marry and birth a child in secrecy. She'd have to go into hiding until it had been deemed safe for her to return, whenever that was...

Still, she wasn't backing out of this. Not when everything she wanted was at hand's reach. She wanted a family – she wanted a family with him, and if this was the price to pay, then so be it.

She simply wished it didn't have to be this way...

She wished Marie hadn't had to sacrifice herself (quite literally) so that they could be together. C.C. didn't think she'd felt this guilty in her entire life!

"Nonsense, my dear," the Queen said when her future daughter-in-law begged for her forgiveness. "Zhere eez nozhing to forgive. I made my choice, and I don't regret it one bit. Dr Potts said eet could take years for zhe disease to end my life, so een zhe meantime let's focus on getting you two married."

C.C. didn’t think it was quite as simple as that, but Marie refused to budge. So, not wanting to upset things when it was clear that the Queen wasn’t about to change her position, she decided to just accept it.

That seemed to satisfy Marie, at any rate. But what happened next sent her back into a frown. She had put a hand on her future daughter-in-law’s cheek to cup it affectionately, when she realised it was warm. Too warm.

She immediately transferred her hand to her forehead, which seemed hot enough to cook a meal on if you laid her flat!

“But you are burning up, chérie,” she told her. That was when her true mothering instinct kicked in, and she clapped her hands at the couple in quick succession. “Come on, eet eez time you were bozh returned to bed. And I mean zhe bozh of you because you need your sleep after your trip, Niles.”

Trying not to giggle at the fact that she was addressing them like children and taking it completely seriously, Niles and C.C. did as she said. They would have gone, even if she hadn’t been stood behind them, ushering both along until they had to climb back in.

But they wanted to give her this, and they were both extremely tired...

C.C. couldn’t help beaming broadly through the discomfort of her fever to watch as Marie – the queen she was supposed to serve! – tucked her in, securing the sheets around her and making sure that her cold compress was wetter again before placing it on her forehead.

Niles then snuggled in beside her, taking care not to disturb his mother’s handiwork as he did. She wouldn’t thank him for it and C.C. wouldn’t get better as quickly if it went too wrong, so he had incentives.

And his fiancée, although not completely comfortable, seemed to appreciate it.

“Hm, it’ll be hard to go back to my room and my work, after being treated like this...!” she chuckled, closing her eyes.

Ah, now that was something Niles had forgotten to mention. It was probably going to come as a bit of a surprise now, but hopefully it would be a nice one.

“You are not going back.”

C.C.’s eyes immediately popped open again, directed straight at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Of course she had to go back! That was her work! What else would she do?! It wasn’t like she’d get into trouble, considering the fact that Marie was busy tucking her son’s covers in and didn’t seem bothered in the slightest that her son was basically saying that one of her ladies-in-waiting was no longer working for her, but still! She needed her job to earn money, didn’t she?!

Niles slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it, “You are a full part of the court now, my dear. A lady in every sense of the word. And as both your prince and your fiancé, it is my duty to take care of your needs. I shall be sustaining you financially.”

C.C., after having been tired and prepared to go to sleep, suddenly couldn’t feel any more awake if she’d tried.

She...she was a part of the court now?! In full, with her title and position restored and a stipend of her own?!

It all seemed too good to be true! Well, of course it came with the condition of her going into hiding attached, but that was more than worth it! For the family she wanted to have, and for the kind of life she had only ever dreamed of, she would gladly go through it.

And it was all thanks to the man she was now about to fall asleep next to. The man who had rescued her from a life of servitude and had turned her fortunes around.

Feeling a rush of love come over her, she pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring into his shoulder.

“How did I suddenly get so lucky...?”

She felt Niles chuckle into her shoulder.

“I think you’ll find that I’m the one who got the better end of this bargain,” he pulled away to look at her. “I get to call you my queen one day.”

C.C. smiled. She didn’t care about the title, or anything that came attached to it. She’d never wanted power, or prestige – she’d have thrown herself at Niles the moment she’d known he was interested, if that were the case!

She’d just wanted a man who would love her as much as she loved him.

And she’d found him. Her prince. Her Niles.

Placing one last, chaste kiss on his lips, she cuddled up next to him again and allowed herself to fall asleep. Niles, after one non-verbal wave of goodnight from his mother, followed suit.

And Marie left her son’s chambers, over the moon despite everything she’d gone in there feeling enraged about.

Her son was getting married to the girl he belonged with. Her husband’s plan had failed.

And, despite her condition and knowing how much pain had been caused to get where they were, Marie now knew that – both that night in sleep and one day in the far future in a longer, much more permanent sleep – she would be able to rest easy.


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Chapter 17 _ **

It was a glorious morning.

Prudence never said a kind or optimistic word about _any_ morning, so the leap in her moods was the equivalent of taking a running jump from the edge of a chalk quarry and managing to land perfectly on the other side. Everybody had noticed it, but quite frankly, they’d seen the smug smile on her face and they’d been too afraid to ask what had put it there.

They were sure they’d regret it if they did.

Not that Prudence regretted it – not in the slightest! She was actually feeling very pleased with herself, even as she took an extra-large breakfast up to Prince Niles’ chambers (the boy must’ve been starving after that trip – there was practically enough there for _two_ princes!). The Babcock slut had deserved what she’d said, because she’d come unstuck – her precious gold mine would soon have a new owner in the form of a wife who was worthy of a prince’s station!

The beating down that she’d gotten before would be a picnic, compared to what would happen on behalf of the mystery future princess if the whoring little maid didn’t agree to never see Prince Niles again. And Prudence could only hope that they decided to take preventative measures and throw the little whore out.

She couldn’t wait to have to run to the market and see the slut begging in the streets...probably just tiding herself over until the night, when her _real_ work began on the corner, with all the other girls of ill repute.

She’d grow to be one of them in no time at all; she already had the advantage in that the Prince would have made every hole in her bigger and more easily accessible.

It was a long way to go, but the information she’d given her had been the start of it all, and Prudence couldn’t help letting at least a little bit of pride swell her chest. _She_ and only she was going to be responsible for that slut having to leave, no one else!

And then no one would ever try to cross Prudence again. Everybody in her downstairs world would know their place and not try to upstage, usurp or overtake her by getting a new one!

There was only one lady in the servants’ quarters, and it was her, whether the rest knew or didn’t or liked it or not.

It was little matter for the time being, when she was out on her rounds.

Especially seeing as this was the last. The most important one. The one where she got to see the results of her handiwork.

She knocked on the wood, but there was no answer.

That was odd. The Prince didn’t often meet their knocking requests with silence...

So, she decided that maybe His Royal Highness was still exhausted and deeply asleep from his trip. She decided to go in anyway, leave the tray and spend the rest of her morning congratulating herself on managing the place how things were supposed to be.

She opened the door, closing it awkwardly behind her before looking up and nearly letting the entire breakfast tray fall from her hands.

The Prince was awake, after all. And so was his... _companion_.

That little slut Babcock was actually lying there, clad only in a nightdress and wearing a couple of rings on her fingers, cuddled up in the prince’s own bed!

They were massive rings, too – one had a diamond larger than Prudence’s own eyes! It made her bitterly wonder what way the slut had turned to be taken, or what she’d sucked on, in order to get the prince to give her _that_!

It had to be worth more than a servant’s wages for ten years, and yet it had made its way into her finger, all for a few hours’ work!

And the Prince hadn’t ordered the maid to come in, or even heard her, because he was too busy showing the slut boxes full of other glittering trinkets! Chests of them, piled around the bed like it was Christmas, and each and every one was utterly underserved!

Prudence blinked her eyes really hard, hoping – praying, begging, pleading – that the image would dissolve. That it would become something less horrible, and that the slut would no longer be there when she finally opened them.

But the image didn’t even budge. It stayed firmly in place, as shocking, wrong and disgusting as ever.

And Prudence, beyond the jaw-slash-tray-dropping shock, began to burn in her insides.

What the Devil had gone on there?! Hadn’t the little whore been upset before, because she knew that it could never be as she wanted it to be?! Why was she there if that were the case – shouldn’t she have run out into the streets and frozen to death, or something equally deserving?!

Who did she think she was, lying there like she weren’t just a toy for the Prince to break?! They didn’t even look like they’d...done...anything! Prince Niles was even fully clothed! How dare she make herself look like an honourable woman, when Prudence and practically every maid or cook or any other woman in the palace knew the truth?!

She had no place in that bed, in the palace, or...or anywhere! The powers that were had already shown her that, when she’d been tossed out into the gutter like waste from a chamber pot!

And if she hadn’t known what was good for her, Prudence would have already marched across the room and ripped the slut from those sheets and thrown her to the floor!

Adding insult to injury, the little slut was the first to notice her presence in the room and was soon frowning at her, almost as if Prudence was the one in the wrong there instead of her.

The gall of this cunt was unbelievable…!

“Breakfast, Your Royal Highness,” Prudence said through gritted teeth, giving back a glare as hateful as the one C.C. was giving her.

By this stage Niles was also aware of the new arrival, and much to Prudence’s shock (and anger), he seemed livid. And not with the slut – no, his anger was clearly directed at Prudence!

“Come to inspect your handiwork, I trust?” Niles spat at the made, stalking across the room until he was face-to-face with the old hag that had made his beloved weep. If there was something he simply couldn’t abide, it was a self-righteous crone that thought herself so much better than others.

C.C. had told him why she’d ended up outside the night before upon his insistence that she told him. He’d seen red the moment Prudence’s name had been mentioned – he’d warned the maid about mistreating C.C. before, and clearly, she’d seen fit to just go ahead and disregard his orders!

That was not something he was going to allow.

“My Lord?” Prudence said, trying to appear as nonchalant as she possibly could. “I am not sure what you–”

“Quiet!” Niles barked, interrupting the maid mid-sentence. “Don’t play games with me, woman – I know perfectly well what you’ve done. And I do not take kindly to anyone hurting my beloved.”

Prudence nearly stumbled backwards, and not just because of him shouting.

He’d...he’d just called that little bitch his _beloved_! Was he insane?! Had the prince really taken leave of all of his senses, just so that he could get that little slut’s legs to open every night?!

Prudence had heard how stupid men were, and the things they would do to make sure that women gave them what they wanted in return (she thanked her lucky stars that she had given up looking amongst them for anything else a long time ago; there was no point to searching for something she’d never find). She’d heard that they would often tell the object of their desire that they loved them, simply to make them give in, but she’d never heard of them telling other people that the slut in question was their beloved!

Could...could the prince truly mean it? If so, why?! Why waste any genuine feeling on a whore who was only looking out for herself and what she could get from him?!

Evidence of that was strewn all over the bed, ready to be worn all over the body, no doubt!

If she didn’t know that she was in trouble enough already, Prudence might have taken the time to demonstrate all of this to him out loud. But the way he currently was – drunk on lust – he wasn’t going to see it.

She could only impart some common sense and tell things as they were.

“But my lord! I have only ever spoken the truth to you,” she protested in return.

"Is that so?" Niles scorned, irony dripping from his every word. "So you believe that your ability to perceive reality is better than my own?"

Prudence gulped – this really wasn't looking well for her, was it? And it was all thanks to that bloody slut! Seeing her sprawled on the Prince's bed and surrounded by his gifts disgusted Prudence to no end. It was as if the little vixen now believed herself to be the lady and mistress of the bloody place!

Well, if semantics was to be observed she technically _was_ a mistress, but who had the time for that, really? There was no honour in being the Prince's lover, but this leech of a stuck-up maid was going to shamelessly milk her position for all it was worth.

"I would never assume such a thing, sir!" cried out the maid, "I would never doubt His Royal Highness' faculties or slight His Royal Highness–”

"And yet you see fit to slight those who I love," Niles replied, his rage mounting on. "You took it upon yourself to spew out lies about myself and how I feel about the Lady Babcock! The only woman I have ever loved and the one I hope someday will become the mother of my children!"

Prudence had to clutch at her own chest to stop herself from gasping aloud.

That little...! The prince really intended to have children by that slut, even though it would bring dishonour on the entire royal family?! The whole country when the day came that he would be king?!

What would happen when he had to take a wife?! The plan that King Joseph had in place! Granted, she knew it was within the king’s right to have a mistress, but to clearly intend to so openly flaunt one around, as well as any little bastards that the Royal Whore then birthed? England would be made a laughingstock!

And the future queen of it all would be reduced to a mere trinket that the king held on his arm at balls and banquets. The slut would be getting all of his time, attention and...and...

Oh, dear God... He’d said “the” mother of his children! Then he wasn’t intending on having children with any other woman, not even a respectable wife that had never so much as thought of _touching_ a man before she was married to him!

He was going to doom his country and produce a line of bastards, none of whom could ever have a legitimate claim to the throne that would one day be vacant, all for the fact that he’d decided to turn his affections on a bitch who did not deserve them and had been thrown to the dirt for a reason!

England wasn’t just going to be a laughingstock. It was going to fall, when he had no true children left to take over!

All because of the bitch he hadn’t been able to resist the moment she’d opened her legs.

“Clutch at yourself in horror all you want,” the prince snarled. “It won’t change anything! As much as you like to believe and act like it, you have no power here! You have no say over who I love, and you have no right to try to come between us!”

"But, sir, think about the Kingdom!" cried out the Head Maid, starting to hyperventilate. "What will we ever do without an heir to continue your lineage?! What will your future lady wife say when you refuse to give her children?!”

“And whenever did I say that I would not give my lady wife children?” replied the Prince. “When did I ever say I would not continue my family’s legacy?”

Prudence’s face became one of puzzlement – so the Prince _was_ going to have royal heirs? He was going to use his future wife as a breeding mare while giving his heart and attention to a little whore and the bastards she birthed?! That was preposterous! How could the Prince be willing to slight his future wife in such a way?! By putting his whore above her, he would be humiliating her in front of England’s eyes!

She wouldn’t stand for it! Her loyalty was to her future Queen, not to some uppity bitch who thought herself so much better because the prince simply couldn’t get enough of her filthy cunt.

“But sire, I don’t understand!” Prudence insisted, “Your future lady wife–”

“Is currently in my bed, wearing the engagement ring _I_ gave her and, since we’ll soon be married, she will carry and birth as many heirs as we desire! Ergo, the succession to the throne is more than safe!”

Niles couldn’t help shouting – he’d had enough of Prudence’s disrespect towards his beloved. Part of him was aware that maybe letting this hag in on their nuptials hadn’t been the best of ideas, given that they had to keep the whole affair under wraps, but since he’d long since decided to kick her to the curb, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wouldn’t leave loose ends, that was for certain.

Nobody was going to believe a mad-looking old woman, anyway. There were plenty of those, out on the streets of London, and very few people ever paid much attention to when they yelled or what they were yelling.

And Prudence looked like she would slot into the crowd very nicely.

Especially while she was shaking like a leaf, and screwing up her face as though trying hard not to let out a scream.

He...the prince...the prince had _proposed_ to that little whore?!

No. No, it couldn’t be true! Prince Niles knew what was right and good and decent, and yet...and yet, dear God, she could see it now – the diamond bigger than an eyeball that the slut was wearing on her finger was on her _ring_ finger!

He’d done it already. He’d doomed them all, for the sake of being able to put his manhood in his favourite slut every night! She’d birth them a lineage of gutter kings, and the country would fall faster than anybody could say _“If only the whore had been tossed aside”_!

She had to talk him out of it! Anything to stop that smug bitch from getting absolutely everything she wanted! She had done nothing but let herself be fucked over and over, and that did _not_ deserve rewarding!

And any children born from that solicited union had no place on the throne of England. They should be taken from their mother and put in a church home, to stand any chance of avoiding the lust that had already permeated her blood!

And that, on top of the prince’s...appetites...well, if the acorn really did not fall far from the tree, then they were going to need to practically chain down any girls she birthed!

They’d all be whores, just like their mother. And they’d have disgraced England all over again before they’d even reached her age!

She had to stop him, before he made the worst mistake of his life and ended up with a dirty whore for a wife, renegade sons who wouldn’t be able to respect their father, and sluts in the making for daughters!

Setting her tray down to one side, she took a bold step forward and tried to plead her case, jabbering in a panicked tone that she would have looked down on in anybody else.

“Your Royal Highness! You have to listen to reason! To _see_ reason! If that little–”

“And that is what I am doing!” Niles cut her off immediately. This was it; the moment had come at last! “I saw sense the moment I realised I loved the Lady Babcock. I saw it again when I knew that I had to propose. And I am seeing it now, in stripping you of your duties and telling you to get out of this palace!”

Prudence was almost certain that she couldn’t have heard him right.

It sounded like he was taking her job away, and...and kicking her out of the palace!

But that couldn’t be right! She was the head maid, the most senior ranking woman of all the servants, not including the housekeeper or the ladies-in-waiting (even if one of the latter should’ve been begging on the streets by now)! She had been in her position for her entire life! She’d put down more scullery and kitchen maids than anybody, and she ruled them all with an iron fist!

And when she saw that she had, in fact, heard the prince correctly, her face contorted into a snarl.

She had been in her position all her life, and she wasn’t about to let some jumped up little whore who’d no doubt be opening her legs again soon in return for more trinkets take it all away.

“You,” she hissed, rounding on the bitch in the bed, storming in her direction. “You did this to me! You spread your legs for him like the filthy whore you are and now I’ve–”

The rest of the words were slapped from her mouth and lost to history when Niles struck her across the face, sending her staggering a few paces.

But he wasn’t going to end it there. If she even thought that she could try to get near his beloved, then she wouldn’t stop at one attempt.

“Guards!”

He knew that calling would make them come running right away. They always did, in case it was him in danger, and they burst through the door with the urgency of someone who thought there could be an assassination attempt going on only a few doors away from where they stood vigil.

He directed his glare at Prudence, making it obvious whom he wanted gone.

“Take this one to her room downstairs and make sure she packs up everything she owns,” he ordered. “She is not to go anywhere else in this time and is not allowed to talk to anyone. As soon as she is done, you are to throw her out of the palace. Do I make myself clear?”

The guards saluted and chorused, “Yes, Your Royal Highness!”

Before Prudence had time to even gasp, Niles’ men had secured her arms and had quickly handcuffed her.

“Unhand me!” barked Prudence, struggling against their hold on her, “I have done nothing wrong!”

“Don’t be so stupid,” Niles snapped. This was it. This had finally been enough. “You have done everything wrong, and now you are going to pay for it.”

That stopped Prudence’s struggling, and instead replaced it with her attempts at begging.

“No. My lord, no – please, you cannot do such a thing!” Prudence begged as the guards started to drag her out of the room. “Please! Spare me! This is my life! Please, don’t take my job away, my lord, I beg you!”

“You should have thought about that before you decided to treat the Lady Babcock the way you did,” he barked at the maid before turning on his heel and returning to C.C.’s side.  He had no interest in watching the disgraced ex-maid being dragged out of his room

Prudence was not going to go unpunished for all the things that she’d done to and said  about C.C.. She was going to learn the hard way that no one insulted, put down or disrespected his love in any way whatsoever.

She would never darken their doorstep again. Not if he had anything so say about it.

He was happy that the guards closed the door on their way out. It muffled the sounds of her screaming and pleading and cursing aloud for her job as they took her away. It sounded like she’d put up a fight part of the way, just before they’d gotten too far away to hear.

_Good riddance._

He turned away to go back to his love, concern growing as he saw that she’d put down the things she’d been looking at and was now curling herself up, eyes looking a little bit listless.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked, gingerly seating himself on the bed, next to where she lay. He didn’t want to accidentally sit on any pins from the jewellery. “How is your head feeling?”

C.C. mumbled in reply, sounding weak, “Not good...”

Niles could very easily believe that. Her forehead was still unbelievably hot to the touch when he brushed his fingers against it. The fever hadn’t completely broken yet.

He wanted to let her curl up to try and sleep some more, but she still needed to eat. And luckily, there was a breakfast tray intact and waiting for them, not too far across the room.

The one benefit of Prudence not knowing they were both there was that she hadn’t had time to spit in any of it.

He’d brought the tray back to his love in no time at all, picking his way through the food with his eyes to see if there was anything there that she’d particularly like.

“Here we are, sweetheart,” he murmured, settling himself and the tray down, before picking up a slice of bread, fresh from the palace ovens, smeared with strawberry jam.

He offered it to her, hoping that a little food might help her sleep at least a bit easier.

“If you can’t manage the whole thing, that’s quite alright. We can pick at parts...”

He tore off a chunk of the bread, perfectly bite-sized, and tried offering that instead. He didn’t want to overwhelm her by maybe offering too much, but she had to eat something, even if it was only little.

He nearly considered calling for someone to bring another full cup of tea, too, but then he realised that it was probably better if they shared that. C.C. wouldn’t finish a cup by herself even if she did need to drink.

She was struggling with the bread enough as it was – she was trying to nibble at it, probably put off by the warm, verging on painful heat searing in her head.

They could share everything, he concluded. It would be easier than trying to make her have too much.

“Take that little bit, if you can,” he told her gently, encouraging her to let the bread settle in her weak grasp. “I can help you break up the rest now, too. Would you like some tea to go with it?”

C.C. nodded – despite the heat radiating from her head, her body was still feeling tired and uncomfortably stiff. A cuppa would just about do it, in her mind. She reached a weak hand out and, after a few moments, she received a steaming teacup from her prince.

“It’s come all the way from China,” he said with a smile. “My mother is rather fond of Chinese artefacts and delicacies, so she spares no expense whenever she buys some from Asian merchants.”

C.C. was sure that, as long as it tasted like tea, she didn’t really mind where it had come from. But the moment a gentle, sweet scent she recognised as jasmine wafted into her stuffy nose, all thought fled her mind. She could only bring the cup to her lips and take a small sip.

Still, that alone was enough for C.C. to feel an immediate sense of comfort and warmth spreading all over her tired body. It wasn’t long until she’d downed the entire cup.

“It’s delicious!” she rasped.

“Nothing but the best for my future Queen,” Niles replied, moving to fetch the teapot and then pouring a new cup for his beloved. “And that is a promise I intend to keep until the day I die!”

He really would do it, and he knew that nothing he could do would ever be too good for her. He didn’t know how or when he had come to that conclusion - it was just there, seeming obvious, and it had been since the moment he’d realised that he was in love with her.

Well, really it’d been there long before that, but it was so much more obvious when one’s feelings had been sorted out!

He couldn’t wait for them to be married. Even if only so that he could bring her a cup of tea in the morning, while she lay there and snoozed, in a much more pleasant retelling of the situation they currently found themselves in.

The sooner their wedding was, the better, really. But even that brief thought in his mind made him realise something that had, funnily, been escaping him up until that point.

It must’ve been the fact that he was so used to protocol that he hadn’t thought about it, but he had forgotten that they would be the ones to set the date! And plan the whole day right along with it!

He actually began feeling rather excited about the whole thing, instead of like his life was ending, as nearly every one of his friends had said it would feel.

He wanted them to be married soon, before anybody had the chance to find out, so that required getting started on planning as soon as possible. And, as his beloved would have nothing to do while she was recovering in bed, maybe this was the perfect opportunity...?

He continued, smiling gently, “That could practically be in my marriage vows...! And perhaps we should actually discuss how we are to be married, if you feel well enough...?”

C.C. partially pulled a face, thinking it over hard enough that it started to become a look of interest, but also still feeling her illness hard enough that she felt like the pain would be too much if she let herself express it fully.

Planning the wedding day...she had been so caught up with everything else that she had forgotten about the planning!

She hadn’t been one of those girls who had dreamed of every single detail about the day since they could first read and write and stand (if they could do all those things), but now the time was actually coming, she did have more than one thought about how she would like it to look.

Even if she knew it would be... _unconventional_ , in terms of most members of the royal family getting married.

“I can make myself well enough,” she replied to Niles’ question, attempting a smile even with the sickness making it feel horrible when she did. “You would have to...give me something far worse than this before I let you have full reign of what our wedding will look like!”

Niles bit back a tiny chuckle, amused at the determination and both grateful and aware that she had changed her mind at the last minute before saying what she’d said. She had probably been about to say something much darker but had decided against it at the last minute.

He didn’t know if that was to spare him the thought, or because she didn’t even want to think about it herself, but he was happy she was choosing to think positively.

Think positively, by thinking about their _wedding day_...!

“First things first, then,” Niles said, “Let’s discuss venues.”

Had they lived in an ideal world, Niles knew their wedding would have been held at Westminster Abbey, just like his parents’ wedding and those of his grandparents and great-grandparents had been. The Archbishop himself would have married them in front of every nobleman and woman in England, as well as any foreign dignitaries his parents had seen fit to invite. Then, after they’d been proclaimed man and wife, the celebrations would have continued at Whitehall Palace for days on end.

But, as much as he was loath to say so, they did not live in an ideal world. Their wedding would have to be a quiet affair to ensure their plan was kept a secret, and the merriment would have to be cut short – probably lasting a few hours or so. Still, luxurious affair or not, it would be just as special, in Niles’ mind.

“Got any ideas yourself?” C.C. asked as she stroked Niles’ chest, “I…I am not certain where it’s safe for us to wed.”

Niles’ expression became thoughtful. Safety was indeed the main issue to be considered when choosing a venue. That immediately ruled out any of their official residences, like Windsor Castle or Whitehall Palace – his father had eyes practically everywhere, and they could easily rat them out. Maxwell’s home could be a possibility, but given that there wasn’t a chapel on the grounds it would mean they’d have to wed at the nearest public parish or church, which was something he wasn’t entire happy with. He wanted to keep the witnesses of their union to a minimum, and getting married at a public venue would put that wish at risk.

They could always ask Marie for one of her own stately homes. Joseph had gifted her plenty of them over the years, mostly whenever he’d wanted her to allow him back into his bed. Or his own Hunting Lodge – his father had gifted the land to him, so he could very well order that no servant was to bother them or even approach his stately home until he said otherwise. He could also disguise the true purpose of their visit behind the claim of an impromptu hunting trip – he knew Joseph wouldn’t ask many questions that way.

“What about my Lodge? It’s my land, meaning it can be as safe as I wish it to, and it is rather special to us, isn’t it?” Niles suggested.  

C.C. thought about it, and the longer she did, the more perfect she realised it was.

Niles’ hunting lodge had everything they could possibly ask for in a wedding venue – a gorgeous setting, a peaceful atmosphere where no one would suspect the intention behind their visit and, as Niles had said, it was a very special place to them both already.

It was the place where everything had nearly gone completely wrong; where they had both nearly acted on feelings they hadn’t been sure how to name yet, before having to part to realise just how much they wanted to be side by side, forever...

It would be fitting, for them to come back to that place and become one there, in mind and spirit.

And body, part of her reminded, sending a slight flush to her cheeks that her illness could luckily disguise. She didn’t yet know how to feel about the fact that a wedding would of course mean a wedding night. She was still overwhelmed by the idea of not going through life alone, and excited at the idea of having someone with her throughout everything – children, growing old together...

But she couldn’t help feeling scared. And worried. Part of her was sure that Niles would have a better time with someone more...experienced, and that she was just going to be a chore for him that night.

But she couldn’t think about that right now. Not if she wanted to get through the rest of the planning.

“I like that idea,” she smiled, trying not to let it waver. “I like it a lot...”

Niles dropped a kiss on her forehead, happy that she'd liked his suggestion.

"Good. I want the day to be as perfect as it can be."

"It will be," she replied, "It could never be anything less than perfect when you'll be there with me."

Niles didn’t think he’d ever felt more warmth in his heart in his life, than when she said that. But again, it could have been tied for every other sweet thing she’d ever told him.

The warmth quickly became excitement at the prospect and preparation of their wedding, anyway. He knew that his mother would be able to find them a priest – she knew many, and each admired her chastity and dignified bearing as their queen to the point of being her most loyal servants, as well as friends against the king whose behaviour they abhorred. The couple also agreed that the Sheffields would serve as their witnesses. They were trustworthy people.

It was truly to be a happy family affair, it turned out, as the talks went on further and the hours flew by without either even realising. Niles could only happily agree when C.C. suggested that her half-brother Noel supply the jewellery and his wife, who worked as a seamstress, make the clothes. Their works were not the most expensive in London, but they were finely done and admired by many. It was a subtle selection, it saved on a cost and an order that may look suspicious if it suddenly turned up all at once, and it would give his new family members a welcome that he wasn’t sure a huge royal wedding would have ever allowed. Being only a half-brother and not born from Stewart’s wife, he was convinced that Noel might not have even been invited, by the standards of other weddings he had attended...

But it did not matter. All were loved and welcome at his and C.C.’s wedding. Again, breaking the tradition of other weddings he had been to.

And he could easily order that a feast was prepared for them all. He was the Prince of Wales and he needed no other reason to have one, and his servants had no other reason to obey.

They would only ever see a prince, his beloved, and close friends and family that they were entertaining. Nothing that his father could openly object to too much.

It would be the perfect day. He could feel it.

They both could. And, as they both cuddled up together in bed, full of tea and happy thoughts about the royal wedding that hardly anybody would ever hear about, they couldn’t wait for the day to arrive.

The best of everything was still to come.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

**_ Chapter 18 _ **

Noel FitzStewart should never have amounted to anything. Being the bastard son of a now dead duke and a scullery maid, his future had never looked promising. Many a time he’d been told that, if he was lucky, he’d land a job at his father’s estate and slave his days away until he either died or retired, all while his half-sisters – legitimate daughters, of course – lounged about, both too worried about their fussy, trouble-free lives to even glance his way.

That should have been the case, yes, but as it was usual with the Babcock family, they never seemed to stick to the canons of what was considered commonplace.

Instead of being cast out by his father, Noel had had possibly the happiest childhood anyone could ever have. His father had been a loving, steadfast, ever-present figure in his life, and he’d always treated him as if he were a legitimate child. He’d brought him up to be an honest, hard-working man, sparing no expense on his education and, when the time came, on his training as a jeweller. Stewart had been adamant about him finding and perfecting a trade – although his love for Noel knew no bounds, he also knew there was so much he could do for him. He’d never be accepted in polite society, and since he’d been conceived out of wedlock, he simply couldn’t be the heir Stewart knew he could have been.

Still, Stewart had refused to let societal norms get in the way of his son having a happy life. Noel had always had his own room and servants at Stewart’s estate, his mother had been given a monthly stipend and a small albeit comfortable home a few miles away (this arrangement had been made so that her presence didn’t upset B.B., and also for Noel to be able easily visit her, if he so wanted) from Stewart’s manor, and  as soon as Noel had been of age, his father had given him a small fortune of his own, a house and a shop in one of London’s prime locations. He’d provided him with enough funding for Noel to acquire the finest, most delicate jewels he could get his hands on, too. Networking and advertising his creations had been yet another of his many favours, and soon enough Noel had established himself as a successful and well-respected jeweller. He’d even been able to open several subsidiary shops and, after years of hard work and careful investing, he now employed over ten people and had apprentices of his own.

Even after all these years, it still felt like it was bit of a miracle – him being happy. He’d always been welcome at his father’s home, he’d been allowed to grow and share happy times with both his sisters, and he’d even gotten married to a wonderful, loving woman who made his days so much brighter and had given him five beautiful children.

Life was good.

Most of the time, at least…

His father’s and youngest sister’s deaths as well as his other sister’s fate had spoiled it considerably.

“Spoiled it” was really putting it mildly, if he was honest. Hearing that your only living family (outside your wife and children) had been decimated down to one living person by an awful disease could only leave a person feeling crushed on the inside.

It had taken him a while to even come to terms with the news, let alone find C.C. a job and a new place to live where he knew she at least stood a chance of being safe.

He just wished that he was in a better position to help her. He and his wife unfortunately had no room to take her in considering they had four toddlers and a newborn daughter to look after as well, even though they would have done it in a heartbeat if they’d been able to. Their London home wasn’t big, thus being unsuitable to accommodate his sister, and he’d thought it unwise to send her away to his country home. Secluding her there wouldn’t have helped her any. Renting a home for her hadn’t been an option, either – a woman living alone in the city wasn’t safe at all! He hadn’t wanted her to be exposed to any unnecessary dangers. The next best thing had been to get her a job at the palace, where she’d be safe and well fed.

In his mind this was but a temporary situation, though – his wife and himself were thinking about buying a new home. So, as soon as they’d gotten it C.C. would be brought back home to live with him. C.C. had yet to be made aware of this, but he didn’t want to get her hopes up before they’d managed to acquire a new property. Until then she would have to stay at the palace.

Though, if he was being honest, he wasn’t always sure that that his current plan would help her any, either. Being forced out of her home was a disgrace in and of itself; Noel hated to think what people would say about his half-sister if they’d found out that she’d had to move in with her bastard of an older half-brother!

He was the one they never talked about. And if they did, it was to tear into the Babcock family, about how their father the duke was clearly not the noble gentleman he pretended to be...

It made him bristle with anger even to think about it. His father had been a great man in life, no matter what he had done in his youth that others considered distasteful. He had never cheated on his wife – Noel had been born a good seven years before Stewart had wed B.B. and he’d never so much as looked at other women after marrying her. They were just using it all as an excuse to turn their noses up...

And it had left his little sister – she may have been half by blood, but she was whole in his heart – out in the cold when she didn’t expect or deserve it.

She had always been good to him, even before all their troubles had begun. It was only fair that he did right by her, as much as he could. He would have been expected to, if he were her full brother. He’d be the head of the family, living in that house that their cousin had snatched from C.C., and she wouldn’t have had to go anywhere.

If there was a real bastard anywhere in their family, it was their cousin. He was truly heartless, leaving his own flesh and blood out and open to the elements like he had, and if there were a fitting punishment that Noel could conceive in his mind, he would see to it that it was carried out.

But that wasn’t possible. By law, their cousin had done no wrong.

By God and morality, on the other hand...

Again, he bristled to think about it. He could only hope that Hell really did reserve a special place for those who had committed the worst acts against their fellow man, because the man deserved the hottest spot the Devil himself could find in the place!

At least then, C.C. might get the house back. She was safe where she was, earning money and getting meals every day, but she was worth more than the life of a servant, no matter how high ranking.

He burned slightly under his skin at knowing he couldn’t have found anywhere better for her. And it was a thought that haunted him every day.

It wasn’t the only thing that produced an adverse reaction in his system, when he looked up from the piece he had been finishing for a client, and saw that his own sister had just entered his shop!

Only...only she was dressed...like a lady again? No, more than a lady. The dress she was wearing had the finest burgundy velvet, the closest and best fitting bodice and the most gracefully flowing skirts he had ever seen! Paired with the gemstones sewn into the hemline, the gold embroidery on her shoes and the tiara perched on her head as though it belonged there, Noel could scarcely believe that it truly was his own sister!

Even his wife, Margaret, who had come out of the back room to see if maybe the customer was after clothing, looked as though she could barely believe it! How could she? This was not the look or the clothing of a maid, or even a lady-in-waiting – these garments belonged to the highest of nobility; the people who had thrown her out into the gutter because her family were no longer alive!

What had happened?! What had changed?!

He couldn’t help starting to gape as C.C. beamed at him, and he opened his mouth to ask that exact question.

“Dearest sister! What in the world–”

His question was, much to his stunned shock, answered before he could even get it out.

Following right behind C.C., Prince Niles himself entered.

Noel suddenly felt like he had been dunked in the river during wintertime, and it took all the willpower he had not to snap the chain of the necklace he had been working on with his bare hands.

Prince Niles, famous across the land for rogering any girl who came within several hundred yards and then dumping them with nothing but maybe a “thank you for the good time” gift, if he felt generous.

His sister, finely dressed and wearing all sorts of trinkets, tucking her arm into the prince’s as soon as he was in the shop…

It was hard not to understand. It was obvious what was going on here, and underneath the ice water feeling of the shock, Noel’s rage started to burn again. Only it was even worse than the rage he felt towards their cousin. He could even see the anger rising on Margaret’s own face. She had seen, pieced it together and understood.

That bastard had... done _things_ to his sister! He’d seen a young maid with her whole life ahead of her and he’d decided that his own wants came first, so he’d taken her and manipulated her into becoming a trophy that he could parade around for as long as he wanted!

And then, when he was bored and decided that he wanted some other young thing who still had her innocence, he’d drop C.C. and go chasing after the fresh meat! It was the same way that cad had always been, and would always be! It was in his blood – King Joseph was just the same, charming his way into beds wherever he went!

The nobility talked about Stewart like he was the worst man to ever walk the Earth, and yet they said nothing of the bastards that the king and the prince had probably sown up and down the land, never once caring or even feeling love for anybody but themselves!

He was going to put an end to this himself! That was his sister who was being taken advantage of! Noel didn’t care if he got her fired – she was coming back home to him and Margaret, because clearly the palace was not safe anymore. He didn’t care about not having enough space or not having gotten their new, bigger home yet;  he wasn’t going to see her become just another used and discarded toy of an uncaring, unfeeling prick who would only ever fall in love if he saw his own reflection!

And he definitely wasn’t going to see her carrying some illegitimate child of a father who would never see them. He’d been lucky with his own father, but he knew that Prince Niles was the complete opposite.

One of his hands had already let go of the half-finished necklace, and it was already twitching towards the large pair of pliers that he used to twist molten metal into shape...

Not that his sister was aware of the red mist that had descended upon him – she was smiling still as she rounded the counter and rushed to wrap her arms around him.

“Oh, Noel, how I’ve missed you!” she said, a few happy tears making their way down her cheeks. “It’s been so long!”

 _Yes, it has been far too long,_ Noel bitterly thought to himself. He had, quite clearly, failed his sister once again. He’d stupidly sent her straight into the wolf’s mouth, all while promising she’d be alright.

What a poor excuse of a big brother he was! He was supposed to protect C.C., to ensure that, even if he couldn’t keep her in the life she was used to, she’d be safe and protected. He’d cost her her innocence and probably any chances she’d had at finding a good husband. Few men were willing to wed women who were no longer pure, and thanks to his lack of foresight, his sister had let a cad take said purity away from her.

It was time for him to do some damage control. He couldn’t undo what had already been done to her, but he’d be damned if he let that bastard continue to use his sister as his little toy!

“I’ve missed you too, little Babcock,” he told her, returning her hug. “But I promise you we shall never be apart again.”

It was almost painful to see just how bright her expression had turned.

“You’ll be visit me at the palace more often?” asked C.C..

“No, my dear sister.” Noel began, letting go of her and turning to glare at the Prince. “You are going to come back home, so you can be as far away as humanly possible from this self-serving rake!”

The words came out short and sharp, just like a slap in the face, and C.C.’s jaw dropped open in horror.

“Noel!”

Niles took a step forward at the slight, as well as at the sound and sight of his beloved getting upset over what her brother had just done. He needed to protect her, and keep her clear of any argument that happened.

He’d take the full force of her brother’s words.

Not that he had thought he’d have to! He’d been expecting a confused reaction, yes, but he had never thought to imagine they might be met with open hostility! This was his C.C.’s own brother! She had called him the finest jeweller in the land, as well as one of the kindest men she had ever had the fortune to know and be related to! Why would such a man go off on a tirade, and demand that his sister come home, when she was clearly healthy and happy?!

“Good sir, what is the meaning of all this?!” the prince demanded. “You just openly insulted me!”

“And I’ll do so again, _sir_ , if I so choose!” Noel snapped. “I do not reserve kind words for bounders and cads who do not deserve them!”

He honestly couldn’t believe that the prince – the _bastard_ – was still stood there, with the nerve to look as though he had no idea what Noel was talking about! Had sowing his wild oats wherever he pleased depleted his mental capacities?!

He could only imagine that it had. Men like that only ever thought with the thing they kept in their britches, so overuse probably had its own effects.

But he could help with that. His hands had fully grasped the pliers by this stage and he had moved around the counter in order to step out onto the shop floor.

Margaret had seen what her husband was apparently trying to do, and she swiftly moved forward. She wasn’t going to stop him. If anything, she was going to help – she’d hold the disgusting pig down if necessary!

“Noel, he’s done nothing to warrant this type of behaviour!” snapped C.C., stepping between his brother and her future husband.

She’d never imagined she’d ever have to do that, but clearly she’d entered some kind of twilight zone that made little to no sense! Noel wasn’t one to be openly hostile to people when there wasn’t a good reason for him to act like that. Still, C.C. failed to see what Niles could have done to incur in her brother’s rage.

“Oh, please, sister, don’t you see?” Noel said to her, pointing over at Niles with his pliers. “This man right here is nothing but a womanizing cad! He’s famous for bedding hordes of women! He makes a hobby of it – playing with them until he has grown bored of them! And I am not letting you become the latest notch on his bedpost – you are coming home!”

The penny dropped in both Niles’ and C.C.’s heads in a split second. Noel’s rage towards Niles stemmed from his (admittedly deserved) reputation of sleeping around. He didn’t know C.C. was no longer a maid, she hadn’t told him, so the natural conclusion to her being dressed in such fine clothing and wearing the finest jewels Niles had been able to afford was that they were tokens given in exchange for certain… _favours_.

Niles wouldn’t even dream of doing such a thing to her, but in the past that was pretty much how he’d carried himself. He couldn’t blame the man for being suspicious and jumping to conclusions – after all, he had started his relationship with C.C. with his left foot. But the cad he’d been was no more, and he’d do everything to put Noel’s fears to rest.

“Mr FitzStewart, I assure you that is not the case,” the Prince said, holding out his hands in a soothing fashion. “I love your sister and I would never hurt her like that. That’s why we are to be married in a few short weeks!”

Noel almost didn’t hear what the prince had just said, his rage was growing so much. He was ready for what he had to do - he would be saving his sister, and the countless girls who would be manipulated and toyed with after the cad’s attention had gone elsewhere!

He’d spare them all the lies. The “I love you’s” and the “declarations of marriage”...!

But as he marched towards Niles, what had been said and what he’d just thought clicked in his mind at the very last second, like the clasp on a broach or a bracelet suddenly coming together to create one whole, complete circle.

And he saw the look of panic, not charm or calm smoothness on the prince’s face.

He’d...the prince had just said “weeks”. As in, weeks until a date that had been set for this... _wedding_?

Noel halted in his testicle-removing tracks, the pliers poised and ready in his hand but the will to hold them slowly leaving. His confusion was too great to do anything else. Did he really say married? Did he mean what he was saying? Was the prince really telling the truth?! That didn’t seem likely, and yet all the signs pointed to it!

Especially as his sister lifted up her left hand, angrily but effortlessly showing off the beautiful diamond ring displayed on her finger...!

Noel looked at Margaret, hoping that she would have a better sense of what was going on, but she looked as unsure as he felt.

His eyes darted between the three people in the room. His wife, finding all of this as bizarre as he did; his sister, angry and clearly ready to do to him what he’d been about to do to the prince; Niles himself, stood there looking like he was hoping his explanation would be enough to spare him the fate the jeweller had in store.

And he could only say one thing.

“What...?!”

The Good Lord in Heaven and all his Saints must have been looking out for him, because his wife (his own personal angel, he often said) came over to wrap an arm around his shoulders and very gently directed him towards the door that led to the back of the store.

“Why don’t we all take a nice, deep, calming breath and have some tea?” she said with a smile. “I’m sure our honoured guests are tired from their journey and would rather discuss the matter that has brought them here somewhere more…secluded.”

Noel knew that was his cue so, after quickly pocketing the pliers, he gestured over at the door.

“Yes… yes, of course. Please, do come in…! You are more than welcome…”

Niles gave C.C. a questioning look, almost as if asking her for reassurance. She nodded and gave him a soft, loving smile – one that assured Niles that his masculinity was definitely safe and would not be threatened again.

Noel knew that it was all for show – the moment she and Niles walked past him, she discreetly gave him her trademark _I-am-going-to-end-you_ look.  Noel couldn’t help but grimace. That wasn’t a particularly encouraging sight, whenever C.C. was concerned. He knew from experience she usually meant business whenever she issued a threat.

“I blew it up, didn’t I?” Noel whispered to his own wife as she looped an arm through his and gently led him along.

“Maybe not entirely, dear,” Margaret replied, patting the back of his hand reassuringly. “You never know; they might both decide to be forgiving.”

Noel highly doubted that his luck would stretch that far. Even if the prince decided that, perhaps, his (former?) reputation had preceded him and had been the ruling factor in what had just happened, C.C. wouldn’t be willing to let it go so easily.

Once she got it into her head about something, it was very hard to get it out again. And that went double if she felt there was a great injustice or slight involved.

His beloved wife was simply hoping for the best, and trying to stay positive. She needn’t have bothered, though – he could just as easily take his blows and apologise for his behaviour. C.C. would cool off eventually, and they might even be able to laugh about it, someday.

In the future.

The far future, if the look on her face as they all went to the kitchen was anything to go by.

It was a relief to have a distraction, once they were in the kitchen. The kettle went on the stove immediately, and the two hosts insisted that the visiting guests make themselves as comfortable as they liked.

It was a far cry from only a few moments ago, when Noel had wanted to put the prince in the largest amount of discomfort possible, all with the pliers he still had in his pocket.

“I trust you take sugar in your tea?” Margaret asked politely, distracting him from the cringeworthy thought. “We also have honey, if you’d prefer...”

A very minor relief came to Noel then, as he realised that they could at least receive their guests with the luxury goods that they were used to. He might’ve been the illegitimate son of a duke, but his father had lived him and had provided well for him. That had included giving him enough money to own several stores across London, which in turn left him and his family enough money to be comfortable.

Very comfortable. Comfortable enough to afford sugar, and coffee, and anything else they needed or wanted.

"Two spoonfuls should be fine," Niles said. "Though my betrothed prefers honey and lemon."

Noel couldn't help but be mildly surprised. Not because of his sister's choice for sweetener, no, but rather for the Prince knowing that honestly minor fact about her. It was further proof that, indeed, his intentions with her were honest. Why would a man who was only interested in bedding a woman pay such close attention to said woman's habits? They'd be more focused on big, over-the-top gestures to make them swoon and give in to their requests.

He was certain the Prince was no stranger to those underhanded stratagems, but it was looking more and more unlikely that he was deploying them right that moment.

Still, he had his doubts. Regardless of how loathsome that would make him in C.C.'s eyes, he still felt it was his duty to second-guess anything that came out of the mouth any man who took an interest in her.

"I see your tastes haven't changed, dear sister," Noel said while Margaret prepared their tea and passed the cups around. "Honey has been your one indulgence since childhood."

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

C.C.'s harshly-spoken words hinted that she had little to no interest in engaging in mindless chitchat. Noel had suspected that would be the case but, being the perennial optimist, he'd just had to try and inject a note of levity into an otherwise rocky situation.

Boy, he sure was in the doghouse, wasn't he?

"Yes...yes, of course..." he mused aloud and sipped at his tea.

Usually, he found the warm beverage to be comforting – the perfect way to soothe his frayed nerves. Sadly, today it didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"I expect you have a number of questions. Isn't that right Mr FitzStewart?"

"That, my Lord, is a bit of an understatement!" Noel replied and laughed uneasily. "Do not take umbrage, but I...find it difficult to believe that you have chosen to be an honourable gentleman to my sister."

"That's it, you are dead!"

Noel flinched as C.C. launched herself across the table at him. Well, attempted to – Niles had grabbed for her just in time, and was busy holding her back.

He’d never imagined that any of the day would be like this – from nearly being made into a eunuch upon entering the shop, to having to hold his beloved back from nearly fist-fighting the man who had nearly performed the impromptu procedure!

He had to see that Noel had plenty of reasons to be suspicious. He hadn’t exactly been quiet about how he’d treated women in the past – he’d thought it all to be one big game, and he hadn’t cared one whit about any of their feelings. Any man wanting to protect a woman they cared about would have done the same; done anything to prevent her from getting involved with him, or making a mistake.

The latter of those had quite a bit to do with why he was currently still holding a struggling C.C.. she was clearly offended on his behalf, but he had to make sure she promised not to kill her brother before he let go. They could settle this reasonably, like adults.

And, hopefully, the pliers would go back to wherever it was that they had come from!

“My love! Love, it’s alright! It’s alright,” he kept repeating that, hoping that part of her mind wasn’t angry enough to not be listening. “He has a point – we both know that he does...!”

Begrudgingly, C.C. did know, and she knew that she could admit it to herself if she wanted to. Niles had been...awful, to women; she knew it and so did most other people in the land, whether they had met him or not. 

But he had changed. He’d seen the right way, and she was angry because her brother hadn’t even given her a chance to explain before launching an attack and demanding that she come home!

With or without a reputation, she knew that her fiancé deserved a better greeting than that!

“So, why don’t we all calm down and do what we came here to do?” Niles continued, rubbing C.C.’s back in a soothing fashion. “After all, we mustn’t be gone from the palace for too long – Dr Potts said you are still fragile.”

“Doctor?!” Noel interrupted, heart leaping in his chest and fear being quickly replaced by worry. “Are you sick?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” snapped his sister.  

“No you are not,” Niles insisted – he knew just how bullheaded his C.C. could be, especially where her health was concerned. “Your fever broke only five days ago. I’d much rather not risk your health when our big day is around the corner.”

Niles then looked over at where Noel sat and addressed him.

“She was sick with pneumonia and bedbound for around two weeks. Rest assured, she got the best medical care money can afford, Mr FitzStewart.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to him!” C.C. insisted – after how Noel had treated Niles, she felt Niles owed him no explanation. She knew she was an honourable man and that was enough! “You’ve been nothing but good to me.”

“That isn’t true, love, and we both know it,” he said in a gentle but very much matter-of-fact voice. “I was awful to you when I first met you, I tried to bed you like I did with countless others. I sabotaged you. But you’ve changed me and made me a better man. You’ve made me realise what real happiness is, and it is not meaningless sex. I love you like I have never loved anyone else, but you have to understand why your brother – who I am certain loves you and wants nothing but the best for you – would be wary of me being anywhere near you.”

The stubborn part of C.C. – that is to say a large part of her mind and a great deal of her heart – wanted to argue back that Noel should’ve at least heard them out before immediately jumping to conclusions. He’d immediately been prepared to mutilate another human being, all without knowing the facts first, or even checking them with the one person who truly knew!

But somewhere, deep inside, the part of her that knew the truth (even if the rest of her made her not want to say it) was saying that he had more than a substantial point. He’d been awful to many women, taking advantage and charming his way into their beds to take what he wanted, before dropping them until the next time.

Part of that still made her nervous, when she thought about how close they were to their wedding day. And wedding night. He knew what he’d be doing, and he’d done it with women who knew, too. She wasn’t going to know – what if she was bad? What if it just ended up being a chore for him? What if neither one of them ended up enjoying it?

She was secure in the fact that it would make no difference to how he felt about her. But she couldn’t help comparing herself to all those other women, who would be better at it than her. Have given him a better time.

She had to turn away from the thought. He hadn’t cared at all about any of them; he hadn’t thought about caring for anybody but himself before he’d met her...

The sadness creeping in distracted the stubbornness, allowing the truth to make its way out, and she sighed.

Her eyes dropped to the table, “Hm. Maybe you are right...”

She felt Niles’ hand squeeze gently at her shoulder blade, before his voice came back again.

“I know I’m right. But all of that is over now. Our wedding is only weeks away, and we will be happier than any royal couple has ever been. I’ll see to that myself!”

Hoping it wouldn’t upset Noel, Niles dropped a chaste peck on C.C.’s lips. Before, he’d never cared about what the male family members of the women he’d slept with thought of him, but as had become the norm whenever Lady Babcock was concerned, he desperately wanted to make a good impression on Noel. She was the love of his life, and he wouldn’t want her family to think he wanted anything else but to make her the happiest woman on this Earth.

She’d get anything and everything she wanted – she need only ask and he’d move Heaven and Earth to grant her her wish.

“Your Royal Highness,” Margaret said, bringing the prince out of his reverie. “Might I ask why you’ve come to visit us if your wedding is so close? Shouldn’t yourself and Lady Babcock be overseeing the preparations for the ceremony?”

“Precisely,” Noel said, “Again, do not take umbrage – obviously you haven’t come here to ask for her hand in marriage, and I highly doubt you’ve come to deliver an invitation to your nuptials, given my status as a bastard.”

Noel couldn’t help the spite in his words. Not to get him wrong – he held no hatred towards the prince or his sister, but rather towards a society that would have him banished from his own sister’s wedding just because he was the child of a Duke and a maid. He tried not to let it get to him, but it was too tiresome sometimes. There was an obstacle at every turn for people like him, and he sometimes wondered why he should be burdened by his parents’ sins. He hadn’t chosen this – why should he pay for mistakes that weren’t his? He was a good, law-abiding citizen, he paid his taxes and he had a loving family. He’d made an honest woman out of Margaret and had never wavered in his faithfulness toward her and he was a good and loving father.

It didn’t really seem fair.

“Brother, don’t talk like that!” C.C. chastised him – she hated when he was so disdainful to himself. “Besides, you are wrong in your assumption that you aren’t invited to my wedding.”

“What’s more,” Niles said, “We were hoping your good wife and yourself could make my bride’s wedding gown and jewellery.”

Noel and Margaret both immediately froze, neither one quite believing what they...well, they could only think that they were hearing! It was almost too wonderful to comprehend as real, even as the prince and his future bride sat there, quite obviously waiting for them to give an answer.

Well, of course they were going to accept! The joy flooding their minds and senses was just overwhelming them, currently...!

Margaret’s focus was, of course, on the idea that she – _they_ , she reminded herself, before she got too ahead of her own mind in her excitement – would not only be invited to a family celebration that they had never even expected, let alone dreamed of being invited to, but they would be playing a major role in the celebrations!

And not just any celebrations – the marriage of the _future king and queen of England_! As special and dear to her heart as fitting a wedding dress for her sister-in-law was, it became magnified by the prestige! She was going to have to make the dress from the finest fabrics and most glittering gemstones – no expense could be spared, even more than would’ve been given away freely if their C.C. had come looking to get married to anyone else!

It would be difficult, but her sister-in-law was more than worth it.

Noel, meanwhile, had almost completely glazed over the honour of dressing the future queen in his jewellery for her wedding day. As much as people would talk about that, he knew they’d also talk about the fact that he was there. The half-brother. The bastard. The one with no more right to a name or title than the pigs and goats peasants kept by their vegetable patches!

But he and his wife had been invited. And not only had they been invited, they’d also been invited personally.

That stood out to Noel more than anything else in this world, touching him deeply – to the point where he might cry, if he had been alone; not only had his little sister, who had no more obligation to talk to him than any other titled lady, given him an invitation to her wedding, she had also told him face-to-face that she wanted him there.

“And Noel, I would very much like it if you were one of our witnesses.”

C.C. cutting in with that made Noel feel like his heart had just swollen to double its size in his chest.

She wanted him there, and she wanted him to play one of the most important roles a person could take in a wedding party...! In front of nobility, and in the face of everything their class stood for!

He was more important to her than that...

He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, but he did his best to hold them back as he shared a shaking, wobbling grin with his wife and replied.

“We...we’d consider it an honour! The highest honour either of us have ever had...!”

“It will be an equal, if not greater honour, to have you both with us on that day,” Niles said in return, before sitting forward in his chair.

It felt to him like he was about to discuss a state secret. No. Perhaps it was even more confidential than that. It was something far more personal and important to him than that, at the very least.

“Now, we should probably discuss the details of the day, and why it is happening so quickly, before we take our leave...”

And so he described the plan, as well as the reasonings behind it. Noel and a Margaret were, of course, horrified at the treatment King Joseph had been giving them over the fact that they were in love and inseparable by any other woman who came along. How could things have gotten so bad that C.C. was going to have to go into hiding, until she had a legitimate heir that no one would be able to question?!

Noel didn’t like the sound of it one bit, and he was on the verge of regretting letting all of his anger and fear disappear earlier. It seemed like he needed them back right now. What kind of danger was his little sister in?! Was Joseph going to send soldiers to kick down the door and drag her away, to leave her and her baby to rot in a dungeon for the rest of their lives?!

C.C. nearly seemed on the verge of castrating him again when he voiced...part of this opinion (he thought Margaret’s face suggested she agreed with him that time). But he felt he had to be firm, when it came to her safety.

Again, his irate sister was soothed by her fiancé, who explained to them that every precaution was going to be taken care of. Nobody who wasn’t invited to the wedding was even going to be told it was happening, and Niles would be sure to keep C.C. at his own residence, away from the palace, until the time had passed and their child was already on the way. And, if it came to the worst case scenario, Queen Marie had offered to send C.C. away to France, where she’d be safe and protected by Marie’s brother, King Louis XIV, until it was safe for her to step a foot back in England. The French king was a romantic at heart, and when his sister had informed him of the secret wedding he’d said that he was more than happy to lend a hand, if they needed him to.

Both Noel and Margaret supposed they had to be satisfied with that information, as well as the promise that Niles would keep her safe. If he was to be her husband, he would have to do that all the time, and he was clearly trying to live up to his vows right from the very beginning.

They weren’t entirely relieved from all the worrisome thoughts in their heads, but they knew there was no turning back. They could only be happy that the couple had agreed to take matters into their own hands, and were determined to help give them the wedding day that they were dreaming of.

Even if it was going to be _slightly_ smaller and infinitely riskier than they had originally imagined.

“How fast can you have her dress and jewels ready?” Niles asked. They didn’t have much time, so he was hoping their answer was sooner rather than later.

Noel and his wife exchanged a look. After the Great Fire, business had been a little slow. It hadn’t strained their finances, given that Noel still had so much money left from what Stewart had given him and from what he’d managed to save over so many years of hard work, but it had made their days rather dull. They’d even been considering closing up for a while (at least until life in London had returned to some semblance of normality) and spending a few months away at their country home with their children. Margaret had long since wanted to take a break, and given that their latest little one was so small, she fancied the idea of her and her husband having some alone time with the baby and the rest of their children.

However, given the latest developments, their family vacation could wait. They’d use most of their time to work on C.C.’s wedding attire.

“Give us three weeks,” Noel said, smiling. “We need to order a few things from mainland Europe, but I trust we’ll have everything ready by the end of this month.”

“Indeed – we’ll start right away!” Margaret interjected as she got to her feet. “Now, if that is to happen, I will need to take Her Ladyship’s measures.”

Surprised, Niles and C.C. looked at each other. This was, in actual fact, the first real major preparation they had to do for their wedding! The rest was, in truth, all wrapped up in the fact that they were basically eloping and getting everything else seen to by the servants at the hunting lodge!

It was...exciting. All an official part of the day that they were getting ready for! It wouldn’t be long before all their work had paid off!

And speaking of work, they had to let Noel and Margaret get on with theirs. So, C.C. rose to her feet and went into the shop where her sister-in-law prepared all of the clothes she made, in order to have her measurements taken.

She shot Niles a grin just before Margaret shut the door, separating the jeweller’s from the seamstress’s. She knew he would have to wait for the wedding before he got to see.

It was only right that they did _one_ thing traditionally, after all! Everything else was hardly conventional.

But it was theirs. And it meant that they would never be apart – forced through class boundaries or otherwise. They would be married, titled together, and they would form a loving family that not even King Joseph would be able to object to.

As Margaret got started on positioning her for the measurement readings, C.C. thought – hoped – that the king would learn to live with it, even if he didn’t accept it.

But that was a worry for another time. For now, she had to focus on their plan; the first step being getting married, of course.

And she was going to do everything she could right at that moment to have the most beautiful dress an eloping royal bride could possibly wear.


	20. Chapter 20

**_ Chapter 19 _ **

The carriage was nearly already completely packed and Joseph could not have been more thankful for that. He always found that his annual kingdom survey and hunting trip were the perfect excuse to be away from the dragging duties that were a part of being king. He got to happily hand those off to someone else (that was to say, his son) while he wandered around England, Ireland and Scotland, and things got done without him having to be a part of them.

It also meant that he got to be away from Marie, which was a blessing in itself. She hadn’t even turned up to say goodbye as the footmen got the last of his things ready, and Joseph could only consider that a win for him. It meant that she wouldn’t have time to nag him about anything that he might or might not do during his trip, and that left him feeling like, when it came right down to it, she knew her proper place. Beneath him, in more ways than one.

Speaking of someone who was putting someone else beneath him, his own son had arrived in time to see him off. Joseph was glad of that, at least. He got to give his boy the playful nudge of somebody who knew that he was getting prime venison served to him in his own bedsheets each night.

That Lady Babcock had to be good, if he’d had her basically every night for so long now. It made Joseph slightly jealous that he hadn’t handed her off or at least shared her yet!

He couldn’t keep her much longer. And he certainly couldn’t let her sleep in his bed all through the night like he did – it was the first rule of keeping a whore. If all men let their bits on the side stay after getting what they wanted, said bits might think they were worth more to them than the fucking. That simply wasn’t the case.

But, Niles would learn that soon enough. He’d definitely learn it once the survey and hunting were over. He’d be married off as soon as Joseph got back.

Not that he was to know this just yet. He might as well get a few more weeks as a free man.

Approaching his son, he gave the widest grin he possibly could and slapped him playfully on the arm.

“Be good, boy. Remember, you’re in charge until I return,” he said. “So keep the food good, the wine flowing, and the whores spreading their legs until I get back. I’ll want to get stuck in, after this!”

Niles felt sick to his stomach at the very thought, and he openly grimaced at his father. He was only there out of a sense of duty – he had no intention of running the palace like Joseph did and he certainly wasn’t there because he was going to miss his father. Quite the opposite, in fact.

And he had no intention of bringing...women...into the place, for himself or anybody else. He would never betray, hurt or humiliate his beloved, like his father had done so many times to his mother.

“I’m sure you will,” he said coldly, not even attempting to move to grip his father’s arm. “Safe trip.”

Joseph nodded, releasing him.

His boy seemed...slightly standoffish with him that morning. But he shrugged it off, knowing he hadn’t done anything – perhaps Lady Babcock had refused another round the night before, or maybe she wouldn’t turn around and let herself be taken like the filthy whore she was.

They all got funny sometimes about that end. They just needed a firm hand to hold them in place and then he’d have them screaming his name, whether they liked it at first or not.

But that wasn’t currently his concern. Perhaps it would be, later; Marie wasn’t exactly going to be there on the tour to act as his meat, so he’d have to find some cheaper replacement. And by cheaper, he obviously meant more expensive.

That was the only thing he was sure that he would miss – getting exactly what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, all from a wife who couldn’t complain about it? How many men got to live that dream?

He’d made her cry out that she was his whore the last time they’d been together. She hadn’t wanted to, but he’d made her do it. He wouldn’t stop until she did. Pity that had been a while ago now, before all the business with finding Niles and Lady Babcock in bed.

He’d have liked to have heard it again, before he’d gone away. Perhaps he’d hear it when he got back...

And then, when Niles had finally had his fill of Lady Babcock and was busy trying to put a worthy son and heir in a respectable wife, perhaps he’d get the actual whore to say it as well.

He liked it when he got to claim them, and have them acknowledge it. And he’d claim her, until it was like Niles had never been in her in the first place.

But that was just a pleasant dream for now. He’d see about making everything a reality when he got back, and had finalised all the details of Niles’ wedding.

The boy would have to learn then, sharpish.

“I’ll see you in a few months’ time, boy,” Joseph said, finally climbing into his carriage and waving his final goodbyes at his only child. His pride and joy. “Enjoy being in charge while you can!”

Again, Niles said nothing. He just nodded sharply at his father’s words and remained stood where he was as his father’s carriage slowly made its way down Whitehall’s driveway and out into the street. He couldn’t help but compare the image with a dog running away with its tail between its legs – his father shied away from duty, living only for the privileges and pleasures that his position provided. There was no honour in being a weak, frolicking excuse of a King and Niles had no intention of imitating his father’s ways. He wouldn’t be responsible for running the country to the ground – what’s more, after his father’s disastrous reign, Niles would probably have to pull it back up.

So, yes, he’d enjoy being in charge. He couldn’t wait until it was him calling the shots and not his boor of a father. He would be the complete opposite of him, both in his private and public life.

And that brought him to the next item on his to-do list – getting his own carriage ready to leave for his hunting lodge. At long last, the moment he and his beloved had been waiting for had arrived and he simply couldn’t wait.

It hadn’t been easy, keeping the whole affair under wraps, but somehow he and C.C. had managed to carry out most of the preparations for their wedding without rousing any suspicions. Dress, jewellery, priest, feast – everything was ready and waiting for them at the lodge. Both the Sheffields (who had only recently been put abreast of their plan) and Margaret and Noel had arrived a few days earlier and were already settled.  As for Marie and C.C., they had left two hours ago, Marie having left written orders not to be disturbed by anything or  anyone. They had believed it would be less suspicious if C.C. left with Marie rather than with Niles.

It was all going perfectly, and Niles couldn’t be more excited if he tried.

His very own wedding was coming so very quickly now. It wasn’t hard to imagine that he’d have been married for a few days by the end of the week, but it was still unbelievable, nonetheless! He’d been dreaming of the moment practically non-stop for days now, and each time it was just as wonderful and magical as the first moment he’d known that he was going to propose!

He’d been missing out on so much, thinking that toying with women, having his fun and then dropping them was better than what he was about to do. He’d been blind, but his beloved had opened his eyes.

She’d shown him what true love was, and he was going to make up to her for it for the rest of their lives. He’d take care of her in every way possible, and see to it that she was never anything apart from happy and content.

He could see their future already, and it was filled with golden haired children, too. As golden as the sun, as beautiful as their mother, and all as bright and happy as the days they would have ahead.

His father had never known that kind of happiness. He never would, and Niles pitied him for that. Underneath all the other angry feelings, of course. Joseph truly had lived a contemptible and pathetic life, under the guise of making himself out to be a giant among men or a god among mortals.

Vanity. It was pure vanity. And now that Niles knew how bad, weak and disgusting it all was, he wanted nothing more to do with it.

He was just about able to stand being around someone who did any of it!

Luckily, he wouldn’t have to for a while. His father would be away for a considerable length of time – it would be the reprieve they all needed. And it would give himself and C.C. the chance they needed to get started as a married couple.

A chance to try for their first child; a thought that truly excited him.

He’d wanted to be a father for so long...his first attempt had not worked as he had hoped, and that had been crushing. It still was, when the image of being nineteen and being told that the little boy and his mother were both dead came into his mind. He hadn’t loved her, by any stretch of the imagination, but he’d loved the baby from the moment he’d known about him.

He knew he’d adore his future children just as much, and feel twice as blessed to know that they would also be the sons and daughters of the woman he truly loved. His C.C., who’d one day rule by his side, with no one in their way to say that she couldn’t.

A dark part of him suggested that it couldn’t wait for that day to come. He didn’t dismiss the thought so much as store it at the back of his mind, knowing it and acknowledging it, but not going any further than that. His father might’ve been a bastard with no love for anyone but himself, but Niles wouldn’t stoop so low as to do something so vile.

His mother might’ve suggested that he shouldn’t think such things, if she were privy to his thoughts, but she was simply too good for the world. She had more reason than anybody to think what he’d just been thinking, but she would still insist on some things.

Her son not talking about committing an evil act, for a start.

She deserved better than she had gotten, he thought to himself with a sigh. All she’d ever done was love and try her best to please everyone, but she had been rejected, humiliated and given only pain in return.

He’d make it up to her. Somehow, he would.

“You!” Niles said, gesturing for one of his servants to come closer. “Have my own carriage ready and pack my bags – I will be leaving for my lodge. Do inform the Privy Council that, should they need me, I will be happy to receive them there, where I’ll be carrying out most of my work.”

The young page bowed to him and left with a quiet “Yes, sir” to do the Prince’s bidding.

Niles trusted it wouldn’t take long – his mother and C.C. had taken some of his things with them, so he only needed some clothes, books, and the legal documents he’d be needing to run the country while his father was away. Marriage was something he took seriously, but he couldn’t just stop acting as regent because he’d be taking a wife. His people still needed him – it was, of course, a rather unfortunate consequence of his status.

C.C. was aware of this, and she perfectly understood. They had, however, agreed on taking a few days off to enjoy from newly-wedded bliss and start on their project of bringing an heir into this world.  

Not that he would admit it, but Niles felt oddly nervous whenever he thought about the fact that, in just over a day, he’d finally be able to take his beloved. The Niles from one year ago would have probably been bouncing off the walls, but for some strange reason his new self felt… _trepidation_.

Perhaps it was because it actually mattered, this time. It could’ve been because the idea of it being within a marriage was new and a little nerve-racking, if exciting, in its own way. Maybe it was because he loved her, and he truly cared about it being good for her, beyond the expectations of praise that he’d usually get for being good in bed.

He was worried about it being the latter. It was easy enough for a whore to tell him how magnificent he was, if she knew it would get her an extra coin or two. The ladies and girls he’d charmed into doing it for free had all been trying to charm him right back in their own ways, hoping their hollow adoration and empty words might get them more than just a trinket. It didn’t matter if they’d liked any of it or not, they never would’ve told him so.

What would happen if his beloved didn’t enjoy it? She didn’t necessarily have to feel pain to not enjoy it, but what happened once it was all over and she just hadn’t liked it? Any of it?

Of course, he could only think that she wouldn’t tell him out of politeness, and possibly from overhearing other, older women around her that sometimes wives just had to put up and shut up about things when it came to men.

But he didn’t want her to do that – he wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling. He wanted to know that she was enjoying herself and getting pleasure from the things he would do.

That was, if she wanted him to do them in the first place. He’d never force her, he wasn’t a monster. But what if the mere thought of it was too much? Unlike most girls her age, who had probably already been married or at least had...been with somebody, she’d had no experience whatsoever. What if it was all too overwhelming?

The mere thought of it all was...daunting, to say the least. But he had to simply go on; he couldn’t embarrass his beloved by trying to ask about any of it. She wouldn’t have been sure herself, and he wanted to protect her from his own insecurities.

How else was anybody even going to attempt to enjoy the night?

He tried to keep the pressure of that last one out of his head, but it was almost as though it came in a package with everything else. The wedding, his future family, the wedding night...

It was making him sweat a little even as he stood there – was this the nervousness people spoke about just before they got married? He couldn’t have been the only man in the world ever to have these kind of thoughts and doubts, could he?

Had he been anybody else, with practically any other family, he would have been able to ask his father. Even an older male would’ve sufficed – his uncle, King Louis, maybe, had he been able to come to the wedding.

He’d been more than generous enough as it was. He couldn’t expect him to dish out advice whenever he wanted, when he’d already offered C.C. a place in his court if worst came to the worst and she had to flee England.

He couldn’t ask his friends, either – Maxwell would’ve found the subject far too awkward when he explained a certain part of why he felt so nervous (not to mention, he wasn’t there with him right now), and all the other young lords would’ve just laughed.

So, as things were, he had no one. And he had to simply deal with these things alone.

This was yet another example of his father’s failure as a parent. After all, weren’t sons supposed to be shaped into their own father’s image? His father had certainly tried to mould him into a little copy of himself – a monstrous creation that would have condemned Niles to fiery damnation. It was lucky that he’d seen the error of his ways and changed for the better.

His father had taught him the type of man he didn’t want to be. Not anymore, at least. He had many sins to account for, but with C.C. by his side, he was certain he would never stray again. He’d vowed to be the best man he could be for her and for their children, and when sons came along, he would bring them up to be respectable, God-fearing gentlemen instead of lustful boors.

Niles smiled at the thought – he could already see himself surrounded by a horde of golden-haired little boys and playing with them. He simply couldn’t wait!

It was this eagerness what probably made time crawl by, but eventually one of the servant came to inform him his ride was ready and waiting.

At last, the time had come! He’d be married to his beloved in no time at all and they could put an end to anything his father said! They’d be safe, legally husband and wife, and they would have the family he’d started dreaming of having...

His past self would’ve been mortified as he hurried off to the carriage, but Niles didn’t care what that pig thought. He simply wasn’t that person – if he deserved such a title for his behaviour – anymore. He loved one woman, he didn’t chase after others like he thought they were sport, and he certainly didn’t keep a tally. He was not some great lover and it didn’t make him a hero, having so many piles of women at his feet.

Especially not when he’d dropped them there.

He had a new life ahead of him, with the woman he loved by his side and the promise of children at their feet. That was more than enough - it was exactly what he wanted, and he didn’t intend to waste time standing around when he could be heading to it right that moment.

He had never dreamed that he’d elope. But, then again, he’d never imagined that he’d be in love with the bride he was marrying, either. It was all still overwhelming, in a sense, but as he climbed into the carriage and bade the footman to shut the door behind him quickly, he knew he wouldn’t want it to feel any other way.

* * *

 

Marie simply couldn't be happier.

Back when she'd first arrived in England to marry the man who would be her husband, she'd been quick to bury the notion of being able to have a loving marriage. Joseph's nature had been crystal clear since the get-go, and as such she'd never been hopeful about experiencing romantic love.

Except for a few short years between Josephine's and Niles' births, her marriage had been a complete disaster. She and her husband could barely tolerate one another, so it had only been natural for things to fall apart. It had been a long time coming, but the last nail in their coffin had been Josie's death. Marie had been pregnant with Niles at the time, but after their daughter's (who Joseph would always say was his favourite) untimely death, Joseph had all but abandoned Marie. He'd avoided her like the plague and, when she'd finally given  birth to Niles, he hadn't visited her, preferring to have their son brought to him instead.

That had been the moment she'd realised they simply weren't meant to be. Had never been meant to be. They were too different — too different for them to even try and be cordial to one another.

So she'd surrendered hope and gotten used to the idea that a life she'd hoped would be full of love and happiness, would be the opposite.

But not anymore. Not when her son was getting married to a girl he actually loved - the perfect girl for him, no less – and she could see a future for them stretching out into a golden horizon.

She had feared for so long that Niles would simply become a copy of his father. Never caring about any of the many women he was with, hurting and humiliating the one that had the misfortune of marrying him, spreading misery and pain while basking in some self-created glory...

But when he had taken the time and gotten to know Lady Babcock, all of that had changed. He’d become a whole new person, little by little, until he no longer resembled the boor she was almost ashamed to have brought up.

He’d found his love. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he had promised that there would be lots of grandchildren for Marie to dote on – a family that she could love and spoil, when her own children had not survived long enough for it to happen.

Or even been born. She’d...not been able to have children for many years, now. Niles had kept her going, and just before she and C.C. had left for his lodge, he had said that he and his new bride would make sure she had such a large family around her that she would never know what to do with herself.

She’d never be alone again.

It might not have been the happy ending she had imagined, back when she’d been a young, naive French princess, but it was just as good.

That turned into more than just as good, as C.C.’s voice came from the other room, muffled by the closed door Marie had been standing and watching guard from.

“I...I think I’m ready, Marie...!”

This was it. The moment she’d see her daughter-in-law for the first time, wearing her wedding dress!

They were going to head to the chapel to practice and pray before the official ceremony, and Marie had been given the honour of accompanying her. It was a task she held with great reverence and love in her heart.

Normally it would never have been C.C’s mother doing such a thing, but as the bride’s family were mostly...

Well. They were her family now. As was that half-brother of hers, who had been nothing but a kind and jolly figure ever since he and his wife had arrived. But this moment called for a matriarchal presence - something Marie was more than willing to be.

She opened the door without hesitation, but with a sense of building anticipation in her heart...

That exploded into an overwhelming sense of awe the moment she looked up and set eyes on C.C..

The ballgown she’d chosen made her look every inch the woman she was. A high waisted bodice for a slim, statuesque build. Full sleeves for the demure look of a bride, and a long train just to prove it...

And everything about each detail was magnificent. The colour could remind one of clear summer skies that stretched into lazy, happy afternoons. Silver thread embroidery delicately curved and swirled about the train, and gemstones glittered – no, she glittered – in the light, so that all who saw might think an angel, or perhaps some great and benevolent sky goddess from a mythology long forgotten had come to make herself known on Earth again.

If Niles did not appreciate seeing her in this gown (and by that, Marie meant get down on his knees and thank the Lord God Almighty), then she wasn’t entirely sure that her son would deserve such a bride!

It only made her excitement grow tenfold at the prospect of the next day. The ceremony was going to be wonderful, she could feel it in her very soul! She could see the rays of sun coming in through the chapel window already, bathing the couple in warmth and light and setting them apart in grace and love and beauty from their well-wishers...

It wouldn’t be the flashy, over-the-top occasions that most royal weddings were. It was going to be sweet, and quiet, and celebrate the love of two people, not the convenience of a match. It would not lead to hurt, or suffering. There would only be happiness, and peace, and togetherness.

It would suit Corinthians, chapter thirteen, verses four to eight, so perfectly. Their love was patient, and kind. It did not boast, it was not proud...

And it was all happening tomorrow.

It was making Marie’s eyes mist over and her breath catch in her throat to even think of it! In mere hours, the woman she saw in front of her would be her daughter-in-law, and her family would grow.

Grow, in size and love, when she’d thought she’d given up all hope of the latter ever happening.

“C.C.,” she eventually breathed out, reaching discreetly for her handkerchief that she always kept hidden in her sleeve. “You...oh, chérie, you look so beautiful...! Just...just wonderful!”

C.C.’s beaming smile and rapidly reddening cheeks turned towards the floor, embarrassed by the words. She didn’t think she’d ever been called any of that by anybody, apart from Niles.

“Thank you,” she was sure she mumbled but the queen didn’t look as though she minded. “I was so excited, getting it all fitted! Margaret insisted on using the finest fabrics she had in her store – she said it was only right, for a family wedding, and a wedding of a future queen...!”

“And right she eez, chérie! You deserve nozhing but zhe very best,” said the Queen before giving his future daughter-in-law a tight hug.

A few tear sprang from her eyes and Marie made no effort to hide them. She might not have carried or given birth to the young woman currently in her arms, but she certainly loved her like a daughter. Being part of hers and Niles’ special day was a miracle and a blessing all rolled into one!

“We should get going,” Marie sniffed and pulled away to dab at her teary eyes. “We ‘ave no time to lose…”

Together, Marie and C.C. made their joint way to the chapel. Neither said anything while walking there – they were too immersed in their own little, happy thoughts. The future ahead was, undoubtedly, uncertain, but they couldn’t help feeling hopeful. They had a plan; the only step left was following it.

Upon entering the chapel, they met with Noel, Margaret, the Sheffield and Reverend Smith, who was the priest Marie had personally selected to get them married off. He was, after all, Marie’s confidante and the priest who’d guided her in the Anglican faith after her conversion. Marie remembered being despondent about having had to renounce to the catholic faith – she still was, to some extent. In her heart she still was a catholic, but her station simply wouldn’t allow her to openly declare her allegiance to Rome.  

The Reverend greeted them warmly when they joined the group.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed to Marie graciously, and nodded with respect towards C.C.. “And this must be the Lady Babcock, if I am not mistaken?”

Fran piped up then in that moment instead of C.C., looking at her as though she was stunned.

“Ya’d be forgiven fer it ya were! Lady Babcock, you look gorgeous! Like a whole new you! Not that the old you dressed badly or anythin’, or was really even that old, but-“

“What I think Lady Sheffield is trying to say,” Noel stepped in diplomatically. “Is that you look beautiful, sister. Every inch the demure and blushing bride!”

Trying not to laugh in amusement at Fran’s stumbling attempts, C.C. curtsied as best she could in reply, considering her new dress. She was terrified of tearing it, or even letting the stitching or fabric strain or split the wrong way. Not the day before, and not when everything was going so wonderfully!

“Thank you, brother; Lady Sheffield. And yes, I am Lady Babcock, sir,” she replied to the reverend. “I must thank you, for agreeing to conduct my marriage. So many in your position wouldn’t agree to such a thing...!”

She wondered if she had maybe said the wrong thing, as soon as that was out of her mouth; she didn’t know about how he perceived anybody else in the clergy! What if he held many of them in high regard?! What if he felt that she was being unfair to those who were called to do God’s work, and imagined that she would treat him the same way?!

It was only after a moment (in which breath never left nor entered her body) that the Reverend Smith smiled humbly and shook his head.

“I am not here to decide where love is to be found, and I am certainly not here to forbid it in anyone. I am more than honoured to marry yourself and His Royal Highness, even if some of my colleagues in the clergy might find it...unconventional.”

C.C. beamed back at him, relieved and never having felt more safe in a place that didn’t have Niles in it. Marie had chosen a good man to conduct the ceremony, and C.C. was certain that the wedding itself would be all the better for it.

“Thank you, again, good sir,” she replied, before looking around at the others and the chapel. “It is a lovely place, is it not?”

“It absolutely is,” the Reverend agreed. “Now, would her Ladyship like to start the rehearsal?”

C.C. didn’t need to be told twice and, soon enough, the rehearsal was underway. The ceremony was to be shorter than usual for a royal wedding, but it didn’t really matter. They could do without the pomp and flourish of a wedding for someone of Niles’ station, but they absolutely couldn’t do without one another.

As long as they were married, nothing else really mattered.

 

Once the rehearsal was over, party gathered at the chapel made their way back to the lodge. They spotted Niles’ carriage almost instantly, and Marie was soon ushering C.C. back into the house through one of the back doors.

“’urry up, Chérie!” said the Queen, “We do not want your future ‘usband to see you just yet!”

“Can’t I at least go and say hi?” C.C. pleaded with Marie – in the short hours they’d been apart she’d actually missed her prince. She knew she was being sappy and probably a little clingy, but she simply couldn’t help it!

Though the look on Marie’s face suggested that she intended to nip that little behaviour in the bud very quickly.

“You may not. You will see ‘im tomorrow, just like every ozher bride in zhe country when waiting for ‘er bridegroom,” the queen replied, hurriedly sending her charge in the other direction still. “Zhis wedding might not entirely be like any ozher wedding zhat has taken place in zhis family, but one tradition shall always stand, as long as I am alive to uphold it!”

C.C. raised an eyebrow as she was practically frogmarched away from the front end of the house and where Niles’ carriage was arriving.

Marie clearly took her rituals and superstitions seriously, and she didn’t intend to let other people not adhere to them while she was around! It was almost overwhelming, the dedication the queen could provide when she intended to make sure that people followed her orders!

C.C. supposed that she could only respect what her soon-to-be mother-in-law wished. That was, if she didn’t want to get marched straight out of the house and kept in the nearest barn until it was time for the ceremony!

“Now, we are getting you back to your room,” Marie explained. “Zhe sooner zhe end of zhe day comes, zhe sooner you will be asleep and resting for tomorrow. And when zhat ‘appens, eet will be ‘ere and you will not ‘ave to ask eef you may see Niles!”

C.C. smiled – after tomorrow, she and Niles wouldn’t need to ask for permission to see each other or be chaperoned. They’d be man and wife in the eyes of the Lord and would have the right to lie together. The notion was wonderful.

So much so that she happily allowed Marie to frogmarch her into the room, lost in her daydreams about her future life with the man she knew was her one and only.  


	21. Chapter 21

**_ Chapter 20 _ **

The afternoon had felt awfully slow, and time continued to drag past Niles as he waited for his bride at the chapel. He’d arrived twenty minutes ago and, if he wasn’t mistaken, it wouldn’t be long until C.C.’s arrival, either.

Their friends had already arrived and were sitting and waiting far more patiently than he was. They all knew it wouldn’t be long at all, but to them, twenty minutes had felt like a much shorter time than it had done for him.

He didn’t know much longer he’d be able to tell himself that it wouldn’t be long. The night had been unbearable; so much so, he’d actually tried to sneak out to get to C.C.’s room, only to be turned back by his mother the moment he’d thought he’d made it. Marie had been on her anti-pre-marital-consummation patrol, even if she hadn’t told him quite as much, and she’d ordered him back to bed with threats of denying him access to his bride post-marriage, if he didn’t leave her be until the morning.

He’d had to leave it. He knew she meant it, and he wasn’t taking the risk.

Not when they were both so close to spending the rest of their lives together, with nobody to come between them. They had been kept apart for the past day and a half, but he knew that their separation would soon be over.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the doors opening announced the arrival of his bride.

He had to keep himself facing forward until she got to his side. But it was so difficult – he could hear the gasps and admiration coming from Fran, Margaret and his mother, so it already suggested how beautiful C.C. looked.

Well, he knew she would look beautiful anyway. But he wanted to see how she looked in the regalia she would be crowned in. Though he knew that would be some time in the future, yet.

It seemed an age until she made it to his side.

But when she did, on the arm of her beaming brother, it was worth every second of the wait.

His mother had said the dress was beautiful, but the truth was more complicated than that – it was more like the dress was an extension of her beauty; royal blue, with the finest trim and matching jewellery that mortal eye ever did see. Her golden hair was brushed back and lifted, perfect for a crown to sit on her head one day, even if today only a gorgeous tiara lay there.

She was every inch a future queen, and more than half-way to being divine.

Had they not been in a place of worship for the one true God, he would have insisted that the little congregation bring tribute and lay it at her feet, before singing her praises so that she might bestow blessings upon them.

When C.C. and Noel, who was dressed in his absolute finest clothes, reached Niles, he placed his sister’s hand in Niles’. He knew the prince would take care of his sister, and make her the happiest woman on Earth.

He bowed to the prince and then went to take his seat next to Margaret, his eyes suspiciously glassy.

The Reverend Smith stepped forward, cleared his throat, and began to speak. The ceremony had started.

"Dearly beloved,” he said, “we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony."

The bride and groom smiled at each other, clearly lost in their own little world. Anyone who had eyes could easily see just how in love they were, and that no force on this Earth would break them apart. They drifted in and out of the reverend’s speech, replying to the anthems and prayers when necessary, but for them the world consisted of only the both of them.

And then, finally, the moment to say their vows came. The rings were ready, and so were they, and after joining their hands, Niles spoke.

“I, Niles, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

Then, it was C.C.’s turn.

“I, Chastity-Claire, take thee to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

The reverend said something that they barely heard, they were looking at each other so much. But they knew what was to happen; now it was time for her ring to go where Niles had dreamed of it being for ages.

He held her hand in his, the ring in the fingers of his other. They were trembling from the adrenaline, but he was steady enough to repeat the vows he was to give.

"Chastity-Claire, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage," he said. "With my body, I worship you..."

He would. Every chance he would get, for the rest of their lives.

"All that I am, I give to you..."

He was hers. That would never change; all she had to do was ask something of him, and it would be done.

"All that I have, I share with you..."

He'd do more than share his future kingdom with her. He would gift it to her, and consider it a worthy exchange, even if she only smiled at him in return.

"Within the love of God; Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

With that said, he slipped the ring onto her finger. It made his heart swell with love and joy to know it would stay there, too. To Niles, the golden band glittering on her finger could not compare to his wife's golden hair. But it shone so nicely on her finger, and it was one of the many signs that she was his, and no one could take her away.

It was much the same when she slipped the ring onto his finger, her vows sounding like music in his ears.

“Niles, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I worship you...”

That was something they would broach later that night, and he could hear the nervousness in her tone, even as she did her best to hide it. But he adored her, and would see to it that he did everything to make her comfortable.

“All that I am, I give to you...”

He couldn’t have asked for anything more. He wasn’t sure he deserved such an honour, but he was grateful beyond words for it.

“All that I have, I share with you...”

They could’ve had nothing and he wouldn’t have minded at all. As long as he got to share life with her, it was all that mattered.

“Within the love of God; Father, Son and Holy Spirit.”

After the rings were exchanged, the reverend went straight back to his part in the ceremony.

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, His Royal Highness and Lady Chastity-Claire have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other," he said. "They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they be husband and wife together."

He took their joined hands and covered them with his own.

"What God has put together, let no man put asunder," he declared, and the little congregation burst into cheers as loud as if they had filled an entire cathedral. Niles then kissed his bride – a chaste peck on the lips, that was all – and then turned to their friends and family.

“I hereby present Their Royal Highnesses, the Prince and Princess of Wales!”

 _The Prince and Princess of Wales_. The title almost sounded foreign to Niles, even though he’d held half of it for his entire life!

It was foreign like...like a whole new world had just opened up in front of his eyes. A different country that no one had ever discovered before, teeming with wildlife on its wide open plains, running with crystal-clear rivers and lakes that lapped gently at banks and shores, trees hanging ripe with sweet, untried fruit just waiting to be plucked...

It was a magnificent feeling. A feeling of adventure, and excitement. And he got to share it all with the woman he loved, just as one day they’d share a crown.

C.C., meanwhile, had almost looked towards the door when the reverend had announced the Prince and Princess of Wales. For a split second in her mind, she had wondered who else had been invited and since when had there ever been another Prince of Wales...?

Then she’d remembered. Well, “realised” was more the word.

That was them. _She_ was the Princess of Wales now!

She...was the Princess of Wales...!

It was fortunate that she was holding onto Niles’ arm as they made their way down through the chapel – it made not collapsing at the mere knowledge so much easier!

Princess...she was a _princess_ …

In the space of  just a few months, she’d lost everything she’d ever had, been reduced to a maid, risen the servant ranks, and now...now, she was in love, married as of seconds prior, and her love had made her a princess!

Part of her wanted to weep for joy. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve a second chance – in as high and mighty a position, either – after almost her whole family had been taken away. But she knew she was going to use it. She’d be as loving and attentive a wife as ever there was, and she’d...do what princesses did?

She had so little experience of royal life from that side! Perhaps she’d do the things that Marie did, when she was serving her? She’d have to ask, when she got the chance...

Her head was spinning though, so she thought she might give it some time and wait for everything to calm down before she tried!

Besides, she had a party to get going to. Their wedding celebration wouldn’t be a grand affair, like most royal weddings were, but it would certainly be special. Niles and Marie had spared no expense, and as such a magnificent spread would already be waiting for them at the house, complete with wedding cake, live music and litres of the finest liquor money could buy.

C.C. simply couldn’t wait. She’d never been one to daydream about her wedding day, but the celebration couldn’t have been any more perfect if they’d tried! Well, if she was being honest, they could have eloped at some dingy little chapel lost in the middle of the woods with only God as their witness and it would have still been perfect – as long as it was the two of them and she got to call him her husband at the end of the day, then anything would do.

Together, the newlywed couple made their way out of the chapel, hands joined and hearts bursting with happiness in their chests, There was no angelical choir, or fanfare, or gilded carriage at the exit – no pomp and circumstance. There was only a short walk up to their house, lined with a few smiling servants who’d been tasked with throwing rice at the happy couple. And it was enough.

More than enough, C.C. thought to herself as she and her new husband shared a loving smile and a quick peck on the lips. They’d be doing a lot more than that that, soon enough, but for the time being they had to keep decorum and be dignified in front of their few guests.

They were a prince and a princess, now, after all. There were expectations on them that didn’t exist for most other people in society, even it was obvious that most brides and grooms had to keep their wedding day a formal affair.

It was an extra level of chastity and restraint, C.C. supposed. But it didn’t matter - it was only for a few hours; anyone could wait that amount of time.

She tried not to let nerves creep up on her when she thought that. Only a few hours, and she’d be...finding out what everybody else had been talking about for so long. Finding out if she even liked it. Finding out if _Niles_ liked it with _her_...

She had to distract herself from those thoughts. They’d swallow up her entire evening if she kept them in her mind, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She could be nervous about it when the time came, not before.

Having extra expectations didn’t appear to stop Niles from practically skidding to a halt when they reached the front door, either. C.C. couldn’t help but look at him with a quirked eyebrow when he did.

What were they waiting for? They had a wedding celebration to get to, just through that front door!

He appeared to know what she was thinking, however, because he gave her a lopsided grin in return.

“Are you ready to enter a home as only a bride should?” he asked.

C.C. wasn’t sure what that meant entirely, but she trusted him. Even if that grin of his always made her think that he was up to something!

“I...I suppose I am...”

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, she found Niles scooping her up in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips as he carried her over the threshold and into the lodge.

This, they knew, symbolised a new beginning.

The beginning, hopefully, of the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
